LA RENDICIÓN MAS OSCURA
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de LA SAGA SEÑORES DEL INFRAMUNDO , propiedad de GENA SHOUWALTER, los personajes han sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas sexuales explicitas, se recomienda alto criterio al leer.
1. Chapter 0

**PRÓLOGO**

**Hace mil quinientos años…**

**O**

**Un millón de años atrás…**

**(Sólo depende de a quién le preguntes)**

P**or primera vez, los Juegos bicentenarios de las Arpías habían terminado con más participantes muertos que vivos. Y cada uno de los supervivientes sabía que la culpable era Candace White Andry de catorce años de edad.**

**El día comenzó bastante inocentemente. Con el sol de la mañana brillando, Candace daba un paseo por el atestado campamento de la mano de su querida hermana gemela, Ann. Tiendas de campaña de todos los tamaños se esparcían por el área y múltiples fogatas crepitaban para ahuyentar el frío de la madrugada. El aroma de bollos y miel cubría el aire, haciéndole la boca agua.**

**Por la maldición eterna de los dioses, las Arpías solo podían comer lo que robaban o ganaban. Si comían otra cosa, enfermaban horriblemente. Así que el desayuno de Candace había sido algo frugal: Un pastel de arroz añejo y media garrafa de agua, todo lo que había robado de la montura de un humano.**

**Tal vez podría apropiarse de un panecillo de una integrante del clan rival, se dijo, y negó con la cabeza. No, tenía que permanecer algo hambriento. Su raza no vivía según muchas reglas, pero las que tenían, eran sagradas. Tales como: Jamás dormir donde los humanos pudieran encontrarte, nunca revelar una debilidad a ****_nadie_**** y, el más importante, nunca robar un solo bocado de comida a uno de tu propia raza, aunque le odiaras.**

**— ****¿Candace? —dijo su hermana con tono de curiosidad.**

**— ****¿Sí?**

**— ****¿Soy la chica más guapa de aquí?**

**—****Por supuesto. —Candace ni siquiera tenía que mirar alrededor para confirmar ese hecho. Ann era la chica más guapa del ****_mundo entero_****. Sin embargo, a veces se le olvidaba y tenía que recordárselo.**

**Mientras que Candace tenía una repugnante enredadera de pelo rubio rojiso y unos mediocres ojos verdes sin brillo, Ann tenía una lustrosa melena negra, brillantes ojos de color ámbar y era la imagen de su exaltada madre, Tabitha la Despiadada.**

**—****Gracias —dijo Ann, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Yo creo que tú eres la más fuerte. Por el momento.**

**Candace nunca se cansaba de escuchar los elogios de su hermana. Cuanto más poderosa era una Arpía, más respeto recibía. De todo el mundo. Más que nada, Candace anhelaba el respeto.**

**—****Más fuerte, incluso, que… —estudió a las Arpías de la zona, buscando a alguien con quien compararse.**

**Aquellas que tenían edad suficiente para participar en las pruebas tradicionales de fuerza y astucia se afanaban, preparándose para el evento: "El Último Inmortal en Pie". Las espadas silbaban al ser retiradas de las vainas. El metal rechinaba contra la piedra mientras se afilaban las hojas.**

**Por último, Candace vio a una competidora con quien hacer la comparación.**

**— ****¿Soy más fuerte, incluso que ella? —preguntó, señalando a una brutal mujer con músculos abultados y gruesas cicatrices entrecruzadas que le adornaban los brazos.**

**Las lesiones habían dejado aquellas cicatrices debieron ser realmente graves, la inmortalidad permitía a la raza sanar rápidamente y de manera eficiente, raras veces quedaban huellas que demostraran la vida dura.**

**—****Sin duda —dijo Ann lealmente—. Apuesto a que correría a esconderse si decidieses desafiarla.**

**—****Sin duda tienes razón — ¿En realidad, quién ****_no_**** huiría de ella? Candace entrenaba más duro y más arduamente que nadie incluso había derribado a su propia instructora. Dos veces.**

**No quería presumir, pero siempre se había adiestrado más severamente que cualquier otra Arpía del clan. Cuando todo el mundo terminaba el día, ella continuaba hasta que el sudor le corría por el pecho en riadas, hasta que los músculos le temblaban por el esfuerzo… hasta que los huesos ya no podían soportar el peso.**

**Un día, tal vez incluso pronto, su madre estaría orgullosa de ella. Ya que hacía unas noches, Tabitha le había palmeado en el hombro y le había dicho que sus habilidades lanzando el cuchillo habían casi mejorado. ****_Casi mejorado_****. Jamás había salido alabanza más dulce por la boca de Tabitha.**

**—****Vamos —dijo Ann, tirando de ella—. Si no nos damos prisa, no vamos a tener tiempo de lavarnos en el río y realmente quiero que vean mí mejor aspecto cuando nuestro clan destruya a la competencia. Una vez más.**

**Sólo de pensar en los premios que su madre recogería provocaba que el pequeño cuerpo de Candace se hinchara de orgullo.**

**Los Juegos de las Arpías se habían iniciado hacia miles de años como una forma de que los clanes pudieran "discutir" sus agravios sin causar una guerra ‑bien, sin causar más guerras‑, así como para permitir que los clanes aliados pudieran demostrar su superioridad, incluso uno contra el otro. Las ancianas de cada una de las veinte tribus se reunían y se ponían de acuerdo sobre las competiciones y los premios.**

**En esta ocasión, cada ganador de los cuatro combates ganaba cien piezas de oro. Las White Andry ya habían ganado doscientas de esas piezas. Las Eagleshields habían ganado cien.**

**—****Olvídalo… es una buena chica —dijo Ann mientras aceleraba el paso, lo que obligó a Candace a acelerar los suyos también—. Sueñas demasiado despierta.**

**—****No.**

**—****Sí, demasiado.**

**— ****¡No!**

**Un suspiro de su hermana, una admisión de derrota.**

**Candace sonrió. Ambas sintieron el picor de las miradas de las Arpías cercanas, y se aseguró de acariciar el medallón de las guerreras Skyhawk que le colgaba del cuello. Su madre se lo había entregado hacía unos meses, y cuidaba el símbolo de su fuerza casi tanto como cuidaba a su gemela.**

**La mayoría que se encontraban con su mirada cabeceaba con respeto, aunque pertenecieran a un clan rival. Las que no… ninguna Arpía se atrevería a atacar a otra en terreno neutral, por lo que Candace no se preocupaba por un posible conflicto. En realidad, no se habría preocupado de todos modos. Era tan valiente como fuerte.**

**En la misma linde del bosque, rodeado por una arboleda, se dio cuenta de algo extraño y se detuvo.**

**—****Esos hombres —dijo, señalando a un grupo de hombres con el torso desnudo. Algunos vagaban libremente, otros estaban atados a los postes y uno estaba encadenado. Por lo que sabía, a los hombres nunca se les había permitido entrar, o incluso ver la competición—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**

**Ann se detuvo y siguió la línea de su dedo.**

**—****Son consortes. Y esclavos.**

**—****Ya lo sé. De ahí la razón por la que pregunté qué están haciendo aquí y no lo que son.**

**—****Atendiendo las necesidades. Una tontería.**

**La frente de Candace se arrugó con la confusión.**

**— ****¿Qué tipo de necesidades? —Su madre siempre insistió en la importancia de cuidar de una misma en primer lugar, en segundo de la familia y absolutamente a nadie más.**

**Ann consideró la respuesta cuidadosamente, se encogió de hombros y dijo:**

**—****Haciendo la colada, lavando los pies, ir a buscar las armas. Ya sabes, somos demasiado importantes para hacer cosas serviciales.**

**¿A qué la llevaría eso? Si eras dueña de un consorte o un esclavo, nunca tendrías que lavar la ropa de nuevo.**

**—****Quiero uno —anunció Candace, y las alas pequeñas que le sobresalían de la espalda se agitaron violentamente.**

**Como todas las Arpías, llevaba un medio corpiño que le cubría los senos, aunque los suyos eran trágicamente inexistentes en estos momentos, pero la parte trasera permanecía abierta para acomodar el pequeño arco de las alas, la mayor fuente de su fuerza.**

**—****Ya sabes lo que madre siempre dice —añadió Candace.**

**—****Oh, sí. Una palabra amable te hará conquistar una sonrisa, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio quiere ganar una sonrisa?**

**—****No es eso.**

**Ann frunció los labios.**

**—****Realmente no se puede matar a un humano con amabilidad. Tienes que usar una espada.**

**—****Tampoco es eso.**

**Exasperada, su hermana echó los brazos al aíre.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué?**

**—****Si no te apoderas de los tesoros y los hombres que deseas, nunca ****_tendrás_**** ni los tesoros ni los hombres que quieres.**

**—****Oh. —Ann abrió los ojos como platos mientras volvía su atención hacia los hombres—. Entonces, ¿a cuál quieres?**

**Candace se tocó la barbilla con un dedo mientras estudiaba a los candidatos. Cada uno de los hombres llevaba taparrabos y cada cuerpo duro estaba manchado de suciedad y sudor, pero ninguno de los hombres tenía cortes o moretones como los tenía ella, lo que indicaría que habían demostrado su valía en el campo de batalla. O por lo menos que habían tratado de hacerlo.**

**No, no era cierto, se percató un segundo después. El de las cadenas estaba cubierto de marcas de batalla y sus oscuros ojos eran definitivamente desafiantes. Era un guerrero.**

**—****Él —dijo, señalando con una inclinación de la barbilla—. ¿Quién lo posee?**

**Ann le miró y se estremeció.**

**—****Juliette la Exterminadora.**

**Juliette Eagleshield, una aliada, así como una despiadada belleza entrenada por la misma Tabitha Andry.**

**Conquistar al hombre que la Exterminadora no había podido domar sería…**

**—****Aún mejor.**

**—****No estoy segura con esto, Candy. Se nos advirtió que no habláramos con ninguno de los hombres.**

**—****_Yo_**** no estaba advertida.**

**—****Oh, sí, se lo estabas. Lo sé porque estabas a mi lado cuando madre nos hizo la advertencia. Debías estar soñando de nuevo.**

**Candace se negó a dejarse alejar del camino elegido.**

**—****Nueva regla: Si una hija no escucha una advertencia, no tiene que acatarla.**

**Ann no quedó convencida.**

**—****Él huele a peligro.**

**—****Nos encanta el peligro.**

**—****También nos encanta respirar. Y creo que ese, preferiría cortarnos en pedacitos antes que lavarnos los pies. Por no hablar de lo que Juliette nos hará, si conseguimos hacernos con él.**

**—****Confía en mí. Juliette no es tan fuerte como yo, o no lo tendría encadenado.**

**Claro, Juliette era conocida por su disposición a matar a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, sin importar edad o género, pero Candace pronto sería conocida como la muchacha que la había superado.**

**Su hermana meditó el razonamiento durante un rato, luego asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Muy cierto.**

**—****Simplemente le explicaré el castigo que recibirá si me desobedece y te lo prometo, no me va a desobedecer. —Simple y fácil. Su madre iba a estar ****_muy_**** orgullosa.**

**Tabitha no estaba orgullosa de muchas personas, sólo de aquellas que resultaban ser sus iguales. Así que… en otras palabras, aún no estaba orgullosa de nadie. Quizás por eso cada Arpía quería ser ella y todos los hombres querían ganarla. Su fuerza era incomparable, su belleza sin igual. Su sabiduría no tenía límites. Todos temblaban ante la simple mención de su nombre (si no fuera así, deberían). Todos la respetaban. Y todos la admiraban.**

**_Un día, todos me admiran_****.**

**— ****¿Co-cómo vas a sacarle a hurtadillas? —Preguntó Ann— ¿Dónde vas a ocultarlo?**

**Hmm, buenas preguntas. Pero a medida que meditaba las respuestas, la indignación la inundó. ¿Por qué iba a sacarlo a hurtadillas? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarlo? Si lo hacía, nadie sabría lo que había hecho. Nadie escribiría historias que relataran su fuerza y audacia.**

**Más de lo que quería un esclavo para que cumpliera sus órdenes, deseaba esas historias. ****_Necesitaba_**** esos relatos. Porque ella y Ann eran gemelas, porque todos se burlaban constantemente de que compartían lo que había sido destinado para una. Belleza, fuerza, cualquier cosa, todo. Como si cada una de ellas solo tuvieran la mitad de lo que debería.**

**_Yo me basto, ¡maldita sea! Y lo voy a probar_****.**

**Tomaría al hombre aquí y ahora, delante de todos.**

**Casi reventando de urgencia, Candace se volvió hacia su hermana y le ahuecó la mejillas sonrosadas por el viento. La preocupación consumía los delicados rasgos de Ann, pero eso no impidió a Candace decir:**

**—****No permitas que nadie se pierda este momento. Sólo será un ratito.**

**—****Pero…**

**—****Por favor. Por mí, ****_por favor_****.**

**Incapaz de resistirse, su hermana suspiró.**

**—****Oh, está bien.**

**— ****¡Gracias! —Candace la besó directamente en la boca y se marchó antes de que su carácter amable y dulce pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión.**

**Palmeó la daga. Los hombres pretendían ignorarla como si fuera a pasar más allá de ellos sin pronunciar una sola protesta. Bueno. Ya la temerían.**

**Cuando llegó al objeto de su joven deseo, adoptó una pose que había visto a su madre plantar una y mil veces antes. La cadera inclinada hacia un lado, un puño apoyado en la parte superior y la hoja de la daga apuntando hacia el frente.**

**El hombre estaba sentado en un tronco, los codos apoyados en las rodillas encostradas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada levemente, con el pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente.**

**—****Tú —dijo en el leguaje humano—. Mírame.**

**A través de las greñas, la oscura mirada se alzó y se deslizó sobre ella. Suponía que era guapo. Cada uno de los rasgos parecía esculpido en piedra. Tenía una nariz y unos pómulos afilados, labios delgados de un color rojo y una barbilla obstinada.**

**De cerca, se dio cuenta de que las cadenas estaban envueltas alrededor de las muñecas y sólo las muñecas, un enlace metálico se extendía entre las dos. Nada le ataba a un poste. Tal vez Juliette no tenía ni idea de cómo restringir adecuadamente a un cautivo o el hombre era más débil de lo que Candace había asumido.**

**Decepcionante, pero no quería cambiar de opinión ahora.**

**—****Eres mío —le dijo con valentía—. Tu amante anterior puede que trate de luchar contra mí por ti, pero voy a vencerla.**

**— ****¿Es así? —su voz era profunda y ronca, aparentemente cargada con truenos y relámpagos. Candace reprimió un escalofrío—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?**

**Apretó los dientes, el momentáneo temor olvidado. ¡No era una niña!**

**—****Me llamo Candace la… Fuerte. Sí, sí. Así me llaman.**

**Los títulos eran importantes entre las Arpías, elegidos por las líderes de la tribu, y aunque Candace aún no había recibido uno, estaba absolutamente segura de que su madre aprobaría la elección.**

**— ****¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer conmigo, Candace la Fuerte?**

**—****Obligarte a satisfacer todas mis necesidades, por supuesto.**

**Él arqueó una ceja.**

**— ****¿Por ejemplo?**

**—****Hacer mis tareas. ****_Todos_**** mis quehaceres. Y si no lo haces, te castigaré. Con mi daga. —Movió el arma en cuestión, la hoja plateada brilló letal bajo la luz del sol—. Soy muy cruel, ya sabes. He matado a humanos antes. ****_Realmente_**** muertos. Muy muertos después de que ellos sufrieran.**

**El humano ni se inmutó ante el arma o a la amenaza implícita, y Candace luchó contra una oleada de frustración. Luego, se consoló con la certeza de que la mayoría de los seres humanos no tenían un concepto de las verdaderas habilidades de una Arpía. Claramente, era uno de los desinformados. Porque él mismo no podía levantar una roca de mil kilos, y probablemente no podía imaginarse a nadie haciéndolo.**

**— ****¿Cuando debería comenzar con esas nuevas funciones? —preguntó.**

**—****Ahora.**

**—****Muy bien, entonces.**

**Había esperado una discusión, pero él desplegó el gran cuerpo del tronco. Dioses, era alto!, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba… arriba… arriba.**

**Sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar. Durante el entrenamiento, había luchado con seres mucho más altos que él y ganó. Bueno, tal vez sólo habían sido un poco más altos. Vale, todos habían sido más bajos. No estaba segura de que alguien fuera tan alto como este hombre. No le sorprendía que Juliette lo hubiera reclamado.**

**Candace sonrió. Su primera incursión en solitario, a plena luz del día nada menos y se marcharía con el premio entre los premios. Había elegido bien. Su madre no encontraría ningún defecto en el hombre, e incluso podría quererlo para ella misma. Tal vez después de que Candace terminara con él, se lo regalaría a Tabitha.**

**Tabitha sonreiría agradeciéndoselo y le diría que era una hija maravillosa. Por fin. El corazón de Candace dio un vuelco.**

**—****No te quedes ahí parado. —Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de responder, se precipitó detrás de él, batiendo las alas frenéticamente y lo empujo—. Muévete.**

**Él se tambaleó hacia delante, pero rápidamente consiguió enderezarse. Con la cabeza bien alta, se puso en marcha. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al borde del cerco, se detuvo abruptamente.**

**—****Muévete —repitió, dándole otro empujón.**

**Permaneció inmóvil, ni siquiera giró la cabeza.**

**—****No puedo. Este claro ha sido rodeado con la sangre de Arpía y las cadenas me impiden salir sin sufrir un horrible dolor.**

**Estrechó la mirada sobre el ancho de su musculosa espalda bronceada.**

**—****No soy tonta. No te quitaré las cadenas. —Además, le quería dócil mientras desfilaba por el campamento, no luchando por la libertad. Cuando Juliette descubriera lo que había hecho, se emitiría un reto. Candace necesitaba tener la atención enfocada, no dividida.**

**—****No es necesario que me quites las cadenas. —Ni el tono ni la acción dejaron ver un indicio de sus emociones—. Sólo tienes que añadir sangre al círculo que ya existe, después dejas caer una gota sobre las cadenas y podrás llevarme sin ningún problema.**

**Ah, sí. Había oído hablar antes de la sujeción de sangre. Atrapaban al portador dentro de los límites de un círculo, sin importar lo amplio o pequeño que fuera ese círculo y la restricción solo podía anularla una Arpía. ****_Cualquier_**** Arpía.**

**—****Buena idea. Me alegro de haber pensado en ello.**

**Exploró el campo de Arpías. Nadie se había fijado en ella, pero Ann nerviosamente pasaba de un pie al otro, mirando de Candace al campamento, del campamento a Candace, la mirada suplicante.**

**Con una rápida precisión, Candace utilizó la daga para cortarse la palma. Apenas registró el aguijón afilado. Después de añadir la sangre al anillo de color carmesí en el suelo, frotó la carne sangrante por los enlaces del frío metal entre las muñecas del hombre. Una vez hecho esto, se apresuró a colocarse detrás de él por segunda vez y lo empujó.**

**Él tropezó pasado el círculo, se detuvo para sacudir la cabeza, estirar su espina dorsal y flexionar los hombros. Sin importar lo mucho que ella empujó esta vez, no pudo moverlo. Entonces él se volvió y le sonrió. Antes de que pudiera razonar lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía las manos de él alrededor del cuello, elevándola del suelo.**

**Los ojos se le dilataron mientras la estrangulaba extrayéndole la vida con un poder que ningún ser humano debería haber poseído.**

**A pesar de la falta de aire, el cerebro nublado y la garganta ardiendo, la comprensión la golpeó. ****_No era _****humano.**

**El odio de repente brotaba de él, sus ojos oscuros con remolinos hipnotizantes.**

**—****Tonta Arpía. Podría no ser capaz de romper estas cadenas, pero el círculo era la única cosa que me impedía arrasar el campamento. Ahora, todas vosotras moriréis por el insulto contra mí.**

**¿Morir? ¡Infiernos, no! ****_Tienes una daga._****_¡Úsala!_**** Trató de apuñalarle. Riendo cruelmente, le golpeó la mano apartándola.**

**En el fondo, oyó gritar a Ann. Escuchó los pasos de su hermana golpear al correr para cerrar la distancia. ****_No,_**** ella trató de gritar. ****_¡Quédate atrás!_**** Entonces los pensamientos se fragmentaron cuando el hombre apretó más duro, más fuerte.**

**Una ola negra la adentró en un mar de la nada.**

**No, no era nada. Eco de gritos... muchos gritos... gruñidos, gemidos y más gruñidos. El deslizar del metal contra la carne, el crujir de huesos fracturados, el escalofriante sonido de alas siendo arrancadas de sus hendiduras. La sinfonía de pesadilla duró unas horas, quizás días, antes de que al fin se aquietase.**

**—****Candace —callosas manos se envolvieron alrededor de los brazos y la sacudieron—. Despierta. Ahora.**

**Ella conocía esa voz... Candace se abrió paso a través del mar, abriendo los parpados con un aleteo. Pasó un momento antes de que la mente se le aclarara y se desvaneciera la oscura bruma. A través de una franja de luz de la luna, vio a una ensangrentada, con el ceño fruncido Tabitha Andry cerniéndose sobre ella.**

**—****Mira lo que has hecho, hija —nunca el timbre de su madre la había azotado tan duramente, y eso decía algo.**

**A pesar de que quería rehusar, se sentó, hizo una mueca cuando el dolor le atravesó el cuello para atacar el resto de ella, y desvió la mirada, estudiando el campo. La bilis se alzó. Arpías y… otras cosas flotaban en ríos de color escarlata. Las armas estaban en el suelo, inútiles. Tiras de tela de las tiendas diezmadas estaban enganchadas en las ramas de los árboles y ahora ondeaban al viento, una parodia triste de banderas blancas.**

**— ****¿Ann? —se las arregló para jadear con voz ronca.**

**—****Tu hermana está viva. A duras penas.**

**Candace se empujó sobre las piernas temblorosas y miró a los ojos de color ámbar de su madre.**

**—****Madre, yo…**

**— ****¡Silencio! Se te dijo que no entraras en esta área, y sin embargo, desobedeciste. Y entonces, ****_entonces_**** trataste de robar al consorte de otra mujer sin obtener mi permiso.**

**Candace quería mentir, para preservar su sueño de los elogios que vendrían. Descubrió que no podía. No a su querida madre.**

**—****Sí —las lágrimas picaron en los ojos, el sueño rápidamente ardiendo en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas en su interior—. Lo hice.**

**— ****¿Has visto la destrucción detrás de mí?**

**—****Sí —repitió en voz baja.**

**Tabitha no le mostró ninguna piedad.**

**—****Eres la única responsable de la parodia de este día.**

**—****Lo siento —la cabeza le cayó, la barbilla apoyada en el esternón—. Lo siento mucho.**

**—****Guarda tus disculpas. No pueden deshacer la angustia que has causado.**

**Oh, dioses. Ahora había ****_odio_**** en la voz de su madre. Odio puro y verdadero.**

**—****Has traído la vergüenza a nuestro clan —dijo Tabitha, arrancando el medallón del cuello de Candace—. Esto, no lo mereces. Un verdadero guerrero salvaría a sus hermanas. No las pondría en peligro. Y así, por este acto egoísta has ganado un título. A partir de este momento, serás conocida como Candace la Decepcionante.**

**Con eso, Tabitha se volvió y se alejó. Sus botas chapoteando en la sangre, el sonido haciendo eco con crudeza en los oídos de Candace.**

**Cayó de rodillas y lloró como una niña por primera vez en su vida.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Hoy en día**

**—**L**o quiero.**

**— ****¿Dónde he oído eso antes? Oh, sí. El día del Desafortunado Incidente, algo que me hiciste jurar no mencionar jamás, incluso bajo amenaza de muerte. Y no voy a mencionarlo ahora, así que no te enojes por nada. Creí que en la actualidad eras más cuidadosa con tus afectos.**

**Candace Andry miró por encima a su hermana gemela, Ann la Ramera de las Colinas Celestiales, como Candace la había apodado recientemente. Un nombre que su preciosa hermana se merecía. La chica se había colado por un ángel. Un maldito ángel. Claro que a cambio Ann había apodado a Candace: La cama más caliente del Inframundo haciéndolo con París, el más grande gigoló de la existencia.**

**El título no picaba casi tanto como el último. Bien, el actual. Las Arpías tenían una gran memoria, y los gritos de: «****¡Mirad, todos, es la Decepcionante!»****todavía sucedían en cualquier momento que se topara con otra de su raza.**

**_En fin_****. Ann estaba tan deslumbrante y hermosa como siempre, con una caída de pelo oscuro en cascada sobre la espalda, los ojos ambarinos brillantes. Y justo en ese momento revisaba una hilera de vestidos de diseñador, con una combinación de determinación e interés irradiando de ella.**

**—****Eso pasó, como, hace un millón de años —dijo Candace—, y Terrence es el primer hombre que he... maldita sea, es el único hombre que he querido, ****_realmente_****querido —agregó antes de que su hermana pudiera comentar sobre sus "novios" a lo largo de los siglos—, desde entonces. O nunca.**

**—****En realidad, ****_eso_****, como lo llamas, pasó hace apenas mil quinientos años, pero ****_no lo estamos discutiendo_****. ¿Qué pasa con Kane, el guardián de Desastre, eh? Pensaba que una vez tuviste un buen momento con él. Un choque para tus sentidos o algo parecido.**

**—****Nada más que estática.**

**Un bufido lleno de diversión.**

**—****Prueba otra vez.**

**—****No lo sé. Quizá su demonio sintió un espíritu afín en mí y tomó la iniciativa, con la esperanza de avivar las llamas de un romance. Eso no significa que Kane y yo estemos destinados a estar juntos. No me siento atraída por él.**

**—****Mejor, y está bien, olvidémonos de Kane. Quizás necesitas buscar en otra parte a tu novio. Como, por ejemplo, el cielo. Puedo emparejarte con un ángel. —Ann alzó una franja de fluida tela azul con apliques de flores de lentejuelas cosidas en la parte superior y capa tras capa de volantes de encaje en la inferior—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?**

**Ignorando el vestido, Candace siguió adelante.**

**—****No hay emparejamiento. Quiero a Terrence.**

**—****Él no es bueno para ti.**

**_Es perfecto para mí_****.**

**—****Uno, no pertenece a otra Arpía. Dos, no es un psicótico. Bueno —añadió con unos segundos de reflexión—, no es un psicótico todo el tiempo. Y tres, es... es mi consorte, lo sé. —Ya está. Había dicho las palabras en voz alta a alguien que no era ella o el hombre en cuestión con lesiones cerebrales.**

**_Mi consorte_****.**

**Los consortes, como Candace ahora sabía, eran muy difíciles de encontrar y totalmente apreciados por ello. En realidad, eran necesarios. Las Arpías eran inestables por naturaleza, peligrosas y, cuando se enojan, letales para todo el mundo. Los consortes las calmaban. Los consortes las apaciguaban.**

**Si tan sólo pudieras elegir a tu consorte por catálogo y hacerte con él. En cambio, el instinto elegía por ti y tu cuerpo lo mismo. No habría sido tan malo, pero a cada Arpía se le concedía un consorte durante su vida aparentemente sin fin. Sólo uno. Lo perdías, y sufrías eternamente. Si directamente no te matabas.**

**Candace que había intentado robar el de Juliette, Juliette que había estado sin su hombre todo este tiempo, sin saber si vivía o había muerto, odiándolo por lo que había hecho, pero necesitándolo de todos modos, que Juliette todavía detestaba a Candace y había prometido retribución ‑retribución que la perra claramente todavía planeaba lograr‑ humillándola. Pero entonces, ¿qué podía decir para defenderse? ¡Nada!**

**_Ella_****había desobedecido. ****_Ella_****había puesto en libertad al hombre. ****_Ella_****había desatado su furia sobre una comunidad inocente.**

**Cada año Candace enviaba a Juliette una cesta de frutas con una tarjeta de: «Lamento lo de tu consorte» y cada año la cesta era devuelta con corazones de manzana podridos, cáscaras de plátano negras y una foto de Juliette haciendo la peineta con un «Muere, puta. ¡Muere!», escrito en sangre en alguna parte.**

**La única razón por la que Juliette no había atacado aún era por respeto a Tabitha, que seguía siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta entre los aliados y los enemigos por igual.**

**_No pienses en el pasado. Comenzaras la espiral_****.**

**Pensaría sobre su consorte. Terrence. Bárbaro, cachondo, idiota Terrence. Era un guerrero inmortal que hacía mucho tiempo había robado y abierto la caja de Pandora para ****"****enseñar a los dioses gilipollas una lección" por atreverse a escoger a una "simple mujer" para guardar tal ****"****reliquia tonta", y por su desenfrenada insensatez, él y los amigos que le habían ayudado ‑los Señores del Inframundo infames y deliciosamente aterradores para todo el mundo, excepto para una Arpía‑ habían sido maldecidos, siempre obligados a portar a los demonios que habían puesto en libertad dentro de sí mismos.**

**Terrence, el hermoso imbécil, estaba poseído por el demonio de la Derrota. No podía perder un solo desafío, sin sufrir un dolor debilitante. Por supuesto, eso le hacía estar decidido a ganar en ****_todo_****, incluso a algo tan tonto como el Rock Band. No volvería a jugar nunca más con él porque había estado perfecta con la Fender, después con la batería, luego con el micro, él se había exaltado, le gritó antes de desmayarse y convulsionar de dolor.**

**_Tan_****melodramático.**

**De todos modos, su determinación le hacía estúpido, egocéntrico, estúpido de nuevo, ¡un completo idiota y un necio! Pero no había hombre más guapo, ni hombre más feroz.**

**Ni hombre que quisiera menos relación con ella.**

**¿Había mencionado que era estúpido?**

**— ****¿Y bien? —Ann sacudió el vestido en la cara de Candace, reclamando con fuerza su atención—. Opinión, por favor. Y en algún momento de hoy.**

**_Céntrate_****.**

**—****No mates al mensajero, pero esa cosa te hará lucir como una reina quebrada del baile que no tiene planes para dormir con su novio cuando el gran baile termine… porque no tiene novio. Es demasiado rara. Lo siento.**

**Ann sólo se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse.**

**—****Oye, las reinas quebradas del baile pueden ser raras, pero son sexys.**

**—****Si ****_sexy_****es sinónimo de ****_destinada a morir sola_****, tienes razón. Así que adelante. Compra el vestido, y yo te compraré cien gatos para hacerte compañía, mientras te pasas el resto de la eternidad tratando de averiguar qué salió mal en tu relación con el ángel, sin llegar realmente a comprender jamás que los problemas comenzaron ****_esta misma noche_****.**

**— ****¿Sabes ****_algo_****de mí? Hola, me gustan los perros. Pero, bueno, da igual. —Frunciendo los labios rojos, su gemela volvió a colocar de nuevo la percha en el expositor y continuó la búsqueda del "vestido perfecto"para usar cuando le comunicara una pizca de las malas noticias a ****_su_****consorte, Lysander.**

**Pobre Ann. No sólo se había colado por un ángel, se había unido a uno. Para siempre. Lysander vivía y trabajaba en los cielos y era tan aburrido que Candace prefería empujar tablillas de bambú bajo las uñas de los demás a pasar tiempo con él. Vale, mal ejemplo. Ella realmente disfrutaba empujando tablillas de bambú bajo las uñas de los demás.**

**Ahí había algo parecido al ****_mejor-musical-de-la-historia_****, cuando la gente gritaba pidiendo clemencia, y podía estar escuchando una buena música todo el día.**

**— ****¿Candace? —Dijo Ann—. ¿Acerca de qué diablos estás suspirando?**

**—****Musicales.**

**— ****¿Musicales? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo me muero por ayuda? ¿Podrías escucharme por una vez?**

**—****En un minuto. Caray. Me gusta mucho este tren de pensamiento. —O, mejor dicho, le había gustado la parada de estación antes de los musicales. Un hombre tan aburrido necesitaba un apodo igualmente tedioso... como... el Papa Lysander Primero. Eso es correcto. Era un guerrero de élite, con alas de oro y sí, era un extraordinario asesino de demonios, y vale, era sexy como el infierno, pero también era moralmente recto. Rayando en los limites del Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Candace se estremeció con desagrado. Era lento pero seguro extrayendo el derecho a la diversión a su, una vez encantadora, hermana.**

**De hecho, la aversión de Lysander por los hurtos flagrantes era la razón por la que habían abandonado Budapest, regresado a Alaska e irrumpido en el centro comercial de la Quinta Avenida de Anchorage por la noche en lugar de tomar lo que deseaban a plena luz del día. Como de costumbre. Demasiadas miradas indiscretas.**

**Para ser honesta, Candace se avergonzaba un poco de la concesión. Ella le habría dicho a ****_su_****hombre que cogiera su petición de: «Por favor no robéis delante de los seres humanos, les da ideas» y se la metiera por el culo. Además, despreciaba la falta de emoción, la ****_necesitaba_****para apaciguar su lado más oscuro, pero lo que sea. Amaba a su hermana. Más que eso, tenía una deuda con Ann que nunca podría pagar.**

**Podían no hablar nunca del Desafortunado Incidente, pero Candace nunca lo había olvidado. (¿Ves? Una Arpía con buena memoria.) Cada día recordaba cómo Ann se había retorcido en un charco de su propia sangre, los ojos vidriosos por el dolor. Cómo los lamentos de angustia habían separado los labios mutilados.**

**Ann suspiró.**

**—****Bueno, vamos a dejar tus problemas a un lado para que puedas concentrarte en mí. Dime por qué elegiste a Terrence como tu compañero de corazón. Sé que te estás muriendo por ensalzar sus virtudes.**

**Por un momento, Candace sólo pudo parpadear hacia su hermana, segura de que había oído mal.**

**— ****¿Es una maldita broma? ¿Compañero de corazón? ¿Acabas de decir ****_compañero de corazón_****?**

**Ann se rió.**

**—****Lo hice, y casi jadeé. La influencia de Lysander, ya sabes. De todos modos, Terrence es como una herramienta. Y un desafío. —Otra risita resonó—. ¿Entiendes? Un desafío... él no puede perder uno... pero sin duda alguna actúa como tal.**

**Candace puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****Creo que has estado colgada con los ángeles demasiado. Tu coeficiente intelectual ha disminuido.**

**— ****¿Qué? Fue divertido. —Las puntas de sus uñas cuadradas pintadas de color azul brillante tamborilearon el bastidor metálico entre ellas—. Y, por cierto, los ángeles no son tan malos.**

**—****Cualquier cosa que necesites decirte a ti misma, mi amor.**

**Ann le lanzó un beso lleno de colmillos.**

**—****Todo lo que digo es que Terrence va a dar mucho trabajo, y no de los buenos. Va a… en realidad, espera. Me retracto. Es demasiado grande para hacer otra cosa que dar mucho trabajo del bueno. O más. Pero también va a ser malo. Espera. Eso no es verosímil, tampoco. ¿Cómo debo decir esto? Él va a…**

**— ****¡Ya lo entiendo! Tiene un gran paquete, y es irritante como el infierno. ¿Cuál es tu punto?**

**—****Me alegro de que finalmente estés al día. Es muy triste, de verdad, que necesites tanta explicación. —El brillo en los ojos de su hermana se atenuó—. De todos modos, le dijiste lo que sentías por él y te rechazó. Va a estar enojado por cualquier otro contacto que inicies, y un enojado guerrero endemoniado es una catástrofe mundial a punto de ocurrir.**

**—****Lo sé. —Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su importancia para ella, no se habría acostado con su amigo Paris, el guardián de Promiscuidad. También conocido como Paris el Sexorcista, un hombre tan sensual que podía hacerte girar la cabeza. Y si no se hubiera acostado con el Sexorcista, el estúpido de Terrence no la habría rechazado.**

**Tal vez.**

**O tal vez lo habría hecho. Porque para su consternación ‑sí, consternación, y no una devoradora, una visceral y ardiente rabia‑ él más o menos deseaba a otra mujer. Haidee, una bonita dama que pertenecía a su amigo, Amon, guardián de Secretos.**

**Por lo menos Haidee estaba fuera de los límites, y Candace no tenía que preocuparse de que Terrence consiguiera hacer manitas. Honor entre demonios malvados, y todo eso.**

**Pero maldita sea, sólo el pensamiento de su ****_mirada_****en otra mujer, provocaba que las uñas de Candace se alargaran y se afilaran, los colmillos brotaran y la sangre le hirviera. ****_Mío_****, le gritaba cada célula del cuerpo. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara conquistarlo, así como a cualquiera que ****_él_****intentara conquistar, no sería capaz de contenerse. Su lado oscuro se haría cargo, llevándola a proteger lo que era suyo.**

**—****En serio, tiene suerte de estar vivo, y no sólo porque quiero cortarle sus partes masculinas y dárselas de comer a los animales del zoo mientras él observa —continuó Ann—. Cualquier hombre que no puede reconocer tu valía se merece una buena tortura.**

**—****Lo sé. —No porque Candace fuera algo especial ‑aunque lo era, más o menos, tal vez... maldita sea, solía serlo‑ sino porque nadie podía rechazar a una Arpía sin sufrir graves consecuencias.**

**De hecho, la mayoría de las Arpías habrían tomado a Terrence a pesar de sus deseos. Así que tal vez ****_ella_****era la estúpida por permitirle alejarla. Ella sólo lo quería dispuesto. Lo ****_necesitaba_****dispuesto. Apoderarse de él era derrotarlo, y derrotarlo era hacerle daño.**

**No se atrevía a herirlo. Incluso a costa de su salud mental.**

**—****Eres demasiado buena para él, de todos modos —dijo Ann, leal como siempre.**

**—****Lo sé —repitió una vez más, mintiendo esta vez. Ella simplemente siempre sería una desgracia para su clan. Él merecía algo mejor.**

**Su hermana suspiró.**

**—****Pero aun así lo quieres. —Una afirmación de un hecho, no una pregunta.**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer para conquistarle?**

**—****Nada —dijo, luchando contra una ola de depresión—. Fui tras él una vez. —Y él la había encontrado deficiente—. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.**

**—****Tal vez…**

**—****No. Hace unas semanas, lo desafié a patear más culos de Cazadores que yo. —Cazadores, los enemigos dispuestos a destruir todas las cosas demoníacas. Los fanáticos que les encantaba ir tras inocentes que se atrevían a interponerse en su camino. Los humanos pre-muertos que se encontrarían con las puntas de sus garras si se acercaban a Terrence de nuevo.**

**Bueno, si se atrevían a acercarse a él con un arma en la mano. Podría dejar que se arrastran hacia él para disculparse por las molestias que habían causado a lo largo de los siglos. Torturando a los Señores… sólo ****_les_****permitiría hacerlo así. Volando edificios… bostezo. ¿Podrían ser más de películas de serie B? ****_Taaan_****molesto. Decapitar al guardián de Desconfianza… de acuerdo, eso era un poquito más irritante, considerando que Terrence estaba todavía hecho una mierda por ello y todo lo demás.**

**Hablando del asesinato de Desconfianza, Haidee había ayudado a llevarlo a cabo. Sí, ****_esa_****Haidee. La que Terrence deseaba.**

**Candace no lo entendía. ¿Si podía desear a Haidee a pesar de sus crímenes, por qué no podía quererla a ella?**

**—****Quería ayudarle a matar a los hombres que lo perseguían. Quería que viera cuán capaz soy —agregó—. Quería que admirara mi habilidad. ¿Pero lo hizo? ****_Noooo_****. Se enojó. Se enfureció por todo el dolor que iba a provocarle. Así que lo dejé ganar. Maldita sea le ****_dejé_****. Tú sabes que yo ****_nunca_****pierdo deliberadamente. —Eso olía a debilidad, y mucha gente ya la veía débil—. ¿Y cómo me lo agradeció? Diciéndome que me perdiera. —Hu-mi-llan-te—. Ahora, cambiemos de tema. —Antes de que tuviera una rabieta y demoliera el centro comercial—. ¿Qué tipo de imagen buscas? —preguntó, revisando los percheros.**

**—****Provocativo pero sofisticado —dijo su hermana, permitiendo el cambio sin hacer comentarios.**

**—****Buena elección. —Se frotó la lengua contra el paladar de la boca mientras estudiaba la colorida variedad de prendas—. ¿Crees que arreglarte ayudará a tu "argu"?**

**—****Dios, espero que sí. Planeo que Lysander me rasgue el vestido, me haga el amor de las más sucias maneras posibles, y luego, mientras esté tratando de recobrar el aliento, caiga la grande y malvada bomba sobre él y a correr como el infierno.**

**Algo que a Candace le hubiera gustado ver hacer a Terrence ‑la parte amorosa sucia, de todos modos‑ pero a él le importaba una mierda lo que ella le dijera. Como ya había probado.**

**— ****¿Qué vas a decirle a Lysandy, de todos modos? Exactamente.**

**Ann alzó sus aparentemente delicados hombros.**

**—****Exactamente... no sé.**

**—****Pruébame. Finge que soy tu asquerosamente enamorado ángel consorte, y confiesa.**

**—****Está bien. —Un suspiro, un enderezamiento de la columna, a continuación, los preciosos ojos color ámbar miraban fijamente a Candace con temor—. Está bien. Aquí va. —Una pausa. Un trago—. Cariño, yo, eh, tengo algo que contarte.**

**— ****¿Qué es? —dijo Candace con su voz más grave. Apoyó los codos en la barra, los ganchos de las perchas hincándose en la piel—. Dímelo rápido porque tengo que esparcir mi polvo de hadas feliz y agitar mi varita mágica al…**

**— ****¡Él no esparce polvo de hadas feliz! Es un asesino, maldita sea. —La indignación desapareció tan rápidamente como se había formado—. Pero en cuanto a esa varita mágica... —Ann se estremeció, sonrió—. Es ****_realmente_****grande. Probablemente más grande que la de Terrence.**

**Candace sólo parpadeó, esperando.**

**Su hermana inhaló profundamente, exhaló lentamente.**

**—****Está bien. Continuando. Cariño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi familia ha sido invitada a participar en los Juegos de las Arpías. ¿Por qué, por primera vez en mucho tiempo?, te preguntarás. Bueno, es una historia divertida. Ya ves, mi hermana gemela hizo la cosa ****_más estúpida _****y…**

**—****Estoy seguro de que estás exagerando esa parte —interrumpió ella, todavía con esa voz profunda para imitar a Lysander—. Tu gemela es la mujer más fuerte y más inteligente que he conocido. Ahora dime algo ****_importante_****.**

**—****_Como sea_**** —****Ann siguió suavemente—. No estoy segura de por qué hemos sido invitadas, pero una tarjeta dorada repujada demandando nuestra asistencia llegó a través de Arpía Express hace unos días. No podemos negarnos, sin deshonrar fuertemente a todo nuestro clan. Seríamos etiquetadas de cobardes, y como sabes, no soy una cobarde. Así que... me voy en una semana, y me iré por cuatro. Ah, y cada una de las cuatro competiciones pactadas implican derramamiento de sangre, posible amputación de extremidades y tortura definitiva. Nos vemos. —Ella agitó el dedo meñique, se calló, entonces esperó la respuesta de Candace.**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****A mí me gusta. Firme, informativo e inquebrantable. No tendrá más remedio que dejarte ir sin una queja.**

**Algunas de las preocupaciones de Ann se desvanecieron.**

**— ****¿De verdad lo crees?**

**—****Dioses, no. No lo creo, en absoluto. Él va a perder la chaveta. De verdad. Lo conoces, ¿cierto? Protector a los extremos —chica afortunada.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué tal este? —Sostuvo en alto una exigua confección con finas cadenas de plata conectando los laterales.**

**—****Creo que es genial. Perfecto, en realidad. También creo que eres una diablilla.**

**Lanzó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.**

**—****Me quieres de todos modos.**

**—****Como dijiste, mi coeficiente intelectual ha caído.**

**Ann se mordió el labio inferior.**

**—****Muy bien, entonces. Así es como creo que va a ir tras mi confesión. En primer lugar, va a tratar de detenerme.**

**—****En eso tienes razón.**

**—****Después, cuando se dé cuenta que no puede, insistirá en ir conmigo.**

**—****Otra vez tienes razón. ¿Estás bien con eso?**

**Todo el mundo se burlaría de ella por engancharse a un bienhechor. Incluso su madre. ****_En especial_****su madre. Tabitha odiaba más a los ángeles que la mayoría, ya que ella siempre había pensado que el padre de su media hermana menor era un ángel y habían culpado al hombre por las supuestas debilidades de Gwen.**

**—****Sí. —Ann sonrió soñadoramente—. Estoy bien con eso. No me gusta estar sin él, y realmente, voy a masacrar a cualquiera que hable mal de él, por lo que va a añadir picante a mis días.**

**—****Por no hablar de eliminar a la competencia, ya que te ayudará con los sacrificios. —Cómo deseaba poder tener a Terrence con ella.**

**En realidad, no, pensó luego. Gracias a los dioses que no iba con ella. Era vilipendiada entre los clanes de Arpías. Se moriría de mortificación si él viera a su propia gente darle la espalda, y caería en esa espiral de vergüenza si alguna vez escuchaba su despreciable mote.**

**Un guerrero como Terrence apreciaba la fuerza. Lo sabía porque ella era una guerrera como Terrence.**

**Por supuesto, su siguiente pensamiento la golpeó fuerte y la hirió profundamente… Haidee era fuerte. La perra. A pesar de ser (casi) humana, la chica había logrado derrotar a la muerte una y otra vez, reviviendo para luchar contra los Señores. Hasta que se había enamorado de Amun.**

**_Si no adorara tanto a Amun, me encantaría devolver a la mujer a la tumba, ¡de una maldita vez!_****Nadie atrapaba la atención de Terrence sin padecer insoportablemente.**

**Tal vez antes de que Candace saliera para los juegos se aseguraría que la chica adquiriera un rabioso caso de piojos o algo así. Nadie se vería perjudicado, Terrence sería repelido y Candace se sentiría como si hubiera logrado una especie de venganza. Ganar-ganar.**

**— ****¿Me estás escuchando o he perdido tu tren de pensamiento otra vez? —preguntó Ann, exasperada.**

**Salió de su ensoñación.**

**—****Sí, estoy escuchando. Estabas hablando de algo... de gran trascendencia.**

**—****_Estabas_****escuchando —dijo su hermana, la mano revoloteando sobre su corazón—. De todos modos, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar a castigar a todos los que insulten a Lysander. Eres mi mediadora favorita en el mundo, Candy.**

**—****Tú, también, Bee. —Las cosas saldrían bien para Ann. Lysander la apoyaría pasara lo que pasara y las Arpías verían lo intratable que podría ser y recularían. Candace, sin embargo... No, las cosas no saldrían bien para ella.**

**—****Madre queridísima va a estar allí —dijo Ann, tratando de aparentar una despreocupación que ninguna de ellas sentía por este tema en particular—, y ella lo va a odiar, ¿no?**

**—****Por supuesto. Pero por otra parte, ella tiene un gusto pésimo en cuanto a hombres. Toma a nuestro padre, por ejemplo. Un cambiante Fénix, también conocido como lo peor de lo peor en términos de razas inmortales. Siempre están saqueando y arrasando cosas. En serio, tienes que ser un auténtico chalado para enredarte con uno de ellos. Lo que significa, ¿qué? Madre es una auténtica chalada. Yo me preocuparía si le ****_gustara_****Lysander.**

**¿Qué pensaría Tabitha de Terrence, sin embargo?**

**Ann soltó una risita baja y cálida.**

**—****Tienes razón. Lo hace, y lo es.**

**— ****¿Y sabes qué más? Ella puede chuparla, por lo que me importa. —Valientes palabras, sin embargo, en su interior Candace era todavía una niña, desesperada por la aprobación de su madre—. Pero, tal vez, no sé, tal vez ella finalmente entierre el hacha conmigo. — ¿Dioses, era realmente suyo ese tono necesitado?**

**Ann se inclinó sobre el estante y le palmeó el hombro.**

**—****Odio tener que decírtelo, hermana mía, pero la única manera que ella va enterrar el hacha es si consigue enterrarla en tu espalda.**

**Intentó no hundirse con pesar.**

**—****Es cierto. —Y no le importaría. ****_No_**** lo haría. Realmente. ¿Pero por qué, por qué, por qué nadie más que sus hermanas la consideraban lo suficiente buena?**

**Un error, uno solo ‑cuando había sido una niña, nada menos‑ y su madre la había dado por perdida. Un error, uno solo, y Terrence no se comprometería con ella. No era como si le hubiera engañado. Ambos habían estado solos durante años, y ni siquiera habían tenido una cita. No se habían besado. Realmente ni siquiera habían hablado. ¿Y la noche que se acostó con Paris? Ella no sabía que un día querría a Terrence sexualmente. O de cualquier modo.**

**_Él_****debería haber reconocido su atractivo desde el principio y tratado de seducirla. Así que, realmente, cuando pensaba en ello, la culpa podría ser totalmente echada a su puerta. O tal vez a la de su demonio. A Derrota le faltaba todavía darse cuenta de que perderla era mucho peor que perder un desafío. De lo contrario, Terrence sufriría ****_sin_****ella.**

**Quería que él sufriera sin ella.**

**El demonio estaba unido a Terrence y era esencial para su supervivencia, así que... tal vez podría hacer algo para conquistar al malvado demonio otra vez. ****_Si_****decidía hacerle otra jugada a Terrence. Lo que no haría. Como le había dicho a su hermana, había perdido su oportunidad. Además, acercarse a él ahora la haría parecer desesperada. Lo que estaba.**

**Dioses, era deprimente. ¡E indignante! La oposición sería aplastada, siempre, pero ¿cómo iba a luchar contra un hombre al que también quería proteger?**

**— ****¿Qué estás pensando ahora? —Preguntó Ann—. Tus ojos están casi completamente negros, por lo que sé tu Arpía está cerca de hacerse cargo y…**

**—****Eh. ¡Eh, vosotras! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —gritó alguien.**

**Se obligó a respirar hondo y a calmarse, lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro. Genial. La seguridad del centro comercial había llegado.**

**—****Estoy bien, lo juro. ¿Nos vemos de vuelta en casa? —dijo, lanzando el vestido elegido a su hermana.**

**—****Sí —dijo Ann, cogiendo la prenda y metiéndola bajo la camiseta para protegerla—. Te quiero.**

**—****Yo también te quiero.**

**Corrieron en diferentes direcciones.**

**— ****¡Alto! ¡Voy a disparar!**

**El pelo rojo de Candace prácticamente brillaba en la oscuridad, haciendo de ella el blanco más fácil, por lo que el guardia ‑que no disparó, el mentiroso‑ la persiguió mientras pedía por radio refuerzos. El hecho de que ella le hiciera la peineta antes de tomar la primera curva no tuvo nada que ver con eso.**

**La mayoría de las luces de la tienda estaban apagadas, y el resto del centro comercial ofrecía muy poca iluminación. No es que importara a su visión superior de Arpía. Su mirada experta atravesó las sombras mientras esquivaba y se lanzaba en dirección a la salida. Por desgracia, el humano conocía la zona mejor que ella y logró seguirla.**

**Era hora de pasar las cosas al siguiente nivel.**

**Sus alas revolotearon... preparándose... pero justo antes de que pudiera arrancar en hipervelocidad, el guardia hizo lo impensable y descargó su Taser. ****_La electrocutó_****. ****_A ella_****. No era un mentiroso, después de todo. Candace cayó de cara, el oxígeno convirtiéndose al instante en un rayo en los pulmones. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, pero sus espasmos musculares le impidieron completar la fuga.**

**Podría haberse sacudido las pinzas de la espalda. Podría haberse retorcido, lanzado una de las muchas dagas atadas a ella y poner fin a su dolor. Terminar con el humano. Sin embargo, esta era su ciudad natal, y no le gustaba matar a los lugareños. O más bien, no le gustaba matar a más de uno al día y ya había llegado a su límite.**

**Mentira, pero lo asumía.**

**Además, ¿por qué matar al guardia cuando en realidad no se había esmerado completamente en la persecución?, sabiendo en el fondo que podía proporcionarle lo que en secreto había anhelado: Una razón para llamar a Terrence.**

**Después de todo, alguien tendría que sacarla bajo fianza de la cárcel.**

**############**

T**errence esperaba en el vestíbulo del Departamento de Policía de Anchorage, con su amigo Paris al lado. Ya habían pagado la fianza de Candace y ahora esperaban que la liberaran y la entregaran bajo su custodia. ****_Vamos, Pelirroja. De prisa_****. Ahora mismo era el blanco de varias miradas masculinas por parte de los policías ‑lo cual resultaba gracioso, pues había soportado inspecciones íntimas menos invasivas‑ así como algunas miradas abiertamente sexuales de las mujeres. Paris también lo era.**

**Ellos iban armados, sí. Terrence no visitaría ni una iglesia en el cielo sin algunas cuchillas escondidas en ****_algún sitio _****–especialmente ahora que sabía que el cielo estaba protegido por gigantescos ángeles gilipollas‑ mucho menos caminar por un edificio lleno de armas y humanos que sabían cómo utilizarlas. Pero, hasta ahora, nadie había comentado nada. No es que pudieran ver su arsenal, oculto como estaba bajo su chaqueta, camiseta y vaqueros.**

**—****¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto otra vez? —preguntó Paris. Con sus algo más de dos metros, con una constitución totalmente musculosa, era el guardián de Promiscuidad, por decirlo suavemente, un tipo grande. Era siete centímetros más alto que Terrence, el muy bastardo, pero ‑y este era un gran****_ pero‑_**** no tan fuerte.**

**Considerando cuantas veces habían sido derribados, la comparación no era simplemente una opinión, sino un hecho sólido.**

**—****Le debía un favor —dijo, cuidadoso de no revelar ninguna emoción. Como el hecho de que preferiría estar encerrado en la mazmorra de su enemigo, con la tortura como menú del día, en vez de aquí. Como el hecho de que no quería ver a Candace de nuevo. Nunca. Como el hecho de que no quería que****_ Paris_**** viera a Candace de nuevo. En gran medida nunca—. Y ella lo reclamó.**

**—****¿Qué favor?**

**—****Ninguno de tu maldita incumbencia. —Ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en ello. ¿Y hablar de ello? ¡Infiernos, no! Demasiado embarazoso. Como ser pillado en público con los pantalones bajados.**

**Espera. Mal ejemplo. Con "los pantalones abajo" él se vería bien. ****_Realmente_**** bien.**

**_Controla tu ego. _****Se había prometido a sí mismo dejar de darse palmaditas en la espalda por todas sus maravillosas cualidades. Después de todo, no era justo para los ciudadanos del mundo. Ellos no podían evitar ser inferiores a él en todo.**

**—****Bueno, yo no le debo nada. —Paris le lanzó una mirada, los ojos azul-océano destellando. La tensión irradiada de su cuerpo. Trágicamente, uh,****_ por suerte,_**** eso no afectaba a su belleza. Tenía una melena por la que la mayoría de las mujeres mataría por poseer, una masa con una diversa gama de tonos marrones, desde el más oscuro medianoche hasta el más dulce de la miel, y una cara por la que la mayoría de las mujeres mataría solo por vislumbrar.**

**Candace probablemente había cogido en un puño aquel cabello. Sí, posiblemente había cubierto aquella cara de besos.**

**La mandíbula de Terrence se apretó.**

**—****Te acostaste con ella. ¿Realmente necesitas un recordatorio?**

**—****No, ningún recordatorio. Pero cuando pienso en ello, eso significa que ****_ella_**** me debe algo a ****_mí_****. Y ahora tú también, llamándome del modo en que lo hiciste, interrumpiendo mi búsqueda para exigir que te ayudara. —El ácido colmaba aquellas palabras. No debido a Terrence, sino a la "búsqueda".**

**Sienna, la mujer que Paris deseaba por encima de todas las otras, estaba atrapada en el cielo como esclava del rey de los dioses. Peor aún, ahora estaba poseída por el demonio de la Ira. Paris esperaba encontrarla, salvarla y castigar a todos los que le habían hecho daño.**

**Terrence presionó la lengua contra el paladar de la boca, permaneciendo callado. Paris había encontrado a su "única", como el estúpido imbécil se había aficionado a llamarla ‑y sonaba como una cursilería‑ y aún así había dormido con Candace. Un hombre con su "única" simplemente no debería ir follando por ahí, en la humilde opinión de Terrence. Sí, sí. Paris no podía evitarlo. A causa de su demonio, tenía que acostarse con una persona diferente cada día o se debilitaría… hasta morir.**

**Una pequeña parte de Terrence casi lamentaba que su amigo no hubiera escogido el camino debilitante antes de tocar a la Arpía.**

**Por supuesto, el pensamiento provocó que la culpa lo carcomiera. Candace no era la "única" de Terrence, si es que existía tal cosa para él. Era demasiado competitiva, demasiado fuerte y demasiado astuta para causarle nada más que miseria. Y sí, pillaba la ironía. Él era igual en ****_todo._**** Y porque se sentía ****_atraído_**** por ella y tan posesivo como era y siempre sería, no le gustaba la idea de que se acostara con alguien más.**

**Sobre todo porque él tenía que ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía. A causade****_ su_**** demonio, tenía que ganar, incluso en la cama. Y como Paris tenía más experiencia que nadie que conociera, no había forma de que Terrence pudiera competir en esa área.**

**Quizás podría ignorar sus otras razones para rechazar las recientes y numerosas miradas tipo ven-y-desnúdame de Candace, pero no podía ignorar esa. Ni siquiera una vez. Como un hombre que probaba la fruta prohibida, volvería a por más. No sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, la soga de su cordura rota. Así que Terrence seguiría volviendo, y cada vez la tocaría, la probaría y le quitaría las bragas con los dientes, y más tarde experimentaría la agonía en su forma más pura.**

**Sí, Terrence era malditamente bueno en la cama. No es que estuviera dándose palmaditas en la espalda. Ya no hacía eso, se recordó. Bueno, de acuerdo. Haría una excepción debido a la extrema superioridad de su talento. Era mejor que "bueno". Tiraba a asombroso. Pero él jamás aceptaba una lucha que no estuviera seguro de poder ganar. Nada valía la pena el tormento físico y mental que acompañaba a una derrota, y Paris era probablemente mejor que "tirando a asombroso".**

**Vale. Nada de probablemente, si los gemidos que Terrence había escuchado salir de las muchas habitaciones de hotel que Paris había alquilado a lo largo de los siglos eran reales.**

**Ahora bien, el placer que conseguía al ganar… dulces dioses en lo alto. No había nada comparable a ello, ni siquiera el sexo. Terrence era adicto a esa emoción de la misma forma que Paris era adicto a la ambrosía, la única droga de los inmortales. De hecho, apuñalaría a un querido amigo en la garganta antes que dejarlo ‑o dejarla‑ derrotarlo en algo tan insignificante como un concurso de ortografía.**

**¿El mejor modo de deletrear victoria? M-A-T-A-R.**

**—****De todos modos —dijo Paris, devolviéndole al presente—, ¿qué hizo Candace por ti para que tú de buen grado entres en deuda conmigo?**

**—****Ya te lo dije. No es de tu maldita incumbencia.**

**—****Sí, pero supuse que si seguía preguntando, cederías.**

**—****Te equivocaste. Noticias de última hora, soy un poco más obstinado que los demás. Y a propósito, no estaré en deuda contigo. A cambio de tu ayuda esta noche, acordé acompañarte a Titania para buscar a Sienna.**

**Titania. Estúpido nombre. Pero Cronus, el ególatra rey de los dioses, había renombrado el Olimpo para cabrear a los ahora encarcelados Griegos que una vez habían reinado allí.**

**Requería un real conjunto de titánicos cojones nombrar un lugar como a uno mismo. O quizás Cronus simplemente estaba sobre compensándose por algo.**

**No es que Terrence y su querida polla, que él modestamente apodaba Monstruoso Stridey, supiera algo de eso. Ellos eran perfectos en todos los sentidos.**

**_Controla tu ego. _****¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces tendría que hacerlo a lo largo del día?**

**—****Tío, estás en deuda. También acordaste secuestrar al idiota de William y llevarlo con nosotros —dijo Paris.**

**—****Sí, también acorde secuestrar al idiota de William y llevarlo con nosotros. —Un hecho que todavía lo cabreaba. William, un inmortal adicto al sexo que ****_quería_**** acostarse con Candace. Por desgracia, Willy era también la única persona que podía encontrar a Sienna ya que estaba muerta y él poseía aquella capacidad de veo-a-la-gente-muerta.**

**Además, también ayudaría que el tipo ahora podía destellar. Por alguna razón, las capacidades que los dioses le habían quitado una vez, ahora volvían.**

**De todas formas, algo que Terrence y sus compañeros habían aprendido recientemente, era que "muerto" no necesariamente significaba "desaparecido para siempre". No para los humanos y ciertamente no para los inmortales. Lejos de eso, de hecho. Las almas podían ser capturadas, manipuladas… maltratadas. Sienna era de la categoría maltratada, y Paris estaba desesperado por salvarla.**

**El enamorado guerrero cambió de un pie a otro. Detrás del mostrador, una mujer gimió como si el movimiento fuera una tortura… para ella.**

**—****Aceptaste ayudarme sabiendo que tengo que encontrar a Sienna, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleve, o sufrirás. Terriblemente.**

**Por lo que a Terrence concernía, cuanto más tiempo llevara, mejor. Cuanta más distancia hubiera entre él y Candace, mejor. Tenía que demostrarse que podía alejarse y olvidarse de ella.**

**Ya lo había hecho antes. Pero el problema era que ahora que la conocía mejor, la atracción era más fuerte.**

**—****Has estado en el cielo varias semanas y no has conseguido ningún progreso —dijo—. Me necesitas.**

**—****Sí, pero tú no me necesitas a mí. No para algo tan simple como esto.**

**En realidad, lo hacía. Tenía que ver a Paris y Candace juntos. Necesitaba recordar por qué no podía tenerla, el porqué tenía que dejar de pensar en ella todo el jodido tiempo. Porque era un problema. Preferentemente antes de que su demonio decidiera que tenían que tenerla… o algo peor.**

**Además, Terrence había tenido que escapar de Budapest, su no-tan-dulce-hogar, para poner algo de distancia entre él, Amun y la nueva novia de Amun, Haidee. Terrence había usado sus casi mejores movimientos con ella, pero no había querido nada con él. Claro que también la había insultado en todo momento y había amenazado con decapitarla, pero podría haberle dado una oportunidad. Él tenía excelentes razones.**

**Haidee antes fue una Cazadora, había matado a su mejor amigo, Baden, guardián de Desconfianza, y había intentado atacar su casa.**

**Aún así, la había deseado. Y ahora, siempre que la miraba, recordaba su fracaso. Su pérdida. Con el consiguiente dolor. Pero, y esto era lo curioso, jamás tuvo problemas para resistirse a ella. Mantuvo la boca, manos y miembro favorito alejados sin dificultad.**

**A Candace, sin embargo, no le sería otorgada la misma cortesía si pasaban a solas algún tiempo. Ya la boca se le hacía agua por probarla, las manos le picaban por tocarla y su miembro favorito se levantaba vergonzosamente atento.**

**Oh, sí. Tenía que irse, alejarse lo más posible de la situación.**

**—****Stridey, tío. ¿Estás aquí conmigo o qué?**

**Parpadeó para centrarse. Paris. Comisaría. Gente con armas. Entrar y salir en un instante era estúpido. Culpó a Candace por su falta de concentración… otra razón para evitarla.**

**—****No quiero hablar de ello —fue todo lo que dijo.**

**Paris abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró con un chasquido cuando oyeron el bienvenido repiqueteo de unos altos tacones sonar por el pasillo más cercano. Entonces Candace dio la vuelta a la esquina, el sedoso pelo rojo colgando por su espalda en un completo desorden, sus ojos oro y plata brillando y el escandaloso cuerpo balanceándose con un seductor ritmo que Terrence rezó que sólo él pudiera percibir.**

**No. No quería oírlo, así que no rezaría para ser el único que lo hiciera. Pero si alguien más lo escuchaba, le arrancaría los malditos tímpanos. Porque, a pesar de todo, Candace era su amiga. Habían luchado juntos contra el enemigo y habían sangrado el uno por el otro. ¡Diablos, si hasta habían bromeado y se habían reído juntos! Así que sí, eran amigos, y no le gustaba que sus amigos fueran acosados. Y esa era la única razón, ¡maldita sea! Haría lo mismo por Paris. ¡Quien mejor era que no estuviera oyéndolo!**

**—****No te metas en más problemas, ¿entendido? —dijo el oficial que la escoltaba con manifiesto afecto, y Terrence quiso matar al tipo por asediarla tan abiertamente… o por hablarle simplemente—. Nos gustas, pero no queremos verte por aquí de nuevo.**

**_Calma. No sales con ella y no vas a salir con ella. O besarla. Por todas partes. El flirteo del poli no importa_****.**

**—****Como si yo me dejara pillar una cuarta vez —contestó ella con una sonrisa que fue todo encanto.**

**Una sonrisa que hizo que el pecho de Terrence se apretara. Nadie debería tener labios tan llenos y rojos, o dientes tan rectos y blancos. No ayudaba que ella llevara unas botas rosas de piel de serpiente hasta las rodillas, una minifalda tejana y un corpiño blanco que marcaba el sostén de encaje blanco que tenía debajo.**

**Milagro de los milagros, hoy llevaba sujetador.**

**Ella se detuvo en seco cuando lo descubrió, su sonrisa borrándose. No estaba seguro que había esperado de ella, pero sabía que la reticencia no era una de ellas.**

**Su mirada se movió a Paris y la sonrisa volvió. Como hizo la presión en el pecho de Terrence.**

**—****¡Eh!, forastero. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**—****No estoy completamente seguro —Paris le lanzo un rápido ceño—. No es que no esté contento de verte, entiéndeme**

**—****Sí. Yo también. Y gracias por pagar. Te lo agradezco.**

**—****En cualquier momento. Sólo que espero que no sea en cualquier momento en un futuro próximo.**

**Ella soltó una risita, el sonido caliente y rico y sus matices tan eróticos que fueron una caricia sobre la piel.**

**—No puedo prometerlo.**

**Ninguno dijo nada romántico, pero ambas voces lo crisparon. Tal vez porque había necesitado que se tiraran uno sobre otro de modo que sus hormonas recibieran el mensaje "no-vayas-por-ahí".**

**Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que se habría molestado hicieran lo que hicieran.**

**Como su sonrisa, su risita murió cuando desvió la atención a Terrence.**

**—****Así que —dijo ella—. Tú. —Como si acabara de descubrir un rebosante cultivo de bacterias carnívoras sobre la suela de su zapato.**

**«****_La hostilidad no es un desafío_****»****_,_**** le informó a su demonio cuando el jodido estúpido se animó.**

**No hubo réplica. La verdad era, que Derrota estaba intimidado por Candace y a menudo no quería llamar su atención.**

**Y realmente, la única vez que Derrota se dignaba a hablar con Terrence era cuando su espíritu competitivo era comprometido. ****"Espíritu competitivo" era una manera agradable de decir que el culo de Terrence había sido pegado a una tabla de picar****. Él prefería mucho más que el pequeño bastardo se quedara en un rincón de la mente, una presencia oscura, silenciosa y fácil de ignorar.**

**—****Esperaba que enviaras a alguien, no que vinieras tú mismo —añadido Candace, meciéndose sobre los talones.**

**— ****¿Después del mensaje que me dejaste? —resopló—. ¡Ni hablar!**

**— ****¿Estás gimoteando? Porque yo oigo la voz de un niño quejica.**

**_Ella no me divierte._**

**—****Yo no gimoteo.**

**Había escuchado aquel mensaje mil veces y se sabía de memoria cada palabra, cada pausa en su respiración. Pitido. ****_Terrence. ¡Hey! Soy Candace. Ya sabes, la chica que te salvó la vida hace unas semanas. La misma chica que pisoteaste por todas partes después. Bueno, es hora de cobrar la deuda. ¿Por qué no sacas tu perezoso culo de la cama y vienes a sacarme de la cárcel antes de que decida escaparme y usar tu cara para probar los tacones de aguja de mis botas?_****Pitido.**

**La animosidad estaba bien, y esperaba seriamente que ella la aferrara firmemente, a pesar del hecho de que había tenido que mover cielo y tierra para llegar hasta aquí. Cielo: Telefonear a Paris y convencer al guerrero para que dejara todo, que Lysander lo trajera a casa y viniera con Terrence. Tierra: Llamar por teléfono a Lucien y convencer al guerrero para que dejara todo y usara su habilidad de destellar para transportarlos de Budapest a Alaska en un mero parpadeo. Ninguna de las cuales había sido tarea fácil.**

**De hecho, hubiera preferido que le cortaran la lengua con un romo y oxidado cuchillo para untar. Ambos hombres habían hecho preguntas. Montones de preguntas que no había querido contestar.**

**Y sí, Terrence ahora también le debía al guardián de Muerte un favor. Se le amontonaba los favores, y todo debido al aparentemente delicado y absolutamente curvilíneo bombón frente a él… quien claramente quería su cabeza sobre una pica.**

**—****Habría sido agradable que me hubieras dado alguna dirección. Torin tuvo que buscar en cada… —Terrence se detuvo antes de admitir públicamente que Torin, el guardián de Enfermedad, podría entrar en cualquier base de datos conocida por el hombre. Una habilidad que era mejor mantener en secreto—. Simplemente tuvo que buscarte. Nos llevó algún tiempo.**

**— ****¿Ah, sí?**

**—****Así que. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir por tu espantoso comportamiento? —Gracias a los dioses ella estaba haciendo lo que esperaba y mantenía aquella animosidad en un firme agarre. Sí, gracias a los dioses—. Podrías haber llamado a Ann. Sé que está aquí en Anchorage contigo. —No es que hubiera cogido ****_su_**** llamada—. En cambio, me haces perder el tiempo con esta mierda.**

**— ****¿Ah, sí?**

**¡Maldita sea! ¿La habría matado mostrarle un poco de gratitud? Él podría haberse quedado en casa, abandonarla para que se pudriera. En cambio, habían aleteado metafóricamente sus pestañas hacia él y había saltado como una chica con una cuerda. Frustrante mujer.**

**Sí, se había portado mal con ella, y a diferencia de Haidee no se lo había merecido.****_ Creía que no ibas a pensar en eso. _****De todos modos, los recuerdos llegaron.**

**Un grupo de Cazadores había estado siguiéndolo durante días, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en su autocompasión por la pérdida de Haidee con Amun para notarlo o importarle. Candace había intervenido y había salvado el día, evitando una emboscada desastrosa. Y dioses todopoderosos, era sexy cuando luchaba.**

**No había visto esa pelea en particular, pero sí varias antes que esa ‑y una después‑ e incluso había practicado algunos movimientos de lucha con ella. Muy bien podía imaginarse el baile mortal que había realizado aquella noche.**

**Entonces vino la batalla de después, cuando lo había desafiado a una ronda de Quien Puede Matar a Más Cazadores. Él se cabreó soberanamente porque, primero, sin duda ella no podía matar a más Cazadores, y segundo, él había tenido otras cosas que hacer. Como tomar sus primeras vacaciones en siglos. De todos modos el desafío había sido emitido, su demonio había aceptado, y Terrence tuvo que pasar por todo o sufrir una derrota.**

**Para su sorpresa, le había dejado ganar. Como Arpía que era, podía rasgar un ejército entero en segundos ‑todo ello sin sudar o romperse una uña‑ pero antes de dar los golpes mortales, amontonó sus aún respirables conquistas y se las dio a Terrence.****_ Entonces_**** se marchó.**

**Y no había tenido noticias de ella hasta que le dejó aquel mensaje.**

**Sí, él necesitaba disculparse.**

**—****No señalaré lo cutre que eres ni nada de eso —le dijo Candace, sacándose brillo en las uñas sobre el corpiño—. Pero una vez tuve que pagar la fianza de Ann doce veces en un día. Y no me quejé ni una sola vez.**

**_No es divertido,_****se recordó a sí mismo.**

**— ****¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto odio que la gente exagere?**

**— ****¡Lo juro! —Ella dio un pisotón con el pie—. En serio que no me quejé.**

**_Realmente no es divertido. No me reiré. _**

**—****No he dicho que lo hicieras.**

**—****Oh, bien. —La indignación la abandonó—. Yo nunca exagero. ****_Nunca_****.**

**La garganta se le apretó cuando se tragó una carcajada… de exasperación, no de diversión, se aseguró.**

**—****Estas exagerando ahora.**

**— ****¡Y tú aún lloriqueas, eres un llorón!**

**Dioses, estaba encantadora cuando se cabreaba. Sus ojos brillaban más dorados que plateados, como si llamas danzaran por su iris, y sus mejillas enrojecían con un raro y exótico tono rosado. Aquella gloriosa melena pelirroja prácticamente se erizaba sobre el cuero cabelludo, como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe. La energía crujía a su alrededor.**

**—****Wow —dijo Paris, mirando alrededor—. Esto es muy divertido**

**— ****¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto odio el sarcasmo? —le preguntó Terrence.**

**Candace respiró lentamente, sus ojos permaneciendo fijos sobre Terrence.**

**—****Mira, a pesar de todas tus quejas de llorica, no te los devuelvo y no estoy sobreactuando para la audiencia. —Su barbilla se alzó en el aire, toda una actitud presumida y se rehusó a perdonar—. ¡Toma esa!**

**Adiós, no-diversión. A la mierda la disculpa. Derrota tarareaba ahora, alzándose para luchar, intimidado o no por ella. Terrence apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo otra palabra. Simplemente giró sobre los talones y salió airadamente del edificio antes de que las cosas se volvieran feas, obligando a Paris y Candace a seguirlo. Juntos. Quizás arrimados y agarrados de la mano.**

**Los oyó caminar tras él, charlando sin cesar, y sacó las gafas de sol del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Deslizó la metálica montura sobre la nariz. A pesar del aire frío, el sol brillaba y deslumbraba. Redujo la fuerza de los pasos, se detuvo y giró hacia ellos.**

**Ningún agarre de manos, pero definitivamente una chispa de nos-hemos-visto-el-uno-al-otro-desnudos. Sus cabezas estaban presionadas juntas, su tono bajo, íntimo. Probablemente rememoraban los miles de orgasmos que habían compartido.**

**Eso era exactamente lo que había querido, necesitado. Un recordatorio.**

**Un recordatorio de que Paris una vez arrancó la ropa del cuerpo de Candace. Que una vez la lanzó sobre su cama, viendo sus lozanos pechos sacudirse mientras ella rebotaba. Que había agarrado sus rodillas y las había apartado. Que había mirado fijamente la más caliente y húmeda raja con que el cielo bendijo a la tierra. Que había inclinado su cabeza, lamido, saboreado y dado un festín, oyendo los gritos femeninos de rendición y pasión resonando en sus oídos, sus suaves aunque firmes piernas presionando su espalda. Quizás hasta llevara tacones de aguja. Y luego, cuando el ansia se volvió demasiado para él, Paris se habría alzado sobre ella y se habría hundió en su tan apretado y exquisito centro, que jamás sería el mismo.**

**Candace se habría envuelto alrededor del guerrero. Gritando su nombre. Le habría arañado, mordido y pedido más.**

**De repente, el rostro de Paris se trasformó en el de Terrence, y era él quien se hundía de golpe en aquel pequeño y ágil cuerpo, entrando y saliendo muchas veces. Duro y rápido mientras gruñía y gemía, desesperado por más.**

**_Fantasía… excesiva…_**

**Las manos se apretaron en puños. ¡Maldita sea, y malditos Paris y Candace! Porque, para ser honestos, estaba tan furioso con Paris como excitado por Candace. Y estaba tan malditamente excitado en este mismo momento que tuvo que colocarse la camiseta sobre la cintura de los pantalones para ocultar la cada vez mayor evidencia. Paris debió de haberse resistido a Candace; deseaba a otra, y Candace se merecía algo más que ser el segundo plato.**

**¿Por qué no podía Candace verlo?**

**En cualquier momento, Terrence dejaría de querer destrozarlos, dejaría de querer aplastar la cara de Paris sobre el asfalto y después, aspirar el aire directamente de los pulmones de Candace. En cualquier momento, querría darle una palmadita en la espalda a su colega por un trabajo bien hecho y comenzaría a pensar en Candace como una bonita chica que consideraba una amiga, no una amante potencial.**

**Sí. En cualquier momento.**

**############**

**—**P**odrías perderte —susurró Candace ferozmente a Paris a medida que descendían los escalones que conducían a su libertad… y a Terrence—. Eres como un mal salpullido que siempre vuelve.**

**Él se echó a reír, un sonido resonante que se las arreglaba para mantener las huellas del dolor.**

**—****En serio. Ésta es la mayor atención que Terrence me ha dedicado ****_nunca_****, y tú lo estás arruinando todo. Lárgate antes de que ****_te_****largue yo.**

**Paris se detuvo y la cogió del brazo, forzándola a detenerse también. La compasión había reemplazado su diversión, iluminada ahora por los dorados rayos que le acariciaban con el cuidado y preocupación de un amante. Un hombre tan hermoso. Incluso los elementos tenían problemas para resistírsele.**

**—****Escucha, cariño. Porque estoy a punto de darte un consejo que salva vidas. Sé una buena chica, y no molestes al oso hoy. Está al límite ya.**

**Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron, las oscuras pestañas se fusionaron para mantener a Paris y sólo a Paris en el punto de mira.**

**—****Pensé que eras el más inteligente, cediendo a mis artimañas tan fácilmente como lo hiciste, pero, hola. A veces el oso necesita ser molestado o nunca saldrá de su hibernación.**

**Una de las comisuras de la boca de él se retorció.**

**— ****¿Ah, sí? Bueno, piensa en esto. ¿Qué es lo primero que hace un oso cuando termina su hibernación?**

**_Duh_****.**

**—****Come. Y para ser honesta, estoy muy entusiasmada con eso.**

**—****Sí, sí, lo sé. Eso puede ser divertido. —Inclinándose, con la boca todavía retorcida, Paris susurró—. ¿Pero sabes qué más? Los osos torturan. Los osos adoran torturar, Candy. Son malos. Cuando un humano se pone en modo oso, especialmente después de un largo sueño, el resultado final nunca es agradable. Deja que éste se aclimate a tus… ¿cómo es lo que tu sabihonda boca lo llamó? ****Artimañas.**

**—****En primer lugar, no soy exactamente humana —dijo, levantando la barbilla—. Y aquí tienes una nueva noticia, mi pequeño y dulce hombre. Soy más fuerte que tú. Más fuerte que él. Más fuerte que todos vosotros juntos. Soy capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que él me dé.**

**—****Joder —gruñó Terrence de pronto—. Ya es suficiente. Tenemos que irnos, Paris, así que puedes dejar de hacer manitas con nuestra fugitiva.**

**_Nuestra_****, había dicho. No ****_tú_****. Que dulce progreso. Tratando de no sonreír, Candace se alejó de Paris y poco a poco se volvió hacia Terrence, enfriándose algo de su enfado hacia él. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Paris era hermoso, sí, pero Terrence… Terrence era magnífico.**

**La primera mirada de ella en semanas había sido él de pie en el vestíbulo de la comisaría, rodeado completamente por paredes blancas, y las rodillas casi le cedieron. Su pálido pelo peinado con los dedos estaba hecho un completo desastre, sobresaliendo en picos. Sus ojos color azul marino se habían arrastrado sobre ella, persistiendo en todos los lugares correctos, y el estómago se le había estremecido.**

**Ahora, en ese segundo vistazo… Era alto, sobrepasándola a pesar de que incluso estaba varios escalones por encima y llevaba zapatos de tacón alto. Tenía una deliciosa masa muscular que no se podía esconder bajo la chaqueta larga de cuero, y la ajustada camisa de mezclilla negra. Y dioses, su rostro. Su oh, tan inocente, pero oh, tan perverso rostro de ángel caído.**

**Al principio, no había reconocido su cara en la deliciosa contradicción que era. Sólo había visto la inocencia, y había continuado buscando a alguien con las cualidades que siempre había encontrado más atractivas: Melancólico, peligroso y temporal.**

**Eso era por lo que Paris había captado su atención.**

**Él se lamentaba por la pérdida de su mujer humana. Melancólico, comprobado. Era un adicto a la ambrosía por la que podría matar sin dudar. Peligroso, comprobado. Era una cosa segura, que iba a ser un evento de una sola vez y no se aferraría. Temporal, comprobado. Después, sin embargo, ella había escapado de su cama ‑una Arpía siempre se iba después del acto principal‑ vacía y hueca.**

**Lo cual era probablemente por lo que había vuelto unos pocos segundos más tarde. Quería sentir lo que había sentido cuando habían estado juntos. Llena. Satisfecha. Pero la había rechazado, físicamente incapaz de darle una repetición, y la había echado de su habitación. Sí, podría haberla complacido y no haber tomado nada para sí mismo, pero eso habría sido una lamentable sesión y no era algo que ella pudiera tolerar.**

**Por lo tanto, ya que ella se había puesto una túnica y sólo una túnica para su segunda seducción, se había ido con una túnica, y sólo una túnica, y, distraída como había estado, se había encontrado con Terrence en el pasillo.**

**Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto al demonio en sus ojos.**

**En ese momento, sintió como si un cambio hubiera sucedido en su interior. Había cometido un error yendo tras Paris. El hombre frente a ella era todo lo que siempre había querido y más.**

**El pelo de él había estado mojado y pegado a las sienes, oscureciendo las hebras. Había tenido una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello y no llevaba camisa que ocultara un estómago que alardeaba de cuerda tras cuerda de fuerte bronce. Había mirado, fascinada, cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor habían hecho felices el recorrido dorado antes de desaparecer en el paraíso. Un paraíso que había querido visitar. Con la lengua.**

**Los pantalones cortos de él colgaban bajos en su cintura, dejando al descubierto los dentados bordes del tatuaje de mariposa color zafiro en la cadera derecha. La humedad en la boca de ella se había secado. Claramente, acababa de venir de un entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento muy intenso. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada entrando y saliendo de sus labios. Labios, se había dado cuenta, que prometían placeres indescriptibles cuando se curvaban en pecaminosa diversión.**

**—****Bonito traje —había dicho él, con la mirada azul marino abriendo un lento camino desde la parte superior de la desordenada cabeza de ella hasta el esmalte púrpura de las uñas de sus pies, demorándose en los perlados pezones y entre sus temblorosas piernas.**

**—****Es todo lo que pude encontrar —replicó con voz insegura, pensando que eso podría llegar a ser una versión inmortal del camino de la vergüenza****_. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?_**

**—****Túnica afortunada, entonces. Sin embargo, se vería mejor sin el cinturón.**

**_Vale, tal vez no tengo que arreglar nada. _****Por primera vez desde que se conocían, el deseo había cubierto la voz de él. Ese deseo la afectaba más fuertemente de lo que había hecho alguna vez.**

**_—_****¿Sí?**

**_—_****Oh, sí. Entonces, ¿buscas a alguien en particular?**

**_—_****Eso depende. —Mientras una excitación sensual la atravesaba, se acercó a él—. ¿Tienes a ****_alguien_****en mente?**

**Tras ella, las bisagras chirriaron mientras se abría la puerta.**

**— ****¿Candace? —dijo Paris de repente, y ella se volvió, con el estómago revolviéndose. Él lanzó un par de suaves zapatillas hacia ella—. Olvidaste esto. Me las quedaría, pero no son de mi talla.**

**—****Oh. —Cayeron al suelo justo delante de ella—. Gracias.**

**—****No hay de qué. Terrence. Hey, hombre —dijo Paris.**

**—****Hey —replicó tensamente—. ¿Una noche interesante?**

**—****No es asunto tuyo.**

**Mientras Paris desaparecía en su habitación, Candace se giró. Ahora la expresión de Terrence era reservada, cerrada.**

**— ****¿Una noche interesante? —preguntó, dirigiendo la pregunta a ella esa vez.**

**Ella tragó saliva.**

**—****En realidad no. No pasó nada. Ésta vez —se obligó a agregar.**

**Si hacia algo con ella esa noche, y se enteraba de la verdad sobre Paris más tarde, la habría odiado. Por lo tanto, revelación completa. Excepto…**

**—****Nos vemos, Candace. —Terrence la rodeó, alejándose en lugar de burlarse de ella por lo que había hecho. O preguntarle lo que había realmente sucedido. O prestarle atención a cualquier nivel.**

**Claramente, nada podría obtener de su repentina atracción por él, aunque Paris no hubiera interrumpido.**

**—…****alguna maldita atención hacia mí! —ahora Terrence gruñía por lo bajo—. No es que ****_yo _****la quiera, entiendes. Estás cabreando a mi demonio.**

**¿Cabreando a su demonio? Quería ****_seducir_****a su demonio, ¿verdad? ¿O quería hacer las dos cosas como le dijo a Ann?**

**Parpadeó, enfocándose, y lo estudió de nuevo. Su furia casi había afilado sus rasgos a hojas mortales, y las rodillas de ella se doblaron. ****_Tan condenadamente magnífico_****. Un salvaje, una bestia. Paris la cogió antes de que golpeara el suelo y la sostuvo.**

**Oh, dioses. ¿Debilidad? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza.**

**Terrence dio un amenazador paso hacia ella, después se congeló donde estaba.**

**—****Paris, amigo, suéltala —gruñó, y Paris obedeció inmediatamente. Los ojos azul marino se clavaban en ella, más animal que hombre—. ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez, Candace?**

**Gracias a los dioses. Pensaba que su debilidad derivaba de la falta de alimento, no de la irresistible visión de él. Se encogió de hombros, feliz de permanecer de pie por sus propios medios.**

**—****No lo sé.**

**Como había optado por no robar o ganar uno de los cuencos de agua sucia dados a los residentes en las celdas del bloque B, y había estado en la cárcel durante dos días… bueno, estaba muerta de hambre.**

**Muy bien. Podría haber comido. Ann había venido al rescate, como siempre, deseosa de sacarla y alimentarla. Había ahuyentado a su hermana con una severa advertencia ‑seguida de una figurativa bofetada‑ de no volver. De lo contrario, Candace se aseguraría que el apodo de Ramera de las Colinas Celestiales se difundiera y se lo encasquetaran. Para siempre.**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace. Tambaleándote y sin poder concentrarte no nos vales. —Su mirada saltó hacia Paris—. Telefonea a Lucien para una recogida. Nos vemos en Buda. Quiero alimentarla, y después nosotros podremos…**

**Paris estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**—****Llamaré a Lucien para que os recoja, pero no os esperaré en Buda. Cuando terminéis vuestros asuntos, si es así como lo llaman los chicos de ahora, haced que Lucien o Lysander os lleven a los cielos. Cualquiera de los dos sabrá donde estaré.**

**Terrence asintió tensamente.**

**Paris despeinó la parte superior de la cabeza de Candace antes de caminar y desaparecer girando en una esquina, dejándola sola con el guerrero de sus sueños. Exactamente lo que furtivamente esperaba y por lo que había rezado cuando había echado a Ann de la cárcel y encerrado ella misma de nuevo en su interior.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato, sin moverse, sin hablar. La tensión crecía, espesándose. El carácter guerrero de él nunca había sido tan evidente. Estaba de pie con los brazos a los lados, las manos a unas pulgadas de las ahora visibles culatas de sus armas, y las piernas separadas, listas para entrar en acción. ¿Contra ella? ¿O contra cualquiera que pensara en atacarla?**

**Finalmente, no pudo soportar más el silencio.**

**—****¿Vas a ir a los cielos?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza, su piel como dorada por el sol. El aire de animal salvaje lo abandonó, y en realidad se relajó. También le gustaba ese lado de él.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**Realmente quería preguntar: ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ¿Estás viéndote con una mujer? ¿Un ángel? Su amigo Aeron se había enamorado de un angelito con alas. ¿Por qué no también Terrence?**

**_Mataré a la perra._**

**—****¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? —preguntó—. Se trata de Paris y otra mujer. Una mujer que él quiere.**

**El alivio la bombardeó.**

**—****¡Qué bueno! Chismes —sonriendo, se frotó las manos—. Dime.**

**Él se pasó la lengua por los dientes.**

**—****_Nunca _****repito un chisme, Candace.**

**—****Oh —murmuró con los hombros caídos de decepción.**

**—****No me dejaste terminar. Nunca repito un chisme, por lo que escucha con atención. —Estaba luchando por no sonreír, y saber eso la complació—. La mujer a la que Paris ama… odia, lo que sea. La quiere, como he dicho, y está prisionera allí arriba.**

**_Entooooooonces. _****Terrence estaba luchando para ayudar a su hermano, no por sorprender ni animar a un ángel al otro lado de la línea erótica. Su alivio se triplicó.**

**—****Yo podría, no sé, ayudarte a ayudarle. Tengo contactos allí. —No era necesariamente una mentira—, y yo…**

**—****¡No! —gritó, y después más calmado—. No. Sin embargo, gracias. Pero… ¿En realidad no te importa que el hombre que deseas, ahora desea a otra?**

**—****Espera. ¿Quién dice que le deseo?**

**—****¿No?**

**—****No.**

**La expresión de él no cambió, pero se aclaró la garganta.**

**—****No es que eso hubiera importado de cualquier manera, comprendes. Pero como iba diciendo, él ya habló con Lysander para conseguir un poco de ayuda angelical, y obtuvo un no‑se‑puede‑hacer.**

**—****Por supuesto que Lysander no le ayudará. Ayudaría a Ann, sin embargo, y Ann me ayudaría a mí.**

**—****Nop. Lo siento.**

**Terco bruto. Estaba tan desesperado por deshacerse de ella, que ni siquiera consideraría usarla. Otro rechazo, que pintoresco.**

**Con movimientos rígidos, él le hizo gestos con la mano.**

**—****Vamos. Ocupémonos de tu hambre.**

**_Todo lo que quiero son unos bocados de ti_****.**

**—****No te preocupes por mí. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.**

**—****Lo sé, pero me quedaré hasta que te alimentes. Quiero asegurarme que no te detienen de nuevo.**

**Su Arpía le chilló dentro de la cabeza, una orden para demostrar a Terrence cuán capaz era, cuánto valía. ¿****_Verdad_****?**

**—****Bien. Oh, y aquí tienes un misil de verdad para el demonio que siempre quiere ganar. Dudo que puedas aguantar conmigo —se burló ella, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.**

**Él resopló, y ella se imaginó que era la segunda ronda de él en modo cabreado.**

**—****Muéstrame el camino —espetó antes de que ella pudiera disculparse.**

**De acuerdo, tal vez no debería haberlo empujado tanto. ****_Error por mi parte_****.**

**—****Lo haré. —Sin embargo, no lo llevaría de caza. Todavía no. Lo llevó a la cabaña que ella y Ann compartían a una buena distancia de la civilización. Afortunadamente, su hermana no estaba por ningún lado—. Siéntete libre de echar un vistazo. Necesito ducharme y cambiarme.**

**—****Candace —comenzó él, siguiéndola por el pasillo—. Estoy un poco presionado por el tiempo y debido a lo que dijiste, tengo que seguirte y…**

**Ella cerró la puerta de su dormitorio en su atónito rostro, oyéndole gruñir en voz baja con la garganta y sonrió. La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras le llegaba un pensamiento. Había un montón de comida robada en la cocina. Si se daba cuenta, no habría razón para que ella lo llevara de caza.**

**_Correré el riesgo. Lo huelo_****. Candace se apresuró con la ducha, agradecida a medida que la suciedad y el maquillaje corporal que la habían aprisionado se iban por el desagüe. Casi corrió por la habitación después para ponerse una camiseta rosa brillante que decía: ****_Los extranjeros tienen el mejor caramelo_****, y pantalones vaqueros cortos, pero captó un vistazo de sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero. La ropa estaba bien, pero no así el pelo. La masa roja estaba empapada y casi pegada a la cabeza y brazos, habiéndola parecer un payaso ahogado.**

**De vuelta al baño corrió para un secado crucial. Pensó en aplicarse otra capa de maquillaje en la piel expuesta, queriendo que Terrence la quisiera a ella por ****_sí_********_misma_****, no por ninguna otra razón, pero descartó la idea. Dejemos que Terrence vea. Dejemos que Terrence anhele. Justo ahora, lo tomaría de cualquier manera que pudiera conseguirle. Más tarde, podrían trabajar en sus porqués.**

**_Si_****ella decidía darle otra oportunidad.**

**Finalmente, salió corriendo de la habitación. En un tiempo récord, también. Un poco menos de veinte (cuarenta) minutos.**

**Un rastro de vapor fragante la siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Terrence no estaba en el salón, donde ella tenía su lámpara de bailarina de hula de tamaño real y el castillo que había construido con latas de cerveza vacías. Debía estar echando un vistazo. Se preguntó qué pensaría de su casa, sus cosas, y trató de ver la habitación a través de los ojos de él.**

**Además de la mesa de café, la cual estaba tallada para parecerse a un encorvado luchador de sumo de madera con una lámina de vidrio encaramada en lo alto, y la silla con brazos que fueron pintados para que parecieran piernas humanas que se extendían hasta el suelo, los muebles eran hermosos, piezas que ella y Ann habían robado a lo largo de los siglos.**

**La historia era un aroma que se aferraba a casi todas las pulidas piezas. Bueno, tal vez no al tapete blanco con dos almohadas amarillas cosidas a un extremo, de manera que la cosa parecía huevos fritos en una sartén. O la hamburguesa ****_puff_****, con capas de lechuga, tomate y mostaza, pero eso era todo.**

**Y bueno, tal vez el sofá y el dos plazas habían sido elegidos por comodidad más que por otra cosa, y no tenían más de una década. Se los había encontrado en una fiesta universitaria hacía unos años y le había gustado la manera en que los mullidos cojines se le habían amoldado al cuerpo. Además, eran de un bonito color rojizo, casi del mismo color que los ojos de Ann, así que se había asegurado de irse con ellos. Nadie había intentando detenerla, tampoco. Tal vez porque los había acarreado a cada uno por encima de la cabeza. Ella sola.**

**Jarrones de colores decoraban las mesas, entremezclados con muñecos de cabezas que se balanceaban y una ardilla de peluche con un conjunto de locura. Armas y obras de arte colgaban de las paredes a lado de una placa felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho. Su favorito: El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que Ann le había dado alguna vez ‑la lengua del un hombre que la había llamado "fea bruja mezquina".**

**Había fotos de ella y su familia. De Ann, así como de su hermana menor, Gwen, y su hermana mayor, Taliyah. De Candace de juerga en los clubes, de Ann ganando concursos de belleza, de Gwen escondiéndose de la cámara, y de Taliyah parada frente a sus víctimas. Tan mercenaria como era, tenía un montón de muertes.**

**En la cocina, Candace se detuvo abruptamente, el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente contra las costillas. ****Terrence. Magnífico y sexy Terrence. Estaba sentado en la mesa de billar que había robado de la Fortaleza en su primera visita, y que ahora usaba como rincón para el desayuno. La comida estaba esparcida en todas direcciones, desde bolsas de patatas fritas de queso hasta barras de caramelo.**

**No la estaba mirando, ni siquiera la había mirado, pero se ****_tensó_****cuando ella había entrado.**

**—Imagino que, ya que todas estas cosas están aquí, son aceptables para que comas. Lo que significa que ya he cumplido contigo. Te he burlado y superado.**

**—Gracias —respondió con sequedad.**

**Que decepcionante. La única vez que quería que su hombre olvidara que tenía cerebro, él lo recordaba.**

**Ella se apoyó contra el marco de la entrada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. El estómago se le anudó, amenazando con gruñir, pero se quedó en el lugar, esperando. Sólo cuando él la mirara una sola vez, se movería.**

**—Candace, come. Come.**

**—En un minuto. Estoy disfrutando de la vista. Deberías intentarlo.**

**Él se tensó.**

**—Hay una nota de tu hermana en el frigorífico. Dice que está en los cielos con Lysander, y que te verá dentro de cuatro días para los Juegos.**

**—Vale.**

**— ¿Qué Juegos? No importa. —Se retractó antes de que pudiera responder—. No me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. ¿Qué perfume llevas? No me gusta.**

**Y una mierda.**

**—No llevo perfume. —Y sabía que a él le encantaba.**

**Tenía debilidad por la canela, algo que había notado mientras lo rondaba, uh, pasaba tiempo con él. A las pocas horas de descubrirlo, se había abastecido con jabón perfumado de canela, champú y acondicionador.**

**—Deja de disfrutar de la vista y come —le dijo entre dientes.**

**Él había cerrado las persianas de la única ventana y había encendido la luz. La luz natural realzaba mucho mejor la piel de ella pero… Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando actuando con tanta modestia? ****_Cualquier_**** luz se veía bien sobre la piel.**

**—Candace, come. Ven. A comer. Ahora.**

**Dioses, adoraba su autoritaria voz. No podía. Tenía que aborrecer eso –se suponía que los bárbaros no eran atractivos para las mujeres modernas‑, pero con todo, la hizo temblar.**

**—Oblígame.**

**_Por favor._**

**Por fin su mirada se deslizó sobre ella. Se levantó un segundo después, la silla deslizándose detrás de él. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, sus pupilas dilatadas. Se lamió los labios. Se estiró para agarrar el borde de la mesa, sus fosas nasales llameando mientras luchaba por respirar.**

**—Tú… tú… ¡Mierda!**

**Con el pulso latiéndole apresuradamente, ella se giró. Sabía lo que él veía ‑brillos de arco iris bailando hipnóticamente sobre cada pulgada de piel visible, el rubor de la salud y la promesa de vitalidad… la promesa de seducción.**

**— ¿Te gusta?**

**Como en un trance, rodeó la mesa y caminó hacia ella. Acortando la distancia… se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarla y blasfemó. Se giró, dándole la espalda y se enredó una de las manos en su cabello.**

**—Tengo que irme —su voz era ronca, las palabras empujadas a través de un cristal roto.**

**¿Qué? ¡No!**

**—Pero si acabas de llegar. —Y había estado tan cerca de hacer un movimiento hacia ella.**

**El solo pensamiento hacía que los pezones se le endurecieran y le creaba una piscina de humedad entre las piernas.**

**—Te lo dije, prometí ayudar a Paris. Tengo que ayudarlo. Sí, eso tengo que hacer.**

**¿Podría ella alguna vez superar su determinación a resistirla? Porque sí, ella lo quería, quería darle otra oportunidad. Y otra. Tantas como fueran necesarias para conseguir que eso funcionara.**

**—Terrence, yo…**

**—****No. ****_No._****Te lo dije antes, justo acabo de salir de una mala relación, y nunca me enredaré con alguien que ha salido con uno de mis amigos.**

**Oh, ¿realmente?**

**—****Esa mala relación no será la de Haidee, ¿verdad? ¿La mujer que no te desea? ¿La mujer quién, qué? ****_Está saliendo con uno de tus amigos._**

**Silencio. Espeso y horrible silencio.**

**Él no se estaba defendiendo. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de explicar sus decisiones ilógicas y razones. Bueno, había perdonado a Haidee por asesinar a Baden. ¿Por qué no podía perdonar a Candace, come por dormir con Paris?**

**—****No eres inocente, Terrence. Has jodido más culos de los que puedes contar. De hecho, la última vez que te vi, acababas de comer crema de melocotón del cuerpo de una stripper. —Candace había decidido entonces que los melocotones eran la fruta más desagradable que ****_jamás_****existió, y que el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin ella.**

**Escribiría a su congresista, demandando que todos los huertos fueran reducidos a cenizas.**

**—Nunca dije que fuera inocente. Sólo…**

**—Lo sé. Nunca saldrás con alguien que ha salido con uno de tus amigos. Pero tal vez… no sé, tal vez puedas salir tú con una de mis amigas y llamarnos entonces.**

**Oh, dioses.**

**Primero, ¿cómo de desesperada ella sonaba? ¡Insoportable! Sabía que eso podría pasar si hacía otro movimiento hacia él. Y aún así, lo hizo de todas maneras. Tal como los perros de Iván Pávlov, babeaba cada vez que veía a Terrence, abandonando todo su orgullo por cualquier pedacito que él lanzara en su camino.**

**Segundo, pensar en ese hombre con alguien más hacía que las garras se le alargasen y chillar a su Arpía. Las alas se agitaron al mismo ritmo que el latido del corazón, provocando que la camiseta se elevara y cayera, se elevara y cayera.**

**Si no tenía cuidado, su Arpía tomaría el control, dictando las acciones. La visión se volvería negra, y la necesidad de sangre la consumiría. Saltaría a la noche y lastimaría al que se encontrara en su camino.**

**Sólo Terrence sería capaz de calmarla, pero ni siquiera sabía eso. Y ****_si_**** lo sabía, claramente no quería la responsabilidad. Estaba haciendo todo en su poder para alejarla.**

**—No dormiré con ninguna de tus amigas —dijo rotundamente.**

**La espiral candente de tensión la abandonó.**

**—Bien. Eso es bueno. Todas mis amigas son brujas horribles.**

**Eran hermosas, cada una de ellas, pero si tomaba la oferta, las asesinaría en un latido de corazón y se buscaría otras nuevas. Repulsivas.**

**—Candace, come. No hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Me gustas, de verdad. Eres hermosa, lista y divertida como el infierno. Eres fuerte y valiente, pero nada va a pasar entre nosotros. Lo siento, de verdad. No significa que esté siento un imbécil aquí, sólo honesto. No somos buenos el uno para el otro. No somos una buena pareja. Lo siento —repitió.**

**¿No era bueno el uno para el otro? Lo que realmente quería decir es que ****_ella_****no era lo suficientemente buena para ****_él._****Después de que lo había seguido, perdido y peleado por él, lanzándose a él una y otra vez, no era un ****_buen partido_**** para él. Y él… lo sentía.**

**De repente, quiso arañar ****_su_****rostro. Beber ****_su_****sangre.**

**_No te olvides de los próximos juegos._**** Lastimarlo significaría lastimarse ella misma, y necesitaba estar en su mejor momento.**

**Respiró profundo, lo sostuvo, y lo sostuvo, los pulmones quemando, ardiendo, antes de que dejara ir cada molécula lentamente, quemándole la garganta y la nariz. Podía haber pensado que Terrence merecía algo o a alguien mejor que ella, pero ****_ella _****merecía algo mejor que eso, ¿cierto?**

**Él necesitaba aprender los modales correctos para tratar con su Arpía.**

**Ella necesitaba enseñarle.**

**Cerraría la distancia entre ellos y trazaría su cuerpo con los dedos antes de que pudiera saltar para alejarse, todo mientras presionaba las curvas contra él. Cualquier cosa para excitarlo. Cualquier cosa para forzarlo a ver más que la hermosa, inteligente y divertida chica que había jodido con el ****guardián ****de Promiscuidad. Entonces, cuando suplicara por la liberación, se alejaría.**

**No lo heriría, pero le haría saber cuán horrible era el sentimiento de rechazo.**

**Sin embargo, Candace, come no se atrevió a dar un simple paso. Podría sólo encontrarse en el extremo receptor del rechazo y fracaso una vez más. Podría ser empujada lejos si hacía un movimiento. Y realmente, miles de otros rechazos y fracasos la esperaban en las próximas semanas.**

**Tantos como las oportunidades que podría darle a él.**

**—Lo entiendo —susurró—. Sólo… ten un viaje divertido, está bien. —Una despedida—. Planeo tener mucha diversión en el mío. —Una mentira.**

**A pesar de que planeaba mantener la cabeza en alto y patear tantos culos como pudiera. Tantos, que de hecho, su clan tendría que replantearse su apodo.**

**Ya no más Candace, come la Decepcionante. Tal vez se convirtiera en Candace, come la Pateadora. O Candace, come la Exterminatron.**

**—Entonces… ¿te vas de viaje? —preguntó, y pareció aliviado.**

**_No reacciones._**

**—Sí, claro lo haré.**

**Aún seguía sin mirarla.**

**— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?**

**_No te atrevas a reaccionar._**

**—Dentro de cuatro días, me voy por… ****_ups_****, no importa. —Se movió alrededor de él y se sentó en la mesa—. No quieres saberlo, ¿recuerdas? —Haciendo todo lo posible para parecer indiferente, e incluso con aire satisfecho, todo mientras el bastardo le arrancaba el corazón del pecho y pisoteaba los restos, abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas.**

**—Tienes razón. Sólo… ten cuidado, ya te veré… sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale?**

**Se detuvo a sí mismo antes de decir ****_después. Te veré después._****Porque no tenía planes de verla otra vez. Nunca.**

**—Lo haré —dijo, luchando con las lágrimas por segunda vez en su vida. Merecía eso, supuso. Un castigo por el ****Desafortunado Incidente****, por Paris, infiernos, por todos los rechazos que había repartido a lo largo de los siglos—. Tú también. —Por más que lo despreciara, lo quería sano y entero.**

**—****Lo haré. —Salió de la cocina, de su casa, de su********_vida, _****cerrando la puerta con un golpe funesto tras él.**

**###########**

A**l día siguiente, Terrence pasó la mañana vagando por la fortaleza de Budapest, buscando a sus amigos. Cualquier cosa para distraer sus pensamientos de Candace y en lo triste que había sonado justo antes de que él la dejara. Por no mencionar las muchas ganas que había tenido de arrastrarla a sus brazos, abrazarla, consolarla. Devorarla.**

**_No vayas por ahí_****.**

**Legión, un demonio menor completamente malcriado que se había vuelto completamente humana con un cuerpo de estrella porno, había sido torturada por Lucifer hasta volverse una apagada y silenciosa dama en apuros confinada a una cama, rodó de costado dándole la espalda cuando él entró en su dormitorio.**

**Físicamente, se había recuperado de su infernal cautiverio. Mentalmente… ella nunca podría recuperarse. Había pasado varias semanas de un Gran Señor a otro, la habían violado, golpeado y los dioses sabrían qué más. Nadie lo sabía porque ella se negaba a hablar de ello.**

**—****Hey, hola, princesa —Terrence se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y acarició su hombro. Ella se estremeció, sobresaltándose con el toque. Él suspiró, y apartó la mano.**

**No le gustaba visitarla. Oh, le gustaba como persona, en su mayor parte, y le dolía todas las pruebas que ella había soportado, pero temía que Derrota pudiera ver su distanciamiento emocional como un desafío y le obligara a presionar todavía más. Más de lo que ella estaba preparada para ceder.**

**Necesitaba ayuda, y su mejor amigo, Aeron y su ángel de la alegría, Olivia, estaban tratando de dársela, pero hasta ahora Legión no había respondido positivamente a ninguno. No estaba comiendo adecuadamente, y se estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Terrence sabía que había un ángel de la guarda velando por ella, a pesar de que nunca había conseguido un vistazo del tipo. Lo que sí sabía: Que el invisible hijo de puta no estaba haciendo su trabajo.**

**Sí, Legión había sido una egoísta y un dolor en el culo, pero no se merecía esto. Y, de hecho, a Terrence le gustaba más de la otra manera.**

**—****Lo que te sucedió a ti, le ha sucedido a algunos de los chicos aquí, ¿sabías eso? Un par de veces a Kane, de hecho. Ya que está poseído por Desastre, es como un imán para ese tipo de cosas. Y no estoy cotilleando o compartiendo información privada. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, dirigió un grupo de apoyo para ayudar a otros. Tal vez, no sé, deberías hablar con él o algo así.**

**Silencio.**

**Su pelo rubio estaba enredado y enmarañado, la piel enfermiza con un tono grisáceo. Debajo de la tela gruesa y blanca de su camisón, podía ver unos hombros frágiles.**

**—****Una vez Paris y yo hasta… espera. Eso ****_es_**** un chisme. No importa. Tendrás que preguntar a Paris si quieres saber algo de este cotilleo.**

**Silencio. De ella y su demonio. Por supuesto ella mostraba un desafío, y sin embargo, Derrota dejaba que se resbalara la indiferencia.**

**Él le subió la manta, hasta debajo de su barbilla, y vio una brillante lágrima deslizarse hacia abajo por su mejilla.**

**Bien, entonces.**

**—****Sólo quería ver cómo estabas, pero sé que no te sientes cómoda conmigo, así que me iré —le dijo suavemente. No podía relajarse con él aquí, y no quería empeorar las cosas para ella.**

**Más silencio. Soltó un suspiro cuando se puso de pie.**

**—****Llámame si necesitas algo. ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier cosa. Estaré contento de ayudarte.**

**Otra vez, ninguna respuesta de Legión o su demonio. Se preguntó qué pasaba con su ‑ ¿distraído? ¿Oculto? ¿Indiferente?‑ compañero mientras caminaba hasta su próxima parada. El cuarto de Amun.**

**A pesar de que él y Amun ‑infiernos, hasta él y Haidee‑, estaban en buenos términos, había evitado el contacto durante más de una semana. Sólo verla disparaba unas pequeñas chispas de dolor por el pecho. No porque aún la quisiera, sino porque la había perdido, nunca podría tenerla, y su demonio no podía olvidar lo que ellos habían soportado debido a su rechazo.**

**Haidee abrió la puerta, y él estudió su ropa. Ella era de altura media, el pelo claro con mechas rosadas. Una de sus cejas estaba perforada, y uno de los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes. Adornada con una camiseta de Hello Kitty y unos vaqueros rasgados, le pedirían la documentación en cualquier bar.**

**Cuando le vio, frunció el ceño y se separó de su camino, permitiéndole pasar. A pesar de ese ceño fruncido, parecía iluminada desde dentro a fuera, pulso tras pulso… él se estremeció. ¿Qué demonios ****_era_****eso?**

**Si le pusieran en la cara unos 40 milímetros y tuviera que adivinar o morir, Terrence, habría dicho que era el amor en su forma más pura lo que se filtraba por sus poros. Casi hacía daño mirarla, estaba tan radiante.**

**Mierda.**

**— ****¿Estás embarazada?**

**—****No —una sonrisa secreta curvó sus labios. Bueno, bueno. Sonsacar todas las cosas-que-son-un-misterio de Amun vibraba ya en el ambiente—. ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Terrence frotó una mano sobre el corazón, esperando más de esos parpadeos de dolor, sobre todo con esos chorros de luz en sus córneas, pero… nada. Ni siquiera saltó un latido. Bueno, estaba bien. Lo que sea. Él podría irse.**

**Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto. Haidee se había hecho cargo de la decoración, y entonces el lugar ya no parecía el frío vainilla claro, sin adornos y completamente falto de personalidad.**

**Haidee era partidaria del estilo contemporáneo con un toque japonés. Trató de no estremecerse. Linternas colgaban del techo. Las paredes eran marrones y naranja, cada color escalonado para formar un modelo encajonado. Árboles bonsáis parecían crecer en cada esquina, y blancas alfombras peludas se extendían bajo tres mesas de cristal. Alfombra blanca. ¿No había visto ella la cantidad de suciedad que podían traer las botas de un guerrero? El edredón de la cama era blanco, también con almohadas naranjas adornadas con cuentas.**

**Si ella hubiera intentado esa mierda en su cuarto, habrían tenido un serio encontronazo. Un hombre necesitaba sentirse cómodo en su entorno, o no podría relajarse. Esto no era cómodo.**

**Terrence sólo en una ocasión había "vivido" con una mujer, y sólo porque ella lo había desafiado a hacerlo. ****_Sé que puedo hacerte feliz si vienes a casa cada noche. Sin embargo, ¿puedes hacerme tú feliz? Supongo que lo averiguaremos_****.**

**Después de algunas semanas de cohabitación, de buena gana había aceptado el fracaso. No podía hacerla feliz, porque él no ****_quería_****hacerla feliz.**

**Recordó la casa de Candace y ****_su_****llamativa decoración. Ahora bien, había una mujer que sabía cómo hacer un lugar cómodo y divertido. En serio, ella había hecho pintar los baños para parecer una boca abierta. ****_Yo quiero_****.**

**Haidee se aclaró la garganta.**

**— ****¿Terrence?**

**Se giró hacia ella.**

**— ****¿Qué? —su expresión era expectante, toda suave y empalagosa por lo que fuera que vibraba en ella, y recordó que había venido a ella, no al revés—. Sí, uh. ¿Dónde está Amun?**

**—****Cronus le convocó a los cielos.**

**— ****¿Por qué?**

**Otra sonrisa secreta.**

**—****Aún no lo sé.**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se ha ido?**

**—****Tres horas, nueve minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos. No es que esté mirando el reloj ni nada. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

**—****Han —sólo había querido ver al tipo, supuso. Después de todo lo que Terrence le había hecho… tratando de mantener separados a Amun y Haidee… la culpa, tío, a veces le carcomía—. Entonces lo, eh, buscaré más tarde.**

**La frente de ella se frunció con confusión. ¿Y preocupación? Sí. Era preocupación.**

**— ****¿Estás seguro?**

**No debería haber estado tan sorprendido, pero… ella había matado a Baden, el guardián de Desconfianza. Había tratado de matar a Terrence. Y había tenido muy buenas razones para ambas. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ellos habían ayudado a masacrar a su familia, a destruir su vida. Infiernos, debido a su demonio, ella había sido asesinada una y otra vez.**

**Cada vez que ella había vuelto, sólo había recordado el odio, sólo sabía sobre las muertes de los que había amado una vez. Sólo buscaba venganza. Tenía sentido ya que estaba poseída por un pedazo del demonio del Odio. Y tal vez era esa la razón por la que Terrence la había querido. Aquella pieza de Odio había causado que a otras personas no les gustara e incluso hasta a ella misma. Terrence había superado eso rápidamente, lo había ****_derrotado_****, razón por la que él sospechaba que ella había sido como un proceso febril para ambos, él y su propio demonio.**

**Ella ahora adoraba a Amun, apoyaba a los Señores y a su causa, era un milagro que Terrence tenía que dejar de poner en duda.**

**—****Sí. Estoy seguro —se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Nunca antes había iniciado un contacto con ella que no implicara cuchillos—. Te veré por ahí, Haidee.**

**La boca de ella cayó abierta, y tartamudeó.**

**—****Sí. Nooos vemos —dijo débilmente. Él nunca había sido completamente agradable con ella, tampoco.**

**Debía de estar ablandándose por la vejez.**

**Después se encontró estando de pie ante la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Sabin, comiendo puñado tras puñado de Red Hots. Tenía un alijo de sus caramelos favoritos escondidos en cada rincón de la fortaleza. Miró a su amigo meter toda clase de mierda en una maleta. Su esposa, Gwen, ajetreada alrededor de él haciendo un intento poco entusiasta de doblar la montaña de ropa que Sabin había metido de cualquier forma, apilando armas que sólo había envainado parcialmente y quitado el megáfono de la maleta por tercera vez.**

**Una vez, las Arpías habían llamado a Gwendolyn la Tímida. Terrence no sabía lo que la llamaban ahora, pero el apodo ciertamente ya no le sentaba. El pequeño petardo había entrado en ella y pateado el culo de Candace, hasta encerrarla en un calabozo abajo para impedir que le quitara la piel al cuerpo de Sabin y la usara como una capa de victoria.**

**_Candace_****.**

**El corazón le dio un estúpido vuelco, haciéndole sentirse como un muchacho con un flechazo. Algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Zeus le había creado completamente desarrollado, un arma lista para ser desatada sobre cualquiera que amenazara al antiguo rey de los dioses, y sus seres queridos. Incluso entonces, antes que le hubieran dado a Terrence su demonio, le había gustado ganar, derribar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.**

**¿Qué alegría podía encontrarse en el fracaso? Ninguna.**

**Su demonio gruñó de acuerdo.**

**Terrence volvió a centrarse en el entorno antes de que la pequeña mierda comenzara a empujarle alrededor. Mientras seguía mirando a Gwen, notó cuanto se parecía a su hermana mayor.**

**_Candace._**

**_Ahí vamos otra vez_****. Gwen tenía una espesa mata de pelo rubio con mechas rojas, el mismo tono rojizo que Candace. Sin embargo, para ser honesto, el de Candace era más bonito. Más ondulado, más sedoso. Y mientras los ojos de Gwen eran una mezcla sorprendente de oro y plata, justo como los de Candace, los de Candace eran todavía más encantadores. En ella, el gris tiraba hacia la plata líquida, y el oro, pues el oro brillaba como luciérnagas.**

**_¿Qué eres? ¿Un marica? Deja de tejer poesías_****.**

**De todos modos, cuando la Arpía de Candace se hacía cargo, sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros, con nada más que muerte en sus profundidades. Pero siendo honesto, incluso hasta eso era atractivo.**

**Gwen y Candace compartían la misma nariz de botón, y las mismas mejillas de querubín. La misma barbilla obstinada. Pero de alguna manera Candace era el pecado encarnado y Gwen era la inocencia andante. No tenía sentido. Aun así, él parecía afectado, calentándole.**

**Deseó que su cuerpo no se viera afectado. Sabin armaría un alboroto si Terrence se ponía duro en torno a su tesoro. Y por supuesto, "el alboroto" significaría que Terrence se encontraría con los intestinos alrededor del cuello, y respirar sería algo del pasado.**

**_Hazlo_****, pensó.**

**Derrota se rió entre dientes, sorprendiéndole.**

**Nervioso, él esperaba que un desafío fuera emitido. Uno que nunca llegó. Dulces dioses en lo alto, tenía que tener más cuidado. Nada de acercarse.**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Debía estar en el cielo con Paris. Debería estar en Nebraska con William, torturando a los familiares que habían abusado de Gilly, un ser humano del que se habían hecho amigos. Debería estar por ahí matando Cazadores. Debería estar en Roma, negociando con los Tácitos, los monstruos que estaban encadenados dentro de un antiguo templo, desesperados por su libertad.**

**Él les había dado uno de los cuatro artefactos que necesitaban para destruir la caja de Pandora. Una reliquia que los Cazadores también estaban buscando.**

**Los Tácitos tenían la Vara de Partir y la Capa de la Invisibilidad, y los Señores la Jaula de la Coacción y el Ojo que Todo lo Ve. Por lo tanto. Señores 2. Cazadores 0. ¡Buaaa! ¡Jaa, ja!**

**Sin embargo, los Tácitos no estaban realmente interesados en los artefactos. Sino en lo que podrían ****_negociar_****por los artefactos. Quienquiera que se presentara con la cabeza del dios actual (sin su cuerpo) ganaría la Vara de Partir a cambio, dejando sólo la Capa para reclamar. La Capa que Terrence había tenido una vez, pero que había cambiado por Haidee.**

**En ese momento, no le importó hacer el cambio porque había estado malditamente seguro que los Tácitos la guardarían para negociar más tarde. Todavía lo estaba. Tendría que pagar una fortuna, de eso estaba seguro, pero era mejor que permitir que Haidee huyera de él y revelaran sus secretos a sus amigos los Cazadores.**

**Y había pensado en volver mucho antes, pero perderla por Amun había golpeado el culo de Terrence por más de una semana, su demonio se retorcía, hirviendo de dolor.**

**Tal vez por eso había sido incapaz de dejar de lado la idea de estar con Haidee, pensó ahora. Los ecos de ese dolor. Quizás por eso todavía se resistía a Candace.**

**_No pienses en ella nunca más, pirado. Vas a empezar a echar espuma por la boca_****. Se resistió, porque en última instancia ella le pisotearía el orgullo, el bienestar y posiblemente hasta la voluntad de vivir.**

**¿Realmente necesitaba otro recordatorio de eso?**

**Se obligó a volver a pensar de nuevo en los artefactos. Terrence se había comprometido a recuperar la Capa. Y lo haría. Pronto. Porque quien encontrara la caja de Pandora primero, ganaría esta guerra, y mucho más de lo que quería a Candace, no es que pensara en ella, quería ganar la guerra contra los Cazadores.**

**Hablando de victoria final. El placer que sentiría… Dioses, sólo lo podía imaginar. Mejor que el sexo, las drogas o follarse a una puta.**

**De todos modos. En lugar de todo eso, se dio cuenta que había limpiado voluntariamente su plato esta mañana, visitado a cada uno, había hecho las paces para poder salir y… ¡Mierda! No era bueno. Esto no estaba bien en absoluto.**

**Solo entonces podría salir y comprobar a Candace. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Aún si eso significaba posponer sus obligaciones otra vez.**

**_Colega. No puedes hacer esto_****. Y no quería. De ninguna maldita manera. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de su intención, podría ponerle un alto.**

**— ****¿Por qué diablos estás simplemente ahí parado? —Le atacó Sabin de repente—. Hazte cargo de tus asuntos y déjanos, Stridey tío. Estás convirtiendo a Gwen en una lunática.**

**— ****¡****_Tú me_****estás convirtiendo en una lunática! —Le gruñó quitando el megáfono de la maleta otra vez—. No necesitamos todas estas cosas.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigió Sabin. Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro, sus ojos dorados más suaves de lo habitual—. Nunca antes has participado en los Juegos de las Arpías. ¡Y maldita sea, no deberías participar en ellos ahora!**

**—****Escuchaste a Ann. Cada una de las hijas de Tabitha Andry ha sido convocada. Y aún si no lo fuéramos, aun si sólo un puñado de integrantes del clan hubiera sido convocado, aun así iría. Son mi familia.**

**—****Bueno, ahora tú eres parte de ****_mi_****familia.**

**—****En realidad, ****_tú eres_****parte de ****_mi_****familia, y como yo soy el General, el Capitán y el Comandante, tú vas donde yo vaya. ¡Y yo voy a ir!**

**— ****¡Joder! —Sabin se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y puso la cabeza entre las rodillas.**

**— ****¿Qué está mal, eh? —preguntó Terrence, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer casual. ****_No me estoy muriendo de curiosidad. De verdad_****.**

**Candace había tratado de ocultar su miedo ayer, pero no lo había conseguido lo suficiente. Él había mencionado su viaje, y ella se estremeció, palideciendo. No debería haberlo notado. Estaba de espaldas a él. Excepto que había una grieta entre las cortinas, y le permitió estudiar su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Y, oh, lo había estudiado.**

**Ella había brillado como un diamante, atrayendo su mirada de manera automática, y había estado tan impaciente por tocarla, que el cuerpo se le había incendiado.**

**La piel de Arpía… no había nada más exquisito. Nada. Era gracioso, sin embargo, que él nunca hubiera querido acariciar o saborear a Gwen, Ann o Taliyah de la manera en que quería acariciar y saborear a Candace.**

**No es que estuviera pensando más en ella.**

**Derrota volvió a reírse, y Terrence se tensó. Cuando esa pequeña mierda ni respondió, ni aceptó un desafío, se relajó un poco. Maldita sea. ¿Qué infiernos estaba pasando con su demonio?**

**Gwen se mordió el labio inferior.**

**—****Ann me dijo que los Juegos son tan violentos que la mitad de los participantes terminan muertos o rezan por la muerte. Y en una ocasión, hace aproximadamente mil quinientos años, muchos más de la mitad murieron. Al parecer, casi todos ellos.**

**Terrence se enderezó, la sangre enfriándose.**

**— ****¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**—****Ella no me dijo más que eso, así que no me mires como si quisieras cortarme el cuello si no confieso. De todos modos, ella no estaba exagerando —añadió Gwen—. Oh, espera. Me dijo un poco más. Al parecer, las Andry no han sido autorizadas a participar durante siglos por algo que Candace hizo, y nadie me dijo qué. Nadie de nuestro clan ha hablado alguna vez de ello, y yo nunca he estado alrededor de las mujeres de otros clanes. Siempre nos han rechazado. Pero ahora, de repente, están dándonos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Es extraño, y no me gusta, pero no voy a mandar a mis hermanas a un territorio hostil solas.**

**La mente de Terrence enganchó un sólo detalle. Candace había causado la crisis. ¿Qué había hecho esa hermosa alborotadora?**

**— ****¡Ah!, y otra cosa. Ann cree que esto es una trampa —Gwen levantó la cabeza de Sabin y se dejó caer en su regazo. Automáticamente, el guerrero envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza—. Ella piensa que las Andry, especialmente Candace, seremos objetivos. Todas buscan venganza.**

**Candace… un objetivo para cada Arpía rencorosa… Ahora la sangre se le calentó, por un motivo diferente, la necesidad de rugir un infierno dentro de él.**

**— ****¿A los hombres se les permite ir?**

**—****A consortes y esclavos, sí, y son más que permitidos, son alentados. La sangre es una medicina para las Arpías, y los consortes y esclavos ayudan a las participantes a sanar de sus heridas.**

**— ****¿Tiene Candace un esclavo…? —hizo la pregunta con voz ronca. Por una parte, quería que lo tuviera, que estuviera segura. Por otra, él ya quería asesinar a ese tipo despreciable.**

**Derrota gruñó, sin ningún rastro de diversión en el sonido. O su miedo habitual.**

**_«Esto no es un desafío, compañero»_****. ¿O estaba su demonio molesto por la idea de alguien más, aparte de Terrence, lastimando a Candace?**

**De un modo enfermo, retorcido, esto tenía algo de sentido. Su sentido de posesividad estaba muy desarrollado, especialmente con sus enemigos, e incluso con los amigos. Y Candace era un poco de ambos.**

**Afortunadamente, Derrota no ofreció ninguna respuesta. Terrence no necesitaba la complicación añadida de luchar contra Candace y/o cualquiera que la desafiara. Ella no era su responsabilidad. No era su problema.**

**—****No —dijo finalmente Gwen, la tristeza arrastrándose en su tono—. Candace no tiene ningún esclavo.**

**Alivio, tanto alivio.**

**—****Le encontraremos uno, entonces.**

**Furia, tanta furia.**

**—****No —los mechones rubios rojizos golpearon su cara cuando ella negó con la cabeza—. Ella cree que ****_tú_****eres su consorte.**

**Sí, una vez Candace le había dicho algo así. Él pensaba que ella lo creía, pero también que estaba confundida, que dejaba que una simple atracción la aturdiera. No es que hubiera algo simple en su atracción por él. Ella quería lo mejor de lo mejor para sí misma, y no podía culparla…**

**_Controla tu ego_****. Se masajeó la parte posterior del cuello con la mano libre. Diciéndolo con otras palabras: Ella quería a alguien fuerte, capaz y bien parecido. Mierda. ****_Controla tu ego_****, pensó otra vez. Ella había querido a alguien ****_algo_****guapo.**

**No. Eso no funcionaba. Un hecho es un hecho, y no había manera de evitarlo. Ella quería a alguien extremadamente guapo, y el cumplía los requisitos. Pero…**

**Paris era más atractivo.**

**_Atractivo _****no era ni siquiera la palabra, maldita sea. ¿Verdad? Sí, probablemente lo era, y habría sido muy probablemente acuñado ****_debido_****a Paris.**

**— ****¿Y? —dijo con más fuerza de la que pretendía.**

**—****Por lo tanto, ella no llevará a nadie más —espetó Sabin—. Las Arpías son muy territoriales, posesivas y obstinadas como el infierno. Es decir, que son como tú y no pueden transigir una mierda.**

**Gwen frunció el ceño.**

**— ****¡Oye!**

**—****Lo siento, nena, pero es la verdad —entonces—. Candace te llevará a ti o a nadie —le dijo a Terrence—. Esa es la forma en que ella está cortada.**

**—****Es por eso que… —Gwen inhaló profundamente, exhalando despacio, su mirada fija concentrándose en Terrence con amenaza—. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Él o nadie. Una bendición y una maldición. No tenía tiempo para esto. No quería esto. No podía pasar más tiempo con ella. Ya le había dicho adiós.**

**Un adiós que estuvo a punto de despertar a su demonio. Con cada paso que había dado fuera de la casa de Candace, Derrota había merodeado por su cabeza, queriendo actuar, sujetarla y tomarla ‑la victoria sería malditamente dulce‑ pero él no se permitió a sí mismo hacerlo. La pérdida sería terriblemente dolorosa.**

**Terrence nunca había sido más feliz de que los demonios de la caja de Pandora temieran a las Arpías. Y con buena razón. Eran descendientes de Lucifer, el amo de todas las cosas demoníacas.**

**Además, Derrota había visto pelear a Candace. No importara el arma que utilizase ‑arma de fuego, cuchillo, garras, colmillos‑ ella resplandecía a través de sus oponentes a más velocidad de lo que el ojo podía captar. Buenas cualidades en una cita, seguro y definitivamente afrodisíaco. ****_Si_**** su misma existencia no dependiera de sus victorias, como lo hacía.**

**Terrence terminó el último caramelo, y tiró la caja vacía en el cubo de basura al lado del escritorio de Sabin. ****_Silbido_****. ¡Dos puntos!**

**Derrota ronroneó de aprobación, pequeñas chispas de satisfacción se dispararon por las venas de Terrence.**

**— ****¿…me estás escuchando? —preguntó Gwen.**

**—****Sí, claro —mintió, encontrando rápidamente su mirada. Ella ya no estaba sentada en el regazo de Sabin. Ahora estaba de pie a pocos centímetros de Terrence, con las piernas separadas, las manos en puños a los costados. Él reconocía esa postura—. Pero, uh, recuérdamelo. Estabas diciendo…**

**Ella hizo rodar los ojos.**

**—****Te decía que sólo tienes dos días para atender cualquier asunto urgente que pudieras tener. Porque a pesar de que te quiero, me voy a asegurar de que asistas a los Juegos. Candace te necesita y tú ****_estarás_****ahí para ella. O de lo contrario…**

**Dirigió la atención a Sabin, la de que-vas-a-hacer-al-respecto. La compasión llenaba cada curva y hueco de la cara del hombre, pero no había ningún indicio de determinación ni de enfado. Muy bien, entonces. Su intrépido líder no iba a hacer nada. Perfecto.**

**El miró a Gwen.**

**—****Ni siquiera pienses en desafiarme —le espetó—. No dudaré en responder —por supuesto, un pequeño rasguño a la niña y Sabin lo atacaría. Sacaría al ****_berseker_**** de su jefe, ¿pero dos victorias por el precio de una? Provócalo.**

**—****Cómo si fuera a usar alguna vez a tu demonio contra ti —contestó ella, sorprendiéndole—. Dios, no puedo creer que pienses tan mal de mí —realmente parecía ofendida. Justo cuando él abrió la boca para disculparse, ella habló—. Únicamente planeo golpearte hasta dejarte hecho una mierda, atarte y hacer que Lucien te lleve a donde la primera reunión que se lleve a cabo. ¡Santo Dios! Dame algo de crédito.**

**—****Únicamente —planeando, había dicho. El apretó los labios—. ¿Realmente te das cuenta lo que significa para mí ser golpeado y atado? Utilizarías a mi demonio contra mí. La derrota me destruiría.**

**—****Oh —su rostro se desanimó—. No había pensado más allá de eso —luego levantó su barbilla, recordándole a Candace de nuevo—. Sin embargo, aun así lo haré. Sólo hazlo más fácil para ti y consiente en ir con ella. Por favor.**

**—****Mendigar no funciona conmigo. Tampoco llorar, para que lo sepas —una vez, cuando había hecho esa cosa de las citas, había aprendido que rogar y llorar eran las armas de guerra femeninas. Cuando las mujeres querían algo, hacían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.**

**Admirable, pero no le había llevado mucho tiempo endurecer el corazón a tales artimañas. O decidir que las relaciones a largo plazo simplemente no eran para él. Con la misma facilidad que había aprendido sobre las tácticas de sus compañeras, ellas habían aprendido sobre las suyas.**

**Tenía que ganar, y ellas siempre usaban esto en su ventaja. Cuántas veces había oído algo con un poco de variación de "¿Apuesto a que no podrías pasar el día entero conmigo y gustarte?" Innumerables.**

**— ****¿Y bien? —Exigió Gwen—. ¿Sí o no? ¿Por el camino fácil o difícil?**

**— ****¿Cuánto tiempo? —escupió entre dientes.**

**—****Cuatro semanas —contestó, claramente esperanzada.**

**Podría haber dicho una "eternidad", tan enérgica como fue su reacción. Cuatro semanas. Cuatro malditas semanas con Candace. Alimentándola, protegiéndola, resguardándola con su cuerpo si la oportunidad se presentaba.**

**La polla se le agitó con impaciencia. ****_Esto no es algo para esperar con ilusión, idiota_****. Él la protegería con su cuerpo ****_si las circunstancias lo exigían_****. Pero para decirlo con otras palabras, esto tenía escrito problemas por todas partes. Entrar y salir tan rápidamente como fuera posible era su Modus Operandi actual, y uno que funcionaba para él. Nadie tendría el tiempo de aprender sus peculiaridades y usarlas contra él.**

**Candace, sin embargo, ya las conocía, y nunca dudó en desafiarle. A una parte de él le gustaba la emoción de esto, sí. No podías ganar si nunca entrabas en el juego, y ella era sobre todo juego. Por otro lado, no podías perder, tampoco.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con nuestra guerra contra los Cazadores? —le preguntó a Sabin. Si había alguien a quien le gustaba ganar tanto como a él, era Sabin. El tío habría vendido a su madre en eBay solo para financiar una batalla. Es decir, si hubiera tenido una madre.**

**—****Ya he hablado con Cronus —contestó Sabin—. Galen se encuentra actualmente fuera de combate, demasiado herido para causar problemas, y Rhea no aparece.**

**Galen, el guerrero inmortal poseído por el demonio de Esperanza ‑también irónicamente, líder de los Cazadores. Rhea la mayor de las zorras, diosa reina que una vez controló la mitad del cielo. Ambos encabezaban su larga lista de enemigos.**

**— ****¿Desaparecida? ¿Todavía? —sabía que ella había desaparecido, pero había imaginado que estaría ocultándose, desde que su marido descubrió su traición más reciente en su contra ‑convenciendo a su hermana para que actuara como su amante y lo espiara‑ y había querido castigarla—. ¿Esperas juego sucio? —No muchos seres podrían secuestrar con éxito a una diosa.**

**—****Sí, aunque Cronus no compartirá ningún detalle.**

**Tal vez porque él no tenía ninguno. Eso podría explicar el porqué Cronus había convocado a Amun. Nadie era mejor en la obtención de respuestas que el guardián de Secretos.**

**—****Entonces, este es el momento perfecto para golpear a los Cazadores —se obligó a decir.**

**—****No, en realidad no lo es —Sabin levantó una ceja—. ¿Recuerdas a la muchacha que vimos, la que aceptó al demonio de Desconfianza en su cuerpo?**

**—****No, Sab. Me olvidé —dijo con sequedad. Habían estado en el Templo de los Tácitos, y había mirado cuando los seres manipularon el aire por revelar lo que pasaba a un continente entero de distancia.**

**Galen había encontrado de alguna manera lo que era imposible encontrar. El demonio perdido de Desconfianza, enloquecido y trabajando en un frenesí. A continuación, había atrapado a Desconfianza dentro de un cuarto y había convencido a la bestia para que poseyera a otra persona. A una mujer, una Cazadora.**

**A pesar de que habían hecho preguntas, nunca habían sabido nada más de la chica. Ni de su ubicación, ni de su condición.**

**—****No importa —Sabin chasqueó la lengua—. De todos modos, Cronus ha decidido que la quiere. Tiene a Amun buscándola.**

**Ah. Entonces era por eso que Amun había sido convocado. Rhea sería condenada, supuso. Pero si Sabin sabía eso, significaba que Haidee también. Lo que significaba que ella no había querido compartir la información con Terrence. Un pequeño castigo, estaba seguro, y no podía culparla.**

**— ****¿Qué tiene que ver la muchacha con que nosotros demos una patada en el culo a los Cazadores? —preguntó.**

**—****Los Cazadores están esforzándose en mantenerla oculta y están demasiado ocupados para atacarnos.**

**—****Así que esperamos. Pero de nuevo, si ese es el caso, no hay mejor momento para golpear.**

**—****_Si_****podemos encontrarlos. Sin Amun, tenemos que confiar en nuestras habilidades detectivescas de mierda.**

**Difícilmente.**

**—****Tenemos a Ashlyn —Maddox, el guardián de Violencia, se había casado con una mujer con la capacidad de permanecer en un lugar y escuchar todas las conversiones que se hubieran producido alguna vez ahí. ****_Nadie_****podía esconderse de ella.**

**— ****¿No lo has oído? Está atada a la cama. Los gemelos que está llevando tienen un brote de crecimiento repentino. Está tan grande, que ya necesita ayuda para ir al cuarto de baño. Maddox cree que dará a luz pronto.**

**El pobre bastardo probablemente se había vuelto loco de preocupación. Ashlyn era ****_casi_**** humana, y por lo tanto tan delicada y frágil como un jarrón de cristal. No como Candace, que podría… ****_No vayas por ahí_****.**

**—****No sé vosotros, pero yo soy un detective malditamente bueno.**

**Sabin se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Bueno, piensa en ello de esta forma. Tuve que tomar una decisión. Sacar provecho de nuestra ventaja, o cuidar a mi esposa. ¿Adivina que escogí?**

**¿Cuándo se había convertido Sabin en un gatito?**

**—****Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nuestros chicos se hagan daño por haberlos dejado atrás.**

**Como si ellos tuvieran que preocuparse de eso, de todos modos. Los "chicos" eran tan competentes como Terrence. Sin mencionar el hecho que estaban poseídos por algo tan malo como Dolor, Enfermedad, y Miseria. Eran casi salvajes y no tenían ninguna necesidad de niñeras, con batalla próxima o no.**

**—****Bueno, pero todavía no puedo ir. Tengo planes —dijo Terrence. ****_Y no puedo dudar, esto es todo lo que hay que hacer_****—****. Prometí a Paris que lo ayudaría en los cielos.**

**—****Ayúdale después —dijo Gwen, metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación—. Candace te necesita ahora.**

**El cuerpo reaccionó al instante, la piel le hormigueó con la conciencia "****_Candace te necesita"_****las células se despertaron "****_Candace te necesita"_****el pene engrosó, se endureció "****_Candace te necesita… te necesita para tocarla, tomarla, llenarla_****"****.**

**—****Pensaré en ello —dijo entrecortadamente, luego salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio antes de que Gwen pudiera amenazarle por segunda vez. Una vez allí, se encerró y se trasladó al centro de la habitación, con la mirada clavada en las paredes, y la mente zumbando.**

**Él y Candace tenían los mismos gustos en decoración. Las armas cubrían las paredes de la misma manera que cubrían las de ella. Se preguntó, si, como en su caso, cada pieza de su colección pertenecía a humanos o inmortales a los que había derrotado a través de los siglos.**

**Candace. Derrota. Dos palabras que se habían convertido en sinónimos para él.**

**Con las Arpías era todo sobre la supervivencia del más apto, por lo que pudo descubrir. A causa de Gwen, él sabía que dormir delante de humanos ‑o cualquiera excepto su consorte****‑ ****estaba prohibido. Sabía que no se les permitía revelar una debilidad individual a nadie, ni siquiera a sus consortes. Y que nunca, debían robar a sus hermanas. Si se rompía alguna de esas normas, serían castigadas.**

**Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con ella? Podía cuidar de sí misma, excepto ante otra Arpía. Además, Candace necesitaría todas las ventajas que pudiera conseguir. Como, antes que nada, descanso. Ella tendría que descansar entre juegos, cualquiera que fueran esos juegos. Creía que Terrence era su consorte, entonces ella sólo descansaría con él a su lado.**

**En segundo lugar, ella necesitaría a alguien para asegurarse de que comía adecuadamente. Mira como se había dejado consumir en la cárcel.**

**En tercer lugar, necesitaría a alguien para proteger su espalda si robaba algo, y conociéndola, ella robaría muchas cosas. Preferiblemente alguien que no tuviera quién le guardara –como él‑ las espaldas, también.**

**La mitad de los participantes por lo general morían, Gwen lo había dicho. La mitad. Las Arpías no mostraban ninguna piedad, no tomaban cautivos. Por el motivo que fuera, Candace tenía una diana pintada en la espalda.**

**Si él lo hacía, si fuera con ella… tendría que encontrar una manera de endurecerse a sí mismo contra su atracción. Porque, pasara lo que pasara, no podía dormir con ella. No sólo por Paris, sino debido a que ella vería cualquier contacto íntimo como un compromiso, como una unión Arpía/Consorte. La clase de unión de ****_Para siempre_****. De ninguna manera quería encontrarse firmando una sentencia de por vida.**

**Sin embargo, ¿****_podría_****resistirse a ella?**

**Una mejor pregunta: ¿Podría protegerla? Si sus enemigos se daban cuenta de quién era él, podrían usar a su demonio en su contra. Podrían desafiarlo a hacerle daño. Podrían desafiarlo a destruirla.**

**_« ¿Ganar?»_****dijo Derrota, con voz ronca que iba a la deriva por la cabeza de Terrence.**

**Mierda.**

**_«Dejé de ir por ahí, así que haz lo mismo. Por favor»._**

**_«Ganar»_****repitió el demonio, esta vez una demanda. Una petición que sostenía una pizca de miedo.**

**Demasiado tarde, pensó. Derrota ya se había lanzado, y no habría forma de dar marcha atrás.**

**_« ¿Ganar, contra cualquier Arpía que intente hacer daño a Candace?»_**

**_«GANAR»._**

**Sí. Contra las Arpías que trataran de hacer daño a Candace.**

**_« ¿Por qué? Ella no era tu persona favorita. ¿Por qué me haces protegerla?»_**

**_«Ganar, ganar, ganar»_****.**

**¿Por qué había esperado una respuesta?, no lo sabía. A diferencia de los otros demonios, el suyo tenía un vocabulario muy limitado. Garantizado, se había quedado con el palillo más corto. Pero… tal vez Derrota recordaba lo bien que se sentía una victoria sobre Candace y quería más. Si ella moría, no podría tener más. O tal vez, era tan posesivo, que incluso para su propio demonio, Candace era su campo de batalla personal, y a otros no se les permitía jugar ahí. Nunca.**

**¿Qué es lo que sí sabía? Qué él iba a ir a los Juegos de las Arpías.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

C**andace le encantaba ver películas, pero en este momento, sentía como si tuviera el papel principal en una película de terror titulada ****_Slumber Party Massacre. _****Sólo que en lugar de un saco de dormir y un osito de peluche, cargaba un hacha ‑llámenla sentimental‑ y un cuchillo.**

**Se dirigió con sus hermanas, por un pasillo largo y oscuro, aparentemente solitario, las armas firmemente sostenidas en las manos. Las armas colgaban también de sus cinturas y a lo largo de sus espaldas. Si el chico malo en verdad las había estado observando desde las sombras, esperando para atacar, probablemente las habría visto moverse a cámara lenta, los cabellos ondeando al viento. Así mismo, música terrorífica habría estado sonando de fondo.**

**Lástima que esto no era Hollywood.**

**Taliyah estaba en el medio. Era la mayor de ellas por mucho, así como la más fuerte, la más mortífera. Alta, delgada, pálida de pies a cabeza, parecía una elegante reina de hielo y tenía una personalidad a juego. Las emociones no eran algo que Taliyah se permitiera experimentar. Mientras Candace siempre se había esforzado por ser como su madre, Taliyah había optado por ser lo contrario. Lógica, sensata, una planificadora.**

**Ann y Candace flanqueaban los lados, con Gwen a la izquierda de Candace. En un extremo de la brigada de estrógenos se encontraba Sabin, en el otro estaba Lysander. Normalmente en eventos como éste, se suponía que los consortes caminaban unos metros atrás, pero estos hombres eran difícilmente arquetípicos. Eran sus iguales. Amantes. Determinados a proteger.**

**Cada una de las mujeres irradiaba una tensión al rojo vivo que se mezclaba perfectamente con la de Candace. Todo gracias al estúpido de Terrence. No la iba a apoyar. Más temprano Gwen le había hecho creer… la había hecho pensar… esperar… anhelar… oh, bueno. Terrence no había aparecido, aunque ella y sus hermanas lo habían esperado afuera durante media hora y ahora iban tarde a la reunión.**

**Estúpido, ****_estúpido_**** Terrence.**

**Condenada, ****_condenada_**** Candace.**

**Bueno, finalmente lo había olvidado y admitió que estaba mejor sin él. Él era rechazo, humillación, y un corazón roto envuelto en un bonito paquete. Podía encontrar otro bonito paquete sin todos los extras, gracias.**

**Por lo menos Ann y Gwen estarían bien resguardadas, y eso calmaba en algo su estrés. Pero si alguien si quiera las amenazaba por lo que Candace había hecho, convertiría ****_Slumber Party Massacre _****en********_Blood, Bath and Beyond_****, un documental por Candace Andry.**

**Y si alguien se mofaba de Ann por salir con un ángel, bueno, pues ellos, también, tendrían un papel estelar en ese documental. Tristemente, tenía el presentimiento de que habría un montón de papeles protagonistas.**

**A primera vista, Lysander se veía por todos lados como el buen samaritano. Su pelo brillaba como si los mechones fueran de seda dorada. Su piel era igual de pálida con la más mínima insinuación rosada. Usaba una larga túnica blanca, sus alas doradas escondidas, la parte superior arqueada sobre sus hombros. No llevaba armas visibles, pero tampoco las necesitaba. El podía crear una espada de fuego de la nada en el aire. Sólo al segundo vistazo las Arpías podían darse cuenta de que era un guerrero de cabo a rabo, musculoso y fornido, con una despiadada determinación de proteger lo que era suyo.**

**Para entonces, sería demasiado tarde.**

**Sabin, bueno, todo el mundo sabría lo que era en el momento en que se fijaran en él: Un tipo duro, que carecía de cualquier tipo de brújula moral. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos color ocre, sus rasgos eran un grupo de planos duros y ángulos afilados. Más armas de las que todo un ejército humano podría cargar, colgaban de su complexión de dos metros, y cada uno de sus pasos le recordaba al latido de un corazón moribundo. ****_Golpe_****. Pausa, pausa. ****_Golpe_****. Pero, eh, ¿qué hacía con el megáfono en la mano?**

**No habría burlas para Gwen sobre él, pero su hermanita probablemente tendría que alejar a las chicas de él. Sabin era todo lo que las Arpías admiraban. Maligno, ingobernable por las reglas de la sociedad y más que peligroso.**

**Un peligro fácilmente visible, aunque usaba una camiseta que decía "No Soy un Ginecólogo, pero voy a Echar un vistazo".**

**Candace quería comprar una de esas para Terrence.**

**Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del auditorio de la escuela de primaria. Sí, una escuela de primaria. En "Bew City", Wisconsin.**

**Apenas esta mañana había llegado el mensaje, informándoles a todos a donde ir para el Juego de Orientación, y la localización la había desconcertado. Hacía un millón de años, se habían celebrado en campo abierto a varios kilómetros de la civilización. Claro, los tiempos habían cambiado. ¿Pero una escuela de primaria? ¿En serio?**

**Tras expresar su propio desconcierto, Lucien, guardián de Muerte, las había transportado a ella y a Gwen, dejándolas en las puertas delanteras de la escuela. Lysander había traído a Ann volando, y Taliyah simplemente se había materializado de lo que parecía ser una niebla espesa y oscura. La chica había desarrollado una nueva habilidad, aparentemente, pero al preguntarle, se había negado a dar más detalles. Así que… ¿qué en el sagrado infierno podía hacer? Candace nunca, en todos sus siglos, había visto a alguien salir de un portal de niebla de su propia creación.**

**Tampoco era justo. Taliyah ya tenía una habilidad increíble. Podía cambiar de forma. No es que hubiera usado esa habilidad antes. Pero ahora también podía hacer eso, y Candace aún no podía hacer ****_nada_****genial.**

**_¡Llorona! _****Candace se detuvo cuando llegó a las puertas del auditorio. Estaban cerradas, un murmullo de voces se escapaba a través de la pequeña grieta entre los tablones de metal. Un temblor se le deslizó por la espina dorsal, vibrando en todo su ser. Taliyah también se detuvo. Enfundó sus armas y colocó la mano firme sobre el hombro de Candace, su cristalina mirada penetrante.**

**—****Sabes que estoy contigo, no importa lo que pase. ¿Verdad?**

**El corazón se le llenó de amor mientras metía el hacha y la cuchilla en sus fundas.**

**—****Sí, lo sé. —Su madre podría haberla olvidado pero sus hermanas nunca lo habían hecho. La apoyaban. En cualquier cosa, en todo.**

**—****Bien. Entonces vamos a hacer esto.**

**Taliyah empujó las puertas dobles, las bisagras rechinaron en protesta. Sin la barrera, los murmullos se convirtieron en conversaciones. Conversaciones que murieron cuando todos los ojos volaron hacia las nuevas participantes.**

**Candace buscó a través de la multitud de rostros que no había visto en siglos, pero no encontró a su madre. O a ninguna otra Andry para el caso, a pesar de que había cerca de cien mujeres observándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Levantó la barbilla. Varias de las mujeres alcanzaron sus espadas y las empuñaduras de sus dagas, pero ninguna dio siquiera un paso hacia ella.**

**Supuso que toda esa atención llena de odio debió haberla intimidado. Sin embargo, Candace se encontró deleitándose en ella. Era fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, y se ****_podría_****probar a sí misma. Finalmente.**

**Por fin sabrían que era digna.**

**Tabitha podía tomar su "****_casi mejorado_****" y metérselo por el…**

**—****Bien, bien. Miren quién decidió unirse a nosotras. Candace la Decepcionante. Y compañía, por supuesto. —La voz familiar hizo eco en las paredes. Juliette la Exterminadora—. Qué sorpresa. Pensamos que habías optado por no entrar, lo que habría sido un movimiento muy inteligente por tu parte. Pero claro, sólo tienes medio cerebro, ¿no es eso cierto?**

**_Yyyy_****aquí estaban de nuevo los chistes sobre "las gemelas sólo tienen la mitad".**

**Juliette continuó.**

**—****Me siento obligada a advertirte que vas a perder, y no te vas a divertir cuando lo hagas. O sobrevivir. No es que yo sepa nada acerca de eso. Me he llevado el oro a casa en los últimos ocho juegos. Pero supongo que ****_tú_****no podrías saberlo, dado que no fuiste invitada a ellos.**

**Ann gruñó, Taliyah se tensó y Candace apretó los dientes mientras se enfrentaba a su némesis.**

**Juliette estaba en el centro de escenario. Alta, tonificada y estupenda, tenía el cabello negro a la atura de los hombros y ojos del más puro color lavanda. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y una falda corta que revelaba los tatuajes impresos en sus piernas. Antiguos símbolos sagrados que hablaban de venganza. Traducido con poca exactitud, cada uno significaba "La perra pelirroja debe sufrir". Lindo.**

**—****Muy pronto tendrás que despedirte de tu oro —le dijo Candace—. Será mío en esta ocasión.**

**Juliette sonrió lentamente, con aire de suficiencia.**

**—****En realidad no. No lo haré. En caso de que no lo supieras. No voy a participar este año. Estoy manejando algunas cosas. En otras palabras, soy el perro supremo. Las ancianas se reunieron, decidieron, y ahora soy el alfa y omega.**

**Por lo que no presagiaba nada bueno para la victoria de Candace. Como la mujer que tenía la última palabra, Juliette decidiría quien rompió las reglas y quién no, y al final, se contabilizaría los resultados finales. A Candace no le extrañaba haber sido invitada a participar. Nada se apilaba a su favor.**

**—****Bueno, definitivamente eres un perro —logró decir a través de la aprehensión. ¿Cuántas veces a través de los siglos se había disculpado con Juliette? Innumerables. ¿Cuántas canastas de fruta había enviado? Cientos. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Y estaba harta de intentarlo cuando ****_este_****era el resultado. **

**La rabia brilló en esos ojos lavanda. Pero Juliette no ofreció ninguna replica.**

**—****Tus hombres deben sentarse con los otros. —Con movimientos bruscos señaló a la parte trasera del auditorio, donde un numeroso grupo de hombres estaban sentados de lado a lado en el balcón, meros espectadores.**

**—****De hecho, nuestros hombres se quedan con nosotras, y eso no es algo que vayamos a discutir.**

**Taliyah dio un paso majestuoso hacia adelante, cada centímetro de depredador.**

**—****Ahora puedes continuar con la reunión. —La orden no se perdió a pesar de la cortesía.**

**—****Lo haré —resopló Juliette—. No me preocupo de ello. —Puso en marcha un discurso sobre el comportamiento adecuado antes, durante y después de los Juegos.**

**Ignorándola, Candace "y compañía" siguieron a su hermana mayor. Se detuvieron a la derecha del escenario junto a otro clan, las Eagleshields. La familia de Juliette. Levantó la barbilla otro poco. Cada una de las integrantes dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de ella, como si tuviera una enfermedad de la que no quisieran contagiarse, y un rubor le calentó las mejillas.**

**No, no todas las componentes aumentaron la distancia, se dio cuenta un segundo después. Neeka la Indeseada, quien había estado sola al margen del grupo, dio un paso hacia adelante, cerca de los White Andry. Estaba sonriendo.**

**—****Taliyah. —Neeka inclino la cabeza respetuosamente. Estaba sorda, después de haber sido apuñalada en los oídos durante una redada. Había sido una niña y sus heridas no habían sanado, su propia madre había intentado matarla por haberse atrevido a vivir con semejante debilidad.**

**La mujer debió haberse entrenado en la escuela de maternidad de Tabitha Andry.**

**Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, dándose una palmadita en la espalda una a la otra, una vez, dos veces. Cuando se separaron, Neeka miró a Candace. Sorprendentemente, la sonrisa de dientes blancos permaneció en su lugar.**

**Tenía el cabello suave de un negro azabache y unos vivos ojos café. Algunas pecas punteaban su nariz, un poco más oscuras que su piel moca, los únicos "defectos" en una cara de otra manera demasiado perfecta.**

**—****Ya estás crecidita —dijo Neeka en un tono suave y perfectamente modulado.**

**—****Sí —esperaba que los insultos comenzaran a volar.**

**Ninguno se acercó.**

**—****Espero que seas tan letal como los chismes aclaman.**

**Espera, ¿qué?**

**—****Probablemente más —dijo con modestia. Bueno, modestia ****_para ella_****.**

**La sonrisa creció. Claramente, había aprendido a leer los labios.**

**—****Bien. Eso hará que las siguientes semanas sean soportables. Así que, dime. Hace como un año, alguien mencionó que habías colgado a un humano por fuera de un edificio de sesenta pisos. Del cabello. ¿Es cierto?**

**—****Bueno, sí. —Y no estaba arrepentida—. Gwennie estaba perdida, y era el último que la había visto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quería respuestas.**

**—****Genial. ¿Y qué hay de…?**

**—****Suficiente —replicó Juliette—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con tus exageraciones cuando ****_deberías_****estar ****_escuchándome_****.**

**Exageraciones. Por favor. En lugar de defenderse a sí misma ‑y hacer parecer como si protestara demasiado‑ Katia repitió lo que había dicho. Juliette estaba detrás de Neeka, así que la pobre chica no tenía ni idea de por qué todos las observaban, en silencio, esperando su cooperación.**

**La amonestación no mandó a Neeka de vuelta con su clan. Se quedó junto a Taliyah. Extraño. ¿Qué estaba…?**

**Desde el otro lado de la espaciosa habitación, otro par de puertas dobles se abrió. Y entonces Candace estuvo mirando desde la distancia, a su madre. Tabitha la Despiadada. Juliette quedó en silencio cuando las exclamaciones de asombro abundaron.**

**Una leyenda acababa de llegar.**

**El estómago de Candace se hizo nudos, mientras tragaba saliva. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pensaba que estaba preparada para él. Pero… oh, dioses. Las rodillas le flaquearon, y tuvo que presionar todo el peso en los talones para mantener el equilibrio.**

**Maldita sea, su repentina crisis de nervios, necesitaba un escape. La piel se le erizó como si pequeños bichitos con las patas al rojo vivo se arrastraran sobre ella.**

**Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que habló con su madre, y esa última conversación no había sido agradable.**

**"****_No sé por qué te he aguantado todo este tiempo_****", había dicho Tabitha. "****_Presiono, presiono y presiono, y aún así no has hecho nada para redimirte. Permaneces en Alaska, peleando con humanos, robando a los humanos, jugando con humanos_****"**

**Candace se quedó boquiabierta. "****_No me había dado cuenta que tenía que probarme a mi misma contigo. Soy tu hija. ¿No deberías amarme cueste lo que cueste?_****"**

**"****_Me confundes con tus hermanas. Mira a dónde te ha llevado su indulgencia. A ningún lado. Los otros clanes, todavía te odian. Te he cuidado, te he protegido todo este tiempo, no les he permitido que actúen contra ti, pero eso termina hoy. _****Mi********_indulgencia tampoco te ha llevado a ningún lugar_****"****_._**

**Su definición de indulgencia variaba enormemente. Y, siendo honesta, esa variación la lastimaba tan profundamente que pensaba que nunca sanaría. "****_Madre…_****"**

**"****_No. No digas más. Hemos terminado_****"****.**

**Las pisadas habían hecho eco mientras su madre se marchaba. Definitivamente no hubo llamadas telefónicas, ni cartas, así que había asumido que su madre continuaba "protegiéndola" a pesar de los hechos.**

**Tal vez lo que había dado por sentado estaba mal.**

**Tal vez por eso ella se encontraba en este lugar.**

**Aun así, incluso sabiendo que Tabitha la quería deshecha y lastimada, su mirada absorbió a su madre, la primera vez que la vislumbraba en todos estos meses, por inesperado que fuera, y dioses, Tabitha era encantadora. Aunque había vivido milenios y dado a luz a cuatro hermosas hijas que pasaban la edad legal de beber ‑y ****_vaaaaya_****que la pasaban‑ parecía no tener más de veinticinco. Piel hermosamente bronceada, una sedosa melena de cabello negro, ojos café ámbar, y los delicados rasgos de una muñeca de porcelana.**

**Algunas veces a través de los años, se había teñido el cabello de rojo y Candace había pensado, esperado, que eso quisiera decir… pero no.**

**—****Tabitha Andry —dijo Juliette, con tono reverente, inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo—. Bienvenida.**

**— ****¿****_Esa_****es tu madre? —le preguntó Sabin a Gwen inesperadamente—. Quiero decir, me dijiste que te odiaba y es por eso que se mantenía alejada, pero parece que esa mujer solo odia las uñas rotas y medias desgarradas.**

**—****Sólo es mi madre por nacimiento, así que no se refrenaría contra mí —respondió Gwen—. Y te lo aseguro, ella me partiría la cara sin ni siquiera pensar en las uñas.**

**Gwen siempre había sido la sensible, la que necesitaba que se la protegiera. Aun así no había llorado el día que Tabitha la había llamado indigna. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante. Ni una sola vez volvió a mirar atrás.**

**—****No puede ser tan mala —dijo Sabin—. No con esas piernas.**

**Hombres.**

**—****Ella tiene el corazón de una niña, sabes. Sí, y está en una caja junto a su cama.**

**_Y adivina qué ¡es el mío!_**

**Después del desafortunado incidente, Candace había perseguido a Tabitha durante siglos, desesperada, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, pelear contra quien fuera, para ganarse nuevamente el amor y respeto de su madre. Había fallado, una y otra vez. Finalmente se percató de que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos y volvió su atención a los humanos. Un acto que una vez más le había ganado el castigo de Tabitha.**

**"****_Permaneces en Alaska, peleando con humanos, robándole a los humanos, jugando con humanos_****"****_._****Las palabras pasaron por la mente de Candace una segunda vez. Entre los humanos ella era el premio entre los premios, considerada encantadora, valiente y divertida. ****_Por supuesto_**** había jugado con ellos.**

**_Ya terminaste con el rechazo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya no te importa._**

**Su madre entró por completo en la habitación, nueve Arpías tras ella. Cuando las puertas se cerraron con una suave sacudida, el grupo se detuvo y contempló la estancia, a sus ocupantes. Las diez miradas pasaron a través de ella sin la más mínima pausa, como si fuera invisible.**

**_Mírame_****, pensó frenéticamente. ****_Madre, por favor_****. En esos escasos, embarazosos segundos, se sintió como un niña necesitada de nuevo. Por supuesto esos ojos dorados no regresaron a ella. Peor, se posaron en Juliette y brillaron con orgullo. Orgullo. ¿Por qué?**

**¿Acaso importaba? Una carcajada amarga llenó la garganta de Candace. Entonces se percato de los medallones a juego que colgaban de sus cuellos, y la carcajada se convirtió en un sonido estrangulado. Pequeños discos de madera, elaboradas alas talladas en el centro, el precioso símbolo de la fuerza Andry. Candace siempre había estado bien con el hecho de que su madre hubiera entrenado a Juliette, así como a otras integrantes de clanes aliados. ¿Pero darle a alguien que no fuera Andry una medalla? ¡Oh, eso quemaba!**

**Otro recuerdo resurgió. Repentinamente sintió el roce del cuero contra la nuca mientras ****_su_****collar le era arrancado.**

**—****Nuestro vuelo se retrasó —explicó Tabitha, su voz dura hizo eco en el techo abovedado—. Pedimos disculpas.**

**Aunque pronunciada rígidamente… ¿una disculpa? ¿De Tabitha la Despiadada? Esa era la primera vez. ¿Acaso Candace estaba soñando? ¿Había entrado en algún tipo de universo paralelo y no lo sabía? No, no pudo haberlo hecho. Si así fuera, Tabitha le hubiera sonreído. No lo había hecho.**

**Así que la disculpa ****_había_****sucedido.**

**Las rodillas comenzaron a chocar nuevamente, y no había manera de detenerlas.**

**—****Siento llegar tarde —dijo una ronca voz masculina detrás de ella.**

**Y volviendo a la teoría de los sueños. De ninguna manera Terrence estaba allí y disculpándose ‑eso significaba que él era cuerda de salvamento‑ una cuerda que sólo significaba demencia. Candace se dio la vuelta, segura de que no habría cambios en su entorno. Para su eterna sorpresa, los ojos coincidían con los oídos.**

**Terrence estaba ahí, un guerrero en toda su gloria.**

**Con la sonrisa de su madre querida o no, ****_había_****entrado en un universo paralelo. No podía haber otra explicación. ¿Podría?**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El aroma a canela emanaba de él, mientras ella inhalaba –en realidad jadeaba‑ el corazón arrancó a un ritmo incontrolable.**

**—****Gracias a los dioses —murmuró Sabin—. Gwen casi se comió mis huevos en el desayuno cuando se enteró de que te dejé salir de la fortaleza esta mañana.**

**Gwen se ruborizó.**

**— ****¡Sabin! Ahora no es el momento de derramar nuestros secretos de alcoba.**

**Ann rió detrás de su mano.**

**—****Creo que no se refería a eso, Gwennie-Bo-Bennie.**

**Mientras hablaba, Lysander se interpuso entre ella y los dos inmortales poseídos por demonios. Puede que hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con los Señores del Inframundo, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran. Y como había cortado la cabeza de su buen amigo Aeron, los Señores tampoco eran sus más grandes admiradores y claramente no quería que desquitaran la hostilidad con Ann. Como si lo fueran a hacer. Poseídos por demonio o no, los guerreros trataban a las chicas Andry como si fueran de la familia. Como primas molestas que abusaban de su hospitalidad, pero, no obstante, familia.**

**Otra ronda de suspiros hizo eco de repente. Finalmente los hombres habían sido vistos, ****_realmente_**** percibidos como algo más que donadores de sangre o ponis de carnaval, y surgieron murmullos sobre el "Ángel" y los "Señores". El primero estuvo lleno de regocijo, como Candace había temido, el segundo de celos.**

**Celos. Por ella. Trató de no inflarse como un pavo real.**

**Fracasó.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió en un susurro. Para Terrence. Quien estaba aquí. Con ella.**

**—****Pregúntame mañana, y quizás haya pensado en una respuesta —respondió secamente.**

**Una vez más se encontró con el corazón inflado. No con amor, no esta vez, pero con la misma medida de lujuria, alegría y alivio. Estaba más sensual que nunca con una camisa blanca manchada de sangre y vaqueros desgarrados. La suciedad manchaba su cara de ángel caído y su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su cráneo y bañado en sudor.**

**—****Hubiera estado aquí antes —agregó—. Pero mi última ronda en el perímetro de la fortaleza resultó ser fructuosa.**

**— ****¿Cazadores?**

**—****Sí. Bastardos. Siempre intentando algo sospechoso.**

**— ****¿Los mataste a todos?**

**Sus ojos azules brillaron, revelando indicios del demonio victorioso dentro de él.**

**—****Todos y a cada uno.**

**_Ese es mi hombre._**

**—****Buena chica.**

**Si, ella acababa de llamarlo chica. Y él estaba aquí. En verdad estaba aquí. No podía superar ese hecho maravilloso. ¿Esto quería decir que se daba cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro? ¿La había perdonado por dormir con Paris? Luchó contra el impulso de lanzar los brazos alrededor de él, abrazarlo fuertemente y nunca dejarlo ir.**

**Debió haberle leído las preguntas y deseos en los ojos porque dijo:**

**—****Simplemente no te hagas una idea equivocada —echando todo a perder—. Necesitabas un botiquín, así que aquí estoy. Tan pronto como terminen los juegos, me iré. No te digo esto por ser grosero, sino para ser honesto. —Gentil, tan gentil—. ¿Está bien?**

**—****Sí, claro. Gran...gracias. —No queriendo que presenciara como se marchitaba su alegría, se dio la vuelta. ****_No voy a llorar_****. Su madre no la había deshecho (quebrado en su mayor parte); el tampoco lo haría (no otra vez).**

**Una vez más era el centro de atención, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, levantó la barbilla exactamente como lo había hecho la primera vez, negándose a revelar su molestia.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué me perdí? —preguntó él.**

**— ****¿Ver a la despampanante morena de ahí? —Sabin señaló a Tabitha—. Esa es su madre.**

**— ****¿****_Esa_****es tu madre? —exclamó Terrence.**

**Las manos de Candace se apretaron en puños, las uñas afiladas cortándole la piel. Calientes ‑demasiado calientes‑ hilos de sangre se deslizaron por los nudillos antes de gotear al suelo.**

**—****Si no tienes cuidado, voy a… —no había amenaza que fuera suficientemente mala—. Solamente no la elogies.**

**—****No me retes, Pelirroja. No te gustarán los resultados.**

**Pelirroja. De cualquier otra persona, ese hubiera sido un apelativo cariñoso. Viniendo de Terrence, era una maldición.**

**— ****¿Por qué? ¿Planeas darme unos azotes?**

**—****Me iré —las palabras fueron dichas con firmeza.**

**Apretó los labios en una línea rebelde. Su ausencia era la única cosa que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar. Le gustara o no ‑****_no_****por el momento. Él podía ser un dolor en el culo. Podría ser terco y algunas veces odioso, pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenia de ganar en esto, y él lo sabía. Con Juliette a cargo, necesitaba la cabeza de alguien como soporte, cuidando su espalda veinticinco horas al día, ocho días a la semana.**

**—****Mi madre no es mi persona favorita, ¿de acuerdo? —Se retorció sin mirarlo y susurró—. Ahora ¿podrías por favor actuar como si te gustara, sólo por un rato?**

**Por fin Tabitha se dignó a reconocer a su grupo. Su mirada se desvió hacia los hombres, y sólo a los hombres, su boca se torció en disgusto. Al mismo tiempo, acarició la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cintura.**

**—****En primer lugar, no la elogié. Segundo, se ve como alguien que come las esperanzas y sueños de las personas para el desayuno, y no sólo por que sean sabrosos. Eso no es atractivo. Tercero, ****_tú_****te ves como si hubieras ****_surgido_****de las esperanzas y sueños de las personas. No podría, no puedo, creer que estéis emparentadas.**

**Que… dulce. Candace estaba completamente impresionada. ¡Maldito! Primero le daba un golpe bajo, anunciando que no pensaba quedarse. Después la elogiaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que mantendría distancia emocional cuando le decía cosas como esa?**

**—****Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? —gruñó Terrence antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta.**

**—****Tú lo hiciste —respondió ella— y sé lo que vas a decir a continuación. Sonaste como un mariquita. —Odiaba atacarlo, pero su salud mental estaba en juego.**

**Terrence chasqueó los dientes.**

**— ****¿Quién dijo qué, entonces? —preguntó con un suspiro.**

**Su mirada oscura recorrió su pequeño grupo, después regresó a su madre, un músculo palpitando en la mandíbula.**

**—****Olvídalo. No es importante.**

**Bieeeeen. Consortes. No podías vivir con ellos, pero tampoco podías cortarles la lengua sin ganarte una eternidad de miradas de odio.**

**—****Ahora que todos están aquí, volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿les parece? —Dijo Juliette—. Los Juegos siempre han sido una parte importante de nuestras vidas, permitiéndonos castigar justamente a los que nos han hecho un mal —por supuesto miró a Candace cuando dijo eso— así como demostrarle a los que adoramos lo fuertes que nos hemos convertido. Así que aquí estamos para hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer. ¡Patear traseros!**

**Estallaron aplausos.**

**—****Si verifican sus mensajes, encontraran las alineaciones de los equipos —anunció Juliette, su voz llena de satisfacción, su atención momentáneamente fija en Terrence.**

**Y fue entonces cuando Candace se percató de la fría, y dura realidad. La ira casi la envió volando hacia el escenario. ****_Despacio, con calma. Eso es lo que quiere Juliette_****. ¿Qué más quería? Terrence. Evidentemente la perra había estado esperando el día en que Candace encontrara su propio consorte, probablemente planeaba quitárselo de la misma manera en que Candace le había quitado el suyo.**

**Jodidamente fantástico ¿Cómo se había filtrado la noticia cuando ella y Terrence no estaban oficialmente juntos? Y maldita sea, un Terrence sin compromiso sería una presa fácil. La rabia se transformó en miedo, y la bilis le subió por la garganta, amenazando con derramarse.**

**Terrence y Juliette… Juliette, que no se había acostado con Paris… entrelazados, desnudos, retorciéndose, gimiendo, suplicando… oh dioses. ****_Concéntrate en el aquí y ahora_****. Todo lo demás puede esperar. Quizás. Si sus pensamientos seguían por ese camino, atacaría a alguien ‑es decir Juliette y Terrence‑ o sufriría un colapso. Ninguno, era una opción aceptable.**

**Temblando, Candace sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero, lo desplazó y rápidamente encontró un texto. Sólo, que no estaba anotada en el equipo Andry. Sus hermanas tampoco lo estaban.**

**—****No entiendo.**

**—****Madre afirma que ya no tiene hijas —dijo Taliyah—. Lo que significa que no podemos competir como White Andry. Tuve que hacer una petición al Consejo para formar un nuevo clan. Una vez que eso fue atendido, estábamos adentro.**

**Ninguna reacción. No mostraría ninguna reacción. No estaba muriendo por dentro. No lo ****_estaba._**

**— ****¿Entonces cual es el nuevo nombre de nuestro equipo? —La respuesta apareció en su pantalla antes de que pudiera terminar. Equipo Candace. Sus hermanas, así como Neeka y algunas otras, competían en el equipo Candace.**

**Por un momento, su alrededor se desvaneció, así como el dolor, y se deleitaba con el apoyo inquebrantable de sus hermanas. La amaban. Sin importar nada, la amaban. La aceptaban. Pensaban que era lo suficientemente buena, igual que ella, entonces el mundo se enfocó nuevamente, y tuvo que parpadear contra las lágrimas ardientes.**

**Maldita sea. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que luchar hoy contra las ganas de llorar?**

**—****La primera competición comienza mañana muy temprano —continuó Juliette—. Después, se notificara a todas donde tendrá exactamente lugar la próxima pugna. Como saben, ya no damos sede a los Juegos en un solo lugar ya que competidores anteriores los manipulaban y saboteaban con anticipación.**

**A pesar de que Candace no había sido responsable ‑hola, no había sido invitada‑ Juliette le lanzó las palabras a ella.**

**Como sea. Enderezó la columna vertebral, como si estuviera anclada en su lugar por barras de acero. Terrence le posó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, tibia y firme, reconfortante. Candente.**

**Santo cielo, su alrededor se desvaneció nuevamente, hasta que solamente existían ellos dos. Imaginó su boca remplazando su mano, su lengua lamiendo, trazando hacia abajo. Se le escapó un suspiro.**

**_Contrólate_****. Si tenía una "idea equivocada" sobre algo tan inocente como una palmadita, él se iría, como había prometido. Como si pudiera culparle. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.**

**Muy en el fondo, se parecían. Guerreros perfeccionistas en el campo de batalla, de lengua afilada como un puñal, cínicos, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Y a cierto nivel, ellos ****_eran_****amigos. Lo habían sido desde el principio. Puede que él no quisiera estar ahí, pero tampoco quería que saliera lastimada. Así que había venido; iba a ayudarla. Pero no la dejaría presionar por más. Mientras mantuviera una distancia emocional, se quedaría. Sería su "botiquín".**

**Enojada y herida como estaba, también lo estaba agradecida.**

**—****Otra cosa es nueva este año —continuó Juliette, sacando a Candace de sus pensamientos—. El premio. Esta vez, los ganadores no recibirán plata y oro después de cada competición.**

**— ****¿Qué? —gritó alguien.**

**— ****¡Por eso estamos aquí! —gruñó otra.**

**Juliette sostuvo las manos en alto, y ordenó silencio. Una orden que fue obedecida instantáneamente.**

**—****Este año tenemos algo mejor.**

**En medio de murmullos llenos de preguntas, las cortinas junto al escenario se separaron. Y entonces, la boca de Candace se abrió de golpe. De ninguna manera. De ninguna maldita manera. El "esclavo" que había intentado conseguir hacía tantos siglos, el que había causado tantos estragos en los clanes de las Arpías, se dirigió junto a Juliette. Estaba encadenado por las muñecas, como entonces. Era más musculoso ahora, su cabello negro era más largo, pero sus rasgos, aún eran afilados, obstinados.**

**—****Queridos dioses. ¿Es ****_él_****? —jadeó Ann**

**—****Sí —logró graznar. Nadie le había dicho que Juliette lo había encontrado. ¿****_Cuándo_****lo había encontrado? ¿Dónde?—. Es él.**

**— ****¿Él quién? —exigió Terrence.**

**En un principio, Candace creyó detectar una nota de celos en su tono, y fue una respuesta tan típica de un amante que quiso besarlo profundo y sucio. Desnudarle hasta que solo hubiera piel y una sonrisa. Quería montarlo duro, rápido y por siempre. ****_Todo mío_****. Después el sentido común la golpeó directamente en la mandíbula. Puede que estuviera celoso, pero no de la manera importante. Terrence había decidido ayudarla, y su demonio no permitiría que nadie interfiriera. Especialmente no otro guerrero.**

**Parte de ella se resentía por eso. La otra parte de ella ****_en verdad_****se resentía por eso.**

**—****Metido en un pequeño problema, ¿verdad, ****_Botiquín_****? No es alguien que te concierna.**

**—****Candace —espetó.**

**—****Cállate, ¿quieres? —No podía decirle la verdad. Aún no quería que supiera sobre sus locuras pasadas, cuando ya tenía tan mala opinión de ella—. Me estás haciendo quedar mal frente a mi equipo.**

**—****_Candace_****.**

**—****Está bien. Te lo explico más tarde —mintió.**

**Una tensa pausa. Y entonces.**

**—****Más te vale.**

**— ****¿O qué?**

**—****Sí.**

**Su némesis, el hombre que había buscado durante años, determinada a castigarlo por lo que había hecho a su hermana, pero nunca había encontrado- ahora sostenía una larga y delgada lanza. Sus gruesas y alargadas puntas estaban compuestas por vidrio, algo brillaba y se movía en su interior.**

**Poder, tanto poder, irradiaba de la lanza.**

**Juliette tomó la lanza, sin una palabra de agradecimiento. El hombre ‑cuyo nombre hacía tiempo que había aprendido, era Lazarus, aunque ella y Ann le habían apodado El Tampón, por ser tan desagradable‑ giró sobre sus talones. Su mirada sombría se movió sobre la multitud… buscando… antes de engancharse en Candace. Se detuvo, la miró fijamente.**

**El oxigeno se le congeló en los pulmones, haciéndole imposible respirar, Ni una maldita reacción, pensó. No aquí, no ahora. Después, sin embargo, lo buscaría. Lo lastimaría como siempre había querido.**

**Él sonrió, lentamente. Tan guapo… tan fríamente malévolo. Ella siseó, los colmillos se liberaron de las encías. ****_Estás muerto, vaquero_****. Él le pertenecía a Juliette, sí, y todo el mundo claramente culpaba a Candace en lugar de a él por lo que había hecho a sus seres queridos. Y sí, la culpaban con justa razón. Si hubiera hecho como le habían ordenado, no habría tenido la fuerza para dañar a nadie. Pero********_él_****había sido el que rasgó atravesando la carne, con sus dientes y garras. ****_Él_**** había sido quien había dado esos golpes mortales.**

**Sería quién pagaría, a manos de Candace**

**Cada vez que le había enviado una canasta de frutas a Juliette, se había referido al pasado, pero mentalmente, había ofrecido la disculpa por lo que planeaba hacer en el futuro. Iba a matarlo. Nadie lastimaba a sus hermanas. Nadie.**

**—****Olvida lo de más tarde. ¿Quién carajos es él? —Demandó nuevamente Terrence.**

**Antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta, el Tampón retrocedió, salió del escenario, y una vez más estuvo escondido tras la cortina. Inteligente de su parte. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría haberse abstenido de volar hacia él. **

**Cuando fuera a por él, sería en privado. Sin nadie que pudiera salvarle.**

**—****Más tarde —repitió.**

**—****Esto —dijo Juliette, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia la lanza en sus manos—. Es muy, muy precioso. Muchísimo más que plata u oro. —Su mirada de lavanda se centró en Candace—. Estoy segura que han sentido su poder, ¿pero qué es lo que no saben? Ese poder puede ser transferido a ustedes, pueden ponerlo en marcha, controlarlo. Serían más fuertes de lo que nunca imaginaron. Serían invencibles.**

**Los murmullos abundaron.**

**Si lo que afirmaba Juliette era cierto, ¿por qué no se había transferido los poderes a sí misma? ¿Por qué no había golpeado a Candace de una vez? ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesta, tan deseosa de darlo?**

**Juliette dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.**

**—****A lo largo de los siglos, los dioses han llamado a esta poderosa arma la Vara de Partir. Sin embargo, yo tengo un mejor nombre para ella. Primer premio.**

**Terrence se puso rígido.**

**Sabin, maldijo.**

**Ambos hombres habrían dado un salto al escenario si Taliyah y Neeka no los hubieran detenido. La acción era innecesaria, sin embargo, porque el arma desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un minuto en las manos de Juliette, al siguiente se había ido.**

**— ****¿Qué demonios? —Candace, Gwen y Ann preguntaron al unísono.**

**Candace desprendió las manos de su hermana de su hombre y le ahuecó las mejillas, lo que le obligó a concentrarse en ella.**

**— ****¿Qué está pasando?**

**—****El primer premio —dijo Terrence entre dientes—. Es el cuarto artefacto. El único que necesitamos para ayudarnos a encontrar y destruir la caja de Pandora.**

**—****Lo que significa que el primer premio —terminó sombríamente Sabin— tiene el poder de acabar con nosotros. Para siempre.**

**###########**

**¿**C**ómo infiernos había sucedido esto?**

**Terrence se paseaba a lo largo de la sucia habitación del motel, el hielo en las venas haciendo que se moviera lentamente. Las botas se clavaban en la peluda alfombra marrón, dejando un surco por donde pasaba.**

**Candace estaba encaramada en la parte superior del televisor, mirándolo con expresión de preocupación. Sus piernas largas estaban cruzadas en los tobillos y se balanceaban, golpeando en la pantalla a cada segundo. Si fuera un poco más rápido, se emparejaría con el ****_pum-pum_****del latido de su corazón.**

**Sabin y Gwen estaban sentados en el borde de una de las camas dobles, mientras Ann y Lysander en el de la otra. Taliyah se había largado con una bonita muchacha negra, y no había dicho una palabra acerca de a dónde iban ni cuánto tiempo estarían fuera.**

**—****Los Tácitos afirmaron poseer la Vara de Partir —dijo con voz ronca. Alguien tenía que empezar la acuciante conversación.**

**—****Es evidente que mintieron —Sabin apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos levantadas.**

**Sí. Claramente. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.**

**—****Esto es malo.**

**Debería haberlo sabido, al menos debería haberlo sospechado. En cambio, unas semanas atrás, Terrence había visitado su templo. No le importó darle a los seres monstruosos la Capa, porque había pensado que ya tenían otro artefacto. ¿Por qué no uno más? Había pensado que podrían resguardar ambas reliquias hasta que pudiera regresar y negociar por ellas, comprar ambas.**

**Había pensado incorrectamente.**

**¡Qué grupo! Si los Tácitos poseían la Vara, no se la hubieran dado a Juliette. No sin un pago, y éste no sería en forma de efectivo o joyas. Ellos sólo querían la cabeza de Cronus.**

**Puesto que el rey de los dioses aún vivía, ningún intercambio se había hecho. Lo cual significaba que los Tácitos eran completamente indignos de confianza, y no se sabía lo que harían con la Capa, si Terrence fallaba en entregar esa cabeza.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_,_****gruñó Derrota. No había duda, simplemente una completa aceptación al desafío que se había presentado.**

**No habría objeciones por su parte. A pesar de que ahora tenía dos objetivos abiertos. La Capa, y Candace.**

**«****_Lo sé.Lo haré_****»****_._**

**En primer lugar, tenía que robar la Vara de Partir. Sabin no había mentido. Si terminaba en las manos "equivocadas" ‑lo que significaba cualquier mano que no fuera la suya‑ la caja de Pandora podría ser encontrada, y destruirlo a él y sus amigos. Sus demonios serían arrancados de sus cuerpos y succionados dentro.**

**Muy bueno en teoría, pero el hombre y la bestia estaban conectados intrínsecamente, una especie de no-puedo-vivir-sin-ti. Además, los hombres instantáneamente estirarían la pata y los demonios se volverían unos locos de mierda.**

**La urgencia le asaltó. Terrence se detuvo en el centro de la sala y se enfrentó a Candace.**

**—****Tenemos que robarla.**

**La boca de ella cayó abierta, de color rojo, exuberante y-tan-tentadora.**

**—****Uh, ¿qué? ¿Ahora?**

**—****Olvídate de los Juegos y ayúdame a robar la Vara —Terrence apretó los dientes y como un buen guerrero, agregó—: Por favor —a veces un hombre necesitaba un colega, y ahora éste era uno de esos momentos. No tenía idea de cómo trabajaban las mentes de las Arpías o dónde era probable que una persona como Juliette escondiera su tesoro.**

**Candace era su conexión con el interior. Su única forma de entrar.**

**Las pupilas de ella se dilataron con ira. Grandioso. Exactamente lo que él no necesitaba. La pequeña señora de mal humor, sin miedo a mostrarlo. Luego Candace se pasó la lengua por los dientes, y un relámpago de lujuria se le disparó directamente por todo el cuerpo, derritiendo el hielo y dejando un infierno ardiente a su paso, por lo que le llevó mucho más tiempo atenuar la temperatura.**

**¿En un momento como este? ¿En serio?**

**_Nunca es un mal momento_****, su libido elevó la voz. ****_Ella podría atacarte, pero al menos sus manos estarán encima de ti_****.**

**Él mismo podría haberse pateado su propio culo caliente.**

**—****No, nada más que no, como el infierno que no —dijo ella con la barbilla levantada obstinadamente.**

**El temor reemplazó a la urgencia. Conocía esa mirada. La había visto antes, dirigida a una sala llena de Arpías. Sus miradas la habían desollado viva, pero por alguna razón, no había marcha atrás.**

**—****No la robaré, y tú tampoco lo harás —agregó Candace.**

**Oh, sí.**

**— ****¿Estás tratando de castigarme, Pelirroja? —había cometido el error fatal de ser honesto, de decirle que estaba aquí para ayudarla, no para tener un romance con ella. Terrence había aprendido. Nunca muestres tus cartas a una mujer—. Porque si ése es el caso…**

**—****Oh, mis dioses. ¿Eres ****_tan_****egoísta? —los ojos de plata y oro se afilaron como dagas, cortándole por dentro. No le gustaba enojarla (en su mayor parte) y tampoco le gustaba hacerle daño. En ese momento, ella parecía estar de ambas formas—. No todo es acerca de ti, Terrence.**

**—****Lo sé. Créeme, controlo mi ego todo el tiempo. Así que dime, ¿cuál es el problema? Creo recordar a una Arpía pelirroja que cierta vez dijo que haría ****_cualquier cosa,_****siempre y cuando fuera inmoral y por el precio justo. Así que hazlo. Dime tu precio, y lo pagaré.**

**—****No hay ningún precio —le espetó ella—. No para esto.**

**— ****¿Tienes miedo? —un golpe bajo, sí, pero estaba desesperado.**

**Saltó desde la televisión, mostrando los dientes, algo mucho más peligroso que una de esas dagas, sus ojos negro azabache, eclipsando todo toque de color.**

**—****Lo vas a conseguir ahora —cantó Ann, y Lysander apretó la mano sobre la boca de ella, impidiéndole decir nada más.**

**—****Idiota —murmuró Sabin—. Ni siquiera te voy a ayudar. Te mereces lo que está a punto de suceder.**

**—****No le temo a nada —dos voces cubrieron las palabras de Candace, ambas roncas, amenazantes... cortantes. Ella respiraba dentro y fuera, cada inhalación trabajosa, cada exhalación entrecortada—. Tienes mucha suerte de que mi Arpía se oponga rotundamente a hacerte daño, o ya estarías hecho pedazos en este momento. Y si tratas de robar la Vara por tu cuenta, ****_después _****de que te dijera que no, te retaré a contiendas que no serás capaz de ganar. Para siempre.**

**Él quería sacudirla. Quería besarla, pero sólo para cerrarle la boca de una maldita vez, por supuesto. Maldita sea, incluso ahora, ella bordeaba la orilla del desafío. Derrota merodeaba de un lado a otro del cráneo, casi echando espuma por la boca por ir hacia ella. Sólo el miedo a perder detenía al demonio de aceptar.**

**«****_Tú eres el que me exigió venir aquí.El que decidió acabar con todo aquel que la atacara_****»****_._****Sí, Terrence se había inclinado hacia ese mismo sentido. Sí, más o menos también quería destripar y decapitar a sus oponentes antes de que pudieran llegar a dirigir un simple golpe contra ella. Sin embargo, él entendía sus propios motivos ‑la atracción y un supe desarrollado sentido de posesión‑ ¿Los motivos de Derrota? No tanto. «********_¿Por qué haces esto?_****»**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_,_****dijo el demonio. Como siempre.**

**— ****¿Lo captas? —demandó Candace, cuando él no ofreció ninguna respuesta.**

**La decepción lo sacudió. Candace ****_estaba_****tratando de castigarlo, y había esperado algo mejor de ella. Podía ser que se criticaran y golpearan uno al otro, podía ser que estuvieran irremediablemente fascinados el uno por el otro, pero también eran amigos. O al menos eso pensaba. Y los amigos ayudaban a sus amigos.**

**Para demostrarlo Terrence estaba en Wisconsin cuando debería haber estado en cualquier otro sitio de un millón de posibles lugares.**

**Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ann. No le importaba robar por su cuenta. Por lo general. Sin embargo, las Arpías eran una especie diferente de seres o cosas con las que no había tratado antes. Podían moverse más rápido de lo que la vista podía captar. Podían cortar la tráquea de un hombre con sólo sus dientes. Infierno, podrían rasgar a un ejército entero en cuestión de segundos.**

**No había una línea que no pudiera cruzar, ningún acto demasiado vil. Si iba por la Vara y lo atrapaban, lo matarían. Pero sin la Vara, estaba muerto de todos modos. Por lo tanto, no se oponía. Él iría a por ella.**

**— ****¿Y tú? —le lanzó a Ann.**

**—****Tranquilo, guerrero —dijo Lysander, con un tono de voz tan suave que Terrence casi no pudo detectar el poder detrás de él. Casi.**

**«****_Eso no es un reto_****»****_,_****le dijo a su demonio, negándose a sí mismo a retar a la gemela de Candace. Por suerte ‑o no‑ Derrota estaba todavía demasiado centrado en Candace, la Capa y la Vara. Si Terrence no lograba conseguir los dos últimos, y muy pronto, perdería la batalla. Resultaría herido. Sin embargo, tampoco podía permitir que Candace fuera herida.**

**Ann empujó la mano de Lysander fuera de su boca.**

**—****Lo siento, chico grande, pero no puedo ayudarte.**

**— ****¿Por qué?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros, toda inocencia.**

**—****Si quieres una lista de razones, puedo enumerarlas. Pero no garantizo que vaya a decir la verdad.**

**Él se enfrentó a Gwen.**

**— ****¿Y tú?**

**— ****¿Dos-culpa? —dijo, sonando confusa. Echó un vistazo a Candace, quién negó con la cabeza. Él lo sabía porque estaba viendo el reflejo de la imagen sobre la mesita de noche entre las camas—. No puedo —terminó con más firmeza.**

**Está bien, algo estaba pasando aquí. Candace no tenía miedo. No importa lo que él hubiera dicho, lo sabía. La niña era demasiado valiente para su propio bien. Ella se había mantenido firme en un cuarto lleno de Arpías, y a pesar de que la habían tratado como si fuera un trozo de costillas y todos ahí fueran vegetarianos, había mantenido la cabeza en alto, desafiándolos a intentar tomar un bocado.**

**La única vez que la había visto perder la calma, temblando con una emoción que no había sido capaz de nombrar, fue cuando Candace miró a su madre. Su muy sexy y claramente vil madre, quien podría haberle hablado dentro de la cabeza. Todavía no estaba seguro.**

**A medida que la morena de apariencia extrañamente joven lo miró, sus ojos habían examinado su cuerpo, juzgándolo, midiéndolo, entonces había escuchado un susurro proveniente de una voz fría, sin emociones y sin embargo, muy femenina: "****_Candace morirá antes de que la final comience"._**

**Como el infierno. Nada se había dicho, y nadie más había oído la amenaza. Y joder, a lo mejor él tenía una imaginación hiperactiva. De cualquier manera, no le importaba. Él estaba aquí e iba a hacer lo que había prometido, pero maldita sea, Candace tendría que ceder un poco en este asunto.**

**—****Perdeos —dijo a las parejas que estaban en las camas.**

**Conociendo a Terrence como lo hacía, Sabin se llevó a Gwen sin protestar y la empujó hasta la puerta. Sostuvieron sus miradas hasta el último momento. Él movería montañas para conseguir la Vara, con o sin la aprobación de las White Andry. En primer lugar, haría todo lo posible para obtener respuestas. Incluso si eso significaba dividir y estar sin respaldo.**

**Gracias a un suave:**

**—****Voy a estar bien —de Candace; Ann y Lysander siguieron de cerca los talones de Sabin, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con un suave ****_clic._****El ángel no lo conocía, ni sabía de lo que era capaz, pero debió haber reconocido el peligro que representaba.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —exigió, girando.**

**Candace sabía lo que Terrence estaba preguntando.**

**—****Van a decir que no tenía confianza en mis van a llamar cobarde.**

**— ****¿Y? — ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por su ego?—. Un poco de ridículo nunca ha matado a nadie.**

**Ella sacudió la larga extensión de su rizado cabello rojizo sobre un hombro, la imagen del resentimiento femenino. Por lo menos el negro había desaparecido de sus ojos, un signo de que la Arpía estaba bajo control.**

**—****Mira, ya que estás aquí, y por mucho que odie admitirlo, como te enterarás de todos modos, bien podría decírtelo.**

**Una pausa pesada.**

**—****Adelante.**

**Ella tragó saliva.**

**—****Hace mucho tiempo, durante los Juegos de las Arpías, traté de robar… algo de otro... clan.**

**¿Ah, sí?**

**— ****¿Por qué dudas ahora entonces?**

**—****De todos modos —continuó, ignorándolo, sus mejillas bellamente ruborizadas—. Mis acciones desencadenaron una masacre. La mitad de la población Arpía fue arrasada, y nunca he sido perdonada.**

**Sabía lo que eso significaba. La habían condenado al aislamiento. Y si alguien entendía la picadura del rechazo, ése era Terrence.**

**Cuando los dioses habían elegido a Pandora para proteger el ****_dimOuniak,_****la caja que contenía los malos espíritus que lograron escapar de las profundidades del infierno, había permitido que el orgullo lo dominara. ¿Cómo se atrevían a elegirla, a una mujer, cuando él nunca había perdido una batalla? Cualquier persona que Zeus había querido que eliminara, Terrence la había eliminado.**

**Quiso demostrar que era digno, razón por la cual había ayudado a robar y abrir esa caja. Por supuesto, había tenido toda la intención de recuperar a los demonios después de que hubieran causado un poco de caos. Dijo: "¿Ves lo que puedo hacer? ¿Ves lo que tu preciosa Pandora ****_no puede?"_****Pero la caja desapareció, y el caos había sido mucho más que un poco. Nunca había encontrado uno igual, ni antes ni después.**

**Ni siquiera cuando Derrota se le metió en el cuerpo y el deseo de herir, mutilar y destruir lo consumió. No fue suficiente castigo para los griegos. Le habían echado de la única casa que había conocido y nunca lo acogieron de nuevo.**

**Por lo tanto, rechazo, falta de perdón, sí, los conocía íntimamente. Pero no podía dejar que cualquier cosa, incluso la caída potencial de Candace, le impidiera obtener la Vara. Había demasiado en juego.**

**—****Si robo algo más... me matarán, Terrence. ****_Después _****de asegurarse de que sienta el dolor que cada una de ellas han sentido.**

**Ella creía lo que decía. La verdad brillaba en sus ojos con tanta seguridad como lo hacían sus lágrimas.**

**—****Te protegeré.**

**—****No me hagas decir lo obvio sobre lo que puedes y no puedes hacer —dijo con una risa amarga—. Yo podría huir, pero, ¿qué clase de vida sería esa? ¿Y si van tras mis hermanas cuando sean incapaces de encontrarme y castigarme?**

**Buen punto, y uno que no podía rebatir. Lo intentó por otro camino.**

**—****Nadie tiene que saber que lo robaste. Vamos a entrar y salir, sin problemas.**

**Triste, ella negó con la cabeza.**

**—****No importa si dejo evidencia o no. Si la Vara desaparece, me culparán sin importar nada.**

**— ****¿Y? —dijo otra vez. Tuvo que endurecer el corazón.**

**—****No sabes nada acerca de la justicia Arpía, Terrence. No hay ninguna prueba. No hay inocencia aunque no se pruebe la culpabilidad. Si soy sospechosa, me perseguirán, seré torturada y como ya he dicho, moriré.**

**—****Te protegeré —repitió Terrence, y era verdad.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja castaña.**

**—****Me hacer decir lo obvio, pero está puedes.**

**«****_Ése no es un desafío_****»****_._**

**—****Si puedo.**

**— ****¿Me protegerás de un ejército de Arpías que no dudaría en hacer daño a todos aquellos que amo para llegar a mí? ¿De un ejército de Arpías que ayudarían a los Cazadores si eso significa castigarme?**

**Mierda.**

**— ****¿Qué propones que hagamos, entonces, eh? —se acercó a ella, la agarró por los brazos, se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable, finalmente sacudiéndola como había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Cada movimiento hizo flotar la esencia de Candace hasta la nariz, canela y azúcar, una fiesta para los sentidos. Se le hizo la boca agua, se le calentó la sangre—. ¿Qué? Dímelo.**

**Su expresión desconsolada nunca vaciló.**

**—****Lo que originalmente has venido a hacer. Actúa como mi consorte. Voy a luchar y ganar la Vara. Honorablemente.**

**—****Pensé que no lo hacías con honor.**

**Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados, su indignación sustituyendo el dolor. Cuando las pestañas se tocaron entre sí, estuvo extrañamente contento de ver el remolino de plata por debajo, sin rastro de oro.**

**—****En esto y sólo en esto, lo hago. Hay demasiado en juego —añadió, un reflejo de sus pensamientos—. No sólo por mí, sino por mis hermanas.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**¿La Vara?**

**«****_Amigo, estoy trabajando en ello. Un poco de espacio estaría bien_****».**

**«********_¡Ganar!_****»**

**«********_¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!_****»**

**—****Qué si yo... mierda —liberó a Candace para restregarse la cara con una mano. Con tantas batallas que había luchado durante su larga vida, podía olfatear un callejón sin salida antes de doblar la esquina y ver la pared de ladrillos. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, y él lo sabía. Ella no cambiaría de opinión, a menos que él cambiara el juego.**

**—****Hazlo por mí, y dormiré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?**

**Por un momento, ella no reaccionó. A continuación, un chillido salió de sus labios y le bateó alejándolo. Y por "bateó" quería decir que usó tanta fuerza, que en realidad lo hizo girar, incapaz de pararse a sí mismo.**

**— ****¿Cuán magnánimo eres? —un instante después, estaba frente a él. Lo empujó fuerte hacia atrás, hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama—. Por ofrecer tu cuerpo cuando tan claramente no sientes ningún deseo por mí. Por bajar tus estándares y hacer de puta. Por usarme, sin importar el mal que sufriré al final.**

**Sus palabras eran como flechas, golpes directos, y se encogió, pero no dio respuesta alguna. Todavía no. Cuando se desplomó y rebotó en el colchón, se centró en su demonio.**

**«****_Este desafío no es para dominarla sexualmente, ¿entiendes?_****»**

**«********_¡Ganar!_****»**

**Terrence apretó la lengua contra el paladar. Pensó que el demonio estaba centrado en la Vara, pero no podía estar seguro. Así que, cuando Candace saltó encima de él, a horcajadas sobre la cintura, se retorció, poniéndola debajo y sujetándola con su peso. Y dioses, se sentía tan ****_bien._****Ella encajaba a la perfección, los senos suaves se rozaban contra el pecho, el vértice de sus muslos, ofreciéndole una exquisita base al grosor del pene.**

**El aroma a canela seguía brotando de ella, envolviéndolo, embotándole los pensamientos. El calor, tanto calor, brotaba desde su piel suave y deliciosa, marcándolo.**

**«****_GANAR_****»****_._**

**Hijo de puta.**

**—****Esto es a vida o muerte, Candace.**

**Ella jadeó mientras le enredaba las manos en el cabello, las uñas rasguñándole el cuero cabelludo.**

**—****Para mí, también.**

**— ****¿Lo harías por... París? —preguntó, odiándose a sí mismo.**

**—****No.**

**No había dudas en ella, y eso relajó la opresión en el pecho de Terrence. Una opresión de la que ni siquiera había sido consciente que estaba ahí hasta ese momento.**

**—****Candace.**

**—****Terrence.**

**—****Yo… yo nunca dije que no te deseara —no estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir, pero sabía que no era eso, las palabras se habían escapado sin su consentimiento—. Lo hago. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?**

**Ella se mordió el labio inferior.**

**— ****¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con ser mi consorte?**

**—****No —no iba a mentir acerca de eso. No a ella. Y no porque lo cortaría en pedacitos cuando descubriera la verdad—. No puedo darte un para siempre.**

**El mordisqueo aumentó en intensidad, dejando una gota de sangre en el centro de la boca de Candace.**

**— ****¿Debido a que no somos un buen equipo?**

**Por supuesto, ella recordaría todos los insultos que él le había lanzado.**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué me ****_puedes_****ofrecer?**

**—****El aquí. El ahora —algo que el cuerpo ansiaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.**

**—****A cambio de mi ayuda para robar la Vara de Partir —una declaración, no una pregunta.**

**—****Sí —tal vez incluso sin ello. Era tanto lo que quería arquearse sobre su cuerpo, frotarse contra ella, avivar su pasión hasta que le suplicara acabar con ella.**

**Candace se pasó la punta rosada de la lengua por los dientes. Dientes afilados en una boca llena de puñales, pero dioses, esa lengua era hermosa.**

**—****Tendrás que convencerme —le dijo con voz ronca, aunque atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo... abajo... hasta que sus labios se cernieron sobre los suyos—. Déjame probar lo que me estás ofreciendo.**

**«****_GANAR, GANAR, GANAR_****»****_._**

**Un desafío. Intencionado o no. Y esta vez, no tuvo problemas para interpretar lo que el demonio esperaba, necesitaba. Terrence tenía que besarla, y tenía que convencerla, o dolería.**

**Esperó a que la furia lo llenara, pero mientras la miraba, inhalaba su respiración, todo lo que quería hacer era darle ese gusto.**

**Le apartó las uñas que tenía clavadas en el cuero cabelludo y le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza, obligando a su espalda a arquearse y a su cuerpo a deslizarse contra el suyo. Sus pezones estaban duros, esperando por su boca.**

**—****No digas ni una maldita palabra —le ordenó Terrence, y finalmente, ****_finalmente _****fue a matar.**

**############**

C**andace sintió como si hubiera estado esperando este momento desde siempre. Y en cierto modo, lo había hecho. Al fin, yacía en brazos de su consorte, y él aceptaba sus necesidades. Sus necesidades más salvajes, más sensuales. Los labios de Terrence presionaron contra los de ella y su lengua empujó dentro de la boca, caliente, decadente, con su sabor llenándola, consumiéndola. Nunca había amado la canela más. Dulce y picante, con sólo un poco de sabor.**

**El peso de su cuerpo musculoso la inmovilizó en el colchón, y las armas ajustadas que llevaba por todo el cuerpo le presionaron los huesos, probablemente magullándola. Como si a ella le importara. ¿Qué eran algunas magulladuras cuando una de las grandes manos de Terrence le sujetaba la cabeza inclinada a un lado para profundizar su conexión? ¿Qué eran algunas magulladuras cuando los senos raspaban contra su pecho con cada inhalación, y los pezones doloridos se frotaban contra él, iniciando el deseo dentro de ella hasta un grado más caliente?**

**Abrió más las piernas, dejando su mitad inferior caer más firmemente contra la de ella. Su erección ‑tan grande, tan larga, tan perfectamente gruesa‑ se acopló perfectamente, y jadeó. Más caliente, mucho más caliente, ****_taaaan_**** caliente.**

**—****Terrence —gimió.**

**—****Candace.**

**Su nombre en sus labios… cielo e infierno, dulce y tortuoso. La canción de una sirena.**

**—****Más.**

**— ****¿Cómo te gusta?**

**—****De cualquier forma que lo des.**

**Las uñas ya se le habían alargado en garras, y las clavó en su espalda, cortando accidentalmente a través de su camisa y su piel. Él gimió, y sus dientes se apretaron. Sus dedos le oprimieron con fuerza la mandíbula.**

**—****Lo siento —jadeó ella.**

**Le apretó las caderas con las rodillas, por si acaso a él se le ocurría dejarla.**

**—****No lo sientas —gruñó él—. Sólo hazlo otra vez.**

**Chupó su labio inferior, fuertemente, provocando que le brotara una chisporroteante carne de gallina de la cabeza a los pies. Más erótico, emitiendo palabras que nunca habían sido dichas. Como una Arpía, ella era más fuerte y más cruel que casi todos los demás inmortales. Siempre había tenido que moderar las pasiones y contenerse. Incluso con Paris.**

**No creyó que tuviera que contenerse con Terrence, y no lo haría. Cualquier cosa que ella sirviera, él podría tomarlo. Diablos, él se deleitaría en ello. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decidido, para darle menos. Y realmente, podría parecerse a un ángel, pero era, con mucho, más malvado que ningún otro Señor. La mejor clase de malvado, en cuanto a eso. Diabólico. Gentil y fácil no era su estilo.**

**Se reía de las cosas más extrañas. Si descubría a uno de sus amigos encadenado a la cama de una hembra (Lucien), tomaba fotos y las enviaba por correo electrónico a cada uno de sus conocidos. ¿Qué tan frío era eso? Un hombre como ese nunca le pediría que dejara de robar. Incluso podría unirse a ella en sus correrías obligatorias, conservando su feliz lado oscuro sin causar demasiado daño. Más que eso, él conocía el triunfo y la pérdida como ningún otro.**

**Se deleitaría con cada uno de sus logros, buenos, malos o feos. Sería el primero en decirle cuándo había metido la pata, pero no la descartaría.**

**O tal vez el hombre que imaginaba en la mente fuera fantasía pura. El que tenía encima pensaba negociar con ella, su cuerpo a cambio de cooperación. Eso la hizo enfurecer repentinamente, pero no lo suficiente como para detener esta degustación. Él era su droga elegida, meditó, y ya era muy adicta a él.**

**— ****¡Candace! Presta algo de atención a lo que sucede aquí —gruñó él.**

**Devuelta a la realidad, pestañeó ante él sorprendida. Él estaba jadeando, sudando ‑quizás más de lo que debería‑ sus facciones estaban apretadas con tensión. Él debía haberla llamado durante un buen rato. Y diablos, había dejado de besarle para considerar cuidadosamente sus virtudes y sus insensateces, notó. Un error que rectificaría inmediatamente.**

**—****Estoy aquí. —Envolvió las piernas alrededor de él y juntó los tobillos, arqueándose hacia arriba. Más contacto con su erección, más jadeos de ella. Tan delicioso. Tan perfecto. Tan enloquecedoramente caliente.**

**—****Buena chica.**

**Su lengua encontró el camino dentro de la boca, y se batieron en duelo, luchando por la supremacía.**

**Ella le dejó ganar, sometiéndose, dejándole tomar la delantera, urgiéndole hacia la satisfacción completa. O tal vez la locura.**

**La mente se le nubló de deseo, la sangre se le calentó hasta abrasar y su Arpía cantaba con aprobación. Esto era todo lo que había estado soñando, sobre lo que había fantaseado, ansiando con cada fibra de su ser. Su hombre, deleitándose en ella, machacándose contra ella. Nunca tendría suficiente de él, siempre querría más. Siempre le necesitaría más. Las terminaciones nerviosas le comenzaron a arder, la llama incluso crecía casi demasiado, el dolor entre las piernas era feroz.**

**Tenía que cerrar este acuerdo firmemente. Amarle con cada pulgada de su vida, atarse juntos, y nunca, nunca, dejarle escapar. Nunca permitiría que cualquiera de las otras Arpías se acercara a él. Era suyo. Siempre sería suyo.**

**_No puedes pensar así. Él es un guerrero, utiliza el control. Intenta atarle, y él huirá. Ésta tiene que ser una asociación, no una dictadura de arpía._****Sí, bueno. Podría hacerlo. Trabajar con él. Cualquier cosa para mantenerle con ella, besarle otra vez, tenerle todo él. La pregunta era: ¿Podría trabajar él con ella?**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace —le quitó la mano de la mandíbula y le ahuecó uno de los senos, apretando—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?**

**—****Tú, nosotros, juntos. Sí —gimió, presionándose contra su toque. Caliente, estaba tan ardiente, y sólo estaba volviéndose más caliente—. Más.**

**—****Bueno, está bien, sí. ¿Más duro?**

**—****Más duro. Por favor —alzó las caderas separándolas del colchón, los resortes rechinaron, y se movió contra él. El vapor incluso podría haber ascendido desde los poros y podría haberlos rodeado a ambos, espesando el aire—. Más. Todo.**

**—****Demonios, tu boca es una tormenta de fuego. Ardiente. Y sí, muñeca, te daré... —inhaló otro aliento, se puso rígido y maldijo. Maldijo tan violentamente que estaba asombrada de que los oídos no le hubieran comenzado a sangrar—. Está bien. Sí. Haremos esto. Tú y yo. Te daré más, todo.**

**Su voz era… extraña, pensó distantemente. Ya no cubierta de excitación, sino tan rígida como estaba ahora su cuerpo, formal. Casi robótica. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado? Lamentó la pérdida.**

**Él unió sus labios de nuevo y el beso continuó. Ella se frotó de arriba a abajo por su longitud, incapaz de detenerse, sin aflojar el agarre alrededor de su cintura. Él se reacomodó contra ella, su piel estaba resbaladiza de sudor. Cayó hacia atrás en la cama, pero todo el tiempo luchó a través de la niebla de la lujuria ahora enfriándose, determinada a aclarar lo que estaba pasando con él.**

**Su lengua se movió dentro y fuera de la boca, imitando al sexo. Su mano le apretaba el seno cada pocos segundos. Él giró sus caderas al mismo tiempo, rozándose contra el clítoris. Era un baile, cada movimiento ajustando el ritmo del siguiente. Su técnica era perfecta. Pronto él le haría venirse.**

**Técnica, pensó entonces. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que era esto. Una técnica. Él estaba duro donde tenía que estar, sí, pero también donde no tenía que estar, sus músculos petrificados. No se quejaba por la rendición. ¿Cómo podría? Cada chasquido de su lengua era calculado, como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer en lugar de dejar que el instinto le guiara. Como si tuviera un control absoluto y ni siquiera estaba cerca de perderlo.**

**Lo que significaba que él no estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba actuando, impulsando su necesidad más y más alto, manipulándola. Dándole lo que ella quería, pero sin tomar lo que él necesitaba.**

**De alguna forma había logrado desconectarse a sí mismo.**

**— ****¿Qué te gusta?—preguntó él—. Dime, y lo haré.**

**Podía haber sido otra, y no habría importado para él. Y cuando se terminara, la habría tomado, la tendría, pero ella habría sido una de otras mil, poco importante y temporal. Una conquista fácil. Una manera de terminar.**

**No. ¡****_No_****! No sería Candace la Decepcionante. No con él. No se contentaría con las sobras de su afecto y lo tildaría de bueno. Tendría todo o nada. Conformarse era para los débiles.**

**Ella no lo era.**

**Pero incluso sabiendo lo que él estaba haciendo, aún dolorida como estaba ‑otra vez‑ y tan desesperada como estaba por la liberación, no se resignaría a hacerle daño físicamente. No por su mano, y no por utilizar a su demonio. Él tenía que ganar esta batalla de voluntades sin sofocar su orgullo más de lo que ya había hecho. De alguna forma, de algún modo.**

**Cortó una risa amarga. Otra vez se arrojaría en una pelea. Esta vez, sin embargo, el premio era mucho más importante. ¿Su cuerpo… y su corazón? No, no su corazón. Eso, él nunca lo ofrecería. No a ella. La misma determinación que lo había esculpido en un guerrero tan feroz y amante lo había convertido en un solitario emocional. Frío… frío…**

**— ****¿Terrence?**

**Un barrido de su lengua, un apretón de su mano.**

**—****Dime —dijo, ignorándola.**

**—****Tu boca, el calor se fue.**

**—****Lo siento.**

**—****No lo sientas. De cualquier manera, me gusta. Pero, ¿por qué el cambio? —suficiente. Además, no lo sabría. Nunca se había cabreado así antes—. No… no creo que puedas detenerte.**

**Dios, decir las palabras, dejarlas arrasarle la garganta, la dejó temblando de frustración. Él se inmovilizó sobre ella, con las gotas de sudor todavía goteando de él. De hecho, su camisa estaba mojada, pegada a su pecho.**

**— ****¿Qué acabas de decir?**

**—****No creo que puedas dejar de besarme, dejar de tocarme.**

**Con esas oscuras frases llamándole, se tambaleó lejos de ella, fuera de la cama, poniéndose en pie. Se quedó al borde del colchón, mirándola furiosamente mientras ella se sentaba. Luchaba por respirar, los pulmones todavía estaban enfriándose… enfriándose.**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace.**

**Ella le mostró los colmillos.**

**—****Ese no es mi nombre —eso le hizo detenerse.**

**— ****¿Qué? ¿Candace? Resulta que yo sé lo contrario.**

**—****No. ****_Maldita sea, Candace_****no es mi nombre.**

**Sus párpados se estrecharon incluso mientras las esquinas de sus labios se torcían.**

**—****Como sea.**

**¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Después de todo lo que acababan de hacer?**

**— ****¿Robarás la Vara de Partir para mí o no? —preguntó.**

**Aparentemente así era.**

**¿No tenía ninguna compasión de ella? ¿Ningún indicio de pasión verdadera? Se lamió los labios, y fue recompensada al notar su mirada siguiendo el movimiento.**

**—****No. Pero —agregó antes de que su demonio pudiera castigarle por fracasar en convencerla. Y sí, sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que él la estaba presionando tan duramente con esto. Al menos, eso esperaba. Hacía más fácil perdonarle, disculparle, por reducir su beso electrizante a una moneda de cambio—, vamos a comprometernos.**

**Él negó con la cabeza, una vez, y muy rígidamente.**

**—****No.**

**—****Sí.**

**—****_No_****.**

**—****_Sí_****. El compromiso no te causará dolor físico.**

**Sus pestañas se unieron, escudando el marino de sus ojos.**

**—****No me ayuda, tampoco.**

**Ella alzó la barbilla.**

**— ****¿Quieres oír mi propuesta o no? Si no, allí está la puerta.**

**—****Dios todopoderosos, odio cuando tu barbilla se alza —apretó la mandíbula—. Bien. Habla.**

**—****Pelearé en los Juegos. Si en cualquier punto... —se apresuró a agregar— soy incapacitada o creo que mi equipo no se puede llevar a casa el premio, arriesgaré mi vida y mi futuro para robar la Vara para ti —silenciosamente, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando—. Además, no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a una descalificación. Ni a mí ni a ninguna componente de mi equipo —oh, sí. Eso era exactamente lo que él había estado pensando.**

**Repentinamente, la furia crepitó y chasqueó fuera de su piel como diminutos resplandores de relámpagos. Sus ojos se iluminaron, gemelos láseres rojos y una máscara esquelética relampagueó sobre sus facciones.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa si, mientras juegas tus juegos alguien más logra robarla?**

**Su demonio realmente estaba tirando de sus cuerdas. Se compadeció. Odiaba cuando la Arpía se hacía cargo.**

**—****No es posible. Podrías llamar a cada guerrero y cada dios que conozcas, pero incluso todos vosotros no podríais encontrarla, mucho menos agarrarla. Y no, ese no es un desafío. Sólo una verdad. Las Arpías son una raza suspicaz y posesiva, y tomamos medidas extremas para proteger lo que consideramos nuestro. Créeme, Juliette no dejará que ****_nadie_**** se acerque a la Vara.**

**Varios minutos pasaron antes de que él se relajara. No podría combatir a las Arpías por su cuenta ‑no exitosamente‑ y tenía que saberlo.**

**—****Muy bien. Tenemos un trato —ella abrió la boca para responder—. Pero escúchame, niña —agregó oscuramente.**

**Niña. Exactamente lo que la había llamado Lázaro, todos esos siglos antes. Las sombras brillaron tenuemente a través de su línea de visión, el único color un centro rojo carmín en el pecho de Terrence. ****_Calma, calma._**

**_No interfieras_****, le dijo a su Arpía.**

**—****Has proclamado que soy tu consorte, y que los consortes son preciosos. También has proclamado que harás cualquier cosa para proteger lo tuyo.**

**Hizo chasquear los dientes hacia él.**

**—****Nunca dije eso. —No en voz alta.**

**—****Bien. Tal vez Gwen me lo dijo. La cosa es que es verdad.**

**¿Pensaba usar el conocimiento contra ella?**

**—****Bueno, mírate, señor Sabelotodo —dio unas palmadas—. Felicitaciones. Sabes que no puedo lastimarte. Pero oye, ¿y eso qué importa? Siempre puedo pagarle a alguien más para que haga el trabajo sucio.**

**Un músculo latió bajo su ojo.**

**—****Estás dispuesta a dejar que un artefacto que puede matarme permanezca en las manos de tu enemiga —dijo él, ignorando su amenaza—. Esa mujer, Juliette, la que está con tu novio del que todavía no me has hablado, no va a darte la Vara. Ganes o no, ella te odia y difícilmente te recompensará.**

**Candace apretó en un puño la tela de la sábana, casi desgarrando el material.**

**— ****¿Cómo sabes que ella me odia? —él sólo había escuchado el final de la reunión, y Juliette no había hablado con ella directamente después de su llegada.**

**—****Tengo ojos, Candace. Cada vez que te mira, quiere esculpir tu cara con su daga. ¿Qué le hiciste, de cualquier manera? Y no me digas que no acaba de perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a los clanes. Su encarnizamiento contigo es personal. Nadie más te miró como ella lo hizo.**

**Titubeando, pestañeó hacia él. Era demasiado observador para su propio bien.**

**— ****¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo a ella?**

**—****Vamos. Debes pensar que soy estúpido, contestar mi pregunta con una pregunta y asumir que no lo notaré y me olvidaré del asunto.**

**—****Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…**

**—****Graciosa —extendió su mano y agitó sus dedos en su dirección—. Ven aquí.**

**Incapaz de resistir una oportunidad para tocarle, cualquier oportunidad, se estiró. En el momento en el que ella se encontró con su agarre, él la levantó sobre los pies hasta que sólo un susurro les separó. La miró, su calor corporal reptaba alrededor de ella y apretaba como un boa.**

**La tensión crujió entre ellos tan calurosamente que ella imaginó que casi podía sentir las llamas. Sus labios estaban hinchados, rojos y todavía húmedos del beso. Sus párpados estaban medio caídos, como si él se hubiera deslizado en un sueño y no pudiera emerger.**

**Si él se veía así de majestuoso encendido, ¿cómo se vería saciado?**

**_Mente, fuera de juego_****. Éste era claramente otro intento para distraerla, ganarla para su causa. Tenía que permanecer fuerte.**

**— ****¿Y bien?**

**— ****¿Jugaste con su hombre? —demandó.**

**Muy bien. Obviamente él había emergido del sueño. Las mejillas se le ruborizaron y eso fue toda la respuesta que él necesitaba. La liberó para frotarse la cara con la mano.**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace.**

**Sin su toque, la piel se enfriaba. No admitiría su estupidez, ni siquiera su aguda estupidez cometida tanto tiempo atrás. No admitiría que había tratado de probarse a sí misma ser digna de una madre que nunca la amaría, y que había fracasado a todos los niveles.**

**—****Le vi, lo quise y lo tomé. Fin de la historia.**

**La verdad enlodada por sus propias suposiciones. Terrence nunca encontraría su camino a la superficie, y eso era lo mejor.**

**— ****¿Y ella se enteró? —su voz chasqueó como un látigo.**

**Sip. Él estaba perdido en el fango de sus omisiones.**

**—****Así fue —Candace asintió con la cabeza, oscilándola de arriba y abajo—. Eso es exactamente correcto.**

**— ****¿Cómo?**

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar?**

**— ****¿Disculpa?**

**— ****¿Cómo se enteró ella?**

**—****Oh, uh, ella nos pilló —dijo Candace, bajando la mirada al suelo. Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se forzó a subirla. Había dos cosas que una chica necesitaba cuando estaba diciendo una mentira. Primero, confianza. Podrías convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa con tal de que lo creyeras tú mismo. Segundo, los detalles. Cuantos más detalles suministraras, más creíble sería la historia—. Estábamos en medio del acto. Muy caliente y duro. No estaba en absoluto distraída con él.**

**Terrence guardó silencio durante un momento. Entonces, dijo suavemente:**

**— ****¿Así está la cosa?**

**Quizás no estaba tan cegado por el barro como había pensado. ¿Qué la había delatado? Bueno, no importaba, realmente. Él podía sospechar la verdad todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca lo sabría con seguridad. Y diablos, habría otra forma de convencerlo de lo que ella quería.**

**Miró furiosa hacia él.**

**—****Sí, así es. Lo tuve acostado boca arriba sobre una pila de pieles —se imaginó a Terrence justo en tal posición, y su deseo recomenzó a resurgir, añadiéndole una nota ronca a la voz—. Él estaba desnudo… yo estaba desnuda. Me senté a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura, y dioses, él era hermoso, tan perdido en la pasión. Por mí.**

**Terrence se giró de golpe, como si ya no pudiera soportar mirarla.**

**Ya está. Hecho, pensó.**

**Él se quedaría completamente convencido de su naturaleza de putita. Los hombros le colgaron sólo un poco. Parte de ella esperaba que él hubiera continuado resistiendo.**

**Mejor así, se recordó a sí misma. Él ya la había considerado promiscua. La adición de débil y estúpida a la ecuación habría puesto obstáculos a su futuro con él.**

**No es que hubiera hecho algún progreso de cualquier modo hoy.**

E**lla estaba mintiendo, pensó Terrence, repentinamente necesitando cada onza de fuerza que poseía para contenerse de sonreír abiertamente. Diablos si no estaba diez veces más sexy mientras tejía la trama de su engaño. Quizás porque casi lo había conseguido. Lo ****_habría_**** conseguido, si no hubiera bajado la mirada hacia sus pies. Tan comunicativa, esa mirada. Cuando Candace creía algo incondicionalmente, su confianza era como una estrella brillante. No hizo nada para señalar una retractación.**

**A Derrota le gustó que hubiera sacado en claro su juego y le disparó pequeñas chispas de placer a través de la corriente sanguínea. Una victoria que no había anticipado, una que era tan deliciosa como el vino mezclado con ambrosía. Casi tan deliciosa como el beso de Candace.**

**_No pienses en eso justo ahora._**

**No podía evitarlo. Fuego del infierno, ese beso… la mujer era la pasión encarnada, tan sensualmente generosa que podría estar devorándola por siempre y todavía se encontraría hambriento. Su lengua había empujado perfectamente, sus uñas habían rasguñado perfectamente, y sus piernas se habían envuelto alrededor de él mejor que bien.**

**Ella simplemente… se había ajustado a él. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Cada curva, cada plano, cada borde. Dos piezas de un rompecabezas ajustándose. ¡Y todavía habían llevado la ropa puesta! Si alguna vez la desnudara, él... No. No, no, no. No podía aventurarse por ese camino otra vez. El beso había sido un error. Un condenadamente exquisito error, pero uno que podría haber perjudicado en serio a su causa.**

**Ya tenía la mente ofuscada por ella.**

**Y desafortunadamente, no podía culpar a su piel esta vez. La que estaba al descubierto, la había embotado con maquillaje, haciéndola parecerse a cualquier otra humana. No, no era verdad. Nunca se parecería a una humana, sin importar lo que hiciera. Sus facciones eran demasiado deslumbrantes, demasiado perfectas.**

**Nunca besaría como una humana, tampoco. Era demasiado audaz. Demasiado exuberante, demasiado condenadamente ávida.**

**_Demasiado mía_****, había pensado a medio camino al otro lado, queriendo darle "todo" como ella había dicho. Queriendo darle ****_cualquier cosa_****. Sólo entonces se había dado cuenta de lo perdido que estaba, sólo disfrutando de ella, sin siquiera intentar complacerla. Sólo disfrutarla, y tomar algo más. No había nada más peligroso para él. ****_Tenía_****que complacerla, más de lo que Paris había hecho, o sufriría.**

**Refrenar sus propios deseos había sido la batalla más difícil de su vida, pero lo había hecho. Había ganado. Y oh, Derrota lo había amado por eso, activando la misma sensación de placer que corría a través de él ahora. Eso le había hecho más difícil contenerse, medir cada una de sus caricias, cada lamida.**

**Excepto cuando ella había querido todo, cualquier cosa, y él había estado dispuesto a dárselo, llevarla sobre el borde, y al momento siguiente ella había querido que se detuviera. Reconocía un desafío cuando escuchaba uno, y "****_no creo que puedas detenerte_****" lo era al cien por cien, levantó-la-bandera-roja-del-desafío.**

**Lo que no sabía –todavía‑ era ****_por qué_****lo había hecho.**

**No importaba, supuso. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que olvidar el beso y concentrarse en el viaje por delante. En los Juegos, la Vara y la victoria final. Tenía que olvidar el color que floreció en sus mejillas, el aliento que cortaba dentro y fuera de su nariz, las motas de furia que habían detonado en sus ojos cada vez que él había hablado. Tenía que olvidar el hecho de que era magnifica cuando sus emociones eran provocadas, que se encendía como un petardo, y él deseaba tan afanadamente ser quemado.**

**Candace se aclaró la garganta.**

**—****Terrence —empezó.**

**El sostuvo su mano en alto en una petición de silencio.**

**—****Mira, así es cómo va a ser. Tú no confías en mí, y yo no confío en ti, pero vamos a trabajar juntos. Por eso, vas a hablarme sobre la batalla de mañana, y luego vamos a espiar a la competencia.**

**Mejor dicho, ella tantearía el terreno. Él iría a buscar la Vara. Por mucho que comprendiera su aprieto, su dolor, esa comprensión no cambiaba los hechos. Ningún artefacto, ninguna caja.**

**Así que, ****_encontraría_**** y robaría esa Vara. Aun a expensas del orgullo de Candace. No se gustaría a sí mismo después, estaba seguro, porque la victoria requería la traición de su confianza, pero nada le convencería de cambiar de curso.**

**— ****¿Lo entiendes? —demandó, combatiendo ya una oleada de culpabilidad.**

**Una pausa, pesada y dudosa. Entonces ella susurró:**

**—****Sí. Está bien. Trabajaremos juntos.**

**—****Bien —aclaró su expresión y se dio la vuelta. Se aseguró de fulminarla con la mirada en su justa medida—. Ahora, empieza a hablar.**

**###########**

W**illiam el siempre calenturiento y honorable Señor del Inframundo y un hombre tan físicamente perfecto que una vez fue elegido como el inmortal más bello de Todos los Tiempos ‑y aunque él había sido el único juez de esa competencia en particular, podía jurar sobre lo que quedaba de su alma que los resultados no habían sido fijados‑ estaba de pie en la sala de estar de una residencia humana.**

**Terrence el Renegado, debería estar aquí con él. ****_Debo de estar pegándole algo_****. Terrence había prometido estar aquí con él. En cambio, el bastardo con suerte estaba pasando el tiempo con la Arpía que William muy a menudo soñaba con seducir.**

**William había estado con vampiras, humanas, brujas, cambia formas y diosas, pero nunca había estado con una Arpía. Quería estar con una Arpía. ****_Aullar, gimotear._**

**Tal vez, cuando terminara aquí, le ofrecería a Terrence un poco de competencia por los afectos de Candace. Al guerrero le gustaba competir, después de todo, y William era ****_tan_**** bondadoso, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo.**

**Su naturaleza bondadosa era la razón de que estuviera aquí.**

**"****Aquí" era una casa común, con habitaciones comunes con una grave necesidad de un decorador. Muebles de color beige, paredes de color beige y alfombras de color beige, como si los propietarios temieran el color. Ah, ¿y había mencionado las botellas de vodka medio vacías que estaban escondidas dentro de los respiraderos, detrás de los libros e incluso escondidas en las ranuras de los colchones?**

**Esta prisión alcohólica era el paraíso donde su pequeña Gilly Gumdrop había crecido.**

**Gilly, alias Gillian Shaw. Humana, de ojos marrones, demasiado sensual para su propio bien. A los diecisiete años, había conocido más horror y terror de lo que la mayoría de los inmortales experimentaban en una eternidad. Todo por culpa de los dueños de esta casa en ninguna parte de Nebraska.**

**William no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que cuidaba de los que tenía. Claro, a él le agradaban mucho los Señores del Inframundo. Eran divertidos de torturar y tan malditamente entretenidos de ver cuando caían enamorados, uno por uno, al igual que las moscas encontrándose con un matamoscas. Buen ejemplo… Terrence. Hasta que interviniera William, por supuesto. Seguramente Candace terminaría por sucumbir a sus deliciosas artimañas y olvidaría todo sobre el guardián de Derrota.**

**El entretenimiento por sí solo valía el precio de su billete en la Fortaleza de Budapest: Permitir a la lunática diosa menor de la Anarquía mantener la posesión más preciada de William para chantajearlo. Se quedaba noches en vela soñando con la manera de recuperarla, un libro escrito en código que predecía cómo salvarlo de la maldición que los dioses habían impuesto sobre él. Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora mismo.**

**Sólo iba a pensar en su Gilly. La había conocido meses atrás, cuando la mujer del guardián de Dolor la había traído a la fortaleza, y él había recibido un flechazo al instante. No de una manera sexual, ella era demasiado joven para eso ‑se lo recordaba a sí mismo una y mil veces si era necesario‑ pero sí en una especie de caballero blanco de paso.**

**Ella lo había mirado, y había visto en él a un magnífico guerrero inmortal que podría dar a su cuerpo un placer indescriptible. Por supuesto. Todos lo hacían. Pero también había visto a un atractivo guerrero inmortal que podía matar a sus dragones.**

**Quería matar a sus dragones. Él ****_mataría_**** a sus dragones.**

**Un par de veces en los últimos meses, había regresado a la fortaleza herido de la batalla. Gilly se había ocupado de él, siempre tierna, dulce, asegurándose de que comía algo, se metía en la cama y estuviera cómodo. No se dejó intimidar por él. Ella rió con él, bromeó con él, y cuando él se cabreó con ella, se quedó y peleó con él, en lugar de huir para esconderse de su temperamento.**

**Ella sabía, profundamente en su alma, que él nunca le haría daño. Aun cuando no siempre se conocía a sí mismo. Había una oscuridad en su interior, una oscuridad que surgía del más vil de los hoyos del infierno. Una oscuridad que nunca había amado más que en este momento.**

**Casi nadie se percataba de su lado malvado. Ellos veían el bribón irreverente que proyectaba. Y no, la imagen no era una mentira. William era irreverente hasta la médula, pero había más en él, y de alguna manera, Gilly veía esa parte también.**

**Y aún así lo aceptó. Nunca le había pedido que cambiara. Había pensado sólo en disfrutar de su compañía, en protegerlo. ****_Nadie_**** había intentado protegerlo antes.**

**Ahora, él la protegería. Su familia la había lastimado de la peor manera posible. Por lo tanto, su familia moriría de la peor manera posible. La venganza era su propia forma de protección, después de todo. Claro, el tiempo había pasado y ella no había tenido contacto recientemente con ellos. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le habían hecho daño de la manera más terrible, la obligaron a enfrentar las calles por su cuenta y ellos podrían hacérselo de nuevo, a otra persona. Había querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y no había cambiado de parecer. De hecho, la necesidad solamente se había vuelto más fuerte.**

**William caminó por la habitación, levantando chucherías, deshaciéndose de ellas y sonriendo cuando se estrellaban contra el suelo. La madre de Gilly y su padrastro se encontraban actualmente en el trabajo, y sus hermanastros ya no vivían aquí, así que no tenía que preocuparse por controlar el ruido. Cuando terminó ese pequeño ejercicio, estudió las imágenes en la repisa de la chimenea.**

**No había ninguna de Gilly.**

**Era obvio que la habían borrado de su vida. Sin pensárselo ni un último momento, sin preocuparse por lo que le había ocurrido una vez que ella se había ido.**

**Lo que veía: Una rubia teñida en la treintena con silicona para aumentar sus pechos y un hombre también en la treintena de aspecto normal.**

**El estomago se le contrajo, William golpeó el rostro del hombre. El hijo de puta iba a pagar por cada toque ilícito, hasta la última pizca de vergüenza infligida. La madre pagaría por permitir que eso sucediera. Los hermanos pagarían por no salvarla.**

**Su familia no le había dado otra opción que huir a la edad de quince años. Quince años. Por su cuenta, sobreviviendo lo mejor que pudo, durante más de un año antes de que Danika la encontrara y la llevara a Budapest. Por lo que le habían hecho, o por lo que había tenido que hacer sólo para comer, ella ya no se valoraba a sí misma. Se sentía utilizada, sucia e indigna. Nunca lo había dicho, pero él lo sabía. Cuando ella se quedaba en la Fortaleza de los Señores, dormía en la habitación al lado de él, y la había escuchado gritar en la noche. Sabía de las pesadillas que la atormentaban.**

**Su familia pagaría por todos y cada uno de esos sueños oscuros.**

**Las orejas de repente le dieron un tirón, recogiendo el sonido de la puerta del garaje deslizarse abierta. Sonrió. Oh, sorpresas. El primer concursante de Dolor, Sufrimiento y Muerte en casa.**

**Cuando había llegado, dejó caer su bolsa de "juguetes" en el suelo y ahora se inclinó para recogerla. Oh, sí, nunca había amado más su oscuridad.**

**Esto iba a ser divertido.**

K**ane, guardián del demonio de Desastre, avanzaba a grandes zancadas por un largo y sinuoso pasillo en el interior del desconocido palacio celestial, donde ahora se encontraba. Las extrañas paredes se extendían hacia arriba, constituidas por miles y miles de hilos trenzados y esparcidos. Hilos gruesos y coloridos con escenas animadas sucediendo a través de ellos, como si la gente que veía realmente estuviera viva y respirara delante de él, como si sólo tuviera que extender la mano para tocarlos. Era el espectáculo más impresionante que jamás había visto y… ¿eran Terrence y Candace arrastrándose a lo largo de una colina iluminada por la luna, con mujeres acechándolos, con armas apuntadas directamente a sus cabezas?**

**Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos en ellos, apretando las manos en puños. La explosión del dolor de cabeza le desgarró atravesándole la sien. Sólo cuando miró hacia delante y se obligó a sacar la imagen de lo que había visto de la mente, el dolor disminuyó.**

**Respiró dentro y fuera. Los pensamientos se empañaron, luego se alejaron. Entonces, ya no podía recordar lo que lo había molestado en primer lugar. Oh, bueno. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera. Más y más lejos. Se dio cuenta de que el aire estaba cargado con el dulce aroma de la ambrosía. ¿Para mantener a los visitantes complacientes?**

**Si sólo ese tipo de cosas trabajaran en él. Pero las diosas que vivían aquí podrían haber bombeado gasolina a través de las rejillas de ventilación, y no le habría afectado. Su demonio amaba todas las cosas tortuosas, clandestinas y potencialmente mortales. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese amor podría evitar que el hijo de puta agrietara el suelo que Kane estaba pisando o derrumbara el techo por encima de él, la necesidad de una calamidad había sido saciada sólo por un rato.**

**De todos modos, un hombre podría ilusionarse.**

**Kane se puso en marcha de nuevo. Él tenía un propósito, ¿no? Oh, sí. Las Moiras le habían llamado. ¿Por qué demonios lo habían convocado?**

**Cualquiera que fuera la razón, sonreiría como un niño bueno. ****_No _****quería molestar a las Moiras, y en su actual lo que‑jodidadamente‑este‑pasándole en la mente, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. No eran ni Griegas ni Titanes ‑no sabía lo que eran‑ y, sin embargo, ninguna raza divina había levantado nunca una mano contra las tres mujeres que vivían aquí, y nunca lo harían. Debido a que las Moiras eran las tejedoras del destino. Hilaban y tejían, y las escenas que creaban, sucedían. Siempre.**

**Nadie se acercaba a ellas sin una orden de comparecencia. Ni siquiera Cronus, el dios rey. Y en todos los siglos que tenía Kane, nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera recibido una. Hasta hoy. Él, Desastre, era el afortunado destinatario.**

**Acababa de regresar de la ciudad, después de haber pasado toda la noche buscando Cazadores. Al no encontrar ninguno ‑Terrence debió haber asesinado a todos antes de irse, el hijo de puta codicioso‑ cayó directo en la cama, todavía con las armas, el abrigo de piel y las botas. Antes de que pudiera apagar la lámpara, un hilo brillante se había desplegado desde el techo, con un pergamino amarillento colgando del extremo.**

**Había leído el pergamino, tan confundido entonces como ahora. Una mezcla entre una invitación a una boda y el prospecto de una medicina, la cosa había sido escrita en griego antiguo:**

**Has sido cordialmente invitado al Templo de las Moiras. Falla en aparecer y el resultado podría ser la decapitación o la muerte.**

**¿Decapitación o muerte? ¿En serio? Luego, un instante después, su entorno se había desvanecido y se encontró de pie dentro de este templo, con las paredes de hilo rodeándole. Se había puesto en marcha, pensando que cualquier vacilación por su parte daría lugar a la decapitación. O la muerte.**

**Así, mientras que sabía ****_dónde_**** estaba, lo que no sabía era por qué. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?**

**Supuso que lo averiguaría.**

**Los tapices en las paredes parecían no terminar nunca, pero finalmente ‑ ¿por desgracia?‑ llegó al final de la línea y entró en una… ¿habitación tejida? Tres mujeres, brujas de verdad, encorvadas sobre asientos de madera, de pelo largo y blanco encrespado sobre sus hombros. Las tres llevaban prístinas ropas blancas y sin arrugas.**

**La que tenía las manos manchadas por la edad, Klotho ‑lo sabía por las leyendas que las envolvían‑ hacía girar la rueda. La de los dedos nudosos, Lachesis, tejía los hilos juntos, y la que tenía las pupilas pequeñas, Atropos, cortaba los extremos.**

**Kane apretó los labios, en silencio. Esperó a ser reconocido, respetuoso de un poder mucho mayor que el suyo. Y entonces pensó que quizás por eso es que lo habían elegido. Ninguno de los otros Señores las habría tratado con la deferencia que merecían y habría tenido que ser decretado un castigo.**

**Si supieran la verdad. Podría saber cómo ofrecer respeto, pero en realidad, él era el que más lo jodía todo del grupo. El que no podía hacer nada bien. Al que dejaban atrás porque tenía tendencia a causar más daño que bien. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba caer su sonrisa. No aquí, y no alrededor de sus amigos. No quería que ellos supieran la verdad. No quería que supieran que, por dentro, no era más que una gran pila de humeante desastre.**

**En su mayor parte, funcionaba con el piloto automático. Cuando el demonio se convertía en demasiado para él, la necesidad de dejarlo ir, el deseo de destruir, olvidar, fingir, lo llenaba hasta que... hacía cosas. Destruía cosas.**

**Sabin, el guardián de Duda y el guerrero al que Kane había seguido directamente al infierno, lo sabía. Sin embargo, Sabin era el único que lo hacía, y, como era de esperar, había aprobado su violencia, incluso le había ayudado a canalizarla. Antes de irse con su esposa, Sabin le había dejado un pequeño regalo. Una parte de él estaba ansioso por volver a hacer lo que había que hacer. La otra parte de él se contentaba con permanecer aquí, esperando. Había ignorado ese presente al dirigirse a la ciudad, después de todo, pensando en resistir la tentación. Incluso había planeado tomar una siesta después de su regreso. Cualquier cosa para salvar su alma de un daño mayor. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?**

**Se quedó ahí, esperando a ser reconocido, durante una hora, quizá dos. Por lo general, la inactividad provocaba a su demonio para actuar, creando un desastre u otro. Tal vez fue la ambrosía como él esperaba, o tal vez el demonio tenía tanto miedo a las brujas como todos los demás en el cielo, pero Desastre se comportó, ni siquiera bullía en la mente de Kane, a pesar de que rara vez el sonido se desvanecía.**

**— ****¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? —preguntó finalmente Klotho, su voz un cacareo espeso.**

**Nunca levantó la vista de su tarea.**

**Uh, ¿y ahora qué?**

**—****He recibido su citación, mi señora —agregó.**

**Dioses, era un besa culos. Pero un hombre tenía que hacer lo que un hombre tenía que hacer. Llevaba puesto un protector, sí, pero eso no significaba que debía colgarse un cartel en los testículos, pidiendo que alguien lo pateara ahí.**

**— ****¿Una citación? Eso fue hace miles de años —respondió Lachesis—. Estoy segura de ello.**

**—****Segura de ello —se hizo eco Atropos—. Sin embargo, nunca llegaste.**

**—****Y tu convocatoria fue revocada.**

**—****Regresa por el camino por donde viniste.**

**Sólo pudo mirarlas boquiabierto. ¿Le habían convocado hacía ****_miles_**** de años? ¿Entonces, por qué no lo habían decapitado por su falta de comparecencia?**

**—****No es mi intención faltar al respeto, pero acabo de recibir su amable invitación.**

**—****No es culpa nuestra.**

**—****Es probable que no estuvieras prestando atención.**

**—****Tal vez deberías aprender a prestar atención.**

**—****Regresa por donde has llegado.**

**La reverencia es una cosa. El no haber aliviado su curiosidad era otra muy distinta. Además, si lo habían traído aquí a impartir las palabras de sabiduría que podría salvar a él y a sus amigos, o para emitir palabras de advertencia, muy bien quería escuchar esas palabras. Por lo tanto, no se iría sin ellas.**

**— ****¿Puedo solicitarles la información? —preguntó.**

**— ****¿Qué información?**

**— ****¿Quién dijo algo acerca de información?**

**—****Eres un chiflado, ¿no?**

**—****Debes irte por el camino por donde viniste.**

**Se pasó la lengua por uno de los incisivos.**

**—****Si no querían informarme de algo, todos esos miles de años atrás —fue cuidadoso de mantener su ira fuera de tono—, entonces ¿por qué me convocaron, en un principio? —la misma pregunta, sólo que de una manera indirecta.**

**_Vamos, morded el anzuelo. Decídmelo_****.**

**—****Klotho, ¿recuerdas la última vez que alguien trató de hablar en círculos con nosotras?**

**—****Oh, sí, Lachesis. Tejimos para ella un final sin fin.**

**Un final sin fin, ¿qué?**

**—****Tal vez ya ha aprendido la lección.**

**—****Tal vez aún no ha aprendido la lección.**

**_—_****_Ella_****no regresó por donde llegó.**

**— ****¿Quién es "ella"? —preguntó, de pie en su sitio.**

**Un movimiento estúpido, tal vez, pero no podía salir por donde había venido, así que ¿qué otra opción tenía? Destellarse a sí mismo de un lugar a otro con sólo un pensamiento, no era una habilidad que poseía.**

**— ****¿Ella? Ella es tu chica, por supuesto —dijo Atropos.**

**Él parpadeó.**

**—****Mi chica, ¿qué?**

**—****La única con un final sin fin.**

**—****No, no —dijo Klotho—. Ella no es la suya. La otra lo es. ¿O es al revés?**

**—****Quizá las dos son de él —respondió Lachesis.**

**— ****¿Ella es mía? ¿****_Ellas son mías_****?—jadeó.**

**¿Sus qué? ¿Amantes? Si es así, no gracias. Él las había tenido, había destruido a muchas por eso. Sus mujeres habían sufrido, siempre. Su demonio se aseguraba de ello. Kane estaba mejor solo.**

**—****Por supuesto que es tuya, aunque no la del final sin fin. Ella no pertenece a nadie. A menos que, de hecho, te pertenezca a ti.**

**Las tres se rieron.**

**—****Muy buena, hermana mía. Voy a tener que recordar eso para la próxima citación del guerrero.**

**— ****¿Quién me pertenece o no a mí? —preguntó, lanzando la mirada de una bruja a la otra. ****_¿Próxima citación?_**

**—****Irresponsabilidad, por supuesto.**

**—****Irresponsabilidad —repitió él.**

**Cómo, ¿el guardián de Irresponsabilidad? Kane sabía que el inmortal estaba ahí afuera. Habían sido más demonios en la caja de Pandora que guerreros traviesos, por lo que los dioses, desesperados por contener al resto, se los habían dado a los prisioneros del Tártaro. Irresponsabilidad era un ejemplo de los sobrantes.**

**Él incluso había buscado a... ella. Mierda. Siempre había asumido que el guardián era un hombre. Su error, y uno que no cometería de nuevo. Él y sus amigos querían a todos los inmortales poseídos por demonios, de su lado. Lo que significaba encontrarlos ****_antes _****de que los Cazadores lo hicieran.**

**Después de todo, Galen, guardián de Esperanza y el líder de los Cazadores, podría convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Y la última cosa que los Señores necesitaban era a él convenciendo a sus hermanos para destruirlos.**

**— ****¿No acabo de decir eso? —preguntó una de ellas.**

**—****Acabas de decirlo.**

**—****No eres demasiado brillante, ¿verdad, muchacho?**

**— ****¿Cómo puedo liberarla de un final que nunca termina? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta. No podía tener una novia, pero quería encontrar a esta hembra guardiana del demonio. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué poderes podía manejar?—. ¿Qué ****_es_**** un final sin fin, de todos modos?**

**— ****¿Cómo es que aún no sabes las respuestas a esas preguntas?**

**— ****¿No te dimos esas respuestas ya?**

**—****Tal vez nuestra línea de tiempo se apagó de nuevo —dijo Klotho.**

**¿Otra vez? ¿Con qué frecuencia sucedía esto? Mejor pregunta, ¿cuáles eran las consecuencias cuando estaba apagada?**

**— ****¿Hay que retroceder?**

**— ****¿Y si damos un salto hacia adelante?**

**Queridos dioses. Ninguna de las opciones parecía prudente.**

**—****Sí —dijeron las tres al unísono, moviendo el tapiz en el que estaban trabajando. Pasó un momento en silencio, y luego otro.**

**Entonces…**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho?**

**Kane se encontró parpadeando de nuevo. Nada había cambiado. Ni su entorno, ni las mujeres. Todo era igual a la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación, sin embargo, ¿ellas había olvidado que estaba aquí?**

**¿Habían retrocedido? ¿Habían avanzado rápidamente? Mierda. Si era así, ¿qué significaría para él?**

**—****Ustedes me han citado —dijo con voz ronca.**

**—****Sí, sí. Te citamos.**

**—****Justamente esta mañana, también. Qué bien que hayas venido tan rápido.**

**—****Impresionante.**

**Debían haber retrocedido miles de malditos años. Cuando saliera de este templo, ¿volvería a la antigua Grecia? El estómago se le anudó.**

**—****Eres un guerrero aprensivo.**

**¿Podían leerle los pensamientos entonces, así como manipular el tiempo? Realmente debería haber escuchado sus consejos y regresar por donde había venido. Esto era... esto era un desastre como él.**

**—****Como si fuéramos a desarticular la estructura del tiempo por ti.**

**—****Volverás por el mismo camino.**

**Gracias a los dioses.**

**—****Usted ha hablado de una mujer.**

**—****No he mencionado a una mujer. ¿Mencioné a alguna mujer?**

**—****No. No has hablado de una mujer a la espera de Desastre durante miles de años.**

**—****Tal vez nuestra línea de tiempo se apagó de nuevo.**

**Una vez más, movieron el tapiz en sus manos. Él esperó durante varios latidos del corazón en silencio, con la boca seca y con las rodillas chocando.**

**—****Yo… yo creo que voy a irme por el camino por donde vine —dijo Kane, retrocediendo centímetro a centímetro. No podía soportar más de esto. Ellas simplemente no eran capaces de darle una respuesta directa, sus mentes eran incapaces de diferenciar entre el pasado y el futuro—. Sin embargo, les doy las gracias por haberme invitado, y por su hospitalidad. Si pudieran señalarme el camino de salida...**

**Atropos, con los ojos tan blancos que parecían un manto de nieve, levantó la cabeza de sus tijeras y aunque parecía imposible, le echó un vistazo por encima.**

**—****Finalmente, te has presentado ante nosotras. Después de todo este tiempo, nos habíamos dado por vencidas.**

**Se masajeó la parte posterior del cuello. ¿Hacían pasar por esto a todos lo que convocaban?**

**—****Sí, por fin —él retrocedió otro paso, dos—. Me disculpo por su espera y les doy las gracias por su tiempo, pero realmente debo...**

**—****Tranquilo —Lachesis levantó la vista, aunque sus dedos nudosos nunca se detuvieron—. Nosotros siempre sabemos lo que pasa, pero nunca por qué sucede. Tú has hecho que nos preguntemos y nos preguntemos, y nos gustaría, por fin, tener una respuesta.**

**— ****¿La respuesta a qué? —preguntó, haciendo una pausa, sin saber lo que ellas querían saber.**

**La tercera vieja, Klotho, sin seguir el ejemplo de las demás para mirarlo, simplemente dijo:**

**—****Queremos saber por qué comenzaste el Apocalipsis —y continuó girando sus hilos sin cuidado.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**—**V**amos a ver si lo entiendo —le susurró Candace fieramente—. Cuando dijiste espiar a la competencia, ¿de verdad querías decir ****_espiar a la competencia_****?**

**Terrence le echó una rápida mirada mientras ambos apoyaban el peso de sus cuerpos en los codos sobre el suelo sucio y lleno de ramitas. La luna llena estaba en lo alto, pero cubiertos como estaban por las hojas, la pálida luz que se veía entre las ramas, no les alcanzaba. Sin embargo, no había ningún problema porque él se había entrenado para ver en la oscuridad y fijarse en los detalles que realmente importaban.**

**Excepto esa noche, que estaba concentrado en detalles insignificantes.**

**Sin importancia. Candace estaba más sexy que nunca. Su propia muñeca G.I. Jane personalizada, edición para adultos. Se había pintado la cara en verde y negro para camuflarse mejor en la noche y llevaba un pañuelo negro sobre la masa de pelirrojos bucles y los pantalones cortos tenían grabado ****_Campamento Botín_**** en el trasero.**

**Terrence mantuvo en la cabeza su riguroso entrenamiento de campo. La parte práctica de la instrucción. El tipo de disciplina que daba a los asistentes que se portaban mal.**

**Hola, Monstruoso Stridey.**

**Justo lo que necesitaba, tenía la polla tan dura como una tubería de acero y al arrastrarse por el suelo, iba dejando un rastro revelador. Ese maldito beso lo había arruinado todo. Si hubiera mantenido la lengua para sí mismo, podría seguir pensando en Candace como una amiga y sólo como una amiga. Ahora, lo único que quería era convencerla de que unas cuantas mamadas eran parte del arreglo.**

**«****_No te atrevas a hablar_****»le dijo a su demonio.**

**Silencio.**

**Menos mal.**

**—****Pues claro que quise decir que los espiaríamos —dijo finalmente. Una piedra afilada le arañó el estómago y le dio la bienvenida a la picadura de dolor. Le ayudó a aclarar su perspectiva. Una conversación sobre objetivos; bien. Fantasear con su compañera; mal. Tan pero tan maravillosamente mal…— ¿Qué creías que había querido decir?**

**—****Bueno, bah. Pensé que las ibas a dejar cojas.**

**Espera un momentito.**

**— ****¿Así que está bien reventarle la rótula a tu oponente antes de una competición pero no lo está el robar el gran premio para tu… tu… consorte? —casi no pudo decir la palabra. Decirlo parecía convertir su acuerdo en permanente más que en temporal.**

**Ella se detuvo para quedarse boquiabierta hacia él.**

**—****No puedo creer que hayas preguntado eso. Reventar rótulas es lo que se espera de las de mi raza. Incluso, se fomenta.**

**—****Creía que nunca habías participado antes en los Juegos de las Arpías.**

**—****Y es cierto, pero vi a mi madre cuando ella lo hizo.**

**—****Bien —refunfuñó—. Puedes dejar a algunas cojas —mientras tanto, él seguiría con su plan original. Y mientras ella se dedicaba a disminuir el número de competidoras, él estudiaría el campamento Arpía. El diseño, la colocación de la guardia, los tiempos de respuesta—. Pero usa las manos; ya que acuchillarlas parece un poco duro. —En realidad, no quería que accidentalmente quedaran rastros de sangre dentro de las tiendas, dejando evidencias de sus intenciones detrás de ellos.**

**—****No digas nada más. Vine preparada para un poco de marcha sin puñaladas —deslizó una de sus elegantes manos debajo de… ¿las bragas?**

**Lo hizo. Cielo Santo, lo había hecho. Justo en el centro, donde probablemente estaba toda cálida y húmeda, lista para su boca, para su polla.**

**—****Tengo algo que creo que te puede gustar.**

**Diablos, sí, claro que lo tenía. El Monstruoso Stridey se puso rápidamente muy, muy incómodo, y sí, había una serpiente dejando huellas detrás de él. Después Candace lo sorprendió sacando la mano y mostrándole algo en la palma. En el centro descansaba una barra de plata.**

**Decepcionado y sorprendido, frunció el ceño.**

**— ****¿Qué es eso?**

**—****Mira —cogió uno de los extremos y giró la muñeca. Hizo un ruido sordo. La barra creció varios centímetros. Otro giro, y otros pocos centímetros, hasta que la maldita cosa adquirió el tamaño de la porra de un policía. O la del Monstruoso Stridey.**

**—****Quiero una de esas —dijo.**

**Los ojos de ella brillaron con alegría.**

**—****Lo sé, vale. Pero las manos quietecitas, chico demonio. Ésta es mía. Ahora, vamos —ella se puso en movimiento otra vez.**

**—****Hey, yo soy tu consorte. Todo lo tuyo es mío, chica Arpía. — ¿Y sabías qué? Decirlo tampoco había sido tan difícil esta vez.**

**Se arrastró después de ella. Finalmente, llegaron a la orilla del campamento improvisado, como lo evidenciaba el fuego que crepitaba en el corazón del terreno. En los primeros días allí en la tierra, la caza de Cazadores lo había llevado muy a menudo a campos como ese. Múltiples tiendas, rocas que actuaban como sillas y aves asadas en el fuego. Sólo que siempre había soldados patrullando la zona.**

**—****Aquí no hay nadie —susurró.**

**—****Lo sé —replicó Candace. Suspiró resignada.**

**Los ocupantes se habían marchado a toda prisa. Las huellas de las botas en la tierra eran una prueba de ello, como si hubieran tenido tanta prisa que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de levantar los pies. El ave se estaba asando, carbonizándose más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que flotaran columnas de humo negro hacia el cielo. Había una botella de agua tirada con líquido todavía en su interior.**

**—****Los había oído abandonando el barco —añadió—. Pero esperaba que hubiera unos pocos rezagados. ¿Es que ya nadie va a defender su territorio?**

**¿Ella los había oído cuando él, un soldado entrenado, no había oído absolutamente nada? No se necesitaba que le revisaran el ego. Se lo habían sorbido. ****_No olvides la Misión número Uno. La Vara, y no la que tienes en los pantalones._**

**—****Voy a echar un vistazo. Tú quédate aquí y vigila.**

**—****Ni de coña. Yo iré a ver y tú te quedas aquí.**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace. Tú mejor… ****_u mph_**** —algo duro se le enredó en los tobillos y tiró hacia atrás de él. Se volvió a mitad de camino, sentándose a pesar del impulso, y lo empujó.**

**Hubo un gruñido femenino de dolor como si su asaltante se hubiera tropezado y le soltó.**

**«****_Ganar_****», dijo Derrota de repente, hablando por primera vez desde que habían dejado el motel.**

**_Lo hacía. _****Por el momento, al menos. Unas guerreras lo rodearon, mirándolo. Cada una tenía un tipo de arma, desde machetes pasando por hachas hasta dagas del Neolítico.**

**Bueno, bueno. Se puso de pie lentamente, con las palmas extendidas, todo inocente… todo mentira.**

**—****Buenas noches, señoras. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotras?**

**Candace se puso de cuclillas y graznó. Un graznido que él reconoció. Su Arpía había salido un poco. ¿Debido a la idea de que lo hirieran o porque otra mujer había puesto las manos en él? De cualquier forma, ella estaba mirando al mundo a través de una neblina de color rojo y negro. La necesidad de sangre le engrosó la lengua.**

**—****Mío —dijo con una voz baja. Ese fue el único aviso que dio antes de atacar.**

**Mientras giraba el bate con una gracia y una maña que lo asombró, Derrota soltó un gemido más que exigir que ganara. Se movía como una bailarina. Una bailarina letal y psicótica que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. ****_Mi tipo de mujer_****. El metal se estrelló contra un hueso, un chasquido. Más gruñidos, unos cuantos gemidos.**

**Y entonces, la batalla comenzó ****_realmente._**

**Pudo ver la expresión de Candace cuando giraba. Fría, despiadada. Un rojo parpadeante se le unía al negro de los ojos. Como llamas. Verdaderas llamas crepitantes. Pudo sentir su calor, provocándole pequeños regueros de sudor sobre la piel. Incluso un ligero resplandor azul le emanaba de la piel. No el resplandor de una Arpía, con esos hermosos fragmentos arco iris atrapados bajo la superficie, sino como una caliente lengua de fuego.**

**Se acordó del beso, otra vez, y la forma en que ella lo había abrasado, lo caliente que había sido. Como un horno viviente. Se había encendido y le había hecho sentir en la cima del mundo. Ahora se preguntaba…**

**¿Estaría ella exhibiendo algún tipo poder?**

**Desgarrando con las garras y mordiendo con los dientes, los cuerpos se movían tan deprisa a su alrededor que la mirada de él no era capaz de seguirles la pista, pero cada pocos segundos, lanzaban a Candace hacia atrás como si alguien se hubiera estrellado contra ella. Un latido de corazón después, ese alguien gritó de dolor, ¿porque se habían quemado?**

**«****_Ganar_****», gruñó Derrota, olvidando el miedo momentáneamente.**

**Genial.**

**«****_Dame un minuto_****»****_. _****Había unas pocas cosas que necesitaba entender. Que venían a ser, cómo meterse en la batalla sin acabar bajo los puños de Candace.**

**«****_ ¡Ganar!_****»**

**La respuesta le vino claramente. Terrence sacó a José, su Sig Sauer****[1]****, de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Él también había venido preparado a sabiendas de que tendría que eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ahora, sólo quería matar a cualquiera que quisiera ‑dejar coja‑ a Candace. Eso era lo que los amigos hacían los unos por los otros.**

**Disparó un solo tiro al aire. ****_Bum_****. Suspiros, el roce de la ropa, el pisar de unas botas. Luego, silencio.**

**— ****¡Largaos de una puta vez! —Gruñó, bajando el objetivo—. Ahora. Si antes os estabais preguntando si tenía los cojones para esparcir vuestros cerebros entre los árboles, dejadme que os responda fácilmente. Los tengo.**

**Candace se quedó quieta, jadeando y llena de salpicaduras de sangre. Las mujeres rápidamente se alejaron de ella. Tan rápido como sus aturdidas alas pudieron moverse, podrían haber cargado contra él, tratando de matarlo. No lo hicieron. Puede que se dieran cuenta de que podría cargarse a unas pocas de ellas antes de que llegaran a alcanzarlo o puede que temieran a su demonio.**

**Derrota tarareó su aprobación, unas chispas diminutas de placer le calentaron el pecho a Terrence. Más chispas de lo habitual teniendo en cuenta que no había ganado todavía exactamente. Entonces recordó el primer desafío que había aceptado su demonio con respecto a Candace y esas mujeres.**

**Cualquiera que le hiciera daño, tenía que sufrir. Estupendo.**

**—****Tú —le dijo a Candace—. Acércate más.**

**Ella obedeció también. Él le pasó la mano que tenía libre por el brazo, una caricia destinada a calmarla, a consolarla. Pero, ¡mierda! Tocarla era como tocar acero fundido. Las yemas de los dedos se le llenaron inmediatamente de ampollas. ¿Le importaba? Apenas. ¿Qué era un poco de dolor cuando todo el bienestar de ella estaba en juego?**

**Finalmente la áspera furia de su respiración fue disminuyendo y el negro le desapareció de los ojos, las parpadeantes llamas murieron. La piel se le enfrió.**

**—****La primera lección que ha salido de todo esto, muñeca —dijo.**

**—****En cualquier momento, dulce bollito —aunque las palabras habían salido rasgadas y desiguales, habló con una sola inflexión vocal. Su Arpía había sido contenida.**

**Desvió la mirada. Candace y él aún estaban rodeados pero ahora el círculo se había vuelto incluso más amplio y pudo distinguir las características individuales. Arpía tras Arpía le miraban con el ceño fruncido. Sintió que se le instalaba el miedo por dentro mientras se ponía delante de Candace. La actitud protectora probablemente la molestaría, pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya en eso. Esta había sido su gente una vez, y como su hermana Gwen había comprobado una vez, la familia podía pasarse el tiempo que fuera matando a sus propios miembros.**

**Terrence nunca había tenido que matar a nadie que fuera de su familia. Podía llamarlo un regalo.**

**Candace se puso a su lado y tiró el bastón… a los pies de su madre. Él quiso maldecir.**

**—****Hola, Tabitha —dijo ella uniformemente.**

**La belleza de pelo oscuro dio un paso adelante con las facciones en blanco mientras le sopesaba en lugar de hacerlo con su hija.**

**—****Tira la pistola, demonio. Por todos tus gemidos sabemos que no la necesitarás.**

**Candace refunfuñó.**

**—****No deberías haber dicho eso.**

**Sonriendo con gran placer, Terrence orientó la línea del cañón y apretó el gatillo. ****_Bum_****. Un grito de incredulidad, un tono agudo. Le había dado a la Arpía que tenía al lado. La sangre salió a borbotones de la herida abierta del muslo. La, ahora, herida mujer saltó arriba y abajo antes de que se le drenara la fuerza y cayera al suelo.**

**«****_ ¡Ganar!_****» Derrota se echó a reír como una colegiala.**

**Le estallaron más chispas de placer en el pecho mientras se anotaba un tanto.**

**— ****¿Qué decías?**

**Tabitha miró a Candace y maldijo, después le prestó atención a la temblorosa mujer y se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Simplemente la has rozado, no le has dado en nada importante.**

**— ****¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces, déjame probar otra vez —una vez más apretó el gatillo. Esta vez la bala le rozó a ****_Tabitha_**** en el muslo. Ella llevaba unos pantalones negros hasta los tobillos y el material ocultó lo que él había hecho. Sin embargo, nada podía ocultar el sabor cobrizo que saturaba el aire.**

**La única indicación que hizo de que le había dado fue el descubrir ligeramente los dientes desnudos.**

**—****Oh, maldición —dijo él—. He seguido sin darle a nada importante. Voy a tener que continuar practicando. ¿Quién es la siguiente?**

**Abundaron las exclamaciones de indignación.**

**Tabitha impuso silencio levantando una mano. Incluso los pájaros nocturnos la obedecieron, los gorjeos se evaporaron como la bruma.**

**—****_Por supuesto_**** que tenías que ser tú la que cayó en la trampa de la fogata —le dijo a Candace—. No me sorprende.**

**—****Ya somos dos. Tú caíste en el viejo truco de tus‑enemigos‑han‑caído‑en‑la‑trampa‑de‑la‑fogata. —Se puso dos dedos en la boca y silbó agudo y fuerte.**

**De repente unas cuantas hojas cayeron sobre él. Vio con los ojos muy abiertos como Sabin, Lysander, Taliyah, Ann, la Arpía que se llamaba Neeka y otras cuantas mujeres que no conocía salir de donde estaban, en lo alto de los árboles con las flechas apuntando a la competencia.**

**Derrota se puso a tararear de nuevo.**

**«****_ ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?_****» Habían estado allí todo el tiempo y él no lo había sabido. Podrían haberlos sacrificado incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de que los estaban atacando. Y él que se creía tan hábil, tan… invencible. Desde luego, no había ****_ninguna_**** necesidad de echarle un vistazo a su ego hoy. Estaba hundido. Había volado en pedazos.**

**Aunque no había ninguna razón para echarse la culpa. Candace y su "Campamento Botín" le habían arruinado la concentración.**

**—****Esta es la primera vez —Tabitha rechinó los dientes. Hubo murmullos de admiración mezclados con algunos bufidos de incredulidad y exclamaciones varias de furia—. Ahora sí que me ****_has_**** sorprendido.**

**— ****¿Cómo? —preguntó haciendo coincidir su tono irregular con el de su madre.**

**Candace no fingió que lo había entendido mal.**

**—****Les envié un mensaje antes de salir del motel.**

**Buena idea, pero él no había sabido nada, tampoco, lo que quería decir que estaba más que hecho pedazos.**

**— ****¿Y no podrías haberme dicho algo?**

**—****No —señaló simplemente como si la idea nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza—. Así que, Madre Querida —dijo, dejando de prestarle atención—. ¿Sientes haber echado a tus hijas del equipo?**

**—****No —dijo Tabitha de la misma forma en que Candace lo había hecho, sin vacilar.**

**_Ouch_****. Candace se puso rígida, pero sólo un momento. Él no se atrevió a mirar por encima de ella, no se atrevió a rodearle la cintura con el brazo para consolarla. Ese no era el momento. Pero más tarde... sí, después, a pesar de la furia de sus necesidades corporales y del peligro para su autocontrol. Consolarla era parte de los deberes como consorte, y durante las siguientes cuatro semanas él iba a ****_ser_**** su consorte. De todas las formas que importaban.**

**El sexo no importaba.**

**Al menos eso era lo que iba a decirse a sí mismo. Una y otra vez hasta que se lo creyera. O hasta que la acumulación de semen lo envenenara y lo matara. Podía hacer planes para escaparse y tener unos cuantos rollos de una noche pero sabía que no lo haría. Y no sólo porque Candace mutilaría permanentemente a cualquier hembra con la que coqueteara, sino porque, bueno, no quería a nadie más.**

**Había probado la dulzura de Candace, había sentido el embrujo de sus curvas presionándose contra él, y sabía que ninguna mujer mortal se la podría comparar. Pero superaría ese encaprichamiento, no tenía ninguna duda. Ni siquiera Haydee había podido mantener su atención durante mucho tiempo.**

**Haydee. Huh. No había pensado en ella en buena parte del día aunque había consumido sus pensamientos durante semanas. Típico de Terrence.**

**Durante siglos, había sido un gran contendiente en el Periodo Más Corto de Atención del Mundo.**

**— ****¿De verdad crees que puedes ganar los Juegos? —le preguntó Tabitha a Candace.**

**—****Sí.**

**— ****¿Contra mí?**

**—****Odio repetirme pero sí.**

**_Esa es mi chica. _****Bueno, su chica por el momento.**

**—****Puede que Julliette haya ganado los últimos ocho juegos pero eso fue porque a mí no se me estaba permitido luchar. Como sabes, nunca he perdido —dijo Tabitha acariciando el medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello.**

**Una vez más, Candace se puso rígida, una ola de dolor salió de ella. Una ola que fue rápidamente suprimida. ¿Ese collar tendría algún significado? Hizo la nota mental de preguntárselo a Gwen ya que estaba seguro de que Candace no le daría una respuesta directa. Nunca lo hacía.**

**—****Hay una razón por la que nunca has perdido. Nunca has luchado contra mí —respondió Candace con altanería.**

**«****_La van a matar_****»****_._**

**La voz femenina le atravesó la cabeza. La voz de Tabitha. La misma voz que había oído durante la Orientación. La atención de ella nunca recayó en él, pero lo sabía.**

**—****Y una mierda —murmuró.**

**Candace lo miró ofendida e incrédula.**

**—****Es verdad.**

**—****Lo sé, muñeca. No hablaba contigo.**

**—****Oh, bueno. Vale.**

**«****_ ¡Ganar!_****», hubo un temblor en el tono de Derrota, pero aun así, el pequeño hijo de puta no daba marcha atrás. Habían decidido que ayudarían a Candace y eso haría. No va a morir.**

**«****_Ella va a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla_****»****_._**

**—****Basta ya —le ordenó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer responsable.**

**Tabitha parpadeó inocentemente.**

**— ****¿Por qué está tu consorte hablándome sin que yo me haya dirigido a él en primer lugar? —le preguntó a Candace—. ¿Es que no le enseñaron modales?**

**¿Así que se suponía que el pequeño hombrecito no podía hablar con las jodidas mujeres sin permiso? Que se jodan.**

**—****Quédate fuera de mi cabeza, Arpía, o me aseguraré de que te arrepientas. Por cierto, ¿cómo tienes la pierna?**

**Ella le siseó.**

**«****_ ¡Ganar!_****»**

**«****_Lo sé_****»le aseguró Terrence al demonio.«****_Te lo dije. No voy a dejar que le pase nada a Candace_****»****_._**

**Candace parpadeó también, sólo que parecía aturdida. Sin embargo, no le preguntó a su madre, y él pensó en que si se quedaba tranquila era porque sabía que su madre no le contestaría o porque preguntarle habría revelado ignorancia y la ignorancia podría haber sido tomada como una debilidad.**

**Arpías, hombre. La vida parecía ser una gran partida de ajedrez para ellas. Ridículo, si se lo preguntaban a él. Y sí, pillaba la ironía. Pero tenía que cambiar todo lo que hizo en el concurso de ingenio y fuerza. No lo hicieron ni sufrieron después por ello. Sólo lo hicieron para divertirse.**

**—****No te metas con mi hombre —dijo Candace finalmente levantando la barbilla.**

**_"_****_Mi hombre". _****Le gustó como sonaba eso.**

**Apretó la mandíbula. Esto era fingido y no podía permitirse el confundir lo fingido con lo real.**

**—****Me sorprende que hayas ganado un temible Señor del Inframundo —dijo Tabitha.**

**—****Yo no —dijo Candace encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo siempre soy impresionante.**

**Seguía sin notarse nada en los rasgos de Tabitha. Ni orgullo ni decepción.**

**—****Supongo que mañana averiguaremos ****_exactamente_**** de lo que estás hecha, cuando los Juegos empiecen de verdad.**

**############**

P**aris, el guardián de Promiscuidad ‑o Sexo, como Paris llamaba al demonio‑ agarraba dos dagas normales y corrientes mientras se movía sigilosamente por las sombras del callejón trasero. Normales y corrientes, ****_y una mierda_****. Seguramente cortaban a taquitos muy bien, pero aquí arriba, con dioses, diosas, vampiros y ángeles caídos, cortar y rebanar no era suficiente.**

**_No importa. Sigue avanzando._**

**Nunca dejaba de asombrarle lo similar que era el mundo inmortal al humano. En esta metrópolis divina, había bares, tiendas, restaurantes y hoteles. Por no mencionar las drogas y quienes las vendían. Cualquier cosa que quisieras, podías conseguirlo.**

**_Hablando de eso, querré un poco de ambrosía. Pronto_****. Ya se sentía tembloroso por la abstinencia.**

**No había tiempo ahora para beber. No podía llegar tarde.**

**No podía permitirse siquiera hablar con nadie. Un vistazo a su cara, una inhalación de su olor, y la gente ‑sin importar su especie o género‑ se lanzaría sobre él.**

**Quizás debería dejarles, pensó después. Sexo sacaba fuerzas de cualquier cosa erótica, y Paris aún no le había suministrado su ineludible dosis diaria. Pero odiaba acostarse con gente que realmente no deseaba e intentaba limitarse. Conseguiría el flujo de fuerza de hoy tan pronto como se encontrara con la diosa de las armas.**

**La hembra poseía las dagas de cristal capaces de transformarse en ****_cualquier_**** tipo de arma que el empuñador deseara. Podría tenerlas, le había dicho ella, ****_por un precio._**** Nadie jamás había querido dinero de él, así que acordó darle lo que realmente quería. A él. Se prostituiría a sí mismo, y estaba bien. Lo que fuera. Lo había hecho miles de veces antes y probablemente tendría que hacerlo mil más. Eventualmente, superaría la culpa y la humillación.**

**Necesitaba esas hojas de cristal para rescatar a la hembra que ****_realmente_**** quería. Sienna.**

**Su Sienna. Asesinada por culpa de sus acciones, sólo para ser revivida en forma de espíritu. Un alma que él no podía ver u oír. Aún.**

**Cronus, el rey de los dioses, la había esclavizado y unido al demonio de la Ira. Para mantener a Paris lejos de ella, Cronus la había atrapado en otro reino. Pagaría por eso.****_ Después _****de que Paris la salvara. Y lo haría. Tenía un plan de tres fases.**

**1. Obtener las dagas de cristal.**

**2. Encontrar a Arca, antigua diosa de los Mensajes. Se rumoreaba que ella sabía dónde ocultaba Cronus sus mayores tesoros.**

**3. Encontrar a Viola, diosa menor de la Vida después de la Muerte. Se rumoreaba que ella podía enseñar****_ a cualquiera _****a ver a los muertos.**

**_Boom_****, hecho. Simple, fácil. Sí. Claro. La seducción era lo único fácil para él.**

**Aunque, independientemente de lo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría. Durante siglos, Paris había soñado con estar con una mujer más de una vez. A causa de su demonio, su cuerpo fallaba en responder a un amante después de la liberación. Así que sus relaciones duraban sólo una noche. Excepto con Sienna. Él la había tenido, e inmediatamente la había deseado con fuerza de nuevo. En aquel momento, supo que se pertenecía el uno al otro… a pesar de los obstáculos que se interponían entre ambos.**

**Ella era un Cazador, su enemigo. Le había engañado, drogado y había ayudado a encarcelarlo. No importaba. También le había ayudado a escapar, y ahí fue cuando murió. Derribada por su propia gente mientras estaba en los brazos de Paris.**

**Había vuelto a revivir aquella pesadilla muchas veces, pensando en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho, que ****_debería_**** haber hecho de forma diferente. Pensando en sus últimas palabras llenas de odio, deseó haber sido él quien muriera. Sienna le había culpado de lo que había pasado, y con toda la razón.**

**Aún así, su alma había vuelto por él. Había evitado su prisión divina y lo había encontrado. ¿Por ayuda? ¿Venganza? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que Cronus se la había llevado lejos antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella. Tenía que estar aterrorizada, confundida y desesperada.**

**Él podría calmarla. Sólo tenía que encontrarla.**

**«****_Quiero_****»****_, _****dijo su demonio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**El temor lo inundó. Aquella orden sólo podía significar una cosa.**

**Paris agudizó la mirada y, efectivamente, al final del callejón surgió un trío de feos matones. Ángeles caídos, supuso, quienes, por alguna razón, se habían pasado al lado oscuro. No podían ser dioses, ni siquiera menores, porque ningún poder pulsaba de ellos.**

**Sólo tenía que pasarlos, doblar a la derecha, y alcanzaría la calle de la diosa.**

**Cuando lo descubrieron, sonrieron ampliamente con gula.**

**«****_Quiero_****»****_,_**** dijo su demonio.**

**«****_Tendrás lo tuyo muy pronto_****»****_._**

**Ignorándolo, Sexo arrojó su fragancia especial por los poros de Paris. Pronto, el olor a chocolate y champán caro espesó el aire. Por experiencia, sabía que cada vez que los hombres lo aspiraran, el deseo los inundaría. Deseo por Paris y sólo Paris, incluso si a ellos no les gustaban los hombres.**

**«********_¡Maldito seas!_****» gruñó.**

**«****_ ¡Quiero!_****»**

**El temor se intensificó cuando sus sonrisas se borraron y comenzaron a lamerse los labios.**

**—****Te deseamos, ponte de rodillas.**

**—****Todos tendremos nuestro turno.**

**—****Yo seré el primero —dijo el más grande.**

**Paris fue más despacio, pero no se detuvo ni cambió de dirección. Los ángeles caídos eran, en esencia, poco más que humanos. Podría abrirse camino a través de ellos sin problemas.**

**_Herir…matar…_****un suave susurro, un oscuro impulso, uno que últimamente le llenaba la mente cada vez más a menudo. No de su demonio, sino profundamente en ****_su_**** interior. No estaba seguro de por qué pasaba, o qué lo había provocado, pero él siempre respondía. Ahora no sería diferente. Alcanzaría a la diosa, y estos hombres no iban a disuadirlo. Se abriría camino a través de ellos, cierto, pero haría daño –mataría‑ cuando lo hiciera.**

**Al unísono, el trío dijo:**

**—****De rodillas. Ahora.**

**—****En realidad —contestó Paris—. Los únicos que se tiraran al suelo seréis vosotros.**

**Lanzó ambas dagas en rápida sucesión. La punta de una se hundió profundamente en la yugular del tipo de la derecha. La punta de la otra, se encajó en una pared de ladrillos de oro, fallando el blanco.**

**Sexo gimoteó, corriendo a esconderse en una lejana esquina de la mente. Su demonio era un amante, no un luchador.**

**Los dos hombres restantes miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos, cómo su amigo se derrumbaba, sacudiéndose mientras la muerte se aproximaba.**

**_Herir…matar…_****Corriendo incluso mientras se lanzaba, Paris los barrió, con los brazos extendidos, tirando a ambos al suelo. Ellos se sacudieron el estupor sexual y le hicieron rodar de espaldas, golpeándolo con los puños.**

**Un vaso sanguíneo le explotó en uno de los ojos, limitándole la línea de visión. La nariz se le salió del sitio. La mandíbula se le desencajó. El dolor se intensificó con cada golpe, pero de todos modos luchó. Y luchó sucio, yendo por las ingles, gargantas y riñones.**

**_Herir…_**

**_Matar…_**

**Las oscuras compulsiones aumentaron… aumentaron… consumiéndole. Con un rugido, levantó las piernas y lanzó una patada. Ambos hombres volaron hacia atrás. Saltó sobre el más cercano, fijando los hombros del tipo al asfalto con las rodillas. Un puñetazo, dos, tres. La sangre salpicó.**

**Paris golpeó, golpeó y golpeó, hasta que la cabeza del tipo colgó a un lado, sus hinchados ojos abiertos pero vidriosos. Sólo entonces comprendió que el otro tipejo le había saltado sobre la espalda y lo había estado golpeando en la cabeza todo el rato.**

**Paris echó la mano hacia atrás, agarró un puñado de la camisa y tiró. El tipo voló por encima de los hombros y aterrizó encima de su compinche, perdiendo el aliento. Mientras Paris buscaba la daga en la funda del tobillo, su contrincante se espabiló y balanceó un gran puño, golpeándolo contra la pared. Sienes contra ladrillo, y el ladrillo ganó. Aturdido, la daga fue sacudida de su mano.**

**Un pie calzado con botas se cerró de golpe contra la tráquea de Paris, empujándolo de espaldas y dominándolo.**

**La presión aumentó mientras el tipo desenvainaba una daga propia, se inclinaba y apuñalaba a Paris en el estómago. Una agonizante lanza de dolor. Un agudo silbido atravesó los dientes.**

**—****Deberías mantenerte dócil —amenazó, jadeando entrecortadamente y frunciendo el ceño, el tipo se desabrochó los pantalones.**

**—****No es una jugada inteligente —logró graznar Paris. Aunque el instinto le exigía que le agarrara del tobillo y empujara, movió poco a poco la mano detrás de él, hacia la empuñadura de su daga restante—. ¿Quieres conservar esa cosa, verdad?**

**—****Cierra la boca. Si hubieras sido amable, te habría dejado marchar después de terminar contigo. Ahora…**

**Finalmente, la bota se levantó del cuello de Paris, posteriormente el tipejo se le acuclilló entre las piernas, trabajando en ****_su_**** cremallera.****_ Distraído. Bien._**** Usando las últimas fuerzas, Paris balanceó el brazo hacia arriba. Otra daga encontró consuelo en una yugular.**

**La sangre gorjeó atravesando la boca del tipo, la sorpresa y el dolor vidriando sus ojos. Paris liberó la hoja de un tirón, pero eso no lo salvaría. El carmesí continuó fluyendo, y cayó sobre Paris, sin moverse… muerto.**

**Débil pero decidido, Paris apartó el peso y se levantó pesadamente sobre las inestables piernas. Se echó un vistazo. Tenía la ropa rasgada, manchada y empapada de sangre. La piel estropeada, con magulladuras y cortes. La diosa podría enviarlo de vuelta en el momento en que lo viera.**

**Y probablemente no fuera una mala idea. Ella esperaba placer, y ahora mismo él lucía demasiado patético como para ocuparse de ello. Por otro lado, necesitaba el sexo para curarse. Pero si la usaba a ella, tomando su propio placer mientras era incapaz de ocuparse del suyo, no sería capaz de acostarse con ella una segunda vez a cambio de las dagas de cristal.**

**_Bien. Cambio de planes. _****A la siguiente hembra que viera, la seduciría, soltando su demonio, sin contenciones. La idea le puso enfermo, pero no importaba. Después se dirigiría al palacio de la diosa. Llegaría tarde, pero podría recompensarla por cualquier resentimiento que la tardanza pudiera ocasionar. Otra idea que le ponía enfermo.**

**_Acaba con esto. _****Había decidido seguir este camino. Viviría con las consecuencias emocionales.**

**Resuelto, Paris salió tropezando del callejón.**

S**ienna Balckstone se acurrucó en una esquina, envuelta por atormentadoras sombras. Las alas ‑aquellas crecientes alas negras, cortesía del ahora demonio de su interior‑ le tiraban de tendones y huesos que no sabía que tenía, disparándole dolor por todo el cuerpo.**

**Cronus la había traído aquí… a cualquier lugar que el "aquí" se refiriera. Un castillo en ruinas custodiado por gárgolas que cobraban vida. Aquellas gárgolas podían verla y oírla ‑a diferencia de Paris, el guerrero que ella había esperado encontrar‑ y se aseguraban que permaneciera exactamente donde estaba. Cuando, de hecho, luchó por abrirse camino a través de sus colmillos, cuernos, garras y colas, una especie de escudo transparente le impidió dar un paso al mundo exterior.**

**Al principio, había estado aterrorizada. Alguien debería haberle dicho que la muerte sería mil veces más horrible que la vida. Durante las semanas siguientes, tuvo que aprender a adaptarse a todas estas criaturas sobrenaturales. Aunque sabía que los demonios existían y una vez los había odiado, todo lo demás era nuevo para ella. Y ahora todo lo que quería era salir y alcanzar a uno de esos demonios. Sostenerlo. Ayudarlo. Pero…**

**Sólo podría marcharse cuando jurara obedecer a Cronus en todo. Una condición que no entendía.**

**¿Por qué quería tan desesperadamente su obediencia? ¿Su ayuda? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera por él? Nunca se lo había dicho. Pero en su desesperado ofrecimiento por controlarla, incluso le había llevado a espiar a sus antiguos colegas. Cazadores. Dios, las cosas que ellos habían hecho…**

**Estaba repugnada y enfadada. Una vez, hizo daño a un hombre inocente… por ellos. Había golpeado a Paris cuando él estaba más débil… por ellos. Les habría ayudado a matar al guerrero si él no se hubiera escapado con ella. Lo había culpado por su muerte, pensando que había usado su cuerpo como escudo. Lo había odiado por eso. Ahora, sólo se odiaba a sí misma.**

**No, no era cierto. Odiaba a los Cazadores y todo lo que ellos representaban.**

**Antes de morir ‑otra vez‑ los destruiría. En realidad, ayudaría a Paris a destruirlos. De algún modo, de alguna forma, dejaría este castillo. Le encontraría una vez más. Le diría todo lo que sabía del enemigo. Cada guarida secreta, cada plan de batalla, cada estrategia de la que alguna vez se hubiera enterado al susurrar cerca de ella. Y si él todavía no podía verla u oírla, se lo diría a alguien que pudiera, como su amigo de cabellos morenos. Y entonces… entonces obsequiaría a otro amigo de Paris, Aeron, con Ira.**

**Haciendo que todo terminara por fin para ella. Para siempre.**

**Eso no compensaría los males que había provocado, dudaba que algo pudiera, pero era un comienzo.**

**_¿Sólo tienes que encontrar una salida…?_**

**Un suspiro la abandonó. No estaba encadenada, y sabía que Cronus mantenía a otros prisioneros aquí. Ellos gritaban, despotricaban y deliraban constantemente. A diferencia de ella, no podían recorrer todo el castillo. Estaban confinados en los dormitorios de la primera planta. Las pocas veces que Sienna se convenció de arrastrar su alado ser escaleras arriba, el demonio en su interior se había vuelto loco, dirigiéndole toda clase de odiosas imágenes a la cabeza. Imágenes de sangre, tortura y muerte.**

**La gente de arriba… eran guerreros, poseídos por demonios como ella. No les odiaba, no quería hacerles daño. Quería ayudarles… pero su demonio quería castigarlos. Siempre castigar.**

**_Aquí no puedes ayudarles_****.**

**_Tampoco puedo hacerles daño_****.**

**Discutiendo consigo misma. Se rió. Siempre se esforzó por ser recatada, hasta sombría. Siempre anulaba cualquier atisbo de carácter y sarcasmo. El miedo a herir los sentimientos de alguien, la vergüenza de decepcionar a sus seres queridos había sido excesivo. Después del rapto de su hermana pequeña, había tenido que ser una roca. Causar más tumulto emocional la habría destruido.**

**Bien, ya no más. Ella era fuerte. Capaz. Necesaria.**

**Podía vencer a su demonio y ayudar a los seres de arriba. Podía.**

**Por Paris.**

**############**

L**a mañana siguiente amaneció brillante y pronto. Demasiado brillante, demasiado pronto. Candace se había quedado despierta toda la noche, la mente demasiado activa para dormir. Así que cuando vio el resplandor anaranjado del gran sol, lo fulminó con la mirada y le levantó el dedo medio.**

**— ****¡Vete, hijo de puta!**

**Terrence descansaba en "su" cama, mirándola con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Había dormido, tendido sobre cada pulgada del colchón. Ella había caminado.**

**— ****¿A quién estás hablando?—preguntó con una voz que retumbaba de sueño.**

**Una voz retumbante de sueño que la excitaba. Maldita sea, todo en él la excitaba. ****_Era ía esto de raíz_****.**

**—****Tal vez yo estaba hablando contigo—le dijo bruscamente, pisando fuerte en la cama, agarrando una almohada y golpeándole el pecho con ella.**

**Él no se molestó en levantar los brazos para protegerse.**

**— ****¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un paquete de alegría por la mañana?**

**_Golpe_****.**

**—****No.**

**_Golpe_****.**

**— ****¿Quieres simplemente sentarte un momento? —Le arrancó la almohada de las manos y la tiró al suelo—. Caray. Necesito, quiero decir, ****_tú_**** necesitas un respiro de todas tus preocupaciones.**

**—****No tengo ningún tipo de preocupaciones—dijo, dejándose caer a su lado. Lysander les había llevado a todos ellos a los cielos y les había dado a cada uno una habitación en su nube, donde ninguna otra arpía los podría alcanzar. Ella y Terrence la habían compartido, y nadie, ni siquiera Lysander, pondría su trasero en su perímetro, a menos que ambos dieran su permiso.**

**Nunca había encontrado un sistema de seguridad tan jodidamente bueno. Aún mejor, las paredes de niebla de color azul celeste actuaban como pantallas de televisión, revelando cualquier cosa que ella pidiera ver. ¿Su madre? Hecho. ¿Juliette? Silencio.**

**¿Lo mejor? Candace sólo tenía que decir: "Quiero una daga", y por arte de magia le aparecía en la palma.**

**No era extraño que Ann se hubiera decidido a vivir con un santurrón. Y realmente, Ann sólo tendría que conseguir uno para el equipo y hacer un poco más que arrejuntarse para convencer a Lysander de que le comprara a Candace uno de esos. Ya sabes, entonces podrían pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas. Eran gemelas, después de todo, y Ann la necesitaba.**

**—****Comenzaste a estresarte en el momento en que trajiste ese texto —dijo Terrence—. ¡Cinco minutos después de llegar aquí!**

**Ese texto. Ugh. El estómago se le apretó cuando la preocupación la inundó. No es que ella lo admitiría. El primer Juego de las Arpías.****El Juego de Marcar,****se iniciaría en dos horas.**

**Los capitanes de los equipos eran demasiado valiosos como para perder tan temprano en el juego y nunca competían en la primera prueba. En cambio, las cuatro componentes más fuertes, más violentas, eran elegidas y el Capitán se limitaba a rezar para que sobrevivieran.**

**Pero a pesar de que ella era el capitán, Candace tenía que competir.**

**Ayer por la noche, gracias a las paredes de nubes, había vigilado su habitación del motel. Una tras otra, las Arpías de cualquier otro equipo se habían colado en el interior, esperando tratarla brutalmente. Como si fuera a permanecer en una habitación que había alquilado a su propio nombre. Por favor. Pero eso era por lo estúpida que pensaban que ella era. Peor aún, seguirían viniendo tras de ella a menos que les enseñara a temerle.**

**Eso, lo había aprendido de su madre.**

**Y por eso hoy les enseñaría a temerle.**

**¿Las otras tres estaban dentro? Taliyah, Neeka ‑a quien Candace nunca había visto pelear, pero Taliyah la había recomendado, y Candace confiaba en sus hermanas mayores‑ y Gwen. Ann todavía ponía mala cara, pero en el fondo, Ann era también malditamente dulce.**

**Una vez, había asado a la parrilla a otra arpía, había destrozado maliciosamente su apariencia. Fría, ¿verdad? Bien, como la chica gritaba y se retorcía, una culpable Ann había corrido a buscar un vaso de agua para ella. ¿Quién hacía eso? Un bombón, quién si no.**

**—****Si no te quedas quieta, por lo menos dile a papá Terrence qué es lo que te molesta.**

**Allí estaba esa voz retumbante otra vez, acariciándola, se filtraba más allá de la piel fusionándose con las células, convirtiéndose en una parte de ella. Estaba claro que el brote se mantuvo sin cortar.**

**—****Estoy pensando sólo en que reglas de la prisión van aplicarse.**

**Una carcajada brotó de él.**

**— ****¿Qué significa ****_eso_****? ¿Que no debes dejar caer el jabón? ¿Qué, haces la primera ronda incluyendo duchas múltiples?**

**— ****¿Puedes estar serio?**

**Él soltó un bufido.**

**—****Tú diciéndole a alguien que esté serio. Extraño. Pero... —Se sentó, sus rasgos iluminados con interés. La sabana cayó hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto una hilera tras otra de la fuerte musculatura—. Dime que la primera ronda consiste en duchas múltiples.**

**Los labios le temblaban, aún cuando la boca se le hacía agua por saborearlo.**

**—****No, pervertido. No hay duchas. Tengo que matar a la más grande y más mala mi primer día en el interior. De esa manera, todas las demás me dejarán en paz.**

**—****Inteligente. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?**

**—****Sentándote en las gradas y luciendo guapo.**

**—****Hecho. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a ganar? Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?**

**Como si ella fuera a olvidarlo. No estaba allí porque la amaba, la necesitaba, quisiera hacer que algo funcionase entre ellos. Estaba allí para ayudarla a ganar la maldita Vara de Partir.**

**_Él no sabía nada de la Vara cuando llegó. Le gustas_****. ****_Ya lo sabes_****. Sí, le gustaba. Pero no lo suficiente. Suspiró.**

**—****Sólo... no sé, anímame. —Oírle la podría fortalecer. También podría distraerla, pero estarían juntos.**

**—****Puedo hacer eso. Es un gozo verte.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**— ****¿Sí?**

**—****Oh, sí.**

**Su voz había descendido, más ronca que antes, todo tipo de insinuaciones en su tono. Los pezones se le contrajeron, y tuvo que saltar a los pies y alejarse de él para evitar que viera la evidencia de su excitación.**

**Él la había visto la noche anterior, cuando su Arpía simplemente había reaccionado a la amenaza a su alrededor, decidida a protegerlo a toda costa. También la había visto cuando ella... Se estremeció, recordando.**

**Algo que le había sucedido mientras había luchado con las guerreras de su madre. Algo que nunca había ocurrido antes. Había ardido. Con rabia, sí, pero también con llamas reales, literalmente. La habían lamido por dentro, chamuscándole las células, los órganos, y dejando sólo cenizas. O al menos eso había pensado. Sin embargo, cuando se había calmado, no había visto ni una prueba de hollín en la piel.**

**Ahora la sospecha le danzaba a través de la mente, añadiéndose a las aguas ya turbulentas.**

**La sangre de Fénix le fluía a través de las venas, la mitad de su composición genética. Había conocido a su padre una vez, cuando la secuestró a ella y a Ann, llevándolas a Land of Cinder. Él ‑y toda su especie, en realidad‑ era completamente despiadado, completamente desprendido de emoción, como si cualquier lado más suave fuera consumido en sus constantes fuegos. Ni siquiera su madre podría compararse, y eso decía algo.**

**No sólo eran emocionalmente insensibles, eran físicamente formidables, también. El veneno se filtraba de los colmillos y las garras de los Fénix. Las alas, que parecían tan suaves y delicadas como las nubes a su alrededor, en realidad eran lenguas de fuego azul. Sólo una pincelada de las llamas, y un edificio entero podría ser arrasado.**

**Había un lado bueno, sin embargo. Cuando un Fénix quemaba algo, o a alguien, el hollín resultante era lo suficientemente poderoso como para resucitar a los muertos.**

**Su padre esperaba que sus hijas fueran más Fénix que Arpías, pero todo lo contrario había demostrado ser cierto, y las había puesto en libertad. Después de torturarlas con su veneno, por supuesto. Él les había arañado en los bíceps, sólo un pequeño rasguño en cada uno de ellos, y habían sentido como si se los hubieran inyectados con una mezcla de ácido, vidrios rotos y Napal. Ellas se habían retorcido y gritado durante varios días.**

**Un verdadero Fénix no se hubiera sentido afectado de esa manera, habrían sido inmunes a la toxina, lo cual era la razón por la que Candace nunca pensó que iba a desarrollar tendencias similares a las del ave Fénix. Pero el ardor de ayer... ¿podría haber desarrollado la inmunidad, y a la vez tomar sus habilidades?**

**—****Hola, Candy. Necesitamos patear —llamó Ann de repente desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**Candace parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que seguía de pie junto a la cama, pero ahora Terrence se alzaba a su lado. No le había oído moverse, pero allí estaba él, su calor ya la envolvía, su fuerte y dulce olor dentro de la nariz.**

**La agarró por los antebrazos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensativo.**

**— ****¿Dónde estabas entonces?**

**—****En ningún lugar —respondió de forma automática. Su respuesta habitual cuando alguien a parte de sus hermanas le hacía una pregunta como esa.**

**¿Se perdía ella en sus pensamientos a menudo? ****_Si yo no estuviera tan distraída, tal vez podría_****…**

**— ****¡Candace! —Terrence hizo rodar sus ojos azules, y se dio cuenta de que las pupilas habían engullido su precioso iris. También había aflojado su agarre, le estaba acariciando la longitud de los brazos con sus dedos—. Realmente vamos a tener que trabajar en tu mentira, muñeca.**

**¿Él… podía hacerlo... desearla?**

**—****He aquí una idea. Quieres la verdad de mí, tienes que comprarla. —Con besos. U orgasmos. Lo que sea. Sí, él ya se había ofrecido a comprar sus servicios robando el artefacto con el sexo, y sí, eso la había enfadado. Pero realmente no la había deseado ****_entonces_****. Podría desearla ahora, y eso lo cambiaba todo. No se trataba de la Vara de Partir, por supuesto, sino acerca de ****_ellos_****.**

**Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada.**

**— ****¿Quién dijo que quería la verdad? —Detuvo la caricia sólo el tiempo suficiente para pellizcarle la nariz—. Estás linda cuando mientes.**

**Hizo saltar la mandíbula. Los perritos y los peces de colores eran "lindos". ****_Estoy caliente, maldita sea_****.**

**—****Miento sorprendentemente bien. ¡Pregúntales a todos los que conozco! Nunca serían capaces de decirlo.**

**—****En realidad, soy probablemente el único que puede decirte que estás llena de mierda. Soy así de observador.**

**—****Y humilde, también. Mientras tanto, es necesario que trabajes en el hombre lujurioso. —Estiró los hombros, levantando los antebrazos y por consiguiente sus manos, lo que hizo que sus nudillos le rozaran los lados de los senos. Queridos dioses, eso se sentía bien, iluminándola por dentro.**

**Él mostró los dientes, como si hubiera sufrido una sacudida de dolor, y sus fosas nasales llamearon con la fuerza de su respiración.**

**— ****¿Y cómo vamos a trabajar esa lujuria, eh? ¿En la cama?**

**Lo hacía, pensó, aturdida. La deseaba. ¿Por qué si no iba a hablar de ropa de cama cuando ella había estado dando a entender que estaba ****_muy_****cachonda?**

**—****Me gusta la forma en que tu mente trabaja. Debemos…**

**— ****¿Candy? —Llamó Bianka, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Estás ahí? Sé que estás ahí. ****_Vamos. Abre_****.**

**—****Sí, Bee. Estoy aquí, pero necesito un minuto —chilló. No quitó la mirada de Terrence—. Continuaremos esta tarde. ¿De acuerdo? —****_Por favor_****. Necesitaba su tacto, su intensidad. Su todo.**

**—****Uh, no, no lo haremos. —Un paso, dos, se alejó de ella. Sus brazos cayeron a los lados, el contacto se cortó por completo—. Vamos a mantener esta cosa platónica.**

**Los ojos se le estrecharon en pequeñas aberturas, su bella cara era la única cosa a la vista.**

**— ****¿Platónica? ¿Cuando has puesto tu lengua en mi garganta?**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon, también.**

**—****Está bien. Seguiremos esta tarde.**

**— ****¿En serio? —La felicidad estalló a través de ella, seguida por el miedo—. ¿Se supone que debo creer que has cambiado de opinión —chasqueó los dedos—, fácilmente? ¿Cuál es tu juego?**

**—****No juego. Tu argumento era sólido.**

**La felicidad se había renovado, y los dioses, mira qué hermoso era el sol de repente tan grande y brillante por encima de su nube.**

**—****Bueno, está bien, entonces. Más tarde. —Trató de no sonreír cuando saltó a la puerta y saludó a su hermana.**

T**errence no sabía qué esperar en la primera competencia y después de la enseñanza básica, se había preparado para cualquier cosa, todo. O al menos eso pensaba. En ese momento, se encontraba ahogado en estado de conmoción y con el incesante zumbido de su emocionado demonio. La pequeña mierda nunca se había encontrado una oleada tan ferviente de espíritu competitivo y actualmente rebotaba como un niño en una constante dieta de chute de cafeína.**

**Terrence se sentó en las gradas de una cancha de baloncesto, un centenar de otros tipos lo rodeaban. Todos eran extraños a excepción de Sabin, que ocupaba el asiento a la izquierda, y Lysander, que ocupaba el asiento de la derecha. La mayoría eran humanos, aunque algunos eran claramente inmortales. Vio la piel pálida reveladora de un vampiro, el aura oscura de un brujo y la gracia reptil de un cambiante en serpiente. Desafortunadamente, no vio a "él "con el que Candace supuestamente se había acostado.**

**En el otro lado estaban las Arpías. Mientras los hombres estaban en silencio y doblegados, las mujeres estaban pendencieras. Estaban saltando arriba y abajo en las escaleras, lanzando palomitas de maíz e incluso tazas de refresco al tribunal. Usaban pequeños corpiños ajustados que terminaban justo por debajo de la línea del sostén para aquellas que usaban sostenes. Y pantalones tan cortos que él vio su lugar favorito en una mujer ‑la curva sensual donde se unían las piernas con las nalgas‑ más de una vez. Sí, vio el centro del paraíso, también.**

**— ****¡Las Falconways están bajando! —informó alguien.**

**—****Ya quisieras, Eagleshield. Pero claro, a ti siempre te ha gustado una mujer de rodillas.**

**— ****¡Por favor! No podrías satisfacer a una ninfa sin acordarte del Viagra.**

**—****El Viagra sólo funciona en los hombres, idiota.**

**—****Hola, tú y tu clan de mujeres tenéis bigotes, ¿por qué no penes, también?**

**Risas disimuladas, abucheos y silbidos se mezclaban.**

**—****Y pensé que mi Bianka... era entusiasta —dijo Lysander—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que se considerara realmente tranquila, entre su especie.**

**Sabin resopló.**

**—****Vamos. Si no estás acelerado por las bromas lesbianas, eres gay.**

**La mirada oscura de Lysander se volvió hacia Terrence.**

**— ****¿Estás acelerado por esto?**

**Ángeles, hombre.**

**—****He estado cociéndome a fuego lento desde que entramos por la puerta. De hecho, yo no tenía necesidad de los chistes para arrancar mi cigüeñal. —Lo que no mencionó: Todo era debido a Candace.**

**La "conversación" con ella ‑una que había tratado de posponer para siempre, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de posponerla ya que bateó gloriosamente sus largas pestañas ante él, toda clase de deseos en sus ojos‑ ocurrió antes de lo que ella había planeado.**

**Había estado de pie frente a ella, respirándola, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo, a esa cara digna de poner en un póster, y quería poner la boca en ella, por todas partes. Un gusto más. Uno más, y él mismo se forzaría a volver a la zona de amigos.**

**—****Lysander —una impaciente voz femenina llamó desde el otro lado de la cancha****—****. ¡Lysander! ¡Por aquí!**

**Terrence buscó en la ruidosa multitud a Bianka. La encontró en la parte superior de las gradas, agitando una barra de caramelo en el aire y sonriendo como una loca. Su cabello negro y sedoso dividido en trenzas que rebotaban contra sus brazos. Linda, hasta que notó el sexy uniforme de colegiala católica que llevaba. "Lindo" se transformaba en "ataque al corazón a punto de ocurrir." Una camisa blanca estaba anudada arriba bajo los pechos, una corbata colgaba entre ellos. La falda de cuadros corta dejaba a la izquierda una enorme abertura entre sus muslos y sus medias hasta la rodilla.**

**Le hacía desear que Candace hubiera optado por animar a su equipo a la victoria en lugar de luchar. En ese atuendo, se vería tan bien que un ataque al corazón estaba punto de ocurrir. Ella lo mataría en el acto.**

**No, estaba contento de que ella hubiera elegido pelear. Planeaba usar la separación que necesitaba de ella para espiar a las Eagleshields, tal vez registrar sus pertenencias. De hecho, tan pronto como el Juego de Marcar empezara, él estaría fuera de ahí. Y no se sentiría culpable por eso. Cada cual por su cuenta.**

**_¿Qué sucede si lastimaban a Candace?_****Según sus propias palabras, sería tirar abajo las "reglas de la prisión".**

**Un destello de rojo en los ojos, apretando los dedos con fuerza en las piernas. Candace era una luchadora malditamente buena, se recordó. Si confiaba en alguien de su equipo para tener éxito, era en ella.**

**—****Lysander —llamó Bianka otra vez—. Mira arriba cariño. ¡Estoy aquí!**

**—****Hay demasiadas. No puedo encontrarte… ¿Bianka? —La mandíbula de Lysander cayó.**

**Supuso que él no la había visto desde que habían dejado los cielos. Entonces, ella llevaba puesta una túnica escarlata.**

**—****Lysander, ¿has visto esto? —Bianka se volvió y levantó el faldón mostrándole, y a todos los demás, las bragas que llevaba. Eran luces de neón verde con las palabras "****_Propiedad de Lysander_****" ****a través del culo.**

**Lysander se puso de pie, como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella, entonces se contuvo y se dejó caer hacia abajo.**

**—****Dulce deidad.**

**—****Tu mujer lleva ropa interior en público —dijo Sabin—. Debe ser bueno. ¿Cómo logras ese pequeño milagro?**

**—****Sólo la Divinidad lo sabe.**

**Sensacional. Ahora Terrence no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre Candace. ¿Qué clase de ropa interior llevaba o no llevaba?**

**La muchacha junto a Bianka debía haberse quejado por el tono agudo de su voz, porque la sonrisa de Bianka se desvaneció y se dirigió a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Se entabló una discusión. Luego, por supuesto, las dos saltaron la una a la otra en una maraña de brazos agitándose.**

**—****Es magnífica, ¿no? —preguntó Lysander a nadie en particular.**

**—****Claro —dijo Sabin, distraído ahora. Acariciaba el megáfono a sus pies—. Entonces, ¿dónde están nuestras chicas?**

**Nuestras chicas. A Terrence le gustaba como sonaba eso. A él no debería gustarle como sonaba eso.**

**—****No lo sé.**

**«********_¿De verdad crees que Candace puede traer a casa la victoria?_****»**

**La insidiosa voz llenó la cabeza de Terrence. Masculina. Familiar.**

**«****_Podría ser asesinada_****...»**

**Oh, demonios, no.**

**—****Sabin —gruñó. Esta vez, él no tuvo que preguntarse sobre el orador. Como el guardián de Duda, Sabin se alimentaba de las inseguridades de los que le rodeaban.**

**—****Lo siento —respondió a su líder.**

**—****Pon a tu demonio bajo control.**

**—****Créanme, lo estoy intentando. No lo quiero acosando a nadie del equipo de Candace.**

**«****_Ganar. Ella debe ganar_****».**

**Y ahí estaba el demonio de Terrence, quién simplemente esperó un segundo. ¿****_Ella_**** debe ganar? Derrota nunca se había preocupado antes de una victoria que no fuera de Terrence. ¿Por qué Candace? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque su triunfo estaba (quizás) relacionado con la Vara de Partir? ¿Porque el demonio sabía, y temía las consecuencias de su fracaso? ¿Porque ella era su...? ¿Su patio de recreo personal? Él se lo había preguntado antes...**

**_No podía pensar así_****. Él no haría lo que había que hacer.**

**A Derrota le dijo:**

**«****_En primer lugar, pienso obtener la Vara de partir antes de que terminen los juegos. En segundo lugar, ella ganará_****». Si no... Especuló sobre la posibilidad de Derrota lastimándolo, a pesar de que la pérdida no sería suya. Terrence no la habría protegido, como el reto que ya había aceptado exigía. Así que...**

**Las probabilidades eran altas, se dijo. Debía estar convencido de eso. Lo que sucediera después sería su culpa.**

**Por primera vez la posibilidad del dolor que podría sufrir no predominó. A él simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que ****_Candace_**** fuera lastimada.**

**—****Lysander —llamó Bianka, una vez más arrastrando un aviso a Terrence. Su lucha con la otra Arpía había terminado con la pobre mujer sobre el respaldo de las gradas, inconsciente—. ¿Te gustó o qué?**

**La expresión de Lysander se suavizó.**

**—****Lo hizo, mi amor. Me gustó. Me gusta todo lo que llevas.**

**Patético, pensó Terrence. El hecho de que un hombre estuviera enamorado no significaba que tuviera esa cara.**

**¡Oh, mira, ahí está Candace! Terrence se puso de pie, saludándola con las manos para llamar su atención. Pensó decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero ella estaba demasiado centrada en los acontecimientos que tenía delante mientras salía de las puertas dobles que conducían al gimnasio. Sus compañeras de equipo flanqueándola a los costados. Vestían uniformes de cuero a juego de color rojo sangre, la parte superior se cruzaba en medio de la espalda para revelar sus alas, los pantalones con flecos en el borde para permitir la fluidez de movimientos.**

**Los rizos rojos de Candace estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo que giró a la derecha y a la izquierda. Ninguna codera o rodilleras para protegerla. Maldita sea, quería que se hubiera puesto las almohadillas. Si las chicas luchaban en ese piso de tablones, seguro perderían un poco de piel, y a él le gustaba su piel como estaba.**

**«********_¡Ganar!_****»**

**«****_Lo sé. Te he oído la primera vez, gilipollas_****».**

**Las arpías en las gradas, se dieron cuenta de la entrada del equipo y empezaron a abuchear. Un gesto tiró de los labios de Candace, pero no dio ninguna otra indicación de que le importaba. Las palomitas de maíz cayeron como lluvia, regándolas, algunos granos, incluso impactaron en los ojos de los miembros del equipo de Candace.**

**—****Oye, Millicent —gritó Bianka abajo a una de las que lanzaban palomitas de maíz—. Veo que has reservado este tiempo especial para humillarte en público. ¡Tu puntería es una mierda!**

**Una guapa rubia se dio la vuelta, con los puños en las caderas.**

**—****Oye, ahí, la mitad de una. ¿O se trata de dos? Nunca puedo recordarlo. Las dos sois demasiado insignificante. Si lanzo un palo, ¿te dejará ir a buscarlo?**

**—****No soy un perro, puta. —Bianka apoyó las manos en sus caderas—. Por lo menos, tu padre no lo cree así. Esta mañana me dijo que yo soy la más picante y caliente que ha tenido. Ya sabes, cuando salía de su cama.**

**Hubo un jadeo audible entre la multitud, y Terrence sólo pudo parpadear. ¿El "papá" era digno de tal horror?**

**—****Mi padre está muerto, chucha mestiza —lo único que Millicent la llamó apretadamente.**

**—****Oh —dijo Bianka, con sus hombros caídos. Luego se puso de buen humor—. Tu madre piensa que soy picante y caliente. ¡Me lo dijo esta mañana cuando salí****de su cama!**

**Los jadeos se volvieron risas disimuladas. Millicent subió rápidamente las gradas para hacer frente a Bianka. ****_Talán, talán_****. Otra pelea estaba en marcha.**

**Terrence se encontró sonriendo.**

**— ****¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de insinuar?**

**—****Sí —dijo Lysander con un suspiro.**

**—****Crucemos los dedos porque ella y la mujer que está golpeando paren la pelea y empiecen a besarse —dijo Sabin—. Eso ocurre, y habrá señales de que algo más se arquea, chicas atractivas exitazo asegurado.**

**Lysander se enderezó, claramente intrigado.**

**—****Veo lo que quieres decir acerca de estar acelerado.**

**Repentinamente, las Arpías, que abucheaban estallaron en ensordecedores aplausos, y Terrence olvidó todo lo demás, volvió la cabeza para averiguar por qué. Su mandíbula se apretó. Tabitha y su equipo acababan de entrar en la cancha.**

**También usaban corpiños y pantalones cortos con flecos, sólo que estos eran azules. A continuación, otro equipo a la zaga, llevando el color púrpura. Otro equipo en color rosa. Otro equipo en amarillo. Maldición. ¿Cuántos equipos había allí? Otro en verde. Otra en negro.**

**Se le secó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas de las mujeres eran más grandes que él. Más musculosas, más altas, y demonios, no se habría sorprendido de ver testículos y penes. Aunque algunas de las concursantes fueran aparentemente tan delicadas como Candace.**

**Las mujeres formaron un gran círculo en la cancha, dejando el centro vacío. La que se llamaba Juliette, la morena que controlaba la competición, se adelantó y alzó las manos. Finalmente la multitud calló.**

**—****Si eres como yo, has estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo —gritó ella, y tuvo que detenerse cuando los aplausos sonaron otra vez. Sólo cuando se desvanecieron añadió—. Y por eso, no perdamos un momento. La primera regla, no se habla del Juego de Marcar. La segunda regla,********_no se habla del Juego de Marcar._**

**Más aplausos.**

**Sonriendo, Juliette dijo:**

**—****Es broma. Ahora las reglas reales. Sólo a un miembro de cada equipo se le permite estar en el círculo en un momento dado. Cuando ese miembro quiere salir —más abucheos ondularon, se desvanecieron—, todo lo que tiene que hacer es marcar tocando a una de sus compañeras de equipo. Si puede alcanzar a una.**

**_Yyyy..._****incluso más aplausos estallaron a través del gimnasio.**

**—****Si alguien está demasiado herida para continuar, deber marcar la salida. Pero piénsenselo bien antes de ir por ese camino, señoras, porque incluso si se recupera, no puede volver a entrar.**

**—****No pagué para ver cobardes —gritó alguien.**

**Juliette asintió con la cabeza su acuerdo.**

**—****Para aquellas de ustedes que nunca han jugado a este tipo de juego, deben saber que la competición no termina hasta que no quede más que un equipo. Aquí dejo una pista… Lucha sucia.**

**—****Las Eagleshields van a patearles el culo —gritó otra.**

**La sonrisa de Juliette adquirió un borde oscuro, maligno cuando ella se centró en Candace.**

**—****Buena suerte a todas. La van a necesitar. —Con eso, se dirigió fuera, desapareciendo de la vista cuando las concursantes se la tragaron.**

**Candace lanzó a Terrence una rápida mirada. Por lo tanto. Había sabido dónde estaba él, había sido tan consciente de él como él lo era de ella. Asintió con la cabeza estimulándola, aún cuando el estómago se le hundió. Las hembras que estaban alrededor de Candace la miraban como si fuera un filete jugoso y ellas hubieran acabado con un ayuno de una semana. Él debería estar allí, protegiéndola, no sentado aquí, sin hacer nada.**

**—****No te preocupes —dijo Sabin, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Gwen no dejará que le pase nada.**

**—****No estoy preocupado —rechinó los dientes. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Sabin, el mismo Duda, tuvieran más confianza en las capacidades de su mujer que las que tenía Terrence en la suya. Simplemente no había manera—. ****_Candace_**** protegerá a ****_Gwen_****.**

**El jefe parpadeó, incrédulo.**

**— ****¿Quieres discutir sobre eso? ¿En serio?**

**Sí, maldita sea, lo hacía.**

**«****_Ganar_****».**

**«****_Siempre_****».**

**— ****¡Cállate de una puta vez y mira la competición —dijo—. Te lo dejaré saber antes de que me encamine al otro lado y empiece mi espionaje.**

**##############**

N**_o voy a voy a voy a malditamente fallar._****El mantra ardía en la mente de Candace mientras se acomodaba en su posición.**

**Neeka fue la primera en entrar al "ring" por el equipo de Candace. Cuadrando los hombros, cabeza en alto, la chica se dirigió hacia el centro de la cancha, junto a la primera de otro equipo. Pronto, doce Arpías estaban allí, frente a frente, esperando el silbatazo para golpear. El resto de los combatientes esperaban en los márgenes como Candace, se agachó y extendió una mano.**

**—****Ya hemos hecho esto —murmuró Gwen a su lado.**

**—****Lo sé —dijo, alegrándose de que no hubiera ningún temblor en su voz.**

**Terrence estaba en las gradas, con un aspecto muy comestible en camiseta con una corbata estampada y unos vaqueros rotos. La única mirada que se había permitido a sí misma había sido un error. Era una distracción que no podía permitirse, pero que se había permitido para cerciorarse de que estaba allí, de que no la había abandonado. Sólo rezaba que fuera testigo de su victoria, no de su derrota.**

**_No voy a fallar._****Había demasiado en juego. Su reputación. El respeto de Terrence. Infiernos, su vida.**

**No es que él hubiese accedido a sus términos. No había dejado claro que esperara que ella ganara la Vara y mantuviera sus manos guardadas para sí mismo. Candace se había dado cuenta de que hacía solo una hora que se había preparado para el Juego de Marcar. Había necesitado una distracción del pánico de su-mundo-está-en-juego y había repetido cada conversación con Terrence.**

**¿Estaba él planeando buscar la Vara durante el juego? Probablemente. Se preguntó si no confiaba en ella para traer a casa el oro, o si simplemente estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar.**

**_No pienses en eso ahora. Concéntrate_****.**

**_No voy a fallar._**

**—****Espera a ver a Neeka luchando —dijo Taliyah, ¿casi sonriendo...?**

**Por supuesto que no. Taliyah nunca sonreía. O fruncía el ceño. O gritaba.**

**—****Si ella es tan buena, ¿por qué su clan la dejó ir? —preguntó Candace.**

**—****Porque es sorda y ellas son idiotas. Además, fue votada como la más probable en subirse por las paredes y matar a todo el que esté a su alrededor.**

**¿Y ahora estaba en el lado de Candace?**

**— ****¡Que mona!**

**El chillido estridente de la alarma sonó, haciendo eco en las paredes y zumbando en los oídos de Candace.**

**Empieza el Juego.**

**Inmediatamente, las chicas en el centro de la cancha saltaron a la acción. Candace se puso rígida, mirando. Atacaron con garras y colmillos, en cuestión de segundos los cuerpos fueron chocando contra el muro donde los curiosos esperaban. La sangre salpicó, rica y cálida. La Arpía en ella capturó el olor cobrizo de la misma y chilló regocijada.**

**Calma, permanecería tranquila. La única gente a la que podía hacer daño estaba en el ring. Dañar a alguien fuera de él se traduciría en descalificación. Si la Arpía se ponía al mando, afectaría negativamente a ****_todos._**

**Cada equipo podría ser descalificado de un evento, un único evento, y aún así calificarse para el premio mayor. Si eso ocurriera, sin embargo, había que esperar y rezar por tener una buena actuación en los otros tres eventos, ganando por lo menos el tercer lugar en cada ocasión, o no tendría ninguna posibilidad.**

**Un grito de mil demonios le llamó la atención, y se encontró concentrándose en Neeka. La belleza de aspecto dulce... dioses queridos. Neeka dio un salto y se cernió sobre las chicas luchando al estilo Matrix, a cámara lenta, brazos extendidos, rodillas flexionadas, la mirada moviéndose velozmente, haciendo un balance, antes de agarrar a su presa y arrojarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aterrizó sobre un amplio par de hombros, sus manos envolvieron la cabeza sujetándola y torciéndola. El hueso se rompió y la pobre chica se derrumbó.**

**¡****_Ouch_****! Las lesiones en el cuello eran las peores.**

**Neeka sonrío con satisfacción, justo cuando una musculosa montaña morena se estrellaba contra ella, arrojándola al suelo. La cabeza de Neeka se abrió, la sangre rápidamente se acumuló a su alrededor. Estaba aturdida, incapaz de levantarse, y la oponente utilizaba su condición inestable a su favor, puñetazos, puñetazos y puñetazos, los puños llovían como granizo envenenado.**

**Mierda. Si Neeka estaba inconsciente, nadie del Equipo de Candace podría entrar al ring pronto. O nunca. Tenían que ser marcadas.**

**Varias de las otras se dieron cuenta de que Neeka había caído, y como un enjambre cayeron sobre su indefenso cuerpo, boca abajo, golpeándola con saña.**

**—****Vamos, Neeka —gritó Bianka desde las gradas. Candace habría reconocido la voz de su amada hermana gemela en cualquier lugar, en medio de cualquier tipo de ruido. Sólo rezaba porque Neeka de alguna manera pudiera discernir la alabanza, ya que no podía oír—. ¡Muéstrame tus pelotas de titanio!**

**—****Mátala —gritó alguien—. ¡Y cortarle las bolas a ella!**

**— ****¿Qué te parece si mejor te mato yo a ti, infame? —espetó Bianka.**

**Allí estaba el gemido, un doloroso ****_mph._**

**Candace no desvió su atención, aunque sabía que su hermana había atacado al que había hablado.**

**De alguna manera, Neeka recuperó su chispa. Cuerpos volaron en todas direcciones cuando una vez más se arrojó a lo Matrix sobre las combatientes. Esta vez no atacó, sino que se dirigió a Gwen y marcó chocando sus palmas.**

**Gwen se precipitó al ring y Candace soltó un suspiro de alivio.**

**—****Buen trabajo —dijo.**

**Le habría dado una palmadita en la espalda a Neeka, pero temía lastimar más a la pobre, que se sacudía hasta las rodillas.**

**— ****¡Me partieron un diente! —confusa Neeka arrastraba las palabras, entre los labios hinchados.**

**—****Vas a tener una oportunidad de vengarte —le aseguró Taliyah.**

**Lo que Juliette no había explicado a la multitud era que cada componente del equipo tenía que entrar en la refriega a las menos tres veces. Si alguien no lo hacía porque estaban, digamos, muerto, el equipo estaría considerado fuera, descalificado. Y para ser declarado ganador, cada integrante del equipo tenía que estar consciente durante la última ronda.**

**Al parecer, este juego había sido así en las últimas tres últimas bicentenarias competiciones. Corría el rumor, de que en El Juego de Marcar podían batirse durante días, pero aún así, no se permitían descansos. Ni beber, sanarse o usar el baño.**

**Se rumoreaba también que en ocasiones el ganador era declarado como tal simplemente esperando a ver quién se despertaba primero.**

**A medida que la lucha continuaba, otras integrantes del equipo marcaban la entrada y salida. Al igual que el primer grupo había hecho con Neeka, las nuevas pululaban sobre Gwen en masa. Sin embargo, ella era rápida, los esquivaba con la velocidad de una bala.**

**— ****¡Puedes hacerlo, nena! —resonaba la orgullosa voz de Sabin a través del gimnasio, más que todas las demás.**

**El megáfono, pensó Candace.**

**Una integrante del Equipo de Skyhawk consiguió agarrar el brazo de Gwen a su paso, balanceándolo en la dirección opuesta. Gwen utilizaba la acción a su favor, derribando a varias de sus oponentes al estilo bolos. Prácticamente vibrando con la necesidad de tomar represalias, las caídas se levantaron y se volvieron hacia ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta que la tenían a la vista, se lanzaron contra ella. Por un momento, todo lo que Candace pudo ver fueron las piernas de su hermana agitándose.**

**Chispas de rabia se encendieron en Candace. ¡Y adivinen quién jugó sucio, saltando hacia allí y yendo a por las alas de Gwen? La misma integrante del equipo de Skyhawk. Peor aún, la perra se estaba riendo. Las chispas crecieron... propagándose...**

**— ****¡Líbrate de ella! —gritó Sabin ahora—. O juro por los dioses… ¡ahí lo tienes, nena! ¡Sí! Esa es la manera.**

**Gwen rugió de dolor y rabia mientras pateaba algunas de las chicas de encima.**

**—****Así es como se hace —vociferó Sabin arrogante.**

**Por supuesto, las chicas volvieron a por más.**

**Candace nunca se había sentido tan impotente.**

**Otro estruendo, y luego Gwen estaba arañando buscando escapar. La tensión había blanqueado su rostro, haciendo que la sangre salpicada luciera brutal y obscena en comparación. Se las arregló para abrirse camino a un costado y marcar a Taliyah, que surgió con una venganza.**

**La primera persona a la que ataco fue a la guerrera de su madre, lanzando a la chica al suelo y moliendo su cara contra los tablones de madera.**

**— ****¿Estás bien? —preguntó Candace a Gwen.**

**—****Ellas... me rompieron... las alas —jadeó su hermana.**

**Oh, ****_mierda._****Candace se desplomó, el cuerpo se le enfrío. Las alas de una Arpía eran la fuente de su fortaleza. Cuando las alas se inutilizaban, la debilidad era insoportable. Gwen tendría que volver y luchar por lo menos dos veces más, pero, ¿cómo iba a ser efectiva cuando golpeaba y se movía tan débilmente como un ser humano?**

**Ante la pregunta formulada, Candace había comenzado a elaborar estrategias. Eran guerreras, podrían hacerle frente. Gwen podría entrar por segunda vez hacia el final del combate, estando en el ring por unos pocos segundos, y luego su turno terminaría. Entonces, cuando cualquier otro equipo estuviera deshabilitado, Gwen podría ir a por su tercera y última vez. Éxito, logrado. Fácil.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**Candace parpadeó con asombro. Bueno, no había sido ****_su_****voz interior, pero era un hombre. Familiar, y sin embargo no... Sólo una persona o ¿criatura? ansiaba la victoria tanto como ella lo hacía. Automáticamente, levantó la vista. Terrence ya no se encontraba entre el pálido Sabin y el estoico Lysander. No estaba en las gradas en absoluto.**

**El rojo brilló en su línea de visión mientras volvía a prestar atención a la batalla. Las lobas habían descendido sobre Taliyah al unísono, sujetándola mientras le daban puñetazos y patadas en el suelo. Sólo que no podían sujetarla. Ella estaba allí, un momento en el centro de la furia, pero había desaparecido al siguiente, dejando una nube de humo negro en su lugar.**

**Confundidas, las combatientes miraron a su alrededor, otra nube de humo apareció tras ellas, y Taliyah salió del centro. Se retorció, dándose un impulso imparable, y se lanzó. Golpeando cabezas una contra otra y derribando cuerpos.**

**Cuando los que estaban en pie se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, una vez más cayeron sobre Taliyah alta, delgada. Y una vez más, la hermana mayor de Candace desapareció en una nube de humo y reapareció en otro lugar.**

**La misma escena se repitió una y otra vez. Taliyah fue implacable, cortando y mordiendo antes de desaparecer en la distancia. Sin embargo, las Arpías que derribó pronto se pusieron de pie y marcaron a otras componentes de su equipo.**

**Al igual que Candace, las que estaban en el perímetro habían estado observando, y habían aprendido a anticipar sus movimientos al ver el humo. Así que la siguiente vez que Taliyah apareció, estaban esperándola. De inmediato, un puño chocó contra su mandíbula, lo que la impulsó hacia atrás. Nadie se acercó a ella, porque lo sabían. Y sí, cuando se enderezó y desapareció como se esperaba, otro puño llegó hasta su mandíbula cuando reapareció, una vez más la envió volando.**

**Taliyah sacudió la cabeza, probablemente veía estrellas. No saltaron sobre ella esta vez. Simplemente esperaron.**

**La mirada azul hielo de Taliyah buscó a Candace.**

**_My turno, pensó,_****con impaciencia moviendo la mano. ****_Vamos._**

**Taliyah corrió hacia adelante, soportando los puños, golpeando y pateando con las botas para llegar a… Neeka.**

**Por un momento, Candace se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa. Entonces la realidad se estrelló contra ella como un fuerte gancho de derecha y gruñó por la afrenta.**

**— ****¡Qué demonios, Tal!**

**—****Mejor así —fue todo lo que dijo su hermana, jadeando.**

**¿Qué, su hermana dudaba de su capacidad? Oh, eso dolió.**

**—****Sabes que tengo que ir en tres ocasiones.**

**—****Sí, pero será mejor si vas al final.**

**Cuando todo el mundo estaba magullado, maltratado y en su peor momento. Oh, que dolor ****_más profundo._**

**—****Las alas de Gwen están dañadas. ****_Ella_****tiene que ir al final, no yo.**

**—****Ella irá. Sólo que antes de ti.**

**Esta vez, Candace no estaba herida. Estaba destruida. Su familia la amaba, sí, pero como su madre ‑como Terrence‑ no tenían fe en ella.**

**—****Tú no eres la líder de este equipo. Me diste ese derecho a ****_mí._**

**— ****¿Ves lo que nos están haciendo, hermanita? Los equipos contendientes están trabajando juntos para destruirnos. Pero contigo, dejaran de intentarlo y van a masacrarte.**

**—****Lo sé —levantó la barbilla—. Estoy preparada.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**Allí estaba de nuevo esa voz profunda. No de Terrence, ni su demonio como ella había esperado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso, cuando el guerrero no estaba a la vista? Pero... ¿quién quedaba?**

**Taliyah suspiró.**

**—****Está bien. Muy bien. Como quieras, irás en la próxima. Sin embargo, la derrota pesará sobre tus hombros.**

**La derrota. Como si la derrota fuera ya un hecho.**

**Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Candace mientras se concentraba en la lucha. La hinchazón en la cara de Neeka había bajado, por lo que su visión ya no estaba oscurecida. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de sus oponentes sabían que era sorda y optaron por utilizar la enfermedad en su contra. Se daban instrucciones las unas a las otras, esbozando una demolición que no podía oír, de la que no podía defenderse.**

**—****Tú ve por la izquierda, yo me quedo con la derecha.**

**—****Yo voy por el centro.**

**—****Yo iré por detrás.**

**Neeka se elevó en el aire.**

**— ****¡Cógele del tobillo!**

**Ordenó la chica del centro, mientras, Neeka se balanceaba, dando vueltas y agitándose lejos de sus compañeras de equipo, asegurándose que no pudieran atraparla. El aliento le brotaba de la boca, los labios le sangraban cuando aterrizó. Alguien estaba allí, esperando y le pateó en el estómago. Se hizo un ovillo, tratando de aspirar una bocanada de aire.**

**El rojo que apareció en la mirada de Candace ensombreció el negro. Por lo que sabía, los equipos contrarios nunca antes habían trabajado juntos lo que significaba, que la desaparición de Candace era el objetivo que los unía... todavía la odiaban tanto... se sentía sucia y rota.**

**Había sido una niña cuando sin darse cuenta había destruido a sus familias, por el amor de los dioses.**

**Bueno, ella no era ya una niña, y era hora de que estas mujeres se enteraran de que no caería y recibiría toda su mierda. Con determinación incrementada, los puntos negros se unieron, casi oscureciéndole la visión por completo, dejando sólo la bruma de calor de sus cuerpos.**

**_Cálmate antes de que olvides dónde estás y lo que puedes y no puedes hacer._**

**Inhaló profundamente... exhaló fuertemente... Eso no ayudó. Candace imaginó a Terrence, su cabello rubio cayendo, los ojos de color azul marino, esa sonrisa malvada. Por último, el negro se desvaneció, y su vista volvió a la normalidad. Vio como Neeka luchaba por abrirse paso violentamente y se apresuraba hacia Taliyah.**

**Como había prometido, su hermana mantuvo sus manos a los costados. Candace extendió la mano y recibió unos golpecitos suaves de dedos rotos, obviamente, era Neeka. La chica se derrumbó en el instante en que Candace entró en el ring. Al unísono, todo el mundo se quedó quieto y miró hacia ella. Estaban sangrando, sudorosas, jadeantes. Y, claramente, habían estado esperándola.**

**—****Mi hermana murió por tu culpa.**

**—****Perdí una hija.**

**—****Nunca hemos buscado la venganza en tu contra por respeto a tu madre, pero ella por fin te repudió.**

**No hubo reacción. La quemazón se inició en el pecho, pero ella la quería lejos. Lo cerró a cal y canto. No iría hacia la Arpía. O cualquier otra cosa.**

**—****Bueno. Ahora vamos a ver qué puedo hacer por cada una de vosotras.**

**—****Tengo la sensación de que vas a estar ****_decepcionada_****de tu habilidad.**

**Se rieron entre dientes, y ella se sonrojó. Entonces, como si fueran una, se dieron la vuelta y le cedieron el turno a una nueva integrante del equipo. Ella reconoció a la mujer en el equipo de su madre. Había entrenado una vez con ella.**

**Al igual que Candace, estas mujeres aún no habían luchado. Estaban en plena forma y totalmente decididas a usarla. Contra su cara, sin duda.**

**_Eres fuerte. Puedes con ellas_****.**

**«****_ ¡Ganar!_****»****_._**

**Sí que lo haría.**

**Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que sus oponentes descendieran. Candace se agachó y giró, bajando y cortando. Alguien se las arregló para clavarle en la sien una dura ristra de nudillos, pero eso no impidió que cortara con las garras varios tendones de Aquiles. Se escuchaban gruñidos de dolor, seguidos de rodillas golpeando la madera.**

**— ****¡Así se hace! —gritó Terrence.**

**Estaba allí. Él todavía estaba allí. Una punzada de placer la recorrió, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y concentrarse. Las Arpías llegaron de nuevo hasta ella. Esta vez, les permitió que la rodearan, arqueando la espalda lanzando puñetazos, moviendo los codos hacia delante y hacia atrás, dando patadas, cada movimiento se enlazaba de forma fluida con el siguiente.**

**«********_¡GANAR!_****»**

**— ****¡Arráncales los ojos! —gritó Bianka.**

**El baile nunca se desaceleró, aunque ella no permaneció ilesa. La golpearon en todas partes. Le dieron patadas por todas partes. Pronto tuvo los músculos anudados y molidos, agitándole los miembros. Terrence estaba allí, mirando, y esa certeza la mantenía fuerte. A veces, la Arpía trataba de volar libre, lejos de su jaula, pero ella mantenía un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera oculta.**

**Con un codazo en la tráquea, finalmente acabó con una de sus adversarias para siempre. Eso dejaba diez más a por las que ir. Luego otra cayó mientras Candace tomaba una página del libro de Neeka y le rompía el cuello.**

**Esto enfureció a las nueve restantes, y atacaron con mayor fervor.**

**Candace se lanzó fuera del centro de la horda, con la intención de correr y ganar el impulso suficiente para saltar y patear los dientes de alguien hasta su cerebro. Pero la agarraron por el pelo y tiraron de ella hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra un muro duro antes de que varios puños chocaran contra ella.**

**— ****¡Vamos! —Rugió Terrence—. Eres mejor que esto. ¡Lucha!**

**— ****¡Cómete su lengua para la cena! —gritó Bianka.**

**A pesar de que luchó con todas sus fuerzas, lograron dominarla con una facilidad embarazosa, con los brazos y las piernas en el suelo. Las que no la mantenían bajo control, se levantaban por encima de ella y llovían los daños. Sentía como se le rompían los huesos, los órganos se rasgaban.**

**Se echaron a reír. Entonces, afortunadamente, no podía ver su expresión petulante, el mundo de alrededor se coloreaba de negro. Y no del buen tipo de negro que podría haberla salvado. Antes que de su Arpía pudiera salir de las sombras oscilantes, antes de que la mancha lograra surgir de la jaula, la dieron la vuelta, sus alas recibieron un castigo igual.**

**Tanto dolor... agonía... derrota... fracaso...**

**— ****¡Maldita sea, Candace! —Terrence.**

**— ****¡No! ¡****_Noooo_****!****_ —_****Bianka.**

**—****Déjate ir —Taliyah.**

**—****Sólo tienes que moverte, Candy. Solo llega hasta mí —Gwen.**

**«********_¡Ganar! ¡Ganar!_****»**

**Algo caliente le inundaba la garganta, derramándose en la boca. Tal vez la sangre le llenara también las orejas, porque el nivel de ruido se embotó... hasta que sólo hubo silencio. Después, un puño se le clavó en la sien, una y otra vez, y ya no era consciente del silencio.**

**Sólo el olvido, el dulce olvido.**


	5. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

T**errence estaba listo para cometer asesinato a sangre fría. Empezaría con Sabin y Lysander, quienes trataron de forzarlo a permanecer en su asiento. Puede que no se dieran cuenta, pero sus acciones desafiaban a su demonio y Terrence plantó cara a los dos. Lo liberaron, pero como pernos para una cancha de baloncesto, se quedó donde estaba. A duras penas.**

**Había intentado salir una vez antes de esto, determinado a llegar a las Eagleshields en el otro lado. Después Candace había sido relevada dentro del cuadrilátero. Se había encontrado a sí mismo corriendo de vuelta a su asiento.**

**Si se permitía actuar, podría abrirse camino masacrando a estas mujeres. Juego acabado. Sin el primer premio galardonado… y si no conseguía encontrar la Vara de Partir por sí mismo, necesitaría a Candace para ganar. Por otra parte, Candace sería humillada por su interferencia. Pero en ese instante, realmente le importaba un carajo el primer premio o la humillación.**

**Era Candace ¿de acuerdo?**

**Había salido cojeando, y parecía transcurrir una eternidad mientras era golpeada. Y golpeada un poco más. Afortunadamente, las Arpías pronto perdieron el interés en su forma inconsciente y se volvieron las unas contra las otras. Cuando Terrence la vio, casi saltó de su asiento. La sangre cubría cada centímetro de su cara. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, así como ensangrentadas. Las manos estaban hinchadas, el pecho inmóvil.**

**Sabin se enderezó y se sacudió las sobras de las palomitas de maíz de los hombros.**

**—****Va a estar bien —dijo—. Mira a Bianka allí. Está cabreada, no asustada.**

**Era gracioso que el guardián de Duda intentara tranquilizarlo, pero Terrence obedeció. Miró. Bianka se paseaba por encima de las gradas, y todas a su alrededor hacía tiempo que habían salido de su camino. Pisaba tan fuerte que la madera, probablemente se agrietó por debajo.**

**Se frotó el rostro con la mano ‑ ¡una mano temblorosa!, volviendo a prestar atención a Candace, donde permanecía desde hacia otra eternidad. Tenía que beber de él. Quería que bebiese de él. Ella simplemente tenía que moverse, tenía que terminar esto.**

**_Vamos, muñeca. Tú puedes hacerlo._**

**Su equipo aún podía salir adelante y ganar. E incluso si no… No. No contemplaría eso. Lo que le importaba, sorprendentemente, era Candace. Ella había estado haciéndolo tan bien, luchando con una habilidad que le había excitado. Sí. La había observado, mientras lucía una erección. Luego la habían jodido colectivamente.**

**¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer tanto odio?**

**La próxima vez que estuviesen solos, ella se lo contaría. No más mentiras, tampoco. No importaría lo sexy que estuviese mientras eludía el tema.**

**Finalmente, movimiento. Se movió. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Nadie reparó en ella mientras parpadeaba abriendo los ojos. Supo el momento exacto en que la claridad la golpeó, porque sus dientes brillaron en un gruñido carmesí. Sin embargo, rota como ella estaba en estos momentos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para dañar a las que la habían lastimado. Así que tomó la mejor alternativa. Se arrastró hasta Taliyah.**

**—****Vamos, muñeca —murmuró, los pensamientos tomando forma en palabras, desintegrando el nudo en la garganta—. Tú puedes hacerlo.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._****Derrota había estado gritando por la victoria mucho antes de que Candace entrara en la competencia.**

**«****_Sí, ella lo hará_****»****_._****Dioses, jamás había estado más orgulloso de otro ser vivo. Ni siquiera de sus amigos, que habían combatido a su lado contra los Cazadores, vigilándole la espalda. Porque cuando ellos caían, quedaban fuera de combate. Sin embargo, no Candace. Ella seguía adelante.**

**La mano de Candace subió apenas, su rostro retorciéndose con una mueca. Alguien gritó y se apresuró hacia ella, decidida a detener el marcaje, pero al final la mano conectó con la de su hermana y la Arpía de pálido cabello saltó con furia.**

**Segundos más tarde, gritos de dolor entraron en erupción, una sinfonía de insultos. Cuerpos volando y sin levantarse. Hasta que jadeando y salpicada de sangre, Taliyah fue la única que estaba de pie en el ring. Ella marcó a Gwen, cojeando simplemente pateaba a todas las que estaban tiradas a su alrededor. Gwen marcó a Neeka, quien hizo lo mismo. Neeka volvió a marcar a Gwen, que entró por tercera vez.**

**Cuando Gwen terminó, dio el relevo a Candace, la cual logró arrastrarse unos centímetros más y patear a una de las caídas en el estómago. La acción, sin embargo, debió agravar algunas de sus lesiones internas más serias, ya que perdió el conocimiento durante un rato.**

**—****Vamos, Candace —gritó Terrence.**

**—****Puedes hacerlo —gritó Sabin a través del megáfono, maldición si Terrence no quería tener uno propio.**

**Las otras Arpías comenzaron a despertar. Una a la que Candace había dado una patada volvió con una convulsión, sacudiendo a Candace y espabilándola en el proceso.**

**— ****¡Maldita sea, Candace! Eres la mejor. ¡Demuéstraselo! —Terrence quiso vomitar cuando fue una vez más atacada. De algún modo, de alguna manera, finalmente logró hacer el recorrido gateando hacia Taliyah y marcar.**

**Pensó que lo harían. Creyó que ganarían. Pero al final, cuando Candace salió por una tercera vez, fue inmovilizada y golpeada tan brutalmente que perdió el conocimiento definitivamente, sacando a su equipo fuera de la competición. Peor aún, fue el equipo Skyhawk el que reclamó el primer puesto y el equipo Eagleshield quienes cobraron el segundo.**

A**lgo cálido se deslizó por la garganta de Candace. Tan delicioso, pensó, tragando débilmente. Más, necesitaba más, pero no tenía la fuerza para tragar por segunda vez. Hasta que esa calidez le golpeó el estómago. Rápidamente se difundió por el resto del cuerpo, espantando el frío de los pesados miembros y dándole energía.**

**Abrió los párpados para curiosear. Terrence se cernía sobre ella, lo vio con su muñeca preparada sobre la boca. La sangre le goteaba hacia los labios ahora cerrados y se le deslizaba por las mejillas. Él extendió la mano libre, a punto de forzarla a abrir la boca. Al darse cuenta de que se había despertado, se congeló.**

**Los labios se separaron por voluntad propia, otro trago de calidez deslizándose hacia el estómago y llenándola.**

**—****Así —dijo, apretándole la muñeca en la apertura que ella le proporcionó. —Eso es, buena chica.**

**Los colmillos se extendieron, y mordió. Succionó y succionó, y succionó, bebiendo de los poderes curativos de la sangre. Sabía a buen vino, añejo, espolvoreado con chocolate oscuro y miel. Nadie había sabido tan bien.**

**Mientras saboreaba, lo estudió. Estaba sentado a su lado, la cadera de ella tocándolo. Las líneas de tensión brotaban de sus ojos y boca y tenía la piel pálida. Insegura de cuánta sangre podía darse el lujo de perder, se obligó a dejar de beber.**

**Él arqueó una ceja.**

**— ****¿Es suficiente?**

**No, pero tendría que serlo. Asintió con la cabeza. La acción desencadenó una avalancha de mareo, e hizo una mueca. Inspiró y expiró, respiró lento y mesurado. Finalmente, la mente se calmó, abandonándola a los recuerdos.**

**Recordó entrar en el ring, pateando culos, y luego consiguió que su culo fuera pateado. Después de eso… maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Estaba tumbada en una cama desconocida en una habitación desconocida. Eso significaba que… maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.**

**— ****¿Dónde están mis hermanas? —****_Wow_****. Hablar ****_dolía_****. Alguien debía de haberla golpeado infernalmente la tráquea.**

**—****Bianka regresó a los cielos con Lysander, porque estuve a punto de impedir de forma permanente su capacidad de respirar. Ella voló. Y Gwen está en algún lugar con Sabin, bebiendo su sangre, estoy seguro, y curando. —La voz de Terrence era fría y distante—. Taliyah y las demás, ni idea.**

**— ****¿Pero todas mis chicas seguían con vida después de la competición?**

**—****Sí. Todas ellas.**

**— ****¿Y ellas no estaban al borde de la muerte?**

**—****No.**

**El alivio la atravesó como una lanza. Están bien. Vale. Estaban vivas, curándose. Podía hacer frente a cualquier otra cosa. Quizás.**

**— ****¿Quién… quién ha ganado? —Se pasó la lengua por los dientes.**

**—****Tu madre. Vosotras no tuvisteis oportunidad.**

**_Por mi culpa_****, pensó, con el pecho hundido. Porque se había desmayado, que era casi tan malo como una descalificación.**

**Los ojos le ardían, por lo que los cerró. Maldita sea. Necesitaba un momento a solas, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. O llorar. Terrence acababa de ver lo peor de ella. No podía romperse ahora y oscurecer aún más su opinión sobre ella.**

**Más que eso, tenía que verse horrible. De hecho, necesitaba cubrir todos los espejos en los alrededores con una mortaja de luto antes de mirarse reflejada y considerara suicidarse.**

**—****Sé un buen consorte y ve a buscarme una botella de agua para que la pueda robar. Tengo sed.**

**—****Bebe tus lágrimas, llorona.**

**Abrió los párpados y lo miró boquiabierta. Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron por completo.**

**— ****¡Cómo puedes tratarme así! ¿Dónde está tu compasión? Obviamente me estoy muriendo.**

**—****Por favor. Tienes unas pocas heridas insignificantes.**

**¿Insignificantes? ¡Insignificantes! Bajó la mirada hacia sí misma. Le habían cortado la ropa, dejándola desnuda. Sólo que parecía disfrazada. Tenía la piel rajada y desgarrada en algunos lugares, con moretones negros y azules bifurcados en todas direcciones.**

**—****Estas son las peores heridas que alguna vez has visto, hijo de puta, y lo sabes.**

**Sus labios se torcieron en las comisuras.**

**—****Naha Una vez tuve un corte de papel entre mis dedos índice y pulgar. No sabes el significado del dolor hasta que hayas experimentado algo así.**

**Él. Era. Divertido.**

**—****Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte de un puñal en el corazón —jadeando y resoplando, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Cada movimiento causó una oleada de agonía. Sin embargo, valió la pena. Estar desnuda delante de Terrence –sin ningún problema. ¿Estar desnuda y herida? Diablos, ¡no!**

**—****Cuidado con el tono, ¿de acuerdo? Mi demonio está actuando. —Mientras hablaba, gentilmente remetió la suave tela a su alrededor.**

**Parte del enojo se drenó.**

**— ****¿Qué quieres decir, con actuando?**

**—****Él está ansioso por una pelea.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —Sabía que no debía decir nada más, sabía que Terrence se cabrearía, no lo entendería, pero era por su propio bien—. Dudo que puedas decirlo de una forma que lo entienda.**

**La gran longitud de sus pestañas se fusionó, la ira repentinamente pulso de él.**

**—****Él estaba animándote. Vio cómo perdiste. Eso le molesta. No me hizo daño, pero ahora necesita ganar algo. ¿Lo tienes?**

**—****Sí. — ¿Su demonio había vitoreado por ella? ¿En serio? ¿Era la voz que había oído, como había sospechado en primer lugar?—. Gracias.**

**—****No es algo para sonreír.**

**¿Estaba sonriendo? Oh, sí. Lo estaba. Alisó el rostro.**

**—****Está bien. Voy a comportarme. Ahora, ¿no te sientes mejor?**

**Transcurrió un momento antes de que la tensión que había percibido en él se redujera. Había ganado. Una pequeña escaramuza, sí, pero aun así había ganado, concedió a su demonio algún tipo de victoria y esperó que lo calmara.**

**—****Lo has hecho a propósito —dijo, pensativo.**

**— ****¿Y?**

**—****Así que. Eres dulce. —Tiernamente le apartó el cabello de la frente—. Vamos a hablar. Si te sientes capaz —agregó.**

**El calor que el cuerpo encerraba más efectivo que el de la manta.**

**— ****¿Por qué no habría de sentirme capaz de hacerlo? Heridas insignificantes, ¿recuerdas?**

**A medida que su tono seco hizo eco, comenzó a comprender algo más acerca de Terrence. No le había demostrado ninguna simpatía antes porque se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se tambaleaba al borde de un ataque. Cualquier suavidad la habría enviado a más, y se habría derrumbado.**

**Se habría resentido por ese colapso, preocupándose por las consecuencias. Ahora, no tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente podría disfrutar de él.**

**— ****¿****_Estás_****bien? —Preguntó en voz baja—. Se honesta.**

**—****Estoy bien.**

**— ****¿Necesitas algo más?**

**—****Un masaje desnudo.**

**Sus pupilas se dilataron, engullendo el iris.**

**—****Además de eso.**

**—****Además de esto, además de eso —se burló, mira que tuvo que esforzarse a sí misma para fulminarle con la mirada—. Parece, puedo decir sinceramente que estás un poco preocupado por mi bienestar físico, pero si no me consigues agua, como ya te dije que necesitaba, yo personalmente…**

**—****Está claro que te sientes bien para charlar. —Sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa en toda regla en esta ocasión.**

**Ahí. Mucho mejor. Él no quería que se derrumbase, y ella no quería que se torturara por su condición.**

**—****Por lo tanto… —Levantó una botella brillante y la agitó en su rostro. Unas cuantas gotas de condensación le salpicaron en el pecho, y jadeó—. Puedo admitir que tengo lo que quieres, así que aprovéchate.**

**La sequedad repentina de la boca hizo que las encías le dolieran. Había estado mintiendo antes, acerca de tener sed, pero ahora, al ver la botella, la quiso. Tenía que tenerla. Iba a morir si no lo hacía.**

**—****Dámela.**

**—****Uh-uh-uh. Quieres esto —dijo con voz cantarina—, tendrás que ganártelo. Así que te haré algunas preguntas, y me vas a dar las respuestas. Y, sólo para que sepas, también tengo una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate si ganas.**

**Se humedeció los labios, odiándolo y amándolo al mismo tiempo. Por esto era exactamente por lo que nunca se desvelaban los secretos de las Arpías. Podrían ser utilizados contra ellas. Pero a causa de Gwen, Terrence sabía que Candace realmente tenía que ganarse la comida. Si hacia una pregunta, y aceptaba el pago por responderle, no podría mentirle. De lo contrario, enfermaría, al igual que lo haría si comía algo que había preparado por sí misma.**

**Una vez más, agitó la botella de agua.**

**— ****¿Trato?**

**—****Trato —rechinó, ya no teniendo que fingir la reaparición de la cólera. Él quería saber sobre el próximo combate. Lo sabía. Ella…**

**—****Dime por qué las Arpías te odian tanto.**

**Estaba equivocada. Se apoyó en el colchón y escudriñó el cielo raso. Los daños por el agua habían oscurecido varios paneles. Así que se encontraban en otro motel barato. Probablemente seguían en Wisconsin.**

**—****Estoy esperando, muñeca.**

**—****La respuesta no es importante.**

**—****Yo juzgaré eso.**

**Suspiró.**

**—****El hombre… el hombre de Juliette. El que viste el día de la Orientación. Cuando tenía catorce años, quise que fuera mi esclavo, para lavarme la ropa, esa clase de cosas, así que traté de robarlo y demostrar lo que valgo. Mi fuerza. —A medida que hablaba, comenzó a temblar. Si le decía el resto, la verdad, la abandonaría. Así como la mayoría de su clan la había dejado.**

**¿Cómo no? Acababa de verla perder. Saber que siempre había sido un fracaso, que probablemente nunca más…**

**¿De verdad deseaba ****_esa_**** botella de agua tanto?**

**— ****¿Y? —insistió.**

**Mejor perderlo ahora, racionalizó. De todos modos, sólo se quedaba por la Vara, y si se iba, no tendría que preocuparse por la próxima lucha. Por perder ante él de nuevo.**

**—****En cambio —concluyó—. Lo deje en libertad y casi me mata. Me********_habría_****matado si no fuera por Bianka. Me lo sacó de encima y se volvió contra ella. Luego, por supuesto, se dirigió a por las demás. Más Arpías se perdieron ese día que cualquier otro día de nuestra historia. Incluso durante la Gran Guerra de Turf, cuando nos enfrentamos a otras especies.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

**—****Si él hirió a tantos, ¿por qué no se ****_le _****echó la culpa por lo sucedido? Nadie ****_lo _****mirabacon odio en sus ojos. Nadie fue a por ****_su_****garganta.**

**¿****_Esa_****era su reacción? ¿Por qué no había corrido?**

**—****Juliette lo había contenido. Yo lo liberé. Si me hubiera mantenido al margen, no habría tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada.**

**—****Muy bien, entonces respóndeme a esto. Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué Juliette lo mantiene a su alrededor?**

**—****Una Arpía perdona a su consorte casi cualquier cosa —refunfuñó.**

**Un momento de silencio.**

**— ****¿Es el consorte de Juliette, de todas formas? —preguntó, optando por no hacer comentarios sobre su revelación de "perdonar casi cualquier cosa". ¿Por qué? Acababa de otorgarle un permiso eterno—. No es un humano, eso está claro.**

**—****No sé lo que es. Nunca me había encontrado a alguien como él, no desde entonces.**

**Sus labios se fruncieron.**

**—****Así que, ¿no te acostaste con él?**

**—****Tenía catorce años. ¿Tú qué crees? —Ante su mirada en blanco, ella frunció el ceño—. Espera. No contestes a eso.**

**—****Dioses, estás enfadada. Sé que no te acostaste con él. Sólo quería oírtelo decir. —Le pasó un dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula, suave, tan suave—. Y gracias. Por la verdad esta vez.**

**_No se derretiría_****. Exactamente no se había declarado.**

**— ****¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?**

**—****Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas un chiste?**

**No. Esperaba un sermón y un adiós.**

**—****Debido a lo que hice, me nombraron Candace la Decepcionante. —Ya. Ahora lo sabía todo. Ahora sabía que la persona en que había depositado su confianza y fe, bueno más o menos, podría no ser capaz de cumplir.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa con las Arpías y los apodos? —preguntó, una vez más la sorprendió.**

**Cada vez que alguien la llamaba KlD (Candace la Decepcionante), moría un poco por dentro, pero Terrence actuaba como si no fuera gran cosa. No sabía si reír o llorar.**

**—****Yo no me preocuparía por nosotras y nuestros apodos. No te hemos dado ninguno hasta ahora.**

**Algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos, estaba ahí un momento, al siguiente desapareció.**

**—****Como que me importa lo que penséis de mí. —Su voz era plana, sin emociones, sin ofrecer una idea de lo que había visto.**

**Era ****_tan _****gilipollas a veces. ****_Bueno, voy a asimilar su "no me importa" y le plantearía un "¿qué piensas de esto?"_**

**—****Para que lo sepas, nosotras llamamos a Paris el Sexorcista.**

**Las fosas nasales de Terrence estallaron cuando contuvo el aliento agudamente. El silencio se apoderó de ellos durante tanto tiempo, que comenzó a sentirse culpable. Luego dijo secamente:**

**—****Te has ganado tu primer pago.**

**Giró la tapa del agua, le deslizó una cálida mano por debajo del cuello y la alzó. Los labios se encontraron con la cascada de líquido frío y se olvidó por completo de la culpa.**

**Tragó como loca, y dioses, cada gota sabía mejor que la anterior. Cuando terminó, Terrence crujió el plástico y lo tiró por encima del hombro. La ayudó a echarse atrás y la soltó. Apretó los labios para evitar pedir que siguiera tocándola.**

**Él se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y recogió una parte de la hamburguesa que ya había cortado en cuatro. El agitado estómago le gruñó.**

**—****Supongo que no es necesario que pregunte si tienes hambre —comentó con una sonrisa.**

**Bo-chor-no-so, pero al menos había perdido esa arista impasible y estaba decidido todavía a hablar con ella. El milagro de los milagros. No se quejaría otra vez.**

**—****Si quieres esto, tienes que decirme si honestamente crees que puedes ganar la próxima competición. Por no hablar de la siguiente y la siguiente. Porque, después de esta última ronda, la idea de robar la Vara me gusta cada vez más.**

**Hubo un rastro de remordimiento en su voz, y supo profundamente en los huesos que tenía la intención de robar la Vara de Partir sin importar lo que dijera. Si pudiera. Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era la razón por la que le preocupaba su opinión sobre los próximos juegos en este momento.**

**Debía de haber leído la pregunta en los ojos, porque dijo ásperamente:**

**—****No quiero que te lastimen así de nuevo.**

**Un dolor le floreció en el pecho. Le respondería. No por la hamburguesa, sino por su preocupación.**

**—****Yo… —Mierda. ¿La verdad? Había creído que sería capaz de ganar la primera ronda, que saber que los otros equipos irían tras ella le daría una ventaja. Sin embargo, se habían concentrado sobre ella y se había encontrado impotente.**

**La próxima vez, le prepararían otra jugada, a todos los miembros de su equipo. No había manera de evitarlo. Y no podía quejarse de la injusticia, ya que, si la situación fuera a la inversa, habría hecho lo mismo a quienquiera que hubiese herido a su familia.**

**_Familia._****La sola palabra le resonó en la mente, y se acordó de las dudas de Taliyah. Durante toda su vida, sólo quiso ser admirada. Amada. Respetada. Durante toda su vida, sólo había defraudado a todo el mundo. Ella********_era _****Candace la Decepcionante.**

**—****Siento haber perdido —susurró.**

**Su expresión se suavizó, y los dedos de él encontraron su camino de regreso a la frente de ella, acariciándola.**

**—****Tú no me has defraudado. Nadie hubiera podido sacar una victoria fuera del sombrero con ese tipo de oposición.**

**Reconfortante, pero en el fondo sabía que ****_él_****iba a encontrar una manera. Siempre lo hacía.**

**—****Sin embargo, me preocupas —añadió, la aspereza regresando—. No quiero mentirte sobre eso.**

**Hablaba como un consorte real, y el anhelo la llenó. Quería esto, lo quería a él. Ahora, siempre. Por lo tanto. Por él, ****_encontraría_****la forma.**

**—****Sí —finalmente contestó—. Puedo ganar el próximo reto.**

**Fría, dura, despiadada. Así es como tendría que ser. Y lo haría. Tendría que demostrar su valía, como siempre había querido hacer. Nadie la detendría.**

**La asesina ‑tales pensamientos se arruinaron cuando bostezó.**

**Terrence la alimentó con la hamburguesa, entonces le hizo preguntas tontas, fáciles de responder para que pudiera tener el batido como pago. Cuando terminó, dijo:**

**—****Ahora descansa. Tengo grandes planes para ti más tarde.**

**Su mirada se precipitó a la cúspide de los muslos de él, a la semi-erección que lucía actualmente.**

**Una carcajada resonó en él.**

**—****Arpía de mente sucia.**

**—****Dijiste grandes. Supuse que… —Esperaba…**

**—****Duerme —le ordenó con una sonrisa.**

**—****Bueno, era eso lo que significaba, o ¿no? —Tenía los párpados cerrados, pero también sonreía abiertamente.**

**—****Tú sólo tendrás que esperar y lo verás.**

**###########**

H**abía una ligera posibilidad de que William de alguna forma quizás hubiera llegado un poco demasiado lejos. Tendría, por supuesto, que ser el primero en admitir que ****_podía_****haber cometido la más pequeña de las equivocaciones.**

**Error o no ‑en su mayoría no‑, no podría ser responsabilizado, pensó mientras se abría paso al otro lado pateando lo que quedaba de los padres de Gilly.**

**En pocas palabras: Lo habían pedido. ****_Literalmente_****se lo habían buscado. Mientras él había "trabajado," había escuchado a todo volumen "Scotty Doesn't Know" de Lustra, una de sus canciones favoritas porque tenía la impresión de que el texto de la canción resumía su vida, había aplicado a sus objetivos inyecciones de adrenalina, impidiéndoles desmayarse. Por supuesto, también les había hecho torniquetes a sus venas, para que no se desangraran.**

**Desmayarse y perder sangre arruinaba una buena tortura cada maldita vez.**

**Hacia el final, cuando se percataron que no había esperanza de supervivencia, empezó la súplica. Sólo después de que hubieran confesado sus pecados, enfureciéndole más allá de toda razón mientras se enteraba que el abuso que había imaginado ni siquiera se había acercado a la verdad, que Gilly había soportado lo peor, tuvo que rematarlos. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Habría sido bonito extender la sesión durante algunos días más. Oh, bueno. Ahora tenía una poca limpieza que hacer.**

**William se giró en un círculo completo, examinando la carnicería e intentando decidir por dónde comenzar.**

**Quizás debería marcharse. Simplemente había demasiado que hacer. Entonces recordó la manera en la que los humanos enloquecían con estas cosas, cómo a los informativos les gustaba bombardear con historias de "psicópata suelto", y la noticia le llegaría a Gilly. No es que quisiera mantenerla a oscuras sobre lo que sucedió. Se lo diría. Un día. En un futuro lejano. Cuando ella fuera mayor. Como a los… cincuenta, tal vez.**

**Después de todo lo que estas personas ‑no, estos monstruos‑ le habían hecho, ella no se molestaría. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? La habían dañado en la peor de las formas cuando ella había sido demasiado joven y débil para protegerse. Simplemente les había devuelto el favor.**

**El estómago se le revolvió mientras un pensamiento se le ocurría. Tal vez le habría gustado matarlos ella misma. Asestar su propia venganza, encontrar un cierre, ese tipo de cosas. O, ¿qué pasaría si él estuviera haciendo todo esto mal y ella hubiera querido dejarlos solos? Los humanos eran tan particulares sobre las líneas de lo que podías y no podías cruzar, y no quieran los dioses si alguien se atrevía a saltar una. Eras siempre etiquetado de malvado y diabólico.**

**Al igual que hace mucho tiempo un buen amigo de William, Vlad el Empalador. Hablando de mala reputación. Decapita la cabeza de algunos miles de tus enemigos, atraviesa sus cuerpos en picas y exhíbelos para que el mundo los vea y bum, eres "malvado". ¡Era ridículo!**

**Para los humanos, la tortura y la muerte no era simplemente una parte del ciclo de la vida. Los torturadores eran mal vistos, considerados inhumanos, y la muerte de un miembro de la familia era una razón para llevar luto. No entendían que el alma continuaba de una forma u otra, que podía igualar a la verdadera, y la debilidad invitaba a la furia de sus rivales.**

**—********_¿Qué diablos has hecho? _****—****jadeó una voz masculina repentinamente detrás de él.**

**William se dio la vuelta... y se encontró frente a un Kane muy pálido.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? De hecho, ¿cómo has venido?**

**Los ojos color avellana de Kane sin desviarse del despojos.**

**—****Le pedí a la Parcas que me enviaran a ti —dijo distraídamente—. ¿Cuántas personas te llevaste aquí dentro? ¿Cien?**

**— ****¿Qué estabas haciendo con las Moiras? Nadie consigue verlas. ¿Y por qué diablos ****_me buscas_****?**

**—****Me citaron, ya llegaremos a esa parte. —Señaló algo en el suelo—. ¿Qué es ****_eso_****?**

**William no se molestó en mirar.**

**— ****¿Importa? Coge una bolsa de basura y comienza a tirar. — ¿Por qué habrían llamado la Parcas a Kane? En el segundo en que la pregunta se formuló, William la descartó. Realmente no le importaba—. Tenemos bastante que hacer y no mucho tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Reclutar al guardián de Desastre no habría sido su primera elección, realmente nunca congeniaron. Y además, Kane atraía la clase de problemas a los que él haría mejor en evitar, por algún tiempo al menos‑ pero William no iba a quejarse.**

**— ****¿Quiénes son, eran, estas personas?**

**—****Los nombres son historia antigua, ¿no crees? Todo lo que necesitas saber es que me ofendieron.**

**—****Te ofendieron —repitió Kane, todavía inmóvil.**

**—****Sí.**

**Kane se encontró con su mirada.**

**—****Sus nombres no resultaran ser de los padres de Gilly, ¿verdad? Porque, por la manera en que lo he oído, estabas ansioso por un pedazo de ellos. Varios pedazos, parece.**

**No había condenación en su tono, sólo aceptación.**

**La falta de condenación no importaba. Nunca confirmes ni niegues algo que hayas hecho, pero siempre amenaza a los que te cuestionan. Ese siempre había sido el lema de William.**

**—****Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, personalmente me aseguraré que tu páncreas reciba el mismo tratamiento.**

**Kane no se orinó en los pantalones de miedo. Sólo pestañeó ante él.**

**— ****¿Por qué estabas con las Moiras, de todas formas? —A él seguía sin importarle, pero habría discutido sobre algo tan aburrido como el clima por cambiar de tema.**

**Kane negó con la cabeza, esos mechones castaños, negros y dorados balanceándose contra sus mejillas.**

**Sin una palabra, caminó hacia la cocina. Volvió poco más tarde, con dos bolsas de basura en la mano. Le dio una a William.**

**—****Gracias.**

**Callados, trabajaron uno al lado del otro durante media hora. Kane lo arruinó con un suspiro.**

**—****Así que preguntaste con respecto a las Moiras.**

**—****También pregunté por qué me visitaste tú en particular. Ya he perdido el interés.**

**—****Bien, encuéntralo otra vez. Querrás oír esto, ya que te afecta a ti y a todos.**

**Maniobra inteligente, ofrecer una minúscula pizca de información para seducirlo. William a menudo usaba la misma táctica.**

**—****Suéltalo ya.**

**—****Me dijeron… me dijeron... —Kane soltó un extremo de su bolsa y se frotó cansinamente la cara—. Me dijeron que yo iniciaría el Apocalipsis.**

**Una pequeña y apestosa palabra, el ****_Apocalipsis_****. William hizo una pausa.**

**— ****¿Y ahora qué?**

**—****Ya me has oído. —Su mano cayó al cuello de la camisa y tiró de la tela—. No voy a repetirme.**

**—****Eres Desastre, así es que tiene sentido, pero no hay forma de que puedas... —Cada músculo en el cuerpo de William repentinamente se tensó mientras un pensamiento se le ocurrió—. Oh, diablos, no. No te acostarás con ella, ¿me oyes?**

**La confusión surcó la frente de Kane.**

**— ****¿Acostarme con quién?**

**Él no necesitaba esto.**

**— ****¿Por qué hiciste que las brujas te enviaran aquí, a mí? —Cada palabra era más corta que la anterior.**

**—****Porque oí que estás unido a Lucifer o algo por el estilo. Que tú creaste a los Cuatro Jinetes. Sólo debo asumir... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te veo como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar?**

**Esto estaba mal. Mal, mal, mal. Si las Moiras le habían dicho a Kane que él iniciaría el Apocalipsis, entonces él iniciaría el Apocalipsis. Pero el hecho de que a Kane entonces se le hubiera ocurrido visitar a William… Eso significaba que el Apocalipsis podría empezar antes de que se dieran cuenta.**

**—****No estoy unido a Lucifer. ¿Podría un colega arrancarme el brazo de su articulación por hacerle una visita a su pequeño spa subterráneo? ¿Eh, eh? ¡No!**

**—****No, pero un hermano lo haría. Rivalidad de hermanos y todo eso.**

**— ****¡Él no es mi hermano! —La mentira se escapó fácilmente, automáticamente, tal como se había escapado durante la mayor parte de su existencia. Pero éste era un Señor del Inframundo. Como él tenía campo libre para juzgar—. Bien. Es mi hermano. —Y oh, la admisión lo hizo rechinar. La rivalidad de hermanos no explicaba el odio entre ellos—. ¿Y qué?**

**Está bien, espera un segundo. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo. Las Arpías eran descendientes de Lucifer.**

**Lucifer era su hermano. Por eso la pequeña obsesión de William por Candace era...**

**¡Puto asco! Las palabras estallaron a través de él, y se estremeció. Candace iba a tener que vivir sin la dicha de este toque.**

**¡Maldita sea! Su hermano arruinaba ****_toda_****su diversión.**

**Una bombilla en lo alto explotó, chispas doradas rociaron alrededor de Kane. Él no les prestó atención.**

**—****Nada. Sólo soy curioso. ¿Los Jinetes son buenos o malos? ¿De nuestro lado o del otro?**

**—****No lo sé. —Pero lo sabía.**

**—****Bien. Intentemos esto de otro modo. Mencionaste algo sobre una mujer… acerca de que me acuesto con ella…**

**_Ninguna reacción._**

**— ****¿Entonces?**

**— ****¿Entonces con quién no se supone he de acostarme, oh, Príncipe de las Tinieblas?**

**Sip. Antes de que se diera cuenta.**

**—****El único jinete hembra —murmuró él, algo apretándole el pecho—. O amazona. Lo que sea. Realmente no se preocupan por el género allá abajo.**

**—****Está bien, estoy confundido.**

**William caminó majestuosamente hacia el único asiento reclinable y limpio en el cuarto y se desplomó pesadamente. ¿Sería muy maricón si pusiera la cabeza entre las piernas? No obstante, sería un marica aún más grande si empezaba a hiperventilar.**

**—****Aquí está, simplemente. Lucifer y yo tenemos madres diferentes, pero compartimos al mismo padre. Hades.**

**—****Un momento. Pensé que Hades y Lucifer eran hermanos.**

**—****Así lo creen un gran número de personas, porque los dos son muy aficionados a hacer circular el rumor. Pero hay otra gran sorpresa... ****_ambos son mentirosos_****. De cualquier manera, ¿quieres oír el resto o debo dejarte terminar de contarme todo lo que no sabemos?**

**Los ojos de Kane se estrecharon en rendijas pero agitó una mano a través del aire.**

**—****No me gustó vivir allá abajo. —Eufemismo. Había sido un infierno. Ja. William sólo hizo un chiste—. Encontré la manera de purgar algo de la oscuridad en mi interior, y así los Cuatro Jinetes fueron creados.**

**— ****¿Cómo no supe esto? Mi demonio vivió allá abajo, también.**

**—****Hola, Desastre existía al lado de Lucifer. Teníamos un pequeño problema compartiendo y tuvimos que dividir el espacio en áreas diferentes. Lucí tomó el fuego y los demonios, blah, blah, blah y yo tomé el purgatorio y las almas. Aunque, sus siervos entraban a hurtadillas y me robaban cosas, pero lo he perdonado por eso. —El perdón en forma de una maldición, pensó con una sonrisa abierta. Una que Lucí nunca podría romper.**

**— ****¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —preguntó Kane.**

**—****Estoy llegando a eso. —****_Qué decir, qué decir_****. Hades había elegido cohabitar al lado de Lucifer. Aparentemente veía a William como una vergüenza al que le faltaba un alma verdaderamente "mala".**

**Primero, pamplinas. Nadie era más malvado que William. Mira lo que le había hecho a estos humanos.**

**¡Y él no lo lamentaba! En segundo lugar, no había nada malo en querer separarse de la tradición familiar y ser tú mismo.**

**_Estás divagando_****. Cuando los griegos habían asumido el control de los cielos, habían encarcelado a los Titanes, y Hades, quien había ayudado a Zeus a reclamar el trono, fue considerado incontrolable y arrestado, también. William había usado la distracción divina en beneficio propio y finalmente había escapado.**

**No queriendo guerrear por el trono del inframundo, queriendo todo eso para sí mismo, Lucifer le había ayudado.**

**William había pasado muchos siglos gloriosos después de eso jodiendo cualquier cosa que se moviera. Incluso a Hera, la reina amada de Zeus. Por supuesto, Zeus a la postre lo pilló con los pantalones bajados, y antes de que pudiera saltar afuera desde una ventana divina, William se había encontrado maldito y encerrado dentro de otra prisión.**

**Ahora era libre, y podría emitirse hacia y desde lugares diferentes otra vez. ¡La vida era dulce!**

**— ****¿William?**

**Él pestañeó.**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**—****Estabas a punto de decirme qué tiene que ver conmigo algo de todo esto.**

**—****No, no lo estaba.**

**—****Maldita sea, dime por qué piensas que me voy a acostar con una de tus aterradoras descendientes —demandó Kane con un estremecimiento—. Porque eso es simplemente vulgar. Ya estoy vomitando.**

**Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y lo miró. Aspiró profundamente.**

**—****Para que empezaras el Apocalipsis, tendrías que ayudar a liberar a un Jinete. Y la única razón en la que puedo pensar para que tú ayudes a liberar a uno de esos bastardos es porque te hayas enamorado. Tú no andas con hombres, así que deja a mi chica. Y la única razón por la que te enamorarías sería porque te hayas acostado con ella. —Salió un profundo suspiro.**

**Kane bufó.**

**—****Qué, ¿la parte de tu chica está mezclada con crack?**

**—****Básicamente, sí —dijo, impasible.**

**Al fin Kane perdió su aire de incredulidad.**

**—****Hombre prevenido vale por dos. No visitaré el infierno. Así que, problema resuelto.**

**—****Me gusta donde está tu cabeza, aun si está en el Mundo Estúpido.**

**—****Oye...**

**—****Escucha. La Parcas no son amables. No te dejaron caer aquí por la bondad de sus corazones. No tienen corazón. Te vieron empezar el Apocalipsis, así que comenzaron a poner en línea las piezas de dominó. Ahora enfrentarás la tentación en cada esquina y de alguna forma, de alguna manera, te meterán en el infierno.**

**Antes de que Kane pudiera formular una respuesta, algo fue lanzado a través de la ventana, haciendo pedazos el vidrio, rodando entre ellos. Lo miraron, y luego uno al otro. Una granada.**

**—****Oh, mierda —dijo William, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.**

**— ****¡Ponerse a cubierto! —gritó Kane, estirándose para alcanzarlo.**

**Era muy tarde. ****_¡Boom!_**

**El fuego lamió sobre él ****‑****y cerca de mil fragmentos de madera y piedras‑ mientras la intensa presión del aire lo echó a volar. Arriba, arriba él voló. Abajo, abajo cayó. Cuando aterrizó, cayó de cabeza, fracturándose el cráneo. Kane se estrelló encima de él, aplastándolo. El guerrero no volvió a levantarse.**

**Condenado Desastre. William supo exactamente dónde yacía la culpa de todo esto.**

**— ****¿Tú… estás bien… hombre? —Se las arregló para formular la pregunta a través de la garganta en carne viva.**

**Algo duro le golpeó la sien, y la oscuridad lo engulló en un hambriento mordisco.**

**No supo nada más.**

W**illiam… flotó. Un segundo después de que el pensamiento se estableció, algo frío y duro le presionó la espalda erosionada. Las ruedas comenzaron rechinar, golpes pequeños arriba y abajo disparando fuego a través de él, se dio cuenta de que yacía acostado colocado en una camilla, alguien acarreándolo hacia fuera. ****_No gimas. No te encojas de miedo._**

**—****Este se ve muerto —dijo una voz masculina. Era poco familiar. Cincuentón. Con la calidad rasposa de un fumador.**

**—****No, señor. Todavía no. —Otro varón, este joven, probablemente al comienzo de los veinte—. Pero si piensa que él está mal, debería ver al otro. El demonio.**

**—****Ahora ese sólo no servirá. Necesito a ambos vivos.**

**—****Pero, señor...**

**—****No me cuestiones, hijo. Hazlo sin importar lo que cueste, pero mantenga vivas a ambas criaturas.**

**Una pausa, un gran trago audible.**

**—****Éste no es un demonio, sin embargo. Deberíamos...**

**—****No me importa qué diablos sea. Estaba con el otro dentro de ese baño de sangre. Merece lo que tiene.**

**Ninguna pausa esta vez. **

**—****Sí, señor. Estoy de acuerdo, señor.**

**La camilla pegó otro golpe, un golpe más grande, golpeando la cabeza de William una segunda vez. Al igual que antes, no pudo parar la oscuridad.**

B**IP. BIP. BIP.**

**El pitido lento, rítmico se mezcló con el sonido de pisadas apresuradas y frenéticas.**

**William pestañeó abriendo los ojos, y dioses, eso dolía. Fue como si tuviera astillas debajo de los párpados y cada uno de esos afilados y pequeños pedazos de madera le hubieran raspado las córneas. Cuando pudo enfocar finalmente, frunció el ceño.**

**Una capa gruesa de película cubría el cuarto y todo el mundo en él. Las personas se apresuraban a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir sus facciones.**

**— ****¡Estamos perdiéndolo! —gritó alguien... una hembra.**

**—****Su demonio...**

**— ****¡Lo sé! Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero eso no es suficiente.**

**Hablaban de Kane. Acerca de perder... William intentó alzar los brazos. Él podría ayudar a salvar al guerrero. Sólo que tenía las muñecas atadas a la cama, y no tenía fuerzas para liberarse.**

**¿Qué diablos?**

**—****Doctor, éste se está despertando.**

**—****Maldita sea, no estoy listo para tratar con él. Dale otros diez centímetros cúbicos. Se mantendrá hasta que consiga que este salga de la zona de peligro.**

**Algo afilado le pinchó en el hombro, y la mente repentinamente quedó fuera de control.**

**— ****¿**T**odo bien, muchachote?**

**William se abrió paso fuera de la oscuridad e inmediatamente lo lamentó. ¡El dolor! Le dolía por todas partes. Sentía la piel achicharrada, los huesos tan lisos como el pudín e igual de suaves.**

**—****Eso es. Sólo un poco más.**

**Las pestañas se separaron. El mundo por un momento, giró. Excepto que pronto, todo se enderezó y se encontró ubicando la mirada en una hembra bonita. La fatiga había demacrado sus tensas facciones delicadas.**

**Ella llevaba puesta una blanca bata de laboratorio y tenía un estetoscopio anclado alrededor de la nuca. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, y un par de aros de alambre estaban asentados sobre su nariz.**

**—****Probablemente se pregunta quién soy y por qué está aquí.**

**Esa sería una gran y gorda afirmación, aunque podía adivinar la respuesta. Los Cazadores tenían que haber hecho su siguiente maniobra. Recordó oír el odio en las voces del "señor" y compañía cuando habían discutido sobre los demonios.**

**La mirada de William se movió hacia las muñecas atadas, los tobillos atados. No habían confiado en una gruesa soga, sino que habían usado cadenas gruesas, pesadas. Después evaluó sus lesiones, y se percató de que era sólo un milagro lo que lo estaba manteniendo de una pieza. Se sentía como una caja llena de andrajosas cintas de Navidad hechas jirones, la carne tan desgarrada que podía ver los músculos debajo igual de destrozados.**

**— ****¿Y bien? —advirtió la mujer.**

**—****No importa. —Tuvo que destrabar la mandíbula para hablar, provocando que las sienes le latieran—. El hombre...**

**Ninguna otra palabra se formaría, la garganta simplemente estaba demasiado en carne viva.**

**—****Está vivo —contestó ella, sabiendo lo que deseaba.**

**Gracias a los dioses. El alivio lo atravesó. Podría hacer frente a cualquier otra cosa que ella dijera.**

**—****No quería ser la que le diga esto, pero tiene derecho a saberlo. Su amigo... actualmente está siendo transportado a los agujeros más profundos del infierno.**

**Excepto eso.**

**##########**

Candace**sabía que Terrence poseía una veta brutal, y había creído que le gustaba eso de él. Ahora, estaba bastante segura de que esa vena iba a matarle ¡Porque la estaba volviendo loca e iba a asesinarle! Dolorosamente. Después de que bebiera de él hasta dejarlo seco, eso es.**

**¿Sus "grandes planes" para ella? Beber más sangre. O eso suponía, había pasado un día entero desde que despertó ****de la siesta, pero eso fue ****_todo_****lo que le había permitido hacer.**

**Por supuesto, se aseguró de que él se arrepintiese de su elección. Le había mostrado las consecuencias de burlarse de ella haciéndole pensar que se besarían y se tocarían y que harían el amor, lascivamente hasta que los corazones explotaran por el esfuerzo.**

**No necesitaba más sangre. Primero los huesos se colocaron en su sitio y después los tejidos se volvieron a unir. Estaba completamente curada, absolutamente capaz de un poco de acción, pero hora tras hora, él se cortaba la muñeca y le sostenía la herida sobre la boca. Incluso ahora, ella estaba succionando, tragando el delicioso sorbo de su rica y cálida sangre especiada con el dulzor de la canela.**

**La calidez extendiéndose, como lo había hecho cada vez que la había alimentado de esta manera, haciéndole cosquillas en las terminaciones nerviosas, recordándole lo que ****_no_****estaban haciendo.**

**—Sólo un poco más —dijo él, con voz ronca. El antebrazo flexionado bajo su agarre.**

**Los ojos se le cerraron mientras paladeaba su sabor decadente, los pensamientos homicidas debilitándose. ¿Podría alguna vez tener suficiente de él? No, nunca, decidió un segundo después. Él sería una verdadera adicción para ella, no sólo por los besos, como ya se había percatado, ni por la sangre, sino por su presencia. Su sonrisa maliciosa, su retorcido sentido del humor.**

**¿Qué haría si él la dejaba después de los Juegos según lo previsto?**

**Normalmente se diría a sí misma que encontraría una manera de retenerlo. Se palmearía la espalda por su fuerza y ****astucia, y se regodearía con el conocimiento de que podría hacer cualquier cosa que deseara. Pero tras haber sobrevivido a los golpes de la vida, no era tan optimista. Además, qué esperanza tenía de ser enviada a los próximos Juegos.**

**Por lo tanto, por los dioses, acumularía mil recuerdos diferentes de Terrence. Por si acaso. Debían hacerle compañía durante los largos y fríos inviernos solitarios, y dormir a su lado durante las noches de calor sofocante en verano. No importaría dónde estaba ni con quién estaba, ella nunca estaría sin él.**

**Para hacer aquellos recuerdos, primero tenía que seducirlo. Pronto. Olvidar la venganza. Incluso ahora, el cuerpo le zumbaba por él, desesperado por un contacto más profundo. Si sólo le permitiera beber de la yugular...**

**Se lo había pedido, en variadas ocasiones, y él dijo que no, repetidamente. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿O es que no confiaba en sí mismo? Se imaginó empujándolo hacia el colchón y abriéndose de piernas encima de él. Los senos encajarían en el pecho de él y su núcleo se asentaría sobre la rígida erección. Y sí, él tendría una erección, ella se aseguraría de ello.**

**Se frotaría contra él mientras bebía. Él gemiría, afianzaría las manos sobre el trasero y la movería más rápido y duro contra sí mismo. Y cuando eso no fuera suficiente para ambos, él le rasgaría la ropa, y ella haría lo mismo con la de él. Estarían desnudos y…**

**Antes de que pudiera tragar otro bocado de sangre, él se apartó, quitándole los colmillos de la vena y rompiendo todo contacto.**

**—Basta —dijo jadeando—. Ya estás bien.**

**Ella había estado retorciéndose en la cama, y también jadeando. Había estado acercándose a él, con las piernas abiertas, su núcleo desesperado por él. Dioses, estaba húmeda, dolorida.**

**Él se levantó, se alejó, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. Después la enfrentó, apoyándose contra la base del televisor. Ella se sentó, temblando y caliente, disfrutando de la primera visión completa de él desde que había salido del cuarto de baño hacía unos minutos, después de haberse duchado y cambiado por las ropas limpias que Ann le había traído. En ese momento, él ya se había sentado en el borde del colchón y simplemente la había hecho señas.**

**Ella pensó… esperanzada… pero no. ****Creía que la tumbaría y conquistaría****Kaialandia, pero la había empujado hacia abajo y la alimentó de nuevo.**

**Mientras lo estudiaba, perdió el aliento. ****Su pelo claro acariciaba su angelical rostro. Tenía los labios rojos, como si se los hubiera mordido. Mucho. Llevaba una camiseta negra que decía ****_Yo amo a William_****.**

**—William me la dio —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, notando dónde lo estaba mirando.**

**Sólo escuchar el nombre de William la hizo reírse por dentro. ****El seductor de cabello oscuro estaba enamorado de ella, y Candace no podía esperar a ver cuándo se diera cuenta de por qué ella siempre lo rechazaba. ¡****Probablemente ella se reiría tan fuerte que se haría pis encima!**

**De todos modos, no le importaba la camiseta de Terrence, sino los pectorales que tenía debajo. ****Eran duros y bien definidos, con los pezones un poco arrugados, definitivamente lámiales. En el bajo de la camisa, podía ver el bulto de las armas, metidas en el vaquero oscuro. Los vaqueros****que también cubrían la protuberancia de otra cosa que a ella realmente le gustaría ver, en todo caso lo que sea.**

**Con sólo una pequeña punzada en el costado, se puso en pie.**

**—Necesito que seas brutalmente honesto ahora mismo —dijo.**

**La desconfianza envolviéndole el rostro.**

**—De acuerdo.**

**— ¿Me veo hermosa?**

**La mirada de él cayó, siguiéndole la línea del cuerpo. ****Ella llevaba un vestido de encaje sin mangas de color rojo con una V en el centro, que bajaba hasta el ombligo. ****El dobladillo terminaba justo debajo de la curva del culo.**

**Las pupilas de Terrence hicieron aquello de la expansión, como casi siempre antes de tocarla.**

**—****Tienes que ponerte unos pantalones —su voz fue un graznido. ****Y no se acercó a ella.**

**Este era uno de los momentos en que –casi‑ lo arruina a lo grande—. ****_Duh_****. Como si fuera a salir así. Tengo un par... justo... —ella miró a su alrededor—. Allí —caminó con paso majestuoso hacia la mesita de noche y levantó los "pantalones" en cuestión. U****n trozo de encaje rojo que debería estar debajo del vestido.**

**Con una rápida zancada, y otra, le acercó el material y lo levantó, entonces, una vez más se enfrentó a su consorte.**

**Él tenía la boca abierta.**

**—Estábamos sentados en la cama, juntos, y mientras bebías de mí, tu boca en mi piel, ****_¿no tenías bragas?_**

**— ****¿Quieres decir que no miraste? —dijo con un mohín. ****No era de extrañar que la hubiera dejado tan fácilmente.**

**—No. ****N****o me permití hacerlo.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**—Maldita sea, Candace —dijo, ignorándola—. No puedes ir por ahí sin bragas.**

**—Es por eso que me la puse. ¿No estabas mirando?**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon en pequeñas aberturas.**

**—****Dijiste pantalones. ****Que te estabas poniendo unos pantalones.**

**—Sí. ****Pantaloncito****_ interior_****.**

**—Simplemente... —él cerró la boca y con el brazo extendido en dirección a ella, agitó los dedos señalándola de arriba a abajo—. ¿Dónde vas a esconder las armas en esa cosa?**

**—Terrence, por favor. ****Danos a mis chicas y a mí un poco de crédito —ella extendió la V profunda, mostrando los pechos sin sujetador, los pezones ruborizados y duros en picos. Dagas pequeñas y delgadas estaban atadas a los costados, justo debajo de las axilas—. ****Hemos estado haciendo esto desde mucho antes de la pubertad.**

**—Dulce Jesús —un sonido estrangulado le abandonó mientras ella se colocaba el vestido de nuevo, y luchaba contra una sonrisa. Cuanto más se resistiera a ella, más se encontraría a sí mismo como receptor de estos espectáculos de striptease.**

**—Vamos —dijo, con voz ronca una vez más.**

**Ella cerró la distancia y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, feliz con el contacto.**

**— ¿Quieres salir?**

**—Dulce Jesús —repitió él. ****Pequeñas gotas de sudor le aparecieron en la frente—. Tenemos planes. ¿Recuerdas? Grandes planes. ****Tenemos que estar en algún lugar.**

**Así que beber sangre, no había sido lo único en su agenda. ****Pero entonces, el sexo claramente no había sido añadido.**

**— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, cuidando de ocultar la decepción en la voz.**

**—Lo descubrirás —después de un rápido control del perímetro, la llevó hacia el aire fresco de la noche. ****De lo primero que se dio cuenta es que todavía estaban en Wisconsin. Ella no había mirado ni preguntado. La luna se ocultaba tras las nubes, sombras de color rosa y violeta en todas las direcciones. ****La nieve cubría el suelo, los árboles se extendían hasta... hasta...**

**— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Terrence.**

**—Nah. ****Esto no es nada —además, la envolvía el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de él—. ¿Algún****indicio de actividad de Arpías o Cazadores desde que me desperté? —o infiernos, incluso durante los dos días que había estado abatida.**

**—No. ****T****e escondimos muy bien.**

**Au****n así, se puso en guardia. Caminaron varias calles antes de que él se detuviera frente a una camioneta y la abriese. Sólo le llevó tres minutos y dieciocho segundos entrar y arrancar el motor. ****_No_****mencionó que ella podría haberlo hecho en dos. ****Su demonio podría verlo como un reto.**

**Se limitó a decir:**

**—Buen trabajo —cuando él puso la camioneta en marcha y aceleró por la carretera—. ****Ahora, dime a dónde vamos porque no me gustan las sorpresas. ****A menos que involucren a un hombre desnudo esperando en mi cama —añadió sólo para burlarse de él.**

**La sujeción del volante se intensificó y los nudillos perdieron color.**

**—Hablé con tu hermana. ****Taliyah. ****Tenemos dos días para ayudarte a preparar la próxima competición.**

**Espera un segundo.**

**— ¿Me vas a ****_entrenar_****? — ¿él pensaba que era una combatiente tan horrible que necesitaba algunas sugerencias? Bueno, ¿por qué no? pensó con una sonrisa amarga. Ella le había ****_decepcionado_****con su derrota, y no tenía a nadie más que culpar sino a sí misma. Eso no importaba. La sorpresa y la crítica le dolieron como dardos envenenados. ****Este no era el tipo de recuerdos que había esperado guardar.**

**—No, por supuesto que no —dijo, y empezó a relajarse. ****Luego añadió—: ****_Yo_****no ****_voy_****a entrenarte.**

**Ella quería gritar y enloquecer por la falta de confianza y apoyo. ****Había prometido ganar la siguiente ronda, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, lo hizo. ****Su mente podría haber estado nublada por el dolor, pero recordaba eso.**

**Sin embargo, Candace se mordió la lengua. ****La victoria era tan importante para Terrence como lo era para ella.****Él no estaba haciendo esto para ser cruel. Pero maldita sea, incluso saber por qué se había puesto en movimiento, aumentaba el dolor en su interior.**

**_Soy lo suficientemente buena cómo soy._****Una súplica lastimera en la cabeza.**

**— ¿Por qué no me vas a entrenar? —preguntó. ****Dioses, ¿esa voz****chillona era de ****_ella?_**

**Hubo una pausa cargada antes de que él admitiera:**

**—Mi demonio.**

**¿Qué significaba la pausa? ****¿Estaba mintiendo? No, pensó de inmediato. Él no estaba mintiendo. Pero dudaba que su demonio fuera la única razón.**

**— ****¿****Y temes que rete a tu demonio durante el entrenamiento?**

**—Sí. Ha pasado antes.**

**En una ocasión le había dicho que todo era un reto con ella y esa era una de las razones por las que no podían estar juntos. ****Ella había pensado que pronto llegaría a ver el mérito de sus desafíos. ****Después de todo, él experimentaba el placer cada vez que ganaba, y... si ganase varias veces al día debido a ella…**

**Hasta ahora, esa mentalidad sólo le había hecho fracasar. ****Odiaba tanto el dolor que acompañaba a la derrota, que veía a todos los competidores como una amenaza.****Cuanto más lo empujaba, más se apartaba de ella.**

**_Eso tenía que cambiar._****Rápidamente. Bueno. Ella le daría lo que quería, decidió. Paz. Calma. Tranquilidad absoluta. Ella sería suave, y él tendría más diversión observando la hierba crecer. Tal vez entonces se la llevaría a la cama.**

**Sin embargo, ¿por qué no le gustaba por la chica que era?**

**¿Por qué a nadie le gustaba?**

**—Está bien —dijo, odiándose por soltar un suspiro lastimero. ****Él estaba con ella. No la había abandonado. No había ido en busca de la Vara mientras ella estaba demasiado débil como para detenerlo—. Está bien. Entrenaré****con quien quieras.**

**La camioneta cortó a través de las calles de la ciudad, las luces intermitentes sobre el parabrisas cada pocos segundos. ****Candace apoyó las botas en el salpicadero y se recostó en el asiento inclinado. ****El vestido le subió por los muslos, dejando al descubierto el borde de las bragas.**

**Él mantuvo la mirada en la carretera.**

**—****N****o esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo con mi plan.**

**¿Acaso él sonó... decepcionado? ****Nah. ****Sólo era una ilusión de la mente.**

**—Mi objetivo es complacer.**

**—Yo… —él selló los labios en una línea terca y sacudió la cabeza. ****No lo presionó más ‑como dictaba su nuevo plan de paz‑ y él no siguió. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio absoluto. ****Entonces—: ¿Por qué no tengo un apodo?**

**Claramente no era de lo que había querido hablar, pero podía seguirle el rollo. ****Con calma, contestó:**

**—Bueno, no te has ganado uno.**

**—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para ganar uno?**

**—No lo sé. ****Todo el mundo es diferente. ****Se trata de una de esas cosas de lo‑sabes‑cuando‑lo‑ves.**

**Se produjo otro momento de silencio, esta vez tan tenso y pesado que podría atravesarlo con una espada y una sierra. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.**

**—Pensé que no te importaba como te llamáramos —dijo ella, sólo para romper la tensión.**

**—No —dijo él rechinando los dientes—. Solo tenía curiosidad.**

**—De acuerdo.**

**—Una vez más con actitud agradable. ¿Estás más herida de lo que me di cuenta?**

**Ella se ocupó de arreglarse el vestido, tratando de no dejar que el comentario la afectara.**

**—No soy siempre un dolor en el culo, ya sabes.**

**—Deja de jugar con la ropa —le gruñó.**

**Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. ****Ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo, sin embargo, ¿sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Él era********_consciente_****de ella?**

**—Está bien. ****Considéralo hecho —la calma ya estaba dando sus frutos. ****Luchando contra una amplia sonrisa, se colocó profundamente en el asiento y dejó caer los pies al suelo.**

**Alrededor de una hora de más civilización, salieron de la carretera y entraron al aparcamiento de una casa en ruinas con un letrero parpadeante en neón que decía Crazy Abel. ****Allí había****un puñado de coches y dos hombres fornidos obstaculizaban la puerta principal.**

**— ¿Un bar? —le preguntó, tratando de no hacer pucheros—. ****¿Un bar****_humano_****?**

**—Tienes la oportunidad de jugar antes de pagar.**

**— ¿En serio? —****olvidando lo de hacer pucheros. La emoción se vertía a través de ella—. Deberías habérmelo dicho. ****Me hubiera puesto mi traje de zorra.**

**Estrechó la mirada sobre ella, deteniéndose en su escote. ****Él aparcó ‑casi golpeando otro coche‑ y ella saltó, estaba a medio camino de la entrada incluso antes de que él hubiera abierto la puerta. Pasó a unos humanos tambaleantes, haciendo una mueca por el olor de la cerveza barata y cigarrillos. ****Ellos le silbaron y cambiaron de dirección para seguirla.**

**— ¿Cuánto? —preguntó uno.**

**Oh, no, no lo hizo. ****Ella se dio la vuelta, las manos en las caderas, mostrando los dientes en una mueca.**

**— ¿Qué dijiste?**

**—Pagaremos el precio, el que sea, lo juramos —dijo el otro—. Después —rió, el primero dio unas palmaditas al segundo en la parte posterior de la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho, como si acabara de cerrar un negocio para toda la vida.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder, Terrence se acercó y golpeó con los puños a los dos hombres en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ****Al mismo tiempo. ****Ellos cayeron hacia adelante, pero los cogió por el pelo antes de que pudieran chocar contra el suelo, utilizando las rodillas para golpearles en la parte posterior de las de ellos, y obligarles a ambos a arrodillarse ante ella.**

**—Disculparos —les ordenó, y había tanta oscuridad en su voz que casi se podía oler el fuego y el azufre—. Ahora.**

**El corazón de Candace se agitó. ****Los hombres obedecieron, balbuceando y llorando. Terrence levantó a uno y lo lanzó. El humano voló y se estrelló contra un coche, la alarma de repente aullando. ****El segundo hombre se unió a él un momento después.**

**—Gracias —dijo, luchando contra el impulso de fundirse en un tembloroso charco a los pies.**

**—Es un placer.**

**Entraron en el bar uno al lado del otro.**

L**a mujer iba a matarlo con ese cuerpo asesino suyo. ****Las deliciosas curvas estaban envueltas en una franja de material que no podría pasar por un traje de baño en algunos países. Su piel estaba luminosa, pero sin el brillo multicolor. Debía de haberse cubierto todo el cuerpo con maquillaje. ****No es que él se quejara.**

**Todo lo que impidiera a otros hombres desearla, tenía su sello de aprobación.**

**¿A quién engañaba? ****¿Dejarían de desearla? Nunca iba a suceder. No importaba lo que ella hiciese con su piel, no importaba lo que usase, los hombres ****_siempre_****la desearían. ****El conocimiento le molesto, y también lo llenó de orgullo.**

**Ella consideraba a ****_Terrence_****su consorte. A nadie****más.**

**Resistirse a ella era cada vez más difícil. ****Y más duro. ****Literalmente.**

**—Oye, están… ¿Anya? ****¿Gideon? ¿Amun? Y, cómo otros mil —Candace tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la música a todo volumen. Miró hacia él con esos ojos suaves de oro y plata, con una emoción que no podía nombrar—. ****¿Cómo llegaron todos aquí?**

**Un hombre podría perderse en esas profundidades insondables.**

**—Lo pedí y Lucien los trajo —más bien lo había exigido y Lucien había arrastrado sus culos hasta aquí. Pero, ¿quién se preocupaba por los detalles?—. Sin embargo, sólo estarán aquí por una noche.**

**—¡Qué dulce! ****Una noche, y puedo amarlos. ****Dos, y siempre querré matarlos.**

**—Simplemente no menciones —él bajó la voz— el primer premio. ****¿De acuerdo? —estarían todos sobre ello. Lo que había hecho con la Capa de la Invisibilidad le podría ser lanzado a la cara. Sus motivos cuestionados. Su inteligencia. Querrían****quedarse, buscar la Vara, robarla.**

**Él y Sabin ya lo había****n hablado. Los otros eran necesarios para custodiar los dos artefactos que ya tenían. Necesitaban proteger la fortaleza de Buda. Tenían que permanecer vigilantes contra los ataques de los Cazadores. ****Sin embargo, si uno de los dos no podía robar la Vara antes de que la competición final de las Arpías comenzara, podrían pedir refuerzos.**

**Esta noche, mientras que Candace estuviera distraída con el entrenamiento, ellos cazarían a las Eagleshields. ****De hecho, eso es lo que Sabin estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Mirando hacia abajo desde los cielos, buscando lo que aparentemente no se puede encontrar. ****Su jefe llegaría aquí en cualquier momento para llevárselo.**

**—No voy a mencionar nada de nada, te lo juro. ****¡Y gracias! —una enorme sonrisa dividió los labios pintados de rojo de Candace y ella aplaudió. Entonces se levantó y le plantó un beso ardiente en la mejilla antes de que se fuera corriendo. ****La boca le quemó en la carne, tal vez impregnando cada célula.**

**En los últimos días, todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer era pensar en ella. ****Estaba tan pálida, tan quieta, tan débil, y él había estado tan desesperado por ayudarla, pero incapaz de hacer algo más que alimentarla con su sangre... y anhelar. Oh, él había deseado. Y********_seguía_****ansiando.**

**Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de algo, que dormir con ella tendría que esperar hasta después de los Juegos. ****En este momento, tenía que permanecer fuerte. No podía arriesgarse a ser derribado por perder un desafío. Cualquier reto. ****Incluso uno en el dormitorio.**

**Una vez que su bienestar ya no dependiera de él, nada lo detendría de arrancarle esos pantaloncitos microscópicos. ****Tenía que tenerla. Tenía que saborearla, escucharla llorar su nombre. E infiernos, tenía previsto atiborrarse de esa mujer, sin importar las consecuencias. ****Y no sólo una vez, como había pensado limitarse a sí mismo antes, sino una y otra vez.**

**Vio cómo ella se tiraba a los brazos de Amun. ****El guerrero se veía cansado, y tenía hematomas bajo los ojos, pero parecía realmente feliz de ver a Candace cuando le dio la vuelta. Gideon, el guardián punk de Mentiras, la sujetó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella echó la cabeza atrás y rió antes de revolverle el pelo azul y tirarle de la argolla en la ceja. Qué ****despreocupada era, qué desinhibida.**

**_Tan _****_mía,_****pensó sombríamente, luego se obligó a agregar, ****_por ahora, al menos._**

**Dentro de la cabeza, Derrota se animó.**

**«****_Oh, no, no. Quédate en silencio, pequeño gilipollas. Que no fuiste invitado a esta fiesta_****».**

**Un gruñido le resonó en los oídos, y reconoció el sonido como el grito de guerra que era.**

**«****_Quieres ganar la Vara de Partir, ¿verdad? ¿O prefieres volver a la caja de Pandora y la podredumbre? Porque si no lo consigo, Candace es nuestra única esperanza. Y si ella falla, vamos a perder el artefacto. Si perdemos el artefacto, los Cazadores podrían utilizarlo para poner sus manos en la caja, succionarte en el interior. Atrapado eternamente_****».**

**Silencio.**

**Sí. ****Él eso pensaba. No había nada que Derrota despreciara más que los recuerdos de la caja, la oscuridad y el aislamiento. Lo que no mencionó fue que si se las arreglaba para robar la Vara, Candace odiaría sus malditas tripas. Ella se lo perdonaría, sin embargo, como Juliette había perdonado a su hombre por sus actos oscuros. ****¿No?**

**—Candy —oyó decir a Gideon—. ****No me gustaría que conocieras a mi horrible marido, Scar —él hizo un gesto a la maravilla de pelo negro a su lado con la mano. Ya que Gideon no podía decir ninguna verdad, sin experimentar un dolor debilitante, había mentido. ****Acerca de todo.**

**—En realidad, mi nombre es ****Scarlet —respondió la mujer.****Ella era el guardián de Pesadillas y cuando mataba a un hombre en sus sueños, éste moría de verdad. Era alta, esbelta como el infierno—. Y en caso de que te estés preguntando, no tengo pene.**

**_¿Por qué no he ganado a ese demonio? ¿Pesadillas? Sonaba frío._**

**Derrota carraspeó.**

**«****_Eres un dolor en el culo y lo sabes_****».**

**—****Soy Candace. Maldita sea, Candace, como a Terrence le gusta llamarme.**

**—****No lo hago —gruñó Terrence. Él la llamaba su muñeca. Y lo era. Ahora, ¿dónde demonios estaba Sabin? Necesitaba salir de aquí********_pronto._**

**Candace no le hizo caso.**

**— ¿No estabas alojada en los calabozos de los Señores no hace mucho tiempo? —le preguntó a Scarlet—. Demasiado peligrosa para vagar libremente, indigna de confianza, violencia extrema y bla, bla, bla.**

**—Sí. Por suerte, eso es lo que lo azotó hasta un frenesí —dijo Scarlet, señalando a Gideon con una inclinación obstinada de la barbilla.**

**Gideon movió sus cejas oscuras, y Candace se rió entre dientes, cálida y ronca, y... el infierno. ****Terrence sintió al cuerpo responder. Sólo que ****no era un buen momento para el deporte de cama.**

**Candace estaba en buenas manos, pensó, sobre todo porque Gideon ahora tenía unas nuevas. ****El hijo de puta había conseguido que las viejas fueran amputadas por los Cazadores y se vio obligado a que le volvieran a crecer. En ese momento, Terrence se había enfurecido por el dolor que su amigo se había visto obligado a soportar. Ahora, se reía mucho de él. De todos modos, no tenía que preocuparse por Candace ‑o de la lujuria por ella, solo tenía que continuar ahí y mirarla‑ por lo que se dirigió a la barra, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la rubia con mechas de color rosa en el pelo y tatuajes en el brazo. Haidee. Mierda. ****Tenerla a ella y Candace en la misma sala, probablemente no era una buena idea.**

**Ella se dio la vuelta, con dos cervezas en las manos, y cuando lo vio, asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. ****Ella seguía brillando, y no por el embarazo como él había asumido primero. No por la forma en que bebía la cerveza. ****En pocas palabras, brillaba por el amor, la segunda hipótesis.**

**Una vez más, no hubo una punzada en el pecho cuando la miró y él nunca había sido tan feliz por eso.**

**—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo, y luego le pidió al camarero que le trajera una cerveza.**

**El dolor le brilló en los ojos, rápidamente enmascarándolo.**

**—No estaba intentando ser malo —admitió—. Sólo trataba de protegerte.**

**Sonriendo dulcemente, ella negó con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes por eso. ****Amun acaba de regresar de los cielos y no hay manera de que me aleje hoy de él. ****Sobre todo cuando nos separaremos mañana.**

**Qué triste sonaba.**

**— ¿Por qué mañana?**

**—No quiero hablar de eso —refunfuñó ella, perdiendo la sonrisa.**

**Él levantó la mano para palmearle la espalda consolándola. ****Antes del contacto, dejó caer el brazo al costado. ****Incluso un gesto simbólico de su parte podría hacerla sentir incómoda y, además, se dio cuenta de que no debía ofrecerlo.**

**Con su historia violenta y turbulenta, cualquier oferta podría cabrear a Amun. ****Y con razón. Terrence podía imaginar su reacción si, por ejemplo, uno de sus amigos hubiera tenido un pasado con Candace ‑como Paris‑ y el hijo de puta pusiera las manos sobre ella. ****Hola, rabia.**

**En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca había querido realmente a Haidee como había supuesto. ****La deseó, sí, pero nunca había sentido por ella con tanta fuerza, ni sobre nadie en verdad, que no pudiera recoger y marcharse. Sin arrepentimientos. Sin remordimientos. Bueno, Candace era una enloquecedora excepción de vida o muerte. Por el momento. La necesitaba. La quería, y cuando fuera el momento adecuado, la tendría. ****Fin de la historia.**

**Ese solo pensamiento lo consumía en la lujuria, aboliendo cualquier otra emoción en su interior.**

**_No ahora, maldita que dejarla relajarse y entrenar con los muchachos._**

**—****Por cierto —le dijo a Haidee en un intento por distraerse—. ****Sé que sabes por qué Amun fue convocado por Cronus, el otro día.**

**—Sí. ****¿Y qué? —Aliviado su abatimiento, sus rasgos brillaron con diversión—.****No estoy poseída por el demonio de Odio, pero todavía me gusta atormentarte de vez en cuando. Además, conozco a uno de tus amigos que podría intervenir y compartir los detalles.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****.**

**Genial. Contra la mujer. Ahora Terrence tenía que ganar una batalla de voluntades con ella. ****Pero supuso que entendía por qué su demonio saltó en esta ocasión por la victoria, por pequeña que (esperaba) fuera. Tan servicial como Candace había sido durante el viaje hasta aquí, el hijo de puta necesita alimentarse.**

**— ¿Qué ha aprendido? ****Y sí, estamos teniendo una conversación prolongada lo desees o no. ****Pero te seguiré a todas partes como un perrito con una correa durante toda la noche maldita sea, si eso es lo que se necesita —si la amenaza no la asustaba para contestar, no sabía que lo haría.**

**—Nada —suspiró—. Amun no pudo encontrarla, a la niña que ahora está poseída por el demonio de Desconfianza. ****Cronus quiere que regrese a los cielos, mañana y vuelva a intentarlo. Ahora tienes dos respuestas. ¿****Feliz?**

**—Un poco —había ganado y pequeñas chispas de placer le llenaron el pecho—. ****Dile a… —los ojos de Terrence se ampliaron cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó—. Dile que me llame cuando Cronus acabe con él y haya descansado un poco —Amun estaba demasiado cansado para una responsabilidad así esta noche. Pero si alguien podía encontrar dónde escondía Juliette la Vara de Partir, era él. ****Maldita sea, Terrence debió pensar en eso antes—. Necesito un favor.**

**Haidee dio un nuevo tragó de su cerveza.**

**—Tú y todo el mundo.**

**—Maldición, niña. Aprende a compartir.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti.**

**—No, es irónico. ****Aprende la diferencia. Pero, ¿honestamente? ****Soy una causa perdida, demasiado arraigado en mis costumbres. Tú, sin embargo, tienes la oportunidad de luchar.**

**Ella se rió y dijo algo en respuesta, pero un grito desgarrador desde el fondo ahogó sus palabras. ****Oh, mierda. ****Los tímpanos de Terrence conocían íntimamente ese grito.**

**Él se dio la vuelta, justo para ver una mancha de color rojo pasar cerca de él, con el objetivo en Haidee.**

**###########**

E**l viento alborotó el pelo de Terrence mientras extendía la mano y agarraba a Candace por la cintura. Fue rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando tuvo a la mujer sujeta sobre el hombro al estilo bombero, las dos mejillas de Haidee habían sido rajadas por sus garras y sangraban.**

**Haidee parecía demasiado impresionada para reaccionar, mucho menos defenderse. Lo que no era propio de ella. Nadie tenía unos instintos de autoprotección como Haidee. Debió de sufrir un lapsus o el estar sin Odio la había vuelto más lenta.**

**—****No le toques. No le hables. ¡Nunca! —gruñó Candace con una voz revestida con los gritos de otro ser, su propia furia, y penachos de oscuridad.**

**—****Maldita sea, Candace —Terrence le dio una palmada en el trasero pero ella no lo notó. Intentó retorcerse y por casualidad le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Con fuerza. El aire se le escapó por la boca, y se encorvó, casi dejándola caer. Reajustó el agarre, con una mano detrás de las piernas y otra en la parte baja de la espalda de Candace. ¡Y maldición, estaba caliente! Literalmente. El calor rezumaba de ella, quemándole.**

**«********_¿Ganar?_****»**

**Y, aquí estaba su demonio, haciendo otra aparición. Genial. Al menos el bastardo no estaba lo bastante seguro de cómo proceder con la Arpía.**

**«********_¿La tengo, verdad? ¿Qué más quieres?_****»**

**—****Candace —dijo Terrence— si no te calmas, vas a hacerme daño.**

**Para su sorpresa, eso funcionó, penetrando en la neblina de su furia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se acomodó, dejando caer el resto del cuerpo sobre él, las palmas le presionaron la espalda, el cálido aliento soplando sobre la camisa y traspasando la tela, acariciándolo con su exquisito calor.**

**¡Hola de nuevo, Monstruoso Stridey! Gracias a los dioses, las colgantes piernas ocultaban la prueba de su excitación.**

**«****_Gané_****»****_. _****Derrota suspiró con placer; y ese placer salió disparado atravesándole el cuerpo, aumentando el deleite. Un deleite mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que había experimentado con Haidee.**

**Había varias personas en el bar, observándolos, y sonrió con vergüenza.**

**—****Mujeres.**

**Cabecearon con comprensión.**

**Un ceñudo Amun se precipitó al lado de Haidee.**

**—****No es nada, cariño. Lo juro —le dijo Haidee.**

**De todos modos él le ahuecó las mejillas y el ceño se volvió más oscuro. Un ceño que dirigió a Terrence.**

**Como el guardián de Secretos, Amun podía leer los pensamientos de todos. Así que Terrence abrió la mente y permitió a su amigo entrar.**

**«****_Ni siquiera pienses en vengarte de ella. Podría haber sido mucho peor y lo sabes. Candace simplemente la arañó, nada más_****».**

**—****_Proteges lo que es tuyo y yo protejo lo que es mío_**** —****afirmó****Amun con ira.**

**Candace. Suya. Terrence no quiso analizar el estremecimiento de goce que se unió al placer. No lo necesitaba. Ella ****_era_**** suya. Sólo por poco tiempo... se recordó de nuevo.**

**Haidee abrigó los dedos alrededor del antebrazo de su hombre, dejando una mancha de sangre sobre la piel color moca.**

**—****Está bien. Estoy bien.**

**Candace trazó algo sobre la espalda de Terrence, distrayéndolo. Un corazón, pensó, queriendo sonreír.**

**Las manos de Amun comenzaron otra furiosa racha de signos dirigidos a él.**

**—********_¿Crees que es gracioso?_**

**—****Sí. Lo creo. Si nos disculpas, tenemos un pequeño asunto que atender —Terrence cargó a Candace hasta la pista de baile.**

**Sabin aún tenía que llegar, lo que significaba que no había ninguna razón para resistirse. Con un encogimiento de hombros, hizo dar un bote a Candace y la deslizó hacia abajo. El cuerpo de ella presionó contra el suyo mientras descendía. Sólo que, en vez de colocar los pies sobre los listones de madera, ella le enlazó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y apretó, encajando su centro contra la erección.**

**Terrence reprimió un gemido. Al menos su temperatura se había enfriado, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que la polla saliera ardiendo. Miró profundamente en los ojos de ella y el mundo a su alrededor se borró. Sólo existía Candace, el deseo y una necesidad de calmar la furia que involuntariamente había despertado en ella.**

**Anclaron las manos detrás de sus muslos para impedir que se cayera e impedir que sus amigos vieran algo que no debieran. Algo ****_suyo_****. Su culo era definitivamente suyo.**

**—****Suéltame —dijo Candace, aunque el tono careció de cualquier tipo de amonestación. Terrence no le indicó que su agarre era más apretado que el que él tenía sobre ella—. Voy a matar a esa zorra.**

**—****No, muñeca, no lo harás.**

**—****Sí, voy a hacerlo —pero el negro se desvaneció de sus ojos, dejando el decadente oro y plata que tanto amaba.**

**¡So!, ¡so! Alto ahí. ¿Amaba? ¡Infiernos, no!****_ Le gustaba _****el color, eso era todo.**

**— ****¿Dónde está la Señorita Agradable? La chica que traje aquí —aquella pequeña muestra de Señorita Agradable debería haber sido un trocito de cielo, también, ya que eso es lo que siempre reclamó querer de ella. Sorprendentemente, comprendió que la prefería de esta forma. Al límite y salvaje.**

**Tal vez porque la sangre le rugía ante la atractiva perspectiva de domesticarla.**

**Otro parpadeo de negro.**

**—****Señorita Agradable está muerta. La mataste cuando coqueteaste con otra mujer.**

**—****Por si no te has enterado, muerta no significa desaparecida para siempre —bromeó él—. Tal vez pueda volver de la tumba.**

**Un jadeo la abandonó.**

**—****Sabía que te gustaría de esa manera —Candace le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Lo sabía!**

**Terrence se rió, incapaz de mantener la diversión para sí mismo.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, malhumorada, ella se quedó quieta y lo miró airadamente.**

**— ****¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**—****Tú. —En este mismo instante era ilógica y adorable, y celosa como el infierno. De Haidee, e incluso de ella misma—. Simplemente quiero comerte entera.**

**La boca de ella cayó abierta, mostrando los nacarados y blancos dientes en lo que sólo podía ser una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza.**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**Ahora que tenía su atención… movió las manos justo debajo de sus muslos, levantándola y equilibrándola sobre la punta de la hinchada erección.**

**— ****¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? ¿Con Haidee?**

**Su expresión se cerró y miró fijamente un poco más allá del hombro. Aunque se mordisqueó el labio inferior cuando él arqueó las caderas hacia delante, rozándose contra ella.**

**—****No. No quiero.**

**—****Hazlo de todos modos.**

**Terrence se rozó otra vez. Candace se mordió más fuerte. Demasiado, pensó él. Demasiado para este atestado espacio. La mantuvo estable.**

**—****Dímelo —dijo.**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego un puchero.**

**—****Ella te gusta más que yo.**

**Candace se había enfrentado a un clan de Arpías vengativas sin una sola queja, pero la idea de él con otra era más de lo que podía soportar. Eso agasajó su ego, sí, pero no le gustó haberle hecho daño.**

**—****No, muñeca, no me gusta.**

**—****Sí, te gusta. Me lo dijiste**

**—****Entonces era un iluso. Y realmente, realmente un idiota. Lo siento mucho. —La verdad, sobretodo.**

**Sólo ****_pensaba_**** que había querido a Haidee en un sentido romántico, se había quedado enganchado por el desafío de ganar el corazón de un enemigo.**

**Después de que lo hubiera ganado, se habría alejado de ella sin ninguna excusa. Fácilmente. Y tal vez había tratado a Candace de forma tan horrible porque sintió, profundamente en su interior, que no sería capaz de alejarse de ella tan fácilmente.**

**—****Tú me gustas. Mucho.**

**La barbilla de Candace se alzó, esa tan encantadora vena obstinada entrando en acción.**

**—****Pero me acosté con Paris y nunca podrás olvidarlo.**

**Se lo****_ había_**** echado en cara muchas veces, ¿verdad? Estúpido. Mientras el conocimiento lo había molestado antes, porque sí, había estado un poco celoso y herido de que hubiera escogido a Paris primero, ahora mismo parecía insignificante.**

**¿Con cuántas mujeres había estado Terrence a lo largo de los años? ¿Cuántas después de que Candace se hubiera declarado? Cualquiera de esas mujeres podría haber sido amiga de ella.**

**—****Noticias de última hora —dijo, esperando calmar el daño que había ocasionado—, la mitad de las personas en esta sala se han acostado con Paris.**

**La esperanza floreció, el oro consumiendo sus ojos, ensombreciendo hasta la plata, sólo para rápidamente marchitarse y morir.**

**—****Nunca serás capaz de olvidarlo. No realmente. No conmigo.**

**Bien, un poco del daño estaba bajo control.**

**—****Permíteme aclarar esto por completo. ¿Estoy celoso? Sí. ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Diablos, no! No si quieres que él respire. ¿Estoy preocupado por****_ nuestra_**** primera vez debido a él? Sí. ¿Qué pasa si no soy tan bueno? ¿Voy a criticarte por lo que pasó? No. Estás hablando con un casi gigoló, Candace. Como si realmente pudiera juzgarte.**

**— ****¿Estás celoso? —Un brillante destello de su piel asomó por debajo del maquillaje cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo subió.**

**El corazón de Terrence galopó a un ritmo errático y la boca se le hizo agua. Pronto, muy pronto, la saborearía. Tenía que hacerlo.**

**—****Sí. Y aquí va otra noticia de última hora —sus palabras fueron ligeramente mal pronunciadas, como se estuviera borracho de deseo—. Soy posesivo. Y eso no va a cambiar.**

**—****No quiero que cambie. Me gusta eso de ti.**

**—****Bien. —Las pocas veces que había intentado esa cosa de las relaciones, esa posesividad había conseguido marchitarla rápidamente.**

**—****Y yo… —Candace frunció el ceño, el destello oscureciéndose al igual que la esperanza—. Sólo lo dices porque esperas que gane la Vara de Partir para ti.**

**Equivocada como estaba, Terrence se merecía la duda. Realmente lo hacía. Es más, no pudo detener la oleada de culpabilidad que le atravesó. Sin importar lo próximo que dijera, sin importar lo que ella creyera de él ahora, pensaría que le había mentido cuando efectivamente robara aquella maldita Vara.**

**_Preocúpate de eso más tarde_****.**

**— ****¿Tiene la Vara un sexy pelo rojo y un cuerpo que me envuelve perfectamente?**

**Sus sensuales labios hicieron un puchero.**

**—****No.**

**Tan besable…**

**—****Entonces estoy bastante seguro que me gustas tú por ser tú. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes no gustarme?**

**—****Cierto —dijo Candace, pero sin relajarse contra él—.****_ Soy_**** bastante imponente.**

**—****Más que bastante.**

**—****Lo sé. Y nadie jamás podrá convencerme de lo contrario. No importa lo mucho que lo intente.**

**Un golpe directo, recordándole todas la veces que le había aguijoneado en su orgullo para evitar ansiarla.**

**No, es que alguna vez hubiera funcionado.**

**Derrota se alzó y Terrence le dio un empujón mental hacia un oscuro rincón. Ahora mismo, no quería la interferencia del demonio. Esto era entre él y Candace.**

**—****Lo lamento, si alguna vez dije otra cosa —añadió sinceramente—. Claramente sufría alguna especia de lesión cerebral.**

**—****Lo sospechaba —la expresión de Candace se ablandó, pero de todos modos no cedió— ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí, aparte de mi asombroso pelo y cuerpo? Porque la última vez que hablamos, dijiste que era demasiado complicada y que no querías molestarte en tratar conmigo.**

**— ****¿Vas a lanzarme a la cara todo lo que alguna vez he dicho cada vez que discutimos?**

**—****Absolutamente —Candace lo admitió libremente, sin vacilar.**

**—****Bien. Sólo lo comprobaba —y aquí estaba lo asombroso. Le gustaba eso. Tenía que usar cada arma a su disposición para ganar la batalla, y ella manejaba su estupidez anterior como una navaja de afeitar. Le cortaba con ella, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba como calmar****_ sus_**** heridas.**

**— ****¿Bien?**

**—****_Eres_**** un desafío en todo momento, no hay forma de negarlo. —Ella se puso rígida, y Terrence se apresuró en añadir—: Pero me he dado cuenta que no me importa.**

**La cólera destelló, una tormenta plateada sin atisbo de oro.**

**— ****¿Qué no te****_ importa_****? Bueno, ¿no soy una chica afortunada? Si una de tus antiguas novias te dijo alguna vez que tienes facilidad de palabra, mentía.**

**Candace desenganchó los tobillos y dejó caer las piernas. Pero Terrence no la liberó. La levantó y la sostuvo entre los brazos, obligándola a permanecer en el lugar. Pegada a él, rozándose perfectamente sin estimular demasiado.**

**—****Mira —le dijo—. Me diviertes como el infierno. Me excitas. Y me he dado cuenta de que lo que pensé que no me gustaba de ti es en realidad mi parte favorita. Además, yo tampoco soy ningún picnic en el parque.**

**Candace empezó a ablandarse. En el último momentito, enseñó sus blancos y nacarados dientes en una mueca.**

**—****Sólo te estás cavando un agujero más profundo, grandísimo idiota.**

**—****Vamos, muñeca —Terrence extendió los dedos, cubriendo más terreno mientras se montaba en la mayor montaña rusa sobre la tierra—. Soy nuevo en esto de ser un consorte. Dame un poco de libertad de movimientos.**

**Sí, sabía lo gracioso que era pedirle un margen emocional cuando él no le dejaba moverse físicamente, pero ¡vamos!, era un tío. Era lo normal. Pero entonces Candace compendió lo que él dijo y se congeló, parecía que incluso no respiraba.**

**De repente, la vulnerabilidad irradiada de ella.**

**— ****¿Eso es una admisión de que eres mío? —preguntó.**

**¿Lo era?**

**—****Sí —le dijo mientras la comprensión lo golpeaba—. Durante las próximas semanas seré el mejor jodido consorte que jamás hayas tenido el placer de encontrar. Después de eso, no puedo prometerte nada. Nunca he hecho las cosas a largo plazo, para siempre. Tendremos que reconsiderarlo, ver cómo nos sentimos.**

**Un pensamiento le cortocircuitó el cerebro. ¿Y si Candace****_ no podía_**** perdonarle por robar la Vara? ¿Y si aquel acto demostraba ser más que "casi cualquier cosa"? No habría ninguna nueva evaluación porque ella no querría tener nada con él. Habrían terminado, punto.**

**Una sensación de urgencia lo alcanzó. Tenía que conseguir que aceptara tenerlo, todo de él, ahora. Así, más tarde, le resultaría más difícil apartarlo de su vida.**

**No es que él quisiera quedarse. Como había dicho, jamás antes había hecho las cosas a largo plazo. Unos meses, nunca más que eso. Y aún así, en este mismo momento, ****_no_**** podía imaginarse no querer a Candace. En este mismo momento despreciaba la idea de estar sin ella. Por lo que, sí, tenía que conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo.**

**—****Dame una oportunidad —suplicó—. Por favor.**

**«****_ ¿Ganar?_****» dijo Derrota.**

**«****_Vuelve a tu rincón_****».**

**En el fondo de la mente, reconoció que la música había cambiado, el ritmo más duro, más rápido, pero rechazó acelerar el lento meneo que tenía con Candace.**

**Sus hombros se encorvaron, pero en lugar de alejarse bruscamente por la decepción de no haber accedido a quedarse para siempre, le aplanó las manos en el pecho y le susurró:**

**—****Eso no es suficiente. Desearía que lo fuera, pero…**

**—****Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer —Terrence ahuecó su mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle atentamente a la cara—. Realmente, sé que odio la idea de ti con alguien más. Sé que eres la única mujer que deseo.**

**Candace comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior otra vez, y él casi,****_ casi,_**** substituyó sus dientes por los suyo. Pero aún no. No antes de que estuviera de acuerdo.**

**— ****¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? —Preguntó Candace—. Quiero decir, ciertamente no fue mi entusiasta habilidad en la lucha callejera ya que fallé y me quemé en el Juego de Marcar.**

**Se le revolvió el estómago cuando la imagen de ella ardiendo le pasó por la mente. Su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. La cara hinchada, los destrozados miembros. ****_Nunca de nuevo_****, pensó sombríamente. La protegería.**

**«****_ ¿Ganar?_****»**

**Ningún intento de empujar a Derrota lejos. En aquel aspecto, sí. Aceptaría cualquier desafío.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta de Candace, ella bajó la mirada y añadió:**

**—****Perdí una pelea por ti una vez. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Esa noche con los Cazadores? Te desafié a matar más que yo, y definitivamente podría haber ganado, pero te di mis objetivos.**

**El pecho se le apretó y una punzada de alguna emoción desconocida le atravesó.**

**—****Lo recuerdo muñeca, y nunca te di las gracias. Lo siento.**

**—****Bueno, con o sin palabras de gratitud, no volveré a hacerlo. No perderé una pelea por ti.**

**Tan suavemente dicho.**

**—****Me alegro. —Su orgullo era tan intenso como el suyo.**

**Ella odiaba perder. Y aunque no experimentaba un dolor físico cuando perdía, experimentaba un montón de angustia mental.**

**Su propia gente la llamaba Candace la Decepcionante, ¡por el amor de los dioses! A causa de ello, siempre se esforzaba en demostrarse que era digna. Lo comprendía ahora. Sabía que esa era la razón por la que le había desafiado para empezar. Había querido demostrar que era lo suficientemente buena para él. Y el hecho de que deliberadamente hubiera perdido, sólo demostraba lo profundamente que le deseaba. También comprendió eso.**

**Como si tuviera algo que demostrar.**

**Aun así. ¿Cómo la había recompensado él? La había menospreciado, repetidas veces. La vergüenza explotó en su interior, una bomba que se había fabricado él solito. Vale, no más desprecios. Mientras estuvieran juntos, la trataría con el cuidado y preocupación que se merecía.**

**— ****¿Qué te alegras? —Candace parpadeó, el cálido y dulce aliento soplando sobre el cuello. El pulso de Terrence saltó hasta encontrar cada exhalación—. Pero si te gano en algo, sufrirás.**

**—****Entonces me besarás y me harás sentir mejor. ¿Verdad?**

**Las uñas de Candace traspasaron la camisa y se le clavaron en la piel.**

**—****Yo…yo… no sé qué decir.**

**—****Di que deliberadamente no me desafiarás en algo que esperas no pueda ganar.**

**Pasó un momento en silencio mientras Candace consideraba sus palabras.**

**—****Intentaré no hacerlo, pero no puedo prometerte nada. A veces sacas lo peor de mí.**

**¡Ja! Él sacaba lo mejor de ella. No era necesario refrenar el ego. La verdad era la verdad, sin importar lo que doliera.**

**—****De una u otra forma, lo resolveremos.**

**—****Sí, lo resol… —Lentamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus uñas se hundieron más profundamente en la carne—. Bueno, bueno. Finalmente encuentro a ****_Don _****Agradable. ¿Me untas mantequilla como a un bollo en el desayuno solo para que así no le haga daño a Haidee?**

**Tan suspicaz, pero era la naturaleza de la bestia. Eran muy similares en ese sentido.**

**—****Puedes hacerle daño si todavía quieres hacérselo, pero entonces Amun se cabreará y me atacará. Tendré que herirle.**

**—****De acuerdo —dijo Candace con un suspiro—. Me gusta Amun, así que no le haré daño a Haidee.**

**—****Gracias —le dijo entre dientes. ¿Le gustaba Amun?**

**Candace retrajo el juego de garras y lanzó el pelo sobre uno de sus hombros.**

**—****Entonces ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Nunca lo dijiste. Siéntete libre de ponerte absolutamente descriptivo y quizás lanzar alguna poesía. O una de aquellas rimas que mencionaste.**

**¿Haciéndole trabajar por ello, eh? Incluso aunque ella ya había decidido darle lo que quería. Todos los privilegios de un consorte, el futuro incierto de ser condenado. Oh, no lo había dicho aún, así que, no lo haría. Lo sabía. Candace estaba aquí, en los brazos, exigiendo romanticismo.**

**Típico de Candace. Nunca un momento aburrido, sino toneladas de diversión. Más que eso, ella casi había dominado el arte de complacer a Derrota, ofreciendo unos pocos desafíos aquí y ahí, alimentándole. Desafíos que Terrence podría ganar, sin problemas.**

**«****_Ganar_****».**

**¿Ves? Lo había hecho otra vez; le había desafiado en algo fácil. ¿Pero ganaría esta victoria con poesía? ¡Dioses, no!**

**—****Bien, vamos a ver —comenzó con voz ronca—. Me gusta tu graciosilla boca. Me gusta tu carnosa boca. Me gusta tu malhablada boca. Me gusta tu quejica boca. Me gusta tu chillona boca. Me gusta…**

**—****Mi boca —dijo Candace secamente, haciendo rodar los ojos. Ojos brillantes de excitación. Se meció contra el pene, frotándolo a la perfección, justo del modo que a él le gustaba—. Dime por qué.**

**—********_mostraré_****por qué —Terrence movió una de las manos a su nuca y la impulsó el resto del camino hacia delante. Sus labios se encontraron, abiertos, y empujaron las lenguas juntas. Sabía a menta y cereza, y decidió que era su nuevo sabor favorito.**

**Ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo, le clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. El deseo bombeó en las venas, puro, sin diluir, cegándole hacia todo lo demás. A la gente alrededor, a las circunstancias, a las consecuencias. Sostenía fuego entre los brazos y desesperadamente quería ser quemado.**

**Y quería quemarla. Quemar su esencia en cada parte de ella, marcándola como su mujer. Todo el que la mirara, se acercara a ella, sabría a quien pertenecía.**

**_Mía, es mía_****. ¡Maldición, ella le excitaba! Las lenguas se batieron en duelo, incluso batallaron. Una batalla deliciosa. Él dominó, reclamando su boca como su territorio. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse contra el pecho y quiso pellizcarlos. Quiso los dedos entre sus piernas, profundamente en su interior, empujando repetidas veces.**

**—****Terrence —le dijo ásperamente.**

**—****Muñeca.**

**—****No pares.**

**«****_Gané_****», dijo Derrota con un suspiro, disparando más placer por él y conduciendo la necesidad aún más alta.**

**Terrence avanzó con ella, cada discordante paso provocando que se frotara más firmemente contra él. Cuando alcanzó la mesa más cercana, se inclinó hacia abajo, golpeó con el brazo las botellas de cerveza que había en la superficie y, en la distancia, las oyó romperse en el suelo. Presionó a Candace contra la madera.**

**Quería hacerle cosas. Cosas malas. No, cosas buenas, se dijo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien con ella. Tenía que ser el mejor. Pero tal vez la empujaría a hacer algunas de esas cosas malas, le haría tomar todo lo que tenía para darle, le haría rogar, necesitarle, ansiarle como una droga.**

**— ****¡Woohoo! ¡Sí, nena, sí! —Gritó la diosa menor de la Anarquía, su voz arrastrándole pataleando y chillando de la neblina del deseo—. Arráncale la ropa Candace. ¡Muéstranos lo que tiene!**

**Terrence se enderezó con un gruñido, los ojos explorando fijamente, la mente zumbando. Destruye a la muchedumbre, devuelve tu boca a Candace. Mientras comprendía que cada persona en la barra los miraba, el calor de su interior se enfrió. Unos les miraban con sonrisas, otros con exasperación, algunos, concretamente los humanos, con lujuria.**

**El calor volvió, pero por una razón completamente diferente. La furia, tanta furia, ensombreció su propia lujuria. No le gustaba****_ que nadie_**** viera a Candace así, perdida y necesitada, impaciente por él. No podía permitirlo. No lo permitiría.**

**La agarró del brazo y la puso en pie, alisando el vestido por ella. Sus movimientos eran rígidos, entrecortados. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la audiencia, ni siquiera por un segundo? Alguien podría haberle atacado. Derrotado. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que pasaría si fallaba en ser el mejor para Candace? El mejor besando. El mejor en la cama. Estaría arruinado, demasiado débil para ser eficaz e inútil durante las confrontaciones venideras.**

**Aunque… no estaba arrodillado, vencido por el dolor, así que obviamente había sido el mejor beso. Otra vez. El conocimiento le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Por supuesto que había sido el mejor, y… ****_controla tu ego_****.**

**Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que alabar su propia magnificencia. Como dejar a los chicos entrenarla para la siguiente batalla de la forma que habían prometido hacer, y luego arrastrar su trasero al motel.**

**«****_Gané, gané, gané_****»,****dijo Derrota con un suspiro, más de ese placer consumiéndole.**

**«****_Nunca dudé de ello_****»****_._**** Frunció el ceño a sus amigos.**

**—****Basta de juguetear —ladró y luego devolvió la atención a Candace—. Coge a los chicos y sal por atrás. Haz eso para lo que te traje aquí.**

**Espesas y rojas pestañas se alzaron, una cortina que se elevó sobre una pantalla de sorpresa.**

**— ****¿No vienes conmigo?**

**—****No —le dio un leve empujón—. Ahora vete.**


	6. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5**

P**ara consternación de Terrence, no salieron.**

**Cuando sus amigos acabaron las bebidas ‑sin derramar ni una gota y todo eso‑, la puerta principal se abrió y una belleza de pelo negro se pavoneó dentro del bar. Ojos color lavanda buscaron recorriendo el establecimiento... y recayeron sobre Candace. Labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Terrence se puso rígido. Mierda. ¿No era justa su suerte? La misión de Sabin ahora era superflua, lo que significaba que no habría caza ni robo esta noche. Las Eagleshields habían aterrizado.**

**Candace maldijo en voz baja.**

**—****Qué suerte la mía. Juliette, Te Fastidiaré Hasta Que Te Mates Tú Sola, alias la Exterminadora, está aquí.**

**El consorte de la mujer no se quedó atrás. Terrence no lo había visto durante el Juego de Marcar, así que había asumido que el chico era alguna clase de guardián de la Vara de Partir, y ahora experimentó un golpe de sorpresa, cuando el hijo de puta entró en el bar, con una expresión de suficiencia y superioridad, como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que inspeccionaba. No había ninguna señal del artefacto. ¿Qué tenía en cambio? Múltiples Arpías, armadas hasta los dientes que lo flanqueaban. ¿Sus guardianas?**

**Durante la orientación, el gigante descomunal había usado cadenas. Ahora Terrence notó que llevaba tatuajes. Vínculos que se habían grabado en la piel alrededor de su cuello y muñecas. Lo más probable es que, si se quitaba las botas, Terrence también vería la tinta alrededor de los tobillos.**

**Los tatuajes parecían rojos, hinchados y frescos, habría apostado su pelota izquierda a que los habían añadido esta mañana.**

**¿Por qué mantener un tipo tan peligroso alrededor, eh? Candace dijo que las Arpías podrían perdonar a sus consortes por casi cualquier cosa, pero vamos. El hombre había asesinado a otras Arpías. Sin duda, eso era peor que, por ejemplo, robar un artefacto de valor incalculable a un enemigo.**

**En cuestión de segundos, los amigos de Terrence se alinearon juntos a él, formando una pared ante la amenaza. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando ‑excepto, quizás Amun‑ pero lo conocían bien. Sabían que él se estaba preparando para luchar. Infiernos, ellos reconocían a un enemigo cuando lo veían.**

**«********_¡Ganar!_****»**

**Ninguna palabra de combate se había pronunciado, pero aún así Derrota había sentido la amenaza.**

**«****_Dalo por hecho_****»****_._****Con mucho gusto.**

**El hombre ‑o lo que fuera‑ posó su mirada en Candace. Los ojos como obsidiana arremolinándose hipnóticamente. Tenía el torso desnudo y sus pectorales saltaban a la vista. ¿Por qué estaba imaginando las manos de Candace sobre el tipo? Terrence se tensó. ****_Mía.Y yo no ._**

**—****Vamos a secuestrar a los seguidores de Juliette y a amenazarlos con liberarlos si no hacen lo que queremos —le susurró Candace.**

**—****Espera, ¿qué? ¿Amenazarlos con ponerlos en ****_libertad?_**

**—****Son tan horribles, que entregarlos de vuelta sería un castigo.**

**Terrence luchó contra la risa.**

**—****Ahora, deja que mamá haga el trabajo y vamos a despachar a este grupo —Candace se aclaró la garganta y enderezó los hombros—. Bueno, bueno —dijo de manera informal pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por todos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?**

**—****No —dijo Juliette—. Es el mío.**

**_Hablando de eso._**

**— ****¿Cuándo ****_es_****tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Terrence a Candace.**

**Sus amigos asumirían que quería saberlo ahora en vez de en cualquier otro momento, simplemente para poder irritar a los recién llegados, y así mostrar lo poco que les importaban. Y en parte eso era cierto. Pero Terrence descubrió que ****_realmente_****quería saberlo de todos modos. Para él mismo.**

**Unos ojos con gamas de plata y oro se entornaron hacia él.**

**— ****¿No lo sabes?**

**—****No.**

**Poniendo mala cara, ella retorció un mechón de su cabello.**

**— ****¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**

**— ****¿Sabes tú el mío? —preguntó.**

**—****Por supuesto que sí. Es el día que me conociste.**

**Un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.**

**—****No, no lo es, porque ésa era una pregunta con trampa, muñeca. Yo en realidad no tengo un cumpleaños. Fui creado cuando ya estaba completamente crecido, no nací.**

**Historia verdadera.**

**—****Puedes ser********_tan _****idiota —levantó los brazos, exasperada—. No discutirás conmigo sobre este tipo de cosas. Siempre tendré razón. En serio. Estabas muerto hasta que me conociste y ambos lo sabemos. Lo que significa que te traje a la vida. Por lo tanto, feliz cumpleaños atrasado.**

**Amun se rió, lo que fue una sorpresa. El guerrero serio ****_nunca_****reía. Aña asintió con la cabeza como si jamás hubiera escuchado un argumento más sólido y Gedeón se carcajeó mientras intentaba taparse con la mano. Scarlet le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.**

**—****Tienes razón —dijo Terrence, queriendo reír—. Así que, ¿cuándo es el tuyo?**

**_—_****_Cállate_**** —****gruñó de pronto Juliette—. Pensé que íbamos a intercambiar insultos.**

**Él se volvió hacia ella, como si se sorprendiera al encontrar que todavía estaba allí. La furia coloreaba sus mejillas de un rosa intenso e incluso apretó los labios. Excelente. La emoción le haría estúpida. El consorte, sin embargo, parecía divertido. E impresionado, aunque un poco melancólico.**

**_Haz un movimiento hacia Candace, amigo. Te desafío_****, le proyectó Terrence.**

**Como si sintiera el nuevo peligro, el hombre movió su mirada hacia Terrence. Durante varios segundos, simplemente se miraron uno al otro. No había forma en el infierno de que Terrence retirara la mirada primero, y el hombre debió sentirlo, porque después de enseñar los dientes en una muestra de agresión, volvió su atención a Candace y… se humedeció los labios.**

**_Oh, pagarás por eso._****Por qué Derrota no soltó un "ganar", Terrence no lo sabía. Como si eso fuera a detenerlo de humillar a la bruja abofeteándola un poco más.**

**—****Entonces, ¿cómo la encontraste? —exigió Terrence con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.**

**—****Por favor. Como si el seguimiento hubiera sido algo difícil —respondió Juliette, sólo dignándose a hablar con Candace.**

**Finalmente, Derrota se animó.**

**«****_No es un reto, hijo de puta. ¿Y dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba?_****»**

**No hubo respuesta. Por supuesto.**

**Candace sonrió lentamente.**

**—****Como si no supiera que me seguías. Como si no dejara migas de pan para que pudieras encontrarme. Y mira qué bien te comiste las migajas como un ratón y caíste en una agradable trampa por un poco de queso.**

**Tanto para Candace. Julieta se movió incómoda de un pie a otro. Su mirada se fijó en los guerreros poseídos por demonios delante de ella y palideció.**

**Derrota se rió entre dientes, Terrence se sorprendió aún más. El demonio tuvo una reacción similar durante los juegos, cuando Candace había pateado el culo de alguien importante. En ese momento, Terrence creyó haber oído mal. Que el ruido de la multitud de alguna manera le había invadido la cabeza. Ahora...**

**¿Qué significa esto?**

**_Reflexiona sobre ello más tarde._****La diversión de su demonio no iba a cortarle la yugular. Pero si no tenía cuidado, Juliette podría. Tenía que mantener la concentración.**

**—****Así que, ¿te gustaría decirme por qué nos has seguido antes o después de limpiar el suelo con tu cara? —Preguntó casualmente Candace—. Y por ****_limpiar,_****me refiero a cubrirlo con tu sangre.**

**—****Mientras decides —agregó Terrence—, tal vez debería presentarte a los amigos de Candace. El tipo con el hacha es Gideon. Está poseído por el demonio Mentira. La chica de al lado, experta en lanzamiento y captura de puñales, es Scarlet. Poseída por el demonio Pesadillas. La rubia voluptuosa es la Diosa de la Anarquía. No había razón para mencionar el pequeño detalle de "menor". No sonaba tan impresionante.**

**Anya saludó agitando el dedo meñique.**

**—****Hey, hola a todos. Bienvenidos a la fiesta. Empezaré con alguna de mis preferencias antes de que estés demasiado muerta para preguntar. Me gusta dar largos paseos por la playa, acurrucarme con mi hombre y asesinar a las personas que me ofenden —comentó Anya con la voz más dulce del mundo, una amenaza que traía todo tipo de espantos.**

**Terrence abrió la boca para continuar, pero Juliette espetó:**

**—****No me interesáis ninguno de vosotros. No hemos venido aquí para luchar. No hay razón para hacerlo. Los juegos son para eso.**

**¿Ah, sí? Él habría apostado su buen dinero a lo contrario, y habría ganado, sin duda.**

**— ****¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Candace—. No me importa hacer una excepción y hacer ver que se trata de un evento. Incluso te permito dar el primer golpe, sin tomar represalias. Aunque no puedo prometer que mis amigos poseídos se comporten.**

**En silencio, Juliette giró sobre un tacón y se dirigió a la barra. Su consorte y su clan la siguieron.**

**«****_Gané_****»****_,_****dijo Derrota con un suspiro de felicidad.**

**Terrence hizo un choque mental de manos con él, deleitándose cuando otro golpe de placer lo atravesó. El único problema era que Candace no podía empezar a entrenar ahora. No podía salir, tampoco. Irse parecería una cobardía. Por lo que estaban atrapados, su maratón de sesiones románticas quedaba aplazada, también.**

**—****Candace —gritó una voz femenina con entusiasmo.**

**Una vez más, la puerta se abrió. Esta vez, Ann corrió hacia el interior, su cabello oscuro volando detrás de ella y abofeteando a Lysander en la cara mientras la seguía. Otro ángel guerrero se acercó detrás de él. Éste tenía el pelo oscuro, penetrantes ojos verdes y llenos de tanta emoción, que parecían un vacío profundo y oscuro.**

**Zacharel.**

**Terrence había conocido unas semanas atrás al guerrero alado, cuando el ser había sido enviado a la fortaleza para evitar que Amun saliera. Él había pasado un momento difícil enfrentándose al hombre, su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que se acercaban el uno al otro.**

**Terrence nunca se había sentido de esa manera, pero no podían culparlo. No había ningún ser físicamente más perfecto que Zacharel. Bueno, excepto Candace. Esta vez, sin embargo, la reacción fue débil. Tal vez porque, reaccionaba a Candace con tanta fuerza que nada podía compararse.**

**Sabin y Gwen entraron después, flanqueando a los ángeles. A pesar de que Terrence no había enviado ningún mensaje de texto a su líder para decirle que las Eagleshields estaban aquí, el guerrero no se mostró sorprendido al verlas. Debió haberlas visto desde el cielo, entonces, como estaba previsto.**

**¿Tuvieron suerte en encontrar la Vara?**

**—****Ann —dijo Candace con una sonrisa, corriendo para encontrarse con su hermana en el centro de la habitación.**

**Las gemelas se abrazaron y bailaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.**

**—****Habría estado aquí antes, pero Lysander me mantuvo presa en nuestra nube —dijo Ann con una sonrisa—. No cedió hasta que Sabin dijo que todo estaba bien. Todavía no lo entiendo, y seguiré castigándolo hasta que se desborde. Secretos o tripas, no me importa, lo que sea primero.**

**Eso explicaría el negro que actualmente tenían los ojos del guerrero, pensó Terrence con una sonrisa de las suyas.**

**—****Eres muy afortunada —dijo Candace—. Puedes herir a tu consorte.**

**—****Lo sé. Y no dudes en hacerle daño tú misma. Aunque, tal vez sea mejor que no le hieras demasiado. Hay todo tipo de problemas en los cielos hoy en día, algo acerca de una pieza de amor perdida, o lo que eso signifique, así que mi pequeño osito está estresado.**

**Esa fue la última cosa que Terrence entendió antes de que las hermanas empezaran a hablar una sobre la otra.**

**—…****porque te ves increíble y…**

**—… ****no creerías las pelotas que…**

**—…****la próxima quiero un video de…**

**—…****córtala a la medida, su carne será un precioso bolso…**

**—…****qué está haciendo ****_ella_****aquí?**

**Al mismo tiempo, ambas miraron hacia la barra, midiendo a Juliette con miradas de claro disgusto. Juliette fingió no darse cuenta. Sin embargo, su consorte no lo hizo. Sonrió a las gemelas como si fueran el regalo de Navidad que siempre había querido.**

**_Sangre... calentamiento..._**

**Terrence habría volado como una bomba H, si una mano dura no se le hubiera asentado en el hombro.**

**—****Yo no lo haría —dijo Lysander.**

**—****Tú no. Yo lo haré —mantuvo la mirada fija en el hombre al que desesperadamente quería matar.**

**Una segunda mano con la misma intensidad se le posó en el otro hombro.**

**—****Tal vez deberías replantear tu estrategia —dijo Zacharel con voz fría y monótona.**

**Sí, bueno, tal vez los seres humanos discrepaban con la descripción de Terrence del "físicamente perfecto", ya que aún deambulaban por el interior del bar, consumiendo sin importarles la presencia de los ángeles. Infiernos, ellos tenían alas y vestían ropas de chica. Otras buenas dos razones para mirar hacia ahí.**

**—****Ellos no pueden vernos a Lysander y a mí —explicó Zacharel—. Tienes razón. Si pudieran, se quedarían mirando.**

**Terrence apretó la mandíbula.**

**—****Mantente fuera de mi cabeza.**

**—****Deja de proyectar tus pensamientos.**

**No le importaba cuando Amun lo leía, ¿pero Zacharel? ¿Un ángel? Malditamente irritante.**

**—****El consorte. ¿Qué es?**

**Lysander no necesitó aclaración.**

**—****Su nombre es Lazarus, y es el único hijo de Tifón.**

**Oh, mierda. Había estado en lo cierto, el tipo estaba lejos de ser humano. Terrence quería sacudir la cabeza, negar, hacer cualquier cosa antes de aceptar lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, cuando el ángel habló, no había duda en él. Nunca. La verdad se derramaba de los matices de la voz de Lysander y cada célula en el cuerpo de Terrence creía lo que acababa decir.**

**Como un guardia de élite de Zeus, Terrence había luchado contra muchos monstruos. Ninguno de ellos se había comparado alguna vez a Tifón. El hijo de puta era un gigante con la cabeza de un dragón y el cuerpo de una serpiente. Sus alas se extendían a todo lo largo de un campo de fútbol y sus ojos reflejaban un abismo sin fin.**

**Tifón había desafiado a Zeus, y había ganado, había estado ganando, hasta que Terrence y sus amigos llegaron a escena, haciendo al gigante huir. ****_De nada,_****pensó secamente, recordando cómo Zeus les había acusado de distraerlo, alegando que Tifón se hubiera retirado sin su intervención. Terrence no había oído nada sobre el gigante desde entonces, y ahora se preguntaba qué había sucedido con el tipo.**

**—****¿Quién es su madre? —preguntó Terrence.**

**—****No sé su nombre, sólo que ella es una Gorgona.**

**—****Esto se pone mejor a cada segundo que pasa —murmuró con sequedad.**

**Las Gorgonas podían convertir a un hombre en piedra con sólo una mirada. Tenían serpientes en la cabeza en lugar de cabello; serpientes que envenenaban a sus víctimas cuando mordían. Medusa era la más famosa entre ellas, y tan legendaria que incluso entre los seres humanos se relataban cuentos de sus malvadas proezas.**

**Mortales. Tan crédulos. Si tan sólo supieran. Medusa era la crema de la cosecha y un verdadero amor en comparación con otros de su raza.**

**—****Está claro que quiere un pedazo de Candace.**

**— ****¿Y quién no? —preguntó Zacharel, inexpresivo. Como siempre—. Ella es una mujer hermosa y he visto lo feliz que una Arpía puede hacer a un ángel.**

**Terrence tuvo la nariz pegada al ángel en un segundo, la respiración trabajosa, dentro y fuera.**

**—****Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**«****_No hay problema_****»****_._**

**—****Lo haré —dijo el ángel con facilidad—. Mantenerse alejado de ella, eso haré.**

**Terrence parpadeó, confuso, y retrocedió un paso.**

**—****Pero tú acabas…**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sí. Todos los hombres sin pareja en este edificio quieren un pedazo de ella.**

**Un segundo después, él estaba de nuevo frente a la cara del tipo.**

**— ****¿Y tú?**

**Maldita sea. Tenía que ponerse bajo control a sí mismo. Había prometido no dejarse desafiar más durante las próximas semanas, sin embargo seguía reaccionando a todos los que tan solo dirigían una mirada en la dirección de Candace.**

**—****No hago más que asegurarme de que la deseas a ella, en lugar de… a alguien más.**

**Alguien como un ángel. Una vez más, dio un paso hacia atrás. Más rápido esta vez, con las mejillas calentándose por la mortificación. Así que, el muy cabrón se había percatado de su antigua fascinación.**

**—****Te ves todo inocente y toda esa mierda, pero en realidad eres un demonio disfrazado, ¿no?**

**Zacharel simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin cambiar de expresión.**

**«********_¿Ganar?_****»**

**«****_Sí.Hemos ganado la ronda_****»****_._****El ángel no había hecho ningún movimiento hacia Candace, y eso era todo lo que importaba.**

**Derrota podía estar de acuerdo, pero no hubo chispas acompañando el placer. Tampoco hubo rachas de dolor.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras? —refunfuñó.**

**—****Ann compite en el siguiente juego. Lysander quería que yo…**

**—****Lysander puede hablar por sí mismo —intervino el guerrero—. Deseaba un brazo como soporte o alguien que me detuviera y ayudara, ya que estaré inclinado a castigar a las oponentes de Ann.**

**Aw. El amor verdadero. Qué repugnante.**

**Tanto Lysander como Zacharel podían crear espadas de fuego de nada más que el aire. Unas cuantas cabezas de Arpía probablemente rodarían en el segundo en que el juego terminara si algún daño sobrevenía a la gemela de Candace.**

**—****Sabes que avergonzarías a Ann si…**

**— ****¿Con quién estás hablando, Terrence? —dijo Haidee.**

**Había cerrado la mayor parte de la distancia entre ellos, la pregunta fue formulada detrás de su botella de cerveza, sin atreverse a mirar en su dirección. Sabía que ella no tenía miedo de Candace, aunque debería, pero simplemente consideraba que era mejor prevenir otro ataque mientras que el enemigo estuviera cerca.**

**Y maldita sea. Los ángeles le habían advertido. Nadie más podía verlos. Bueno, Sabin y Gwen podían, él estaba seguro, ya que estaban sofocando sus risas detrás de sus propias cervezas.**

**—****Con nadie —murmuró.**

**_Nadie importante._****Volvió a centrarse en Candace y Ann, las Gemelas Alborotadoras.**

**—…****no hay mejor momento —estaba diciendo Ann.**

**—****Entonces vamos a hacerlo —respondió Candace con una sonrisa maligna—. Juliette nunca sabrá qué la golpeó.**

**Mierda. ¿Hacer qué? Con esas dos, el "qué" siempre involucraba derramamiento de sangre, el grandioso robo de un coche o un incendio de cinco alarmas. Puede que en un día especial, una combinación de los tres. Observó, el miedo corría a través de él, listo para saltar en cualquier momento, mientras las chicas se adelantaban.**

**A continuación, el peor de sus temores se confirmó cuando se subieron a la tarima.**

**Hacia el karaoke.**

**###########**

P**aris se apoyó en una sombreada esquina del harén celestial. La estúpida charla y el sonido del chapoteo juguetón se propagaban por el aire caldeado. Olor a aceite de jazmín y sándalo le llegaron a la nariz e intentó no inhalar. La ambrosía se reflejaba en ambos aromas, una bocanada de coco que atraía y seducía, pero aún no podía hacer un alto. No importaba cuánto le temblara el cuerpo, desesperado por una dosis.**

**Después de la pelea en el callejón, había tomado a la primera mujer con la que se había tropezado. Sexo se había asegurado de que tuviera una buena disposición, a pesar del andrajoso aspecto de Paris, consiguiendo curarse rápidamente después.**

**Lamentablemente, el vital encuentro le había hecho llegar una hora tarde a su cita con Mina, la diosa de las Armas, y había tenido que pagar un extra por las dagas de cristal.**

**Mina gozaba del sexo con un poco de dolor, y había tenido que hacerle cosas que podrían atormentarlo durante años. Pero ahora tenía las dagas y pudo tachar una de las tareas de su lista de Cosas por Hacer.**

**Frotó las empuñaduras mientras exploraba el entorno, odiando las vaporosas telas color cobalto que caían del techo y cubrían todo el recinto. Asqueado por las almohadas bordadas del salón, así como por los desnudos y brillantes cuerpos que se paseaban de un lado a otro.**

**Hora de tachar el punto número dos. Arca, la diosa de los Mensajes. Seguramente, ella sabría dónde estaba siendo custodiada Sienna, al menos, eso era lo que una de sus muchas parejas le había inducido a creer. Confidencias de almohada… su mejor amiga, y peor enemiga de todos los demás.**

**Si ella no estaba aquí, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir después. O qué hacer.**

**_No pienses así_****.**

**Nadie de aquí lo había sentido. Aún. Eso cambiaría demasiado pronto. Sexo ansiaba la dosis diaria. Los olores a chocolate y champán fluían de él. Pronto, mortales e inmortales por igual, todos traídos aquí para atender a Cronus, se encontrarían consumidos por el apetito provocado por Sexo.**

**El rey de los dioses había dejado de mantener a una sola amante. Ahora mantenía treinta y… tres. Sí, treinta y tres, contó Paris. Los veintisiete restantes que estaban de pie al borde de la piscina eran guardaespaldas, no conquistas sexuales.**

**Paris dudaba que Cronus hubiera dormido con todas, o que el bastardo planeara cepillarse a cada una de ellas en un futuro. Pero Cronus haría cualquier cosa para cabrear a Rhea, su traidora esposa, y nada hería más el orgullo de una mujer que la infidelidad. Un hecho que Paris conocía muy bien.**

**Nunca había sido fiel. Jamás podría serlo. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseara. No importaba cuántas de sus muchas conquistas le hubieran chillado y despotricado, desesperadas por algo que él no podía darles. Algo… más. Sus amantes eran el alimento de su demonio, eso era todo. No podía dejarles ser algo más. Y realmente, no quería que fueran nada más.**

**Sólo quería a Sienna.**

**¿Si pudiera encontrarla, si pudiera tocarla, si Sienna ya no lo despreciara ‑lo cual no parecía probable, sobre todo después de las cosas,****la ****_gente_****,****todo lo que había hecho aquí‑ se entregaría a él?**

**Tantos sies.**

**Había venido aquí, arriba, de vez en cuando después de su desaparición, y había mantenido los oídos bien abiertos… es decir, había follado con cualquiera cercano a Cronus que tuviera información. ¿Ves? Infiel. Estaba aquí por una mujer, pero se había acostado con otra. Y otra. Y otra.**

**_Ánimo_****.****De lo contrario, comenzaría a desear la ambrosía.**

**¡Diablos! Quizás simplemente debería presentarse.**

**O tal vez debería marcharse. Cronus iba a sufrir una apoplejía cuando descubriera el paradero de Paris. Definitivamente lo castigaría. Porque… para ocultar sus actividades, Paris llevaba un collar ‑un cordón de hombre, como Torin lo llamaba‑ que el rey de los dioses le había dado. Un cordón que, se suponía, sólo llevaba para ocultarse****de Rhea.****Utilizarlo para también ocultarse de Cronus era un pequeño crimen, eso sumado a las intenciones de Paris…**

**_Estás cerca. Más cerca de lo que jamás has estado_****. Sin importar lo que pasase, no se rendiría. Por lo tanto, sin ambrosía y sin salida.**

**—****Estoy tan caliente —dijo una mujer. Estaba recostada sobre un aterciopelado sillón, desnuda y reluciente, arqueando la espalda mientras remontaba la yema de sus dedos entre sus grandes pechos con cúspides rojizas—. Tan necesitada.**

**—****Yo también —dijo otra. Se lamió los labios mientras buscaba un compañero.**

**Oh, sí. Por fin habían sentido a Paris.**

**Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a él, acostumbrados a su olor y a la necesidad que éste causaba, y eran en su mayor parte inmunes. Es más, él había mimado mucho a Sexo, así que el demonio raras veces se comportaba de esa manera.**

**Paris aún no se había acostumbrado.**

**—****Nunca he estado tan excitada —dijo otra hembra.**

**Entonces, sucedió. Gemidos de placer resonaron en una desatada orgía. Multitud de cuerpos retorciéndose, manos acariciadoras, piernas extendidas. La vista de todo eso no consiguió despertar ni el más mínimo parpadeo de necesidad en Paris. Habiéndolo vivido ya, estaba harto de todo aquello.**

**Al menos, estaban distraídos. Los estudió, buscando la reveladora "larga trenza de pelo blanco" que le habían dicho que Arca poseía. Otra exquisitez que había aprendido: Resulta que era la responsable del cuento sobre Rapunzel. Una vez, cuando estaba entregando un mensaje divino a un rey humano, éste se quedó prendado de su belleza y pensó en quedársela. Y casi tuvo éxito. No sólo porque usó la magia negra, sino porque su elección del momento fue impecable. Los Griegos habían ganado el control del cielo, encerrando a los Titanes. Y Arca fue olvidada.**

**Paris no sabía si el resto de la historia tenía algo de verdad. Ni si había sido rescatada por un príncipe mortal. O si el mortal había sido asesinado delante de ella cuando los Griegos por fin la recordaron y la arrastraron hasta el cielo, encerrándola en otra prisión más fuerte. Y no le importaba.**

**¿Lo que realmente sabía? Arca había sido raptada directamente de una dorada calle y lanzada aquí. Paris podía utilizar eso como ventaja. Arca tenía que despreciar al rey, tenía que ansiar la venganza.**

**Además, no estaba en esta sección del palacio.****_Por favor que esté en otra_****.**

**Se deslizó a lo largo de la pared. Podría haberse desnudado y presentarse como un esclavo, o una nueva adquisición del harén, pero se negaba a abandonar sus nuevas armas. Sin duda, las necesitaría.**

**Alcanzó una esquina, hizo una pausa, escuchó y observó. No oyó pasos. No vio sombras moverse a lo largo del suelo de mármol. Se movió poco a poco hacía delante, abandonando la zona de los baños. Entradas de habitación, una tras otra, lo saludaron y rechinó los dientes. Si simplemente jodiera con alguien para averiguar qué habitación pertenecía a Arca…**

**Un esclavo entró a zancadas en un cuarto desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo, con una bandeja de plata equilibrada en sus manos. Descubrió a Paris, pero no puso el grito en el cielo. No, su desnudo y bronceado cuerpo reaccionó al instante, su vientre estremeciéndose. Posó la bandeja en el suelo y prácticamente saltó, como si estuviera en trance.**

**Probablemente lo estaba. Paris no había alimentado a su demonio en veintitrés horas. No comenzaría a debilitarse en otra hora más, pero las feromonas de Sexo ‑o lo que fuera que el bastardo liberaba por los poros de Paris‑ seguirían reforzándose hasta que se hubiera corrido en el interior de alguien.**

**Algunas veces, Paris se había abandonado tanto que estuvo tan débil que no podía moverse. Aún así, aquellas feromonas habían fluido a través él, tan malditamente potentes que los humanos se habían abalanzado sobre Paris, incapaces de controlarse, perdidos en la lujuria. Otras en cambio, antes de que hubiera alcanzado el punto de debilidad total, había perdido el control sobre ****_sí mismo_****y había sido él el que se había lanzado sobre los ****_humanos_****.**

**El esclavo lo alcanzó. **

**— ****¿Quién eres, guapo?**

**Manos callosas por el exceso de trabajo se movieron sobre el pecho, acariciándolo.**

**Tal vez no estaba tan cerca de encontrar a Sienna como había pensado. La primera vez que se había acercado a ella, su demonio había comenzado****a ****_rechazar_**** a los demás. Este esclavo estaba lejos de ser rechazado. Pero no cambiaría el rumbo, pensó Paris. No podía. Si no estaba aquí, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir.**

**— ****¿Sabes dónde está Arca? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del esclavo.**

**Una rosada lengua surgió, remontando los ya humedecidos labios.**

**—****Sí.**

**El alivio lo inundó.**

**—****Dímelo. Por favor —añadió en el último momento.**

**Aquellas exploradoras manos se deslizaron más abajo… más abajo todavía…**

**—****Por ti, cualquier cosa.**

**Esperó, obligándose a permanecer quieto. Pero cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, dijo:**

**—****Dímelo.**

**—****Sí, sí, por supuesto, pero primero debo… tengo… placer… —cada palabra hizo que la voz del esclavo bajara una octava, el anhelo más ronco, absoluto, en los matices de su voz.**

**Perdido, pensó Paris. El esclavo ya estaba perdido en las necesidades de su cuerpo. Paris no conseguiría ninguna respuesta hasta que aquella necesidad fuera aliviada. Así que se apoyó contra la pared y miró hacia arriba, al abovedado techo.**

**—****Ponte de rodillas —ordenó, centrando la delicada cara de Sienna, su pelo negro y la adorable piel pecosa en la mente.**

W**illiam paseaba por el confinamiento de su celda. Después de que la zorra rubia hubiera dejado caer la bomba sobre Kane, él había estallado, gritando y luchando por la libertad. Pronto comprendió que nada lo calmaría así que había llevado la camilla hasta aquí.**

**Hacía aproximadamente una hora, había recuperado lo suficiente de su fuerza como para escapar de las restricciones metálicas. Aunque no de la jaula. Cuatro paredes, todas de barras, y él no podía doblar o manipular ni una sola.**

**La prisión había sido construida para inmortales.**

**Tenía que salir. Tenía que llegar a Kane. Tenía que detener al guerrero de alcanzar el infierno. Los Jinetes. El peligro…**

**—****Así que te has calmado.**

**La rubia. La furia se elevó en su interior y William giró sobre los talones, siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz. Y allí estaba ella. Cola de caballo, gafas con montura de metal, rasgos delicados, bata de laboratorio.**

**— ****¿Estás listo para charlar ahora? —preguntó.**

**_No estalles otra vez._****Por mucho que ahora mismo quisiera arrancarle la garganta, la necesitaba.**

**Estaba en desventaja, pensó. Tenía aún trozos de piel carbonizados, los pantalones ‑el único artículo de ropa que actualmente permanecía sobre el cuerpo‑ estaban manchados de sangre y rasgados, mientras el pelo le sobresalía en punta.**

**Aunque todavía era una ricura. Sin duda.**

**Puso una seductora sonrisa en su cara.**

**—****Estoy completamente listo. ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?**

**Ella arqueó una ceja dos tonos más oscuros que su pelo.**

**—****Creía que no te importaba mi nombre.**

**Genial. Era una de ****_esas_****.****Obstinada y decidida a no dejar que un hombre la ablandara. Si no, ya se habría derretido. Sí, a él por lo general****este tipo de artimañas****le funcionaban rápidamente.**

**—****Hablaba el dolor, te lo prometo.**

**—****Bien. Fingiré que me lo creo. Mi nombre es Skye.**

**—****Yo te llamaré doctora Botoncito de Amor.**

**—****Y yo tendré que castrarte —no hubo calor en su tono de voz.**

**—****Pervertida. Así que trabajas para Galen, ¿verdad?**

**Dioses, William odiaba al bastardo. No por los Señores, aunque eso no ayudaba al guardián de Esperanza, sino porque William no podía soportar a la gente que engañaba sobre su maldad. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Y no había nadie más engañoso que Galen, quien enmascarado como un ángel, podía manipular a su antojo a un puñado de estúpidos humanos de manera que cumplieran con sus oscuros mandatos.**

**Skye, si ése era su auténtico nombre, sonrió.**

**—****En cierto modo, más o menos, aunque sobre todo no.**

**De todas las no respuestas que ella podía haberle dado, ésta encabezaba la lista.**

**—****¿Te importaría explicar eso un poco mejor, gatita?**

**—****En realidad sí, pero te daré una pista —sacudió la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio—. No soy una Cazadora. O doctora, realmente. Nunca terminé la carrera de medicina.**

**—****Entonces ¿por qué me bombardeaste, casi me matas, me ayudas a curarme y luego qué? Me encierras como si me despreciaras. Oh, sí. Y no olvidemos que también llevaste a mi amigo‑poseído‑por‑un‑demonio al infierno.**

**Algo que los humanos no sabían hacer… o mejor dicho, no sabían cómo navegar a través de él, si por algún milagro realmente lograban alcanzarlo. Significaba que un dios o una diosa estaban implicados. Y actualmente el único dolor divino en el trasero que ayudaba a los mortales era Rhea, la reina de los cielos.**

**—****Entonces ¿cómo sabes de Galen y los Cazadores si no formas parte de su enjambre de lavado de cerebros?**

**Un atractivo rubor coloreó sus mejillas.**

**—****Primero, no te bombardeé. Los Cazadores lo hicieron, sí. Y, bueno, mi marido es un Cazador, y es por eso que estoy tan bien informada, pero estoy trabajando en ello, intentando sacarlo. En cuanto a lo otro, sólo te encerré porque eras un peligro para ti y para todos los que te rodeaban.**

**William se posó una mano sobre el corazón, como si ella lo hubiera herido mortalmente.**

**—****Como si alguna vez te hubiera hecho daño.**

**—****Lo que sea.**

**¿Qué se necesitaba para encandilar a esta mujer?**

**—****Vamos a retroceder un poco. ¿Los Cazadores decidieron eliminarme, tú marido entre ellos, y tú decidiste que intentarías salvar al pobrecito de mí, aún cuando no tienes el título de medicina y aún cuando el salvarme podría cabrear a tu hombre? Me conmueves, realmente.**

**Ella jugueteó con algo de plástico en su bolsillo.**

**—****Ellos te trajeron aquí, me pidieron ayuda.**

**—****Y a pesar de querer a tu hombre fuera de sus filas, decidiste ayudarlos tú misma —se deslizó hacia ella, tan minuciosamente que no lograría comprender que estaba lo bastante cerca para alcanzarla a través de los barrotes hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.**

**—****Decidí ayudarte a ****_ti_****.**

**Otra pulgada.**

**—****Pero no trabajas para ellos.**

**—****No.**

**—****Entonces, ¿te cuento todos mis secretos? —otra pulgada.**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon, oscureciendo los bonitos iris.**

**—****Mantén tus secretos para ti. No estoy interesada —retiró un chupa-chups del bolsillo, le quitó el envoltorio y se lo llevó a la boca.**

**Bueno, él definitivamente estaba interesado en los suyos.**

**—****Si no trabajas para los Cazadores, ¿para ****_quién_**** trabajas? ¿Cómo sabías cómo salvarme? ¿Y por qué no me pones ahora en libertad? Como puedes ver, no soy un peligro para nadie.**

**Se sacó el chupa-chups.**

**—****Primero, actualmente estoy en paro. Y con respecto a cómo sabía curarte, fui probando. Algunas razas pueden regenerar miembros, otras no. Algunas tienen alas, la mayoría no. Otros responden a la medicina humana positivamente, otros negativamente. En cuanto a los Cazadores y tu liberación, lamento decirte que ellos regresarán en el momento en que decida que estás lo suficientemente bien.**

**Otra pulgada. Casi estaba…**

**—****Pero aún así mantienes no trabajar para ellos.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Mi marido hizo un acuerdo con ellos. Él decide.**

**— ****¿Y tú no lo desafiarás? ¿O cambiarás de opinión? —preguntó, usando su tono más ronco.**

**—****No —contestó suavemente, aún firme, inflexible—. No puedo. Lo deseo, pero no puedo.**

**Finalmente William la alcanzó. Sonrió abiertamente.**

**—****Qué lástima —estiró el brazo a través de los barrotes, envolviendo los dedos en el frágil cuello.**

**###########**

A**la mañana siguiente, los oídos de Terrence seguían sangrando y en la mente tenía el eco de la letra de Naughty By Nature de OPP. Y no ayudaba el que Candace y Ann ****_siguieran_****cantando. Mal. Tan condenadamente mal. No es que alguna vez fuera a admitir esta última parte en voz alta. Candace se veía tan feliz chillando a pleno pulmón y él no quería arruinar una actividad que claramente le daba tanto placer. Pero, en serio. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que un gato desollado vivo lo habría hecho mejor. Y sí, habría puesto un buen dinero en esa apuesta, por no hablar de su cuerpo y su demonio.**

**Una vez que las chicas habían comenzado, no se habían detenido. Trágicamente, las horas habían pasado, y ninguna de ellas había desarrollado laringitis.**

**Además de los seres humanos, que se habían ido al momento del cierre, los cabrones con suerte, nadie se había atrevido a dejar el bar. Ni los Señores, ni las Skyhawk, ni los ángeles, ni las Eagleshields.**

**Para las Arpías, se trataba de otro tipo de concurso, simple y sencillo. ¿Quién podría durar más que las otras? Por una vez, Terrence estaba dispuesto a perder. Se habría marchado, retorciéndose en un agradecido dolor por unos días, pero maldito fuera el infierno, tenía que proteger a su pequeña Arpía.**

**En ocasiones, una de las Eagleshields intentó apoderarse del escenario, hacerse cargo y sacar a todos de su miseria. Terrence se había levantado, listo para actuar, pero Lysander y Zacharel, que todavía no podían ser vistos por nadie, además de Terrence y Sabin, de inmediato formaron un muro impenetrable de músculos que nadie fue capaz de pasar.**

**Y las Arpías lo habían intentado con golpes, patadas y arañazos, hasta que finalmente se dieron por vencidas con frustración. Por supuesto, Candace y Ann fueron culpadas, y él había oído murmullos de asombro. ¿Qué tipo de extraños poderes ejercían las gemelas?**

**Bueno. Deja que se pregunten.**

**Sabía que los ángeles habían cuidado de Candace para permitirle a Terrence mantener su enfoque sobre Juliette y su juguete Lazarus, quien se mantenía centrado en Candace. No le gustaba eso. Nada ****_en absoluto._****Y no iba a tolerarlo.**

**«****_Sólo compórtate_****»****_,_****le dijo a Derrota, «****_y vamos a estar me encargo de esto_****»****_._**

**A pesar del ruido que había salido del demonio gimiendo y rogando por un billete de regreso al infierno, la caja de Pandora, ****_cualquier cosa_****para escapar, Derrota resopló.**

**Así que. Hoy no había cooperación. Sin embargo, eso no iba detenerlo.**

**Antes de que pudiera decirse que esperara, que planificara, Terrence cerró la distancia y pateó una silla hacia la mesa de Juliette, las tablillas presionaron en el borde de la superficie. Se sentó y apoyó los codos en la mesa.**

**Inmediatamente, sintió la tensión en la sala elevarse, y no necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que Amun y Sabin habían tomado sus puestos detrás de él. Que estaban a su espalda, siempre.**

**Juliette finalmente se dignó a estudiarlo, con los ojos suave lavanda barriendo a través de su cara y su cuerpo sin prisa, lánguidamente, deteniéndose en lugares que no deberían.**

**—****Lo deseo y lo recibo. Quería que te acercaras, y así lo hiciste. Pero debo admitir que esperaba que lo hicieras antes.**

**Si ella realmente hubiera querido su atención, por las buenas o por las malas, se habría esforzado más en conseguirla. No habría esperado a que él hiciera un movimiento. Bueno, quizás si ella tuviera un par de pelotas, tal vez lo haría. Candace siempre iba tras lo que quería, sin dudar. Y así, decidió, era exactamente cómo debería ser una mujer. Determinada, ansiosa. Sexy.**

**Sólo deseaba venganza, pensó, todos sus movimientos estaban diseñados para ayudarla a lograrlo. Por lo que su aproximación significaba algo, pero simplemente no sabía el qué.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —preguntó, realmente curioso.**

**Ella estuvo momentáneamente desconcertada, como si hubiera esperado que él recitara poesía sobre su belleza, pidiera indulgencia por Candace, o incluso la agarrara y atornillara su cerebro aquí sobre la mesa.**

**—****Tengo algo que anhelas, ¿no?**

**— ****¿Cómo…?**

**—****La Vara de Partir. Sí —agregó ante su indicio de sorpresa—. Sé todo acerca de los Señores y su búsqueda de la caja de Pandora. Sé que necesitan los cuatro artefactos para encontrarla, y la Vara es uno. ¿Por qué crees que la ofrecí?**

**En lugar de responder, le hizo su propia pregunta.**

**— ****¿Cómo la conseguiste?**

**Una sonrisa floreció, arrogante y condescendiente.**

**—****Nunca revelo mis secretos.**

**Oh, de verdad. Él se volvió para mirar a Amun. El gran y oscuro guerrero tenía el ceño fruncido, sus facciones tensas. Cuando encontró la mirada de Terrence, le dio una sacudida brusca de la cabeza. Huh. ¿No podía leer su mente?**

**Eso era raro.**

**Sin embargo, ¿por qué Sabin no había utilizado a Duda contra ella? ¿O lo había intentado y, al igual que Amun, falló?**

**Terrence volvió la atención a Juliette, manteniendo a Lazarus en la visión periférica. El cabrón no había dirigido un solo vistazo sobre Terrence, seguía observando a Candace.**

**—****Bueno, para retroceder un poco, ****_el ganador_****tendrá algo que quiero —mintió.**

**Él****_pondría_****las manos sobre el artefacto antes del juego final. No se permitía creer lo contrario.**

**—****Es lo mismo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Debido a que, de cualquier manera, Candace no ganará nada.**

**Derrota gruñó.**

**«****_Buen chico_****»****_._**

**Gideon le había dicho recientemente a Terrence que era posible que los demonios escaparan de sus cuerpos y entraran en otros, no de manera permanente y no por mucho tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para destruir la mente de la otra persona. A Terrence le encantaría que Derrota devastara a Juliette, para convencerla de su debilidad, hasta que nunca pudiera esperar ganar ****_nada._**

**Tendrían que intentarlo. Más tarde. ****_Siempre más tarde._****Ahora no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de jugar con lo desconocido.**

**—****Cuando Candace pierda —Juliette continuó—. Voy a esperar que vengas a mí. Y tal vez, después de que me ruegues, permitiré que me complazcas. Y tal vez, después de que me complazcas, si puedes, te dejaré usar mi Vara.**

**_Utilizar su Vara._**

**—****Eso es lo que él dijo —se rió Terrence.**

**Ella parpadeó.**

**— ****¿Eso es lo que dijo quién? —cuando no ofreció ninguna respuesta, le preguntó—. ¿Qué te dijo?**

**Candace habría entendido la broma. Candace, probablemente habría fingido que la botella de cerveza era la Vara y la habría alzado mientras se reía. Dioses, él sacaba su sentido del humor.**

**— ****¿Y bien? —le provocó Juliette.**

**—****Nada —dijo con un suspiro.**

**Una de las cosas que sabía, pasara lo que pasase, era que jamás rogaría a esta mujer por nada. Si él fuera a seducirla, incluso para distraerla, Candace saldría herida. Se sentiría rechazada de nuevo. Que era exactamente lo que esta mujer vengativa deseaba, y era un juego que él no iba a jugar.**

**—****Bueno, no me importa quién o qué dijo —ella lanzó su pelo sobre un hombro—. Soy mucho más hermosa que la prostituta pelirroja y tú ****_suplicarás _****por mí.**

**¿Enojo? No, esa era una palabra demasiado leve para describir la emoción que de repente se le encendió en el pecho. Incluso Derrota gruñó.**

**—****En realidad, no lo eres. No hay ****_nadie_****más hermosa que Candace. Y, por cierto, ella no es una ramera. ****_Ella es mía_****. Y no, no te pediré nada, a no ser quizás que te largues.**

**Sus fosas nasales se dilataron por el insulto.**

**— ****¿Es así? Bueno, déjame hacerte una pregunta, Terrence, guardián del demonio Derrota. Eres uno de los legendarios Señores del Inframundo y te he investigado minuciosamente. Valoras la victoria sobre todas las cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué de todos los guerreros elegiste ser el consorte de Candace la Decepcionante?**

**Que. Era. Esto. Su pequeña Arpía estaba adquiriendo un nuevo nombre con rapidez.**

**—****Candace es muchas cosas para mí, pero una decepción no es una de ellas. Pero resuélveme este enigma —****_puta sin corazón—._****¿Tu consorte ****_eligió _****estar contigo? —Hizo un gesto a las cadenas tatuadas con una inclinación de la barbilla—. Porque estoy apostando a que rebanaría la cabeza de tu cuello, sin dudarlo un segundo.**

**Por fin, Lazarus prestó atención a todos en la mesa.**

**—****Tienes razón —dijo, y por un minuto, una pequeña parte del odio de Terrence se diluyó.**

**_Minuto_****era la palabra clave. Terrence aún, y con mucho gusto, empujaría un puñal en el corazón del tipo.**

**—****Tú sólo cierra la boca —replicó Juliette a su consorte.**

**Aunque evidente, con su expresión de ira fundida, Lazarus obedeció.**

**Los ojos entrecerrados de Juliette permanecieron sobre Terrence.**

**—****Para él es un honor estar conmigo, te lo aseguro.**

**¿En serio?**

**— ****¿Demasiado a la defensiva?**

**Las ya afiladas uñas se alargaron en garras y el negro sangre llenó sus ojos. Oh, qué bien. Su Arpía estaba a punto de salir a jugar.**

**Terrence golpeó mientras aún podía.**

**—****Bueno, realmente ****_me_****siento honrado de estar con Candace, y si intentas otro truco como en el primer juego, cada atacante contra ella al mismo tiempo, lo tomaré como un reto personal. En tu investigación, ¿descubriste lo que le sucede a los que me desafían?**

**Más negro, el blanco de sus ojos casi había desaparecido por completo. Hasta que Lazarus se acercó y le acarició la mano. Eso fue todo. Un sólo toque. El negro poco a poco se desvaneció y sus uñas se retiraron.**

**Terrence había visto a Sabin calmar a Gwen varias veces, pero por primera vez, fue golpeado por el poder que un consorte en verdad tenía sobre su Arpía. Golpeado por lo mucho que una Arpía ****_necesitaba _****a su****consorte.**

**Pero Lazarus era claramente un esclavo, mantenido aquí por la fuerza. Así que ¿por qué había calmado a la mujer que lo había esclavizado? ¿No debería deleitarse con su malestar? Y además, ****_¿cómo_****lo había capturado Juliette? ¿No una, sino dos veces? El hombre una vez se abrió paso a través de un pueblo de Arpías y salió vencedor. Infiernos, era el hijo de Tifón y una Gorgona, lo que significaba que tenía poderes más allá de lo imaginable.**

**¿Había ****_permitido_****que ella lo capturara? Que parecía ser la única explicación con sentido. Pero, ¿por qué habría hecho algo así?**

**Tantas preguntas y ninguna podían ser contestadas. Terrence hizo nota mental de llamar a Torin y pedir al guardián de Enfermedad que hiciera algo de magia en el ordenador, y ver lo que podía desenterrar. Sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba pasando aquí.**

**—****No puedes hacerme nada guerrero —otra vez en control de sí misma, Juliette sonrió con suficiencia—. No sin que la culpa recaiga sobre Candace. Todo el mundo la verá como la perdedora débil que es en realidad —hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar con una voz cantarina—. Otra vez.**

**Exactamente lo que Candace le había dicho una vez. Él le había creído, pero había descartado la importancia de sus sentimientos a la luz de sus propias metas. La vida y la muerte aún triunfaban sobre sentimientos heridos en todo momento. Pero ahora, estaba ****_furioso._**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_,_****dijo Derrota en un gruñido bajo.**

**Terrence sabía lo que quería su demonio.**

**«****_Un placer_****»****_._****Antes de que los juegos terminaran, Terrence iba a "hacer algo" a Juliette, sin necesidad de culpar a Candace. Desafío lanzado, reto aceptado.**

**Esa era la razón por la que había sido necesario mantenerse alejado de la mujer hasta ahora, pero no estaba arrepentido de haberse acercado. Se alegraba. La perra pagaría por todo lo que había dicho hoy, así como por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.**

**—****Ya veremos —dijo con una sonrisa propia.**

**Su lista de desafíos aceptados aumentaba. Proteger a Candace de otras Arpías, un reto que casi habría perdido, si ella no se hubiera recuperado de sus lesiones. Pero lo había hecho, ****_a causa de su sangre,_****y él aún estaba en el juego. La adquisición de la Vara de Partir, un trabajo en progreso. Y ahora esto, la destrucción de Juliette.**

**—****Sí, ya veremos —dijo Juliette—. Oh, y guerrero. Debes saber algo. Si la Vara es robada, o si soy herida antes del final de los juegos, Candace será asesinada. Mi familia está ****_muy_****ansiosa por actuar.**

**Trataba de atarlo de manos, y maldita sea, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a salvo a Candace de un ejército entero de Arpías? Un sudor frío rompió sobre la piel ante el pensamiento.**

**El canto se detuvo, por fin.**

**De pronto, reinó un silencio absoluto, como si todo el mundo tuviera miedo de respirar siquiera por temor a que el ruido pusiera en marcha otra melodía. Pero, no. Unos pasos hicieron eco, y luego Candace estaba arrastrando una silla hacia la mesa.**

**—****Terrence —dijo con firmeza.**

**—****Muñeca —respondió, esperando haber ocultado su miedo.**

**—****Gracias a los dioses —dijo Juliette, nunca vacilante en su diversión—. Tu canto era terrible. Mis tímpanos necesitaban descanso.**

**Terrence ahuecó la nuca de Candace y masajeó firmemente.**

**—****Creo que sonabas estupendamente.**

**Candace levantó la barbilla.**

**—****Gracias.**

**—****En serio, muñeca. Podría escucharte durante muchas horas más.**

**_Pero, por favor, no me obligues._**

**Derrota podría haber gemido.**

**—****Eso es porque eres un hombre con buen gusto —se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.**

**La huella de su boca le quemó tan deliciosamente que apenas pudo contener el impulso de levantar la mano y acariciar la marca. Cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, aumentó la presión sobre ella y la sostuvo en su lugar. A él le gustaba tenerla cerca. Sobre todo ahora, con la amenaza de Juliette resonándole en los oídos ya heridos.**

**Candace le miró durante un momento, con la confusión oscureciendo sus rasgos delicados. Luego cambió su expresión para revelar sólo una aburrida expectación y se volvió hacia su némesis. Él sintió satisfacción de que Juliette observara el intercambio amoroso, la furia se construía en sus ojos color lavanda.**

**—****Apoyo la moción. Escucharte fue un verdadero placer —dijo Lazarus, hablando por segunda vez. Antes, su voz había sido profunda, casi insignificante. Ahora, era hipnótica. Sexual—. Candace, la Fuerte, ¿no?**

**Terrence se apoderó de la empuñadura de la daga envainada al costado. Adiós, minuto de furia diluida. Hola, renovado y aún más potente odio. ****_Háblale de esa manera otra desafío._**

**Juliette se echó a reír.**

**— ****¿Así es como ella misma se hace llamar? ¿****_La Fuerte_****?**

**Manchas gemelas de color rosa tiñeron las mejillas de Candace.**

**—****Y tú eres Lazarus, el Tampón, ¿no?**

**Juliette chisporroteaba.**

**Lazarus sólo parpadeó.**

**—****Había escuchado que tú y tus hermanas así me llamaban, y por mucho tiempo he querido preguntar por qué se refieren a mí como un producto de higiene femenina. ¿Porque te hice sangrar?**

**Ahora Candace era la que chisporroteaba.**

**—****Tú... sólo... aprende a tomar un insulto de la manera correcta, ¡maldita sea!**

**Él inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo.**

**—****Me esforzaré para complacerte, por supuesto.**

**Terrence y Juliette experimentaron la misma reacción a las palabras del bastardo. Irritación. Como lo demostró el hecho de que ambos se pusieron de pie. Su silla se deslizó detrás de ella. La de él permaneció entre las piernas. Amun y Sabin se acercaron a él. Candace ‑que seguía encaramada en su silla‑ les empujó hacia atrás, con la evidente intención de ser el escudo de Terrence. Y su espada.**

**Lazarus se levantó también.**

**—****Así que. ¿Esta es la hora de irse, como los seres humanos dicen? —no había preocupación en su tono.**

**—****Esta… —comenzó Juliette con dureza.**

**—****He querido hablar contigo sobre algo importante, Julie —dijo Candace, interrumpiéndola.**

**—****Juliette —los ojos color lavanda se oscurecieron a un violeta profundo—. Mi nombre es Juliette la Exterminadora. Y me vas a tratar con el debido respeto.**

**—****Lo que sea. Es una pena que no puedas luchar en los juegos. Uno podría pensar que aceptaste la posición de liderazgo, ya que temías a la competencia.**

**Un grito de indignación. El negro sangre en esa mirada, eliminando cualquier rastro de color.**

**—****He aceptado la posición de liderazgo para que al fin pudiera…**

**—****No —dijo Lazarus con tanta fuerza que las paredes del bar realmente se sacudieron—. Es suficiente.**

**Por fin. Un vistazo de su poder. Y oh, sí. Algo definitivamente estaba pasando aquí.**

**Juliette palideció, se aclaró la garganta.**

**—****Lo que quise decir es que algo se puede arreglar. Quieres pelear conmigo, vamos a luchar. Pero en realidad, incluso si no quieres, terminarás haciéndolo. Me retaste todos esos años atrás, pero nunca se me permitió responder.**

**—****¿Debido a que eras demasiado gallina?**

**—****En primer lugar —gruñó la perra—, tuvimos que recuperarnos de los daños que causaste.**

**—****¿Yo? ¿Y qué pasa con él? —sacudió el pulgar hacia Lazarus.**

**—****Conoces la respuesta a eso. Él actuó sólo por ****_tus_****acciones. Ahora cierra la boca y escucha. En segundo lugar, hemos tenido que reponer nuestros números, por lo que matar a otra Arpía fuera de los juegos estaba prohibido. En tercer lugar, tu madre habría declarado la guerra contra mi pueblo —la furia desapareció, reemplazada por más de esa superioridad arrogante—. Pero ninguna de esas cosas se interpone ya en nuestro camino.**

**Candace se estremeció al recordar la acusación de su madre.**

**Juliette sacó un collar de su camisa y acarició el medallón de madera que colgaba de la cadena.**

**—****Bonito, ¿no?**

**Él no se había perdido el temblor de la barbilla de Candace mientras miraba el medallón.**

**—****Los he visto mejores.**

**_Esa es mi chica._****Era evidente que ver el collar la hería y Juliette sabía por qué. Ahora****_él_**** quería saber el porqué. Sin embargo, esa era su muñeca. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, no importaba qué. No podía culparla por eso, en realidad estaba orgulloso de ella. Caliente por ella.**

**Siempre había pensado que ese aspecto de su personalidad era peligroso para él, y lo era, pero maldita sea, cuando lo dirigía a otra gente, él quería golpearse en el pecho como un Neandertal. Tal vez la llevaría de vuelta a su cueva y haría cosas perversas con ella.**

**¿Tal vez? ¡Ja! Quería dominar a esta mujer que nadie podía controlar. La mujer que arañaba a todo el mundo, pero que a él lo trataba con la más tierna de las caricias.**

**Antes de que Juliette pudiera trabajar en una respuesta punzante, cada Arpía en el edificio, al igual que Candace, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y frunció el ceño.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó Terrence, preocupado.**

**Ninguna respuesta llegó. Al unísono, las mujeres sacaron sus teléfonos móviles. Candace leyó la pantalla iluminada y se tensó.**

**—****La ubicación del siguiente juego ha sido revelada —dijo, su tono carente de emoción—. Tenemos veinticuatro horas para llegar allí.**

**Juliette se rió entre dientes. A pesar de que era la líder, también había comprobado su teléfono. ¿No debería saber ya a dónde se dirigían?**

**—****Pobre Candace, tiene una decisión muy difícil que tomar, ¿no? —murmuró, y luego llamó—: Vamos a salir, equipo.**

**Por fin, las Eagleshields y sus consortes, incluido Lazarus, salieron del bar. Juliette se quedó en la puerta, sonriendo más a Candace.**

**—****Es una lástima que no seas capaz de esconderte detrás de tu hombre en ese momento, ¿eh? —con eso, se adentró en la luz del sol.**

**—****¿Qué está pasando? —exigió Terrence, obligándola a mirarlo de frente.**

**¿Por qué Juliette pareció decir que él no podía ir?**

**—****Tenemos que salir —ella susurró, agonizante.**

**Nosotros. Bien.**

**—****Voy a recoger mis cosas.**

**—****No —ella sacudió la cabeza, su cabello deslizándose sobre sus hombros, sus manos, y su mirada nunca encontrándose con la suya por completo—. Nosotras. Es decir, yo y mis hermanas. Juliette estaba en lo cierto. Tú y tus amigos no podéis venir.**

**Y una mierda.**

**—****¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas-****_vamos_****?**

**Un suspiro la estremeció.**

**—****Al ****_Odynia._****Más conocido como el Jardín de las Despedidas de Hera, ya que utilizaba el lugar para deshacerse de su competencia sin tener que levantar una mano contra ellos. Por supuesto, Rhea está a cargo ahora, así que supongo que ella****_ será_****nuestra anfitriona.**

**Rhea, la diosa reina de los Titanes y el verdadero líder de los Cazadores. Mucho más peligrosa, mucho más poderosa, de lo que Galen nunca podría aspirar a ser. Si Terrence asistiera a esta parte de los juegos, había más probabilidades de caminar directo a una trampa. Si se quedaba atrás, Candace podría ser herida, y él sería incapaz de llegar a ella y ayudarla a sanar.**

**_De ninguna jodida manera_****, pensó.**

**##########**

**¡**E**l estúpido hombre no dejaría de seguirla!**

**Apartarse de Strider había sido fácil. Dejar que su demonio "ganara" no lo había sido. Después de caer la bomba sobre Rhea, Candace había pedido un momento privado para hablar con él. Y por la charla, le había dejado asumir que tenía la intención de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.**

**Habían dado un paso fuera del bar, el aire fresco la envolvió y le congeló la sangre ya de por sí fría. Entonces, antes de que Terrence pudiera pronunciar una palabra, le había plantado rápidamente un beso en sus hermosos labios ‑desafortunadamente ****_sin_**** dejarlo sin sentido‑ y lo había desafiado para que se quedara allí durante una hora. Oh, y él tenía que mantener a Sabin y Lysander a su lado.**

**La furia salvaje que él había irradiado mientras ella recogía a Ann y a Gwen y se alejaban caminando... la forma en la que él había abordado a Sabin y a Lysander cuando los dos intentaron seguirlas… la forma salvaje en la que él los había combatido…**

**Nunca lo olvidaría. Mil veces estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, queriendo desesperadamente pedirle perdón y suplicarle que se uniera a ella. Había utilizado a su demonio contra él, algo que ella nunca había querido hacer. Y hacer eso después de que se hubieran besado tan espectacularmente, cuándo finalmente habían cambiado y tomado el camino correcto, dioses. Sólo pensar en Rhea y la naturaleza cruel de la diosa la detenían. Candace no podría mantener la mente en el premio y proteger a Terrence al mismo tiempo. Incluso, los Cazadores podían estar acechando en el ****_Odynia_****, preparados para quitarle la cabeza.**

**A cualquier costo, tenía que proteger a Terrence. Lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba aire para respirar. Y él había estado suavizándose hacia ella. Queriendo más de ella. La había besado a plena vista de todo el mundo. La besó inclinándola y lascivamente, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer el amor. Como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Como si fuera una droga que le había sido negada por mucho tiempo. Entonces la había llamado su muñeca y la había mimado como a una compañera apreciada.**

**Había arruinado todo desafiándolo en vez de hablar con él, y el conocimiento hizo que el estómago se le contrajera. Pero no había habido tiempo para explicarle o convencerle de los méritos de su plan. El equipo de Candace sólo tenía veinticuatro horas ‑diecinueve ahora‑ para alcanzar el jardín de Rhea en los cielos, pero para hacer eso, primero tenían que alcanzar el portal que la diosa reina había abierto.**

**Con Taliyah y Neeka explorando delante, Candace y el resto de sus damas caminaban por el maravilloso paisaje invernal de Alaska. Alaska, la tierra natal de las Skyhawks, y el lugar del portal provisional ‑un lugar escogido en honor de la primera ganadora del certamen.**

**¿Su meta? Una olvidada extensión de tierra entre dos montañas específicas. No dejaban huellas, disfrazaban sus olores y se mantenían completamente fuera de la vista. Sólo en caso de que a otro equipo se le ocurriera ponerlas obstáculos en su avance.**

**Sin embargo, ****_nada_**** obstaculizaba a los hombres decididos tras su rastro.**

**—****Vamos a tener que entorpecerles —dijo Gwen, el vaho formándose delante de su cara. Ella brincó desde la parte superior de un árbol cubierto de hielo al otro, los mechones rubio fresa flotando detrás de ella.**

**Una sugerencia de Gwennie, la buena.**

**—****No —dijo Candace, brincando a un nuevo árbol ella misma, las alas revoloteando debajo del abrigo de falsas pieles blancas. Eso causaría que Terrence se perdiera y no soportaría la idea de que él fuera dejado incapacitado, retorciéndose de dolor durante días enteros, y que se debilitara como consecuencia. Lo haría un blanco fácil para Juliette—. Mañana el portal se cerrará a las 8:01 de la mañana. Lo atravesaremos poco antes de que cierre, y entonces no podrán seguirnos.**

**—****Eso es arriesgado —dijo Ann directamente detrás de ella. La rama se balanceó bajo el peso de las dos. A pesar de que seguía siendo ligero—. Podríamos llegar demasiado tarde para entrar nosotras mismas y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de ser descalificadas de una competición. Si lo somos, estaremos fuera para siempre sin esperanza de ganar el tercer puesto, mucho menos el primer premio.**

**Maldita sea. Se suponía que los consortes hacían la vida más fácil, no más complicada. Candace hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano por la cara fría, repentinamente tan cansada que sólo quería colapsar. No había dormido en días, no realmente. Primero había estado demasiado ocupada curándose, y luego había estado demasiado ocupada preocupándose por un posible ataque sorpresa.**

**— ****¿Puedes pensar en cualquier otra forma de llevar a cabo esto ****_sin_**** lastimar a nuestros hombres?**

**Hubo un silbido de aire, antinatural, provocando que las orejas se le crisparan. Era un sonido que Candace reconocía muy bien, y el temor la arrolló atravesándola.**

**Estaban a punto de ser emboscadas.**

**— ****¡Agáchate! —gritó, tirando de Ann hacia abajo con ella. La rama se agitó, pero justo sobre sus cabezas, una flecha clavada en el tronco. El aroma del aguacate y la sal le golpearon la nariz y ella se encogió.**

**— ****¡Me rompí una maldita uña! —gritó Gwen, más furiosa de lo que Candace la había oído desde sus días de Novia‑Godzilla.**

**Candace olfateó el aire, descubrió restos de sudor y miedo. Las Arpías no habían disparado esa flecha; Los humanos lo hicieron. Aunque apostaría mucho dinero a que las Arpías habían pagado a los humanos para que lo hicieran.**

**¿Cómo si no sabrían utilizar puntas de flecha talladas de la semilla de un aguacate y sumergidas en sal en vez de balas? ¿Cómo sabían que combinadas, las sustancias debilitaban el corazón de una Arpía durante semanas, sin importar donde fuera golpeada?**

**O, si no pagados por las Arpías, habían sido contratados por la misma Rhea, ya que Candace y compañía eran amigas de los Señores. Mientras uno de los humanos estiraba la cuerda de su arco, Candace distinguió la figura del ocho tatuada en la parte interior de su muñeca. El símbolo del Infinito. El símbolo de los Cazadores.**

**Con Terrence, Sabin y Lysander cerca... Maldita sea. Ella no quería a Terrence en cualquier lugar cerca de estos bastardos enfermos. Y tal vez por eso habían sido enviados los Cazadores. Ya sea para llevarse a los chicos, o llevarse a las chicas que salían con ellos.**

**No es que fueran a tener éxito.**

**—****Ellos estaban acechando, y sabes cómo odio cuando las personas acechan —gruñó Ann, dejando caer su bolsa de ropa y suministros. Hubo un ****_puff_**** mientras el pesado nailon aterrizaba en la nieve—. Tengo que infringir un poco de castigo.**

**—****Sí. —En rápida sucesión, seis flechas más se estrellaron contra el árbol, cada una más cercana que la última. Sacó dos dagas, localizó sus objetivos, arrojo una, entonces la otra. Hubo un gruñido, un grito—. Sálvame a uno, ¿vale? —preguntó, dejando caer la bolsa junto a la de su gemela.**

**—****Diablos, no. Es tu turno de salvármelo a ****_mí_****.**

**—****Hazlo de de todos modos y dejaré de llamarte la Ramera de las Colinas Celestiales. —Candace le envió un beso antes de dejarse caer… caer… aterrizando en cuclillas con tan sólo una leve sacudida. Pequeños copos de nieve flotaron alrededor de ella mientras velozmente escudriñaba los alrededores. Contó a cincuenta y tres Cazadores, la mayoría todavía en el suelo, los arcos cargados y listos.**

**—****Pelea sucia, Candy —exclamó Ann desde atrás—. Pero tienes un trato.**

**Ella se rió ahogadamente, feliz de que no tendría que controlarse. Más flechas salpicaron los árboles, todavía demasiado cerca para estar a gusto. Su Arpía graznó para liberarse. Candace ni siquiera intentó detener a la pequeña dulzura. Sus hermanas sabían qué hacer, sabían cómo mantenerse fuera del peligro. Instantáneamente el campo visual fue un túnel negro, pequeños puntos rojos se convirtieron en su enfoque. El calor corporal.**

**La boca se le hizo agua por una probada de sangre.**

**Estos hombres lastimarían a Terrence si se les daba una oportunidad, así que estos hombres morirían. Dolorosamente. Sonrió abiertamente mientras ella se fue revelando, alzándose sobre los pies.**

**— ****¡Allí, está allí! —gritó alguien.**

**— ****¡La veo!**

**Un segundo más tarde, las flechas fueron alzadas hacia ella. Ella las observó... seis, moviéndose muy despacio. Una por una, ella las atrapó, las miró y las dejó caer. No eran juguetes muy divertidos.**

**—****Vaya, ¿viste eso? ¡Imposible!**

**Candace saltó a la acción. Un parpadeo, y estaba en el centro de los humanos. Danzó a través de ellos, las garras acuchillando, los colmillos desgarrando. El sabor dulce de la sangre deslizándose abajo por la garganta.**

**Pronto, los gritos de dolor y las súplicas por misericordia hicieron eco en el entorno.**

**¿Misericordia? ¿Qué era la misericordia? No conocía la palabra. La única palabra que conocía era ****_más_****. Necesitaba más. Más gritos, más sangre. Acuchilló con más fervor, un poco con más entusiasmo. La la la, esto era tan divertido. Oh, mira. Se sabía otras palabras. ****_Muy divertido_****. Los huesos hicieron el sonido más encantador cuando se quebraron. Y cuando la piel se rasgó, la más magnífica canción de cuna fue creada. Grito, grito, súplica. Grito, grito, súplica. La la la.**

**Demasiado pronto, los cuerpos dejaron de levantarse. Los gritos y las súplicas murieron. No había más huesos que romper, no más piel para desgarrar. Ninguna canción de cuna más. Candace se inmovilizó, frunció el ceño. Pero… pero… ella quería más. ¿Por qué no podía tener más?**

**Adentro, afuera ella respiró y captó el aroma a canela. Canela igual a Terrence.**

**Terrence.**

**Su Terrence.**

**Su sexy consorte, irreverente que la llamaba su muñeca.**

**La Arpía graznó y, satisfecha, calmada por Terrence, se retiró a la parte de atrás de la mente.**

**Candace pestañeó enfocándose. Se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando, el sudor le cubría la piel. No, no sudor. Sangre. Sangre y… otras cosas.**

**—****Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, querida hermana —dijo Ann, palmeándola en el hombro por el deber cumplido—. Como prometí, arrastré a uno a un lado y lo salvé para ti.**

**Candace se dio la vuelta, vio la nieve carmesí, los cuerpos inmóviles —mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ellos. Los humanos tenían un dicho. El que torea al toro, tiene que aguantar la cornada. Bueno, las Arpías tenían un dicho, también. Molesta a una Arpía y muere.**

**El único humano restante y viviendo estaba clavado a un árbol. Tenía una flecha sobresaliendo de cada hombro y tobillo, y se estremecía mientras Candace se acercaba a él. Cada paso la lastimaba y ella hizo una pausa a medio camino para recorrerse con la mirada. Cuando no vio nada especial, excepto la sangre, se quitó el abrigo ahora rojo. Tenía cortes en los brazos, estómago y piernas, y la punta de una flecha en el costado. Mierda.**

**—****Mierda —repitió Ann cuando también la vio—. Saquémosla antes de que haya más daño. —Su gemela agarró su bolsa, retiró un par de alicates, empujó a Candace para sentarla y se puso a trabajar, extrayendo cada fragmento.**

**El ardor… Candace quiso gritar y ****_realmente_**** quiso alejar las manos de su hermana, pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a concentrarse en algo diferente. Su equipo. Ella estudió a Gwen, quien estaba pálida pero ilesa. Había dos integrantes del equipo junto a ella. Juno y Tendrá.**

**Una tenía rasguños, pero la otra estaba plagada de heridas punzantes y se tambaleaba sobre sus pies. Ella no iba a pelear en la siguiente competición. ¡Maldita sea!**

**¿Y Candace no acababa de oler a canela sólo hacía poco? ¿No fue por eso que se había calmado? Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Terrence ahora?**

**—****Todo terminado —dijo Ann, enderezándose. La preocupación cubría su tono. Ambas sabían que Candace necesitaba la sangre de Terrence, o estaría en mala forma más tarde.**

**—****Gracias. —Candace se puso de pie y cerró el resto de la distancia entre ella y el Cazador.**

**Era por lo menos unos trece centímetros más alto que ella y probablemente pesaba cincuenta kilos más, pero desprendía el aroma del miedo, acre y potente. Él había tenido un asiento en primera fila para el espectáculo, después de todo.**

**—****Por favor… no me mates... —lloriqueó—. No así. No como a ellos.**

**—****No lo haré —le prometió con una sonrisa fría—. Y a cambio, vas a hacerme un favor. ¿Sí?**

**—****Sí. —Las lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. Por favor, sí.**

**—****Bien. Eso está bien. Ahora, escucha atentamente porque no me voy a repetir. —Desenvainó la daga de la funda en el tobillo y desgarró una tira de tela cubierta de piel del abrigo caído.**

**— ****¿Q‑que estás haciendo? Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme.**

**—****No, dije que no iba a matarte y no lo haré. —Moviéndose velozmente, colocó la tira carmín alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás escuchando? Bien. Aquí está lo que vas a hacer…**

Terrence**olió la sangre mucho antes de ver los charcos de ella.**

**Llevaba horas tras el rastro de Candace, su demonio se había vuelto loco dentro de la cabeza.**

**«****_Ganar, ganar, ganar_****».**

**Si oía la palabra una vez más, iba a matar a alguien. Es decir, a sí mismo. Además de Candace. Parecía imposible, pero encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Estaba muy decidido ya que ella era muy culpable de este caos.**

**Excepto que, mientras inhalaba para asegurarse de que había identificado las señales correctamente, se olvidó de su irritación con Derrota, se olvidó de su cólera con Candace y pensó sólo en su seguridad. Definitivamente sangre.**

**Él y Sabin compartieron uno mirada de "oh mierda" y prorrumpieron en una carrera, arrollando ramas cargadas de hielo y siendo golpeado en la cara por sus esfuerzos. Terrence tenía la Sig en una mano y una daga en la otra, preparado para cualquier cosa, excepto para ver a Candace sufrir. O peor.**

**«****_Ganar, ganar, ganar_****».**

**¿Encontrarla? Sí, lo haría. ¿Salvarla? Sí, haría eso, también. Lysander y Zacharel sobrevolaban la zona y también debían de haber detectado el aroma de la muerte, porque esas largas y gráciles alas comenzaron a aletear frenéticamente, y empezaron a descender rápidamente.**

**Los cuatro hombres llegaron a la escena al mismo tiempo.**

**Había cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. Todos varones. La sangre humedecía la nieve, prueba de que los humanos no habían muerto tranquilamente y cerca del fin, probablemente habían suplicado por esa muerte.**

**Lysander caminó por la escena, olfateando, tocando.**

**—****Unas cuantas Arpías están heridas.**

**— ****¿Candace? —graznó, el corazón derrapando hasta detenerse.**

**Una terrible pausa.**

**—****Sí, pero ella se marchó. Todas ellas lo hicieron.**

**_Gracias a los dioses_****. El corazón a duras penas recuperó una semblanza de latido.**

**—****Estos humanos estaban corrompidos por el demonio de Discordia —agregó Lysander—. Sus mentes estaban trabadas sólo en el conflicto.**

**_Rhea_****estaba poseída por el demonio de la Discordia. Y Rhea había abierto el Jardín de las Despedidas para todas las Arpías. ¿Mejor destruir a las mujeres de sus enemigos?**

**— ****¿No por el demonio de Esperanza? —preguntó, esperanzadamente.**

**—****No. Esto fue obra de Discordia, no hay duda.**

**Mierda. El trabajo de Terrence ‑protegiendo a Candace‑ era ahora diez mil veces más difícil. No es que a él le importara. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso ir contra la reina de los dioses.**

**— ****¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?**

**—****Cada demonio emite un cierto aroma. —Las palabras se dijeron con aversión—. Y el hedor acre de la discordia rezuma todavía de estos hombres.**

**—****Entonces, nuestras chicas están corriendo peligro —gruñó Sabin.**

**—****Lo sabemos. —Pero ese era Sabin, Capitán Jackes de ****_USS Obvios_****. Terrence se frotó la cara con una mano. Ahora él estaba siendo algo quisquilloso. Algo más que atribuirle a Candace. Resultar herida, sin su sangre para sanarla.**

**—****Convocaré a mis ángeles para limpiar el desorden —dijo Sacharle.**

**¿****_Sus_**** ángeles?**

**—****Todavía no. —En medio de la muerte, también él, percibió el indicio de un aroma. Candace, para ser exacto. Podría no tener el sentido del olfato tan altamente desarrollado como Lysander, pero cuando se trataba de Candace, Terrence estaba sintonizado con las cosas más pequeñas.**

**_Olfateo_****. Siguió el olor cobrizo y Sabin lo siguió. ****_Olfateo_****. Terrence se agachó y levantó una flecha rota. La sangre cubría la punta. Se llevó el extremo a la nariz y aspiró, profundamente. Sin duda alguna, el aroma de Candace estaba allí. Como Lysander había dicho, ella estaba herida.**

**Tener la prueba justo delante le hizo algo. Una neblina roja de furia le punteó la visión. El delgado astil se rompió en la mano. ****_Necesito abrazarla. Asegurarme de que ella estaba bien. Y necesito lastimar al que la hirió_****.**

**—****Ella está bien —dijo Sabin—. Se marchó. El ángel no puede mentir.**

**Oyó un quejido amortiguado y cada músculo del cuerpo se le puso rígido. Alguien vivía. Él y Sabin se separaron, serpentearon alrededor de un tronco grueso. Un hombre ‑humano, un Cazador, los brazos sujetos a los costados y vueltos para exhibir el tatuaje en su muñeca‑ estaba atrapado allí, desnudo salvo por un lazo ensangrentado atado a su cuello. De piel, como el abrigo de Candace.**

**Un regalo, entonces.**

**Cuando el Cazador divisó a los guerreros, comenzó a llorar en serio.**

**Terrence caminó hacia él y agarró su barbilla, presionando la daga contra la mejilla del hombre.**

**—****Estás vivo por una razón. ¿Cuál es? —Espera. Las precauciones primero—. Si te atreves a intentarlo y pronuncias una palabra de desafío, te cortaré el gaznate antes de que puedas terminar. ¿Comprendes? —No se dejaría sorprender por alguien a parte de su Arpía. Ella era algo tramposa, determinada a dejarlo atrás.**

**Bueno, lástima. Rhea lo embestiría en el momento en el que lo divisara, pero a él le importaba un carajo. Se suponía que no podría lastimarla, porque lastimándola lastimaba a Cronus –literalmente‑ y entonces Cronus se lo comería como almuerzo. Pero la idea no le preocupaba. Iba a estar allí para Candace. Iba a resguardarla de la diosa reina a cualquier costo.**

**La Vara de Partir, sí. Por su demonio, sí, eso, también. Pero en su mayoría porque estaba desesperado por terminar lo que habían iniciado dentro del bar. Si no conseguía poner ese cuerpecito flexible debajo de él, y pronto, implosionaría.**

**_¿Qué paso con esperar hasta después de la competición?_**

**_El plan estúpido había sido zanjado. La quiero _****ahora.**

**— ****¿T‑tú eres el llamado Terrence? —preguntó el humano.**

**Asintió rígidamente con la cabeza.**

**—****Se‑se supone que tengo que decirte que n‑no te preocupes. La ch‑chica tiene todo bajo c‑control.**

**Sabin se colocó al lado de Terrence.**

**—****¿Eso es todo?**

**El humano se sobresaltó.**

**—****N‑no. Si ustedes las siguen, si ellas les divisan, se dejarán d‑descalificar.**

**Terrence y Sabin compartieron otra mirada, otra más allá del "oh mierda" y ahora entrando en el territorio del "oh joder".**

**Si alguien estaba dispuesta a cortarse la nariz para fastidiar su hermosa cara, era Candace.**

**—****Gracias por pasar el mensaje —le dijo al Cazador— poco antes de rematarlo.**

**Esperó a que los ángeles lo amonestaran, pero guardaron silencio mientras la cabeza del humano colgaba hacia adelante, su inútil vida ahora expurgada.**

**A veces, Terrence permitía que el enemigo se retirarse, esperando que hubieran aprendido una lección acerca de los tonos de gris entre el bien y el mal. Esta vez, no, eso no podía ocurrir. El hombre había atacado a Candace. Su destino había sido sellado.**

**La victoria fue leve y Derrota apenas reaccionó.**

**—****Vamos —dijo Terrence, limpiando la daga en los vaqueros y metiéndola de regreso a su funda—. No estamos demasiado lejos de ellas.**

**Zacharel inclinó la cabeza pensativamente hacia un lado.**

**—****Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte...**

**Terrence lo calló con una mirada.**

**—****Vamos. Simplemente tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos vean.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

E**l portal de los cielos descansaba precisamente donde el texto había prometido, una resplandeciente burbuja de aire entre dos heladas montañas iluminadas por la luna. El equipo de Candace estaba en cuclillas en lo alto de un acantilado, observando, esperando. Temiendo.**

**Candace estaba sobre una cornisa resbaladiza, el frío se filtraba hasta los huesos. Normalmente, tales temperaturas heladas no le afectaban. Esta vez, se estremeció, le castañeteaban los dientes. La herida podía estar infectada, el cuerpo un poco febril, pero al menos no había dolor. El frío había entumecido al estúpido, las heridas todavía estaban abiertas.**

**Para recuperarse de este tipo de lesión, necesitaba la sangre de Terrence.**

**En realidad, sólo necesitaba a Terrence. No estaba segura de cómo alguna vez había estado bien sin él. La chica traviesa que era, no lo conseguiría. No de momento, y tal vez ni siquiera después de esto. Esperaba, que hubiera recibido el mensaje de que lo había dejado y se había puesto de camino a Buda. Su bienestar venía lógicamente antes que la gran necesidad de él. ¡Pero sólo un poco!**

**Movía el dial de los prismáticos para ver de cerca la zona circundante. Blanco, blanco y más blanco, pero hasta ahora, no había descubierto a ninguna otra Arpía. No veía el revelador aire brumoso que dejaba el aliento caliente. No había colores brillantes deslizándose por las rocas, acercándose cada vez más a la seguridad. No había ningún sonido en la brisa como flechas ajustándose al arco. Aun así, se esperaban un juego sucio. Al menos hasta que llegaran al pie de la montaña. En el momento en que el equipo diera un paso a través del portal, estarían en territorio neutral. Nadie sería capaz de atacarles.**

**El problema, sin embargo, sería alcanzar ese punto.**

**—****Creo que estamos bien —dijo Taliyah, quitándole los prismáticos y la panorámica de los picos más altos—. Y realmente, no podemos esperar mucho más. Tú y Tendrá necesitáis ser atendidas, y no podemos hacerlo aquí.**

**Ann le quitó los prismáticos a Taliyah y miró hacia abajo al llano.**

**—****Si Lysander estuviera aquí, podría volar por encima y…**

**— ****¿****_Otra vez_****con esa mierda? —Candace recuperó los prismáticos y los tiró por encima del hombro. Durante la última hora, Ann había recitado todas las razones por las que sería mejor si los hombres estuvieran aquí. Como si Candace no lo supiera ya, maldita sea.**

**— ****¡Oye! —Jadeó Neeka—. Eso me dolió.**

**Candace se giró, hizo una mueca ante la punzada en el costado. La hermosa chica tenía el ceño fruncido y un hinchado moretón empezaba a surgir por debajo del ojo izquierdo.**

**—****Diría que lo siento, pero fue totalmente culpa de Ann, porque ella…**

**— ****¡SCH! —Ann le puso una mano sobre la boca, silenciándola. Su hermana gemela señaló el portal resplandeciente con la mano libre—. Mira.**

**Miró. Las Falconways y las Songbirds estaban justo a lo largo de la ladera e iban corriendo hacia el portal, rápido... más rápido... sólo desdibujadas ahora. Nadie intentó detenerlas, y una por una, pasaron a través de esa burbuja de aire deslumbrante, desapareciendo de la vista.**

**Si los Cazadores esperaban, determinados a golpear, tendrían que al menos asomarse entre las sombras para ver quién se acercaba. ¿No?**

**—****Está bien —dijo Candace con un gesto de la cabeza—. Tenemos un tiro directo al portal, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Dos de nosotras estamos demasiado heridas para correr y haremos ir lento a la que trate de llevarnos, y no quiero que nos separen, por lo que todas vamos a deslizarnos sobre este saliente y montar sobre nuestras mochilas hasta abajo. Como trineos. Luego ****_boom,_****estaremos en el cielo, sanas y completas, antes de darnos cuenta.**

**Murmullos de acuerdo se elevaron ante sus palabras.**

**En cuestión de minutos, se pusieron en fila y estaba todo listo para empezar. Candace estaba a la cabeza. Se sentó sobre la mochila, las piernas ya colgando sobre el borde de la cornisa. El corazón le tamborileaba en el pecho. Había saltado de este monte mil veces antes, jugando a quién podía romperse la menor cantidad de huesos con Ann. Por lo general, ganaba Ann, siempre se cubría el rostro y dejaba que el cuerpo sólo se deslizara contra el hielo.**

**No es que importase ahora, pensó. ****_Concéntrate._****Era sólo… si una de sus chicas resultaba herida...**

**Apretó los dientes.**

**_No va a pasar, no otra vez._**

**A medida que exhalaba, una neblina se formaba delante de ella.**

**— ****¡Aquí —se colocó, se balanceó—, vamos…!**

**Se deslizó. El viento la abofeteaba mientras descendía, cada vez más rápido, al igual que los otros equipos lo habían hecho. El exterior de la mochila fue triturado con rapidez, y el abrigo sería el siguiente, y luego la piel. Ya casi...**

**Una punta de flecha se le hundió en el muslo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otra la alcanzó. Lanzó un grito de dolor. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaban? Los Cazadores habían andado a través de bolsas de aire en miniatura, como si hubieran estado allí, oscilando entre un reino y otro, observando y esperando. Quería saltar de la mochila y destrozarlos, uno por uno, pero... pasó silbando por el portal, y desaparecieron de su vista.**

**Una oleada de mareo. Un guiño de luz muy brillante. A continuación, la mochila se paró, las cuerdas atrapadas entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles. Parpadeó, despejando la cabeza y fue hacia la flecha que todavía le sobresalía de la pierna. Gwen se estrelló contra ella con un ****_hmph _****entrecortado****_,_****dislocándole la mano accidentalmente.**

**Otro grito salió de ella, otra punzada de dolor atravesándole el cuerpo.**

**— ****¿Estás bien? —exigió Gwen, ya de pie y arrastrando a Candace fuera de la trayectoria de las otras.**

**—****Claro, claro —escaneó el lugar buscando a las Falconways y las Songbirds. No había rastro de ellas, gracias a los dioses. Bueno, gracias a todos, excepto a Rhea, la perra. Candace no le daría las gracias por nada, ni siquiera por su propia cabeza—. ¿Tú?**

**—****Sí, pero creo que alcanzaron a Ann. La oí gritar.**

**¡No! Ella prefería recibir un millar de heridas antes que permitir que Ann recibiera siquiera una.**

**—****Los mataré…**

**La amenaza le murió en la garganta. Una de las ramas de los árboles estaba alcanzándola, moviéndose sigilosamente hacia abajo, las hojas, dos de ellas, una arriba y otra abajo sorprendentemente irregulares en los bordes, se abrían y cerraban como dientes.**

**Vivos. Los árboles estaban vivos. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Candace dio una palmada en las enormes hojas y bocas mientras rodaba fuera de su camino. A pesar de sentir otro pinchazo de dolor.**

**— ****¿Viste eso? —jadeó.**

**La rama se arrastraba hacia atrás, alejándose de ellas.**

**—****Sí, y estoy todavía aturdida. Ten cuidado. —Gwen giró a uno y otro lado, con una daga en cada mano, mirando los árboles, desafiándolos a que probaran a moverse de nuevo.**

**De repente apareció Ann, deslizándose en una parada abrupta. Tenía flechas en el hombro, el antebrazo y el estómago. La sangre la cubría.**

**— ****¡Mierda! Me dieron.**

**Al verla, Candace tuvo que tragarse un gemido.**

**Rhea no había querido que llegaran tan lejos, pensó sombríamente. Bueno, Rhea era candidata a recibir una desagradable sorpresa.**

**—****Te ayudaré en un segundo, sólo tengo que ocuparme de algo primero —la ira dio fuerza a Candace mientras tiraba de la punta de flecha clavada en la pierna. Una vez hecho esto, se fue cojeando hacia su hermana y tiró de ella fuera de la línea de fuego y más aún de las ramas de los árboles mordedores.**

**Gwen ayudó, pateando y acuchillando hasta que retrocedieron.**

**— ****¡Esos hijos de puta! —carraspeó Ann, pálida por la pérdida de sangre y dolor.**

**—****Vamos a tener que preocuparnos por los Cazadores más tarde —y de su venganza—. Creo que los árboles son vampiros raritos.**

**Temblando, se arrodilló y Candace suavemente, tan suavemente como pudo, le retiró las puntas de flecha a su hermana gemela.**

**Ann se quejó durante todo el tiempo, gritando a Candace, luego a Taliyah, Neeka y a las demás cuando llegaron. Neeka fue el único otro miembro herido en esa ronda y Taliyah la atendió. No hubo ni un parpadeo.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa si los chicos vienen a través del portal, eh? —Preguntó Candace—. No van a estar preparados. **

**—****Si son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para cruzar, merecerán lo que reciban. Ahora vamos —dijo Taliyah—. Podríamos estar en un terreno neutral en este momento, pero todavía tenemos una caminata de una hora antes de llegar a nuestro destino. No podemos retrasarnos.**

**Sí, mucho podría ocurrir en una hora.**

**—****Estás celosa porque no tienes un valiente caballero corriendo a tu rescate.**

**Taliyah puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****Vuestras lesiones os hacen delirar. Cuando me encuentre con mi consorte, tengo la intención de apuñalarlo en el corazón antes de que pueda causarme un momento de malestar.**

**—****Te entiendo. Tu consorte no puede compararse con el mío, nadie puede, por lo que prefieres estar sin él.**

**—****El mío es mejor que el tuyo —dijo Ann.**

**—****De ninguna manera.**

**—****Por supuesto.**

**—****Chicas. —Taliyah aplaudió para atraer su atención. Tal como lo había hecho cuando eran niñas, discutiendo por un juguete—. Los consortes de ambas apestan. Ahora cállense y muévanse.**

**Ann le sacó la lengua a Candace.**

**—****El mío apesta menos que el tuyo —murmuró.**

**—****Sí, bueno, el mío chupa ****_mejor_****que el tuyo. Candace mantuvo un ojo en el portal, mientras se alejaba cojeando, aliviada y preocupada cuando los hombres no pasaron a través de él.**

**¡**T**res hurras! No. Todos los equipos llegaron a tiempo. Por supuesto, el equipo de Candace fue el último en cruzar el umbral del campo de batalla, pero lo hizo. Habían sufrido unos cuantos golpes y moretones en el camino, pero no había habido más emboscadas, por lo que Candace no se quejaría, como Ann seguía haciendo.**

**El peor "moretón" le pertenecía. Uno de los árboles devoradores de carne humana, había tomado un bocado de ella, llegando hasta ella antes de que pudiera ahuyentarlo. Los afilados dientes le habían roto la muñeca y se habían hundido hasta el hueso. Cuando ella había dado un aullido, el árbol parecía, bien, dar arcadas, estremeciéndose y tambaleándose, al momento, se había marchitado justo delante de los ojos, volviéndose negro, muerto todo movimiento y permitiendo que Ann eliminara la extremidad de un solo golpe de su daga.**

**Después de eso, los árboles las habían dejado solas. Tal vez la fiebre había envenenado al que la había mordido y el resto eran lo suficientemente sensibles como para temer lo mismo. Sí, definitivamente tenía fiebre y no había nada leve sobre ello ahora. Dioses, no había hielo por allí, pero todavía estaba temblando de frío.**

**_Fortaleza. Esto es por Terrence_****.**

**Las Arpías que competían llenaban el único claro, con gruesas ‑ ¿no mordían?‑ plantas que les rodeaban. El aire era cálido, el sol dorado y con destellos brillantes, pequeños parpadeos de morado, azul y rosa en el trasfondo. No había consortes o esclavos presentes y Candace se preguntó por qué estas chicas habían dejado a sus hombres atrás. Desde luego, no por las mismas razones que ella.**

**Rhea no estaba a la vista. Juliette, sin embargo, estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol extendida hacia las masas, el pelo negro ondeando tras ella en una brisa perfecta ni muy liviana ni demasiado fuerte.**

**—****Bienvenidas, compañeras Arpías —anunció—. Estoy feliz de informaros que cada uno de los equipos participantes ha cumplido el plazo —su mirada lavanda se detuvo en Candace. Después de haber utilizado una polvera para verse reflejada ‑sí las apariencias contaban‑, incluso Candace sabía lo que Juliette veía. Medias lunas oscuras bajo los ojos, la piel pálida, a excepción de las brillantes mejillas—. Afortunadamente, nadie fue atacado.**

**Perra, sabía lo de los Cazadores. ¿Cómo? Sólo una razón tenía sentido. ¿Podría ella... podría estar trabajando con Rhea? el estómago de Candace se retorció, produciendo ácido, formando espuma.**

**Juliette continuó alegremente:**

**—****Como es probable que sospechéis, estáis aquí para luchar —y abundaron los aplausos. Cuando se marchitaron algunos momentos después, añadió—. Ha llegado el momento para el segundo juego, Caída a Muerte.**

**Ahora "ooh" y "ahhs" se hicieron eco.**

**Juliette alzó las manos pidiendo silencio.**

**—****En primer lugar, un poco sobre el juego. Tendréis que elegir cuatro miembros para competir. Los cuatro lucharan aquí en los árboles y en el aire, todo al mismo tiempo. El único objetivo es golpear al contrario contra el suelo. Una vez que la Arpía toca el suelo, está descalificada. Y os sorprenderéis al saber que no existen normas que restrinjan los métodos que utilicéis, así que sentiros libres de golpear debajo del cinturón, como a los seres humanos les gusta decir. **

**Cacareos ansiosos, puños chocando entre sí. Candace se mantuvo en el lugar, sin moverse, el corazón martilleando.**

**—****El primer equipo en perder a los cuatro miembros es descalificado —dijo Juliette—. Para traer a casa la victoria hoy, un miembro del equipo debe ser el último en llegar al suelo. Es así de simple y así de fácil.**

**Sí. Correcto. Nada era simple o fácil con Juliette.**

**Una amplia sonrisa, blanca brilló.**

**—****Ah, y antes de preguntar. No hay límite de tiempo. Este concurso va a durar el tiempo que deba durar. ****_Pero_****sólo tenéis cinco minutos para decidir quién pelea y quién permanece en el suelo, a la espera de administrar la muy necesaria ayuda médica —echó una ojeada al reloj enganchado en su cuello, a la derecha del medallón guerrero Skyhawk. Un medallón que Tabitha debía haberle dado ‑el medallón de Candace‑ a pesar de que formaban parte de diferentes clanes—. Esos cinco minutos comienzan... ahora.**

**En cuestión de segundos, los equipos estaban divididos en grupos, en reuniones de equipo, murmullos femeninos se mezclaban a la luz del día.**

**—****Yo quiero esto —dijo Candace poniéndose en marcha. Tenía mucho que demostrar.**

**Ann la besó en la mejilla.**

**—****Te amo, Candy, lo sabes, y sabes que creo que eres Grado A en fuerza bruta y venganza, pero volar así, después de todo lo que hiciste la última vez, no es inteligente. ¡Por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía estás lesionada!**

**—****Sí —contestó secamente—. Gracias por no mencionarlo. Sólo para que conste, Colinas Celestiales, a ti también te dispararon.**

**— ****¡Hey! Prometiste que nunca me llamarías por ese ridículo nombre de nuevo.**

**—****Como si fuera una promesa que realmente pueda cumplir.**

**—****Bee tiene razón —dijo Taliyah, haciendo caso omiso de ellas—. Todos están ya empeñados en derramar nuestra sangre. Van a conspirar contra nosotras a lo grande, así que tenemos que poner a nuestras jugadoras más rápidas en el aire.**

**Candace estalló.**

**—****Sé que no estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo. Soy rápida. Tan rápida como una bala.**

**—****Sí, pero Gwen es más rápida. Yo también, para el caso también lo es Neeka y Ann. Al infierno, Juno y Tedra son más rápidas que todas nosotras juntas —agregó Taliyah, señalando a las otros miembros—. Es por eso que las recluté. Además, Juno no ha jugado todavía, y Tedra ya se ha curado de las flechas.**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza a cada una. Apretó la lengua contra el paladar. Esto parecía casi ensayado. Lo que estaba claro, sin embargo, era que no creían que pudiese luchar, ni que pudiese ayudar, que sólo estorbaría.**

**Dioses, el dolor que experimentó… la humillación... fue tan grande que casi la tiró al suelo. Le daban ganas de acurrucarse en el regazo de Terrence y llorar. Sus fuertes brazos se cerrarían rodeándola, la arrullaría, la confortaría, entonces le diría de lo que era capaz.**

**O no.**

**La última vez que estuvieron juntos, había querido que entrenara con sus amigos. Incluso dudaba de su habilidad.**

**_Estómago... encogido... otra vez..._**

**Ella podría haber luchado contra sus hermanas sobre esto. Podría haber usado el rango he insistido. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con ellas. Tal como lo había hecho con Terrence. Uno, podían discutir con ella y no tenía las piernas sólidas para sostenerse. Sólo montones de pequeñas heridas. Dos, como habían señalado con total desparpajo, no estaba en su mejor momento. Y tres, la victoria era una prioridad, no su orgullo.**

**—****Muy bien —dijo, forzando un tono confiado—. Ann, Juno y Tedra. Estáis dentro. Eso, ****_si_****estás bien, Bee. Te dieron un bonito disparo.**

**—****Estoy bien —le ofreció a Candace una, aunque triste, sonrisa de alivio. Sabía las ideas que fluían por la mente de Candace—. Llevaba un frasco de sangre de Lysander conmigo y vacié el contenido de camino aquí.**

**Inteligente. Diablos, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido pedirle a Terrence un frasco de ****_su_****sangre? No es que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para darle una. No después de todo lo que había hecho con él. Además, para hacerlo, tendría que cuidar de ella. Tendría que estar más preocupado por su salud que por el resto de su equipo.**

**—****Vosotras podéis decidir sobre el cuarto miembro —dijo ella, sabiendo que de todos modos lo harían.**

**Aceptaron el decreto, sin un argumento simbólico, sorpresa, sorpresa, y se decidió rápidamente que Gwen se uniría a la refriega. La sangre de Sabin la había sanado después de la prueba y no había sido alcanzada por una flecha. La sordera de Neeka podría ser utilizar en su contra y Taliyah no estaba tan bien preparada para el juego aéreo como la Skyhawk más joven.**

**Un silbido agudo y crítico calmó los grupos.**

**—****Se acabó el tiempo —anunció Juliette—. Que todo el mundo tome su lugar.**

**Con pasos arrastrados. Mientras los miembros elegidos de los equipos subían a la cima de los árboles, Candace se mantuvo en el suelo, mirando, con un doloroso apretón en el corazón. Un agarre que se oprimió cuando llamó la atención de Juliette y la Arpía sonrió con suficiencia y patente satisfacción.**

**_Sabía que no podías con esto_****, parecía decir esa sonrisa.**

**Candace trató de no ruborizarse o llorar.**

**—****No prestes atención a esa bruja —dijo Taliyah, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Eres mejor en todos los sentidos.**

**—****Gracias, Tal.**

**Neeka sacó el material médico, esperanzadamente innecesario, de las mochilas y se reunió con ellas. Justo a tiempo.**

**Juliette levantó una gran arma en el aire, se mantuvo quieta, mientras que todo el mundo estaba en tensión, esperaba, expectante, y luego apretó el gatillo.**

**_¡Boom!_**

**Empezó una explosión de movimiento en lo alto. Las hojas susurraban y los cuerpos chocaban. Gruñidos de poder, quejidos de dolor y gritos de rabia resonaban, la cuota de bramidos de lesión y satisfacción. Candace trató de estar al tanto de sus hermanas, pero las chicas estaban demasiado alto, demasiado rápidas, desapareciendo detrás de las hojas y las nubes, y pronto se dio por vencida. Miró al suelo, esperando a que los cuerpos cayeran.**

**En cuestión de minutos, se sintió un silbido de aire, se tensó cuando oyó un ****_plaf_****. Se tensó aún más cuando vio a una inmóvil... Songbird a unos metros de distancia. Con un charco de sangre alrededor de la chica, mientras una de sus compañeras se apresuraba a administrarle ayuda.**

**Gracias a los dioses. El estómago de Candace se aflojó, aunque la quemazón del ácido no cedió. ¿Gwen terminaría de esa manera? ¿Ann?**

**Con las manos en puños, el cuerpo le temblaba, apartó la mirada del corrillo de Songbirds. En el borde del claro, vio un movimiento de hojas y un destello de cabello oscuro. ¿Una Arpía inocente que, sólo necesitaba un momento a solas? ¿Una Arpía maliciosa empeñada en atacar a alguien, aunque estaba en un terreno neutral? ¿Un Cazador, a quién no le importaba nada más que destruir su objetivo? ¿O tal vez fuera Rhea?**

**Demonios, por todo lo que Candace sabía, ese pelo oscuro podía pertenecer a Sabin. O incluso a Lazarus. La forma en que lo había visto en el bar, la forma en la que él se había burlado… que no había terminado con ella. Eso, ella lo sabía muy bien.**

**No quería correr riesgos, se inclinó hacia Taliyah y susurró:**

**—****Vi algo. Voy a echar un vistazo.**

**Su hermana mayor no desvió la atención de la lucha.**

**—****Ten cuidado. Grita si me necesitas.**

**Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que Taliyah se limitaba a seguirle la corriente. Si hubiera pensado que era una amenaza real, Taliyah Corazón-Frío habría insistido en ir con ella. Hubo otra cuchillada de dolor en el pecho de Candace, pero la ignoró.**

**Se internó en el espeso follaje verde. Los árboles y las plantas en realidad parecían alejarse de ella ahora, como si se hubiese corrido la voz y todos le tuvieran miedo. Lástima que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de sus compañeras Arpías.**

**Quedándose agachada, con una daga en cada mano, se abrió camino en el claro. Tenía las piernas un poco gomosas, haciendo que arrastrara los pies. Hacía más ruido de lo que había previsto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si el intruso no se daba cuenta del sonido de las botas, definitivamente escucharía el latido del corazón, tamborileando de la misma forma que una perforadora a su máxima velocidad chocando contra las costillas.**

**Finalmente, descubrió que las huellas no pertenecían a una Arpía. Éstas eran grandes, gruesas y lo suficientemente profundas, de tal manera que quien las hubiese hecho pesaba por lo menos cien kilos de puro músculo.**

**Lo que reducía las cosas un poco. Estaba tratando, ya fuera con un Cazador, Sabin o Lazarus. La mente le zumbaba, eliminando rápidamente a los sospechosos. Si fuera un Cazador, habría otras huellas. Después de todo, los Cazadores eran como las cucarachas. Donde se escondía uno, otros mil lo hacían, también. Si fuera Sabin, sentiría el aroma de Terrence. Los dos nunca estaban muy alejados.**

**Eso dejaba a Lazarus, el Tampón.**

**Bueno, bueno. Tal vez tendría su golpe de gracia por fin. ¿Y quieres saber una cosa? Ella tendría su golpe de gracia mientras carecía de la velocidad máxima. ¿No era todo color de rosa?**

**Un peso duro se estrelló contra la espalda, arrojándola de cara contra el suelo. El mismo peso la presionaba enérgicamente haciendo que las alas quedasen en sus hendiduras, lo que le dificultaba los movimientos y le disminuía la fuerza aún más. El oxigeno le salió a borbotones por la boca cubierta de tierra, una explosión que la dejó aturdida.**

**Había estado tan decidida a acercarse sigilosamente a su presa, que había dejado de protegerse la espalda correctamente. ¡Ella era mejor que eso! Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que estaba mal en ella?**

**Esa era una prueba más de su debilidad. No era de extrañar que sus hermanas no la hubiesen querido en el aire.**

**Sin embargo, nada le impediría luchar. Las garras surgieron, y emergieron los colmillos. Pero justo cuando trató de girar y encajar la rodilla entre los cuerpos, una voz masculina le susurró:**

**—****No lo hagas. Gané, y eso es todo —la satisfacción y el placer eran capas separadas en esa voz familiar y amada.**

**Terrence. A diferencia de la suficiencia de Juliette, la suya no le molestaba. En realidad, le gustaba. Estaba allí. Estaba con ella, vivo y bien. Él también estaba en peligro, pero por el momento no podían sacar el tema. ¡Él estaba allí!**

**— ****¿Estamos bien? —preguntó en voz baja como la seda misma. El cálido aliento le acariciaba la oreja y el alivio absoluto corría a través de ella. Hasta que añadió—: Espera, no contestes. Ese hijo de puta de Lazarus está justo delante, esperándote. Te puso una trampa.**

**Cuando recuperó el aliento, dijo con voz áspera:**

**— ****¿Qué tipo de trampa?**

**—****De las del tipo que incluyen flores, velas y una copa enjoyada llena de su sangre, probablemente enferma.**

**Los ojos de ella se abrieron. ¿Lazarus trataba de seducirla...? ¿Por qué?**

**—****No sé si estará enfermo, pero probablemente la sangre esté envenenada. — ¿No? Un truco destinado a inducirla a suavizarse antes de que el hijo de puta fuera a matarla.**

**—****Si tenemos suerte, morirá de decepción cuando no te presentes.**

**—****En realidad, ****_él es_****afortunado.**

**—****Buen punto. Ahora tengo que decidir si matarlo ya o matarlo más tarde.**

**— ****¿La segunda opción? —preguntó esperanzada.**

**—****Mi pensamiento exactamente. En este momento, tengo algo mejor que hacer —Terrence retrocedió un poco hacia atrás y finalmente giró, acostándose sobre la espalda. Las piernas de ella estaban abiertas sobre su cintura, y sus ojos azul marino la miraban fijamente. La suciedad manchaba su piel besada por sol y su cabello era de color rosa pálido con sangre seca y pegado a su cara—. No te preocupes, de todas formas él va a recibir lo suyo.**

**— ****¿Estás herido? —si alguien le había hecho daño, se desataría la Arpía. No sería capaz de ayudarse a sí misma. Ella…**

**—****Estoy bien —suavizó la expresión, y dioses, era hermoso—. ¿Recuerdas los Cazadores que te atacaron antes? Bueno, sufrieron después de eso. No hay de qué.**

**El alivio se intensificó, mezclado con un sentimiento de orgullo. Este era su hombre, su guerrero. Nadie era más fuerte. Nadie era tan vengativo o tan capaz.**

**—****Gracias. Ahora, tienes que irte —le dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón—. Rhea podría estar cerca, y tú…**

**—****No —él no se movió—. Sabin y los ángeles están buscándola. Hasta el momento, no han encontrado ningún indicio de su presencia.**

**—****Eso no quiere decir…**

**—****Cállate, Candace —dijo, interrumpiéndola por segunda vez—. Estás en problemas y sólo estás cavando el agujero aún más profundo.**

**Empujándola, se puso de pie sólo para agacharse y agarrarla por la muñeca, tirando de ella a sus pies, a su vez, girando en torno a los dos y llevándola lejos de Lazarus.**

**Hojas y ramas la golpeaban, y los insectos zumbaban, unos cuantos se atrevían a morderla…**

**—****No puedo ir demasiado lejos —dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, maldita sea. Su costado y la pierna latían, las heridas se habían abierto de nuevo cuando se había caído. Ahora, la sangre brotaba de cada una, embadurnándole las botas.**

**—****Vas a ir tan lejos como te diga —le espetó, sin darse cuenta de su dolor.**

**—****Terrence, escúchame. Mis hermanas están luchando. Tengo que…**

**—****No me importa lo que estén haciendo. Tú y yo vamos a hablar. Ahora bien, mantente callada mientras encuentro un lugar para nosotros. Si no, te voy a amordazar. ¿Y Candace? Realmente espero llegar a amordazarte.**

**Ella apretó los labios, en silencio mientras la llevaba cada vez más y más profundamente en el bosque.**

**#############**

T**errence condujo a Candace, a través de la espesa niebla y un caudaloso río. La primera vez que había venido aquí, los árboles trataron de comérselo vivo y había tenido que abrirse un camino seguro cada pocos minutos. Ahora, esos mismos árboles permanecían inmóviles, ni una sola hoja bailaba en el viento que se arremolinaba. ¿De qué se trataba ****_eso_****?**

**La pregunta dejó de importar cuando llegó a la cueva que había descubierto, mientras rastreaba a Candace. Podría servirle bien si la lanzaba al interior, con una roca en frente de la única salida. Pasaría algunos años en un confinamiento solitario, pensando sobre sus errores.**

**Había querido gritarle, realmente quiso hacerlo, por dejarlo atrás, por casi entrar en la seductora trampa de ese hijo de puta de Lazarus, por la cual Terrence lo castigaría más tarde, por cierto, pero mientras la apoyaba contra la pared de cristal, obtuvo la primera visión de ella desde que había arrojado su bonito culo a tierra. Su precioso pelo rojo estaba húmedo en las puntas y le goteaba un poco de agua sobre el estómago desnudo.**

**El río se había llevado el maquillaje que siempre cubría su piel, dejándola resplandeciente como un diamante bajo la luz del sol abrasador. Aunque no tan brillante como antes. Y estaba temblando de frío. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Aquí se estaba tan caliente como en el infierno.**

**Eso no hizo nada por disminuir su atractivo. Nada podría. Tal vez porque llevaba un pequeño corpiño y un par de pantalones cortos. Ambos eran blancos, ahora transparentes, y ****_miró_****. Ruborizados y duros pezones, luego, entre la larga longitud de sus ágiles piernas, un delicioso parche rojo en el centro, y si no miraba hacia otro lado pronto, la erección le haría estallar la cremallera de los pantalones.**

**Estudió el resto de ella. Se dio cuenta que había resultado herida. Las inflamadas lesiones en su cara y muslo causaron que la furia rugiera en su interior, reemplazando la lujuria. No era de extrañar que la piel careciera de su brillo habitual y el cuerpo no le pudiera dejar de temblar.**

**Se mordió la muñeca y sostuvo la herida sobre la boca de ella.**

**—****Bebe.**

**Gimiendo deéxtasis,ella obedeció. Una succión tan exquisita, pensó él, tal calidez. Los ojos de ella se cerraronen señal de rendición. Cuando vio eldesgarro musculary luego la carne volviendo a juntarse, asintió con satisfaccióny retiró el brazo.**

**Fue él quien gimió esta vez. Por supuesto, ahora la falta de lesiones dejaba al descubierto una hermosa y perfecta piel, lo que le permitió comérsela entera de nuevo con los ojos. La lujuria volvió con toda su fuerza.**

**_Levanta... la... vista…_****Sus labios eransensualesy estaban húmedos.****_Más alto_****.Porque,maldita sea. Estaba ojos de oro y plata estaban luminososcon todo tipo , alivio, excitación, íaborrarlo malo única manera dehacer eso, se dijo, era tomándola. Finalmente. Todo, sin contenerse nada.**

**Sí, nena. Le gustabala idea. Se sentíacomo si estuvierapensando con claridadpor primera vezen su vida. Necesitalo que ellaofrecía. Queríamarcar sureclamo sobre ella,advirtiendo atodos los demás hombres que se mantuvieran a distancia.**

**Habría consecuencias, estaba seguro, pero no pudohacerque le importaran. No aquí, noahora. Ella lo había dejadoy se había marchado sola, y la separacióncasi le habíallevado al bordede la locura.**

**Apretó****el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y Candace jadeó. Un sonido tan hermoso, necesitado y lascivo.**

**—****Gracias —dijo ella, con voz baja y sensual—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso.**

**—****De nada.**

**— ****¿Todavía quieres silenciarme? Porque te recomiendo usar una pelota de racketball y cinta adhesiva si vas a hacerlo.**

**—****No hay necesidad de una mordaza. Puedo manejarlo —y si no podía, bueno, no había mejor manera de hacerlo.**

**Su respiración se dificultó.**

**— ****¿En serio? —ahora su tono bordeaba en la esperanza.**

**Él asintió.**

**—****En serio. Así que vamos a averiguar qué tengo que hacer para golpear esta bola fuera del parque.**

**—****Es…tá bien.**

**—****Una vez me dijiste que Paris te había dado miles de orgasmos. Tus palabras, no las mías. Entonces, ¿cuántos fueron exactamente esos ****_miles_****?**

**Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y se veía adorable, mucho más sexy, en su bochorno.**

**—****No lo sé. No conté. Y no quiero hablar de él.**

**—****Piensa. Cuenta. Y vas a hablar de él, una sola vez. Después de esta conversación te olvidarás de él. Para siempre.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él—. ¿Por qué me haces pensar en eso de nuevo, quiero decir, cuando yo sólo quiero pensar en ti?**

**—****Mi demonio. ¿Por qué más? —Trazó la mandíbula de ella con un dedo—. Así que hazlo. Por favor.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**_Sorprendente_****, pensó él secamente.**

**«****_Lo haré_****». Eso esperaba.**

**La comprensión apareció en la expresión de ella, y con eso, miedo. Acabada de darse cuenta de que Terrence tenía que darle más orgasmos que Paris. Que incluso el sexo, iba a ser un reto para él. ¿Estaba preguntándose si alguna vez tendrían paz? ¿Si alguna vez habría un momento sólo para ellos, sin juegos, sin ganador ni perdedor?**

**—****Sabías cómo serían las cosasantes de queme aceptarascomo tuconsorte —dijo con frialdad—. Ni siquiera consideres tirarmea un ladoahora. Así que dímelo.**

**—****No quiero echarte a un lado. No quiero hacerte daño, tampoco —se mordió el labio inferior, una acción nerviosa—. Me dio cu…atro, creo.**

**Ese tartamudeo...**

**— ****¿Tú crees o lo sabes?**

**Una pausa. Seguía mordiéndose el labio.**

**—****Yo, uh, lo sé. Sí, lo sé. Cuatro. Fueron cuatro. Con seguridad.**

**«****_Ganar_****».**

**«****_Cállate. Lo haré_****». Le daría (al menos) cinco orgasmos antes de correrse. Y haría estallar su mente con cada uno de ellos. Pero tendría que llevarla allí mientras aún estuviera vestida. En el momento en que la desnudara, estaría dentro de ella, llenándola, perdiendo el control que necesitaba.**

**—****Tengo que decir, estoy un poco sorprendido de que consideres cuatro como miles, pero a cada uno lo suyo. Sólo prepárate para un millón —pasó la mano entre los dos cuerpos y desabrochó sus pantalones cortos.**

**Los ojos de ella se abrieron.**

**— ****¿Vamos a tener sexo ****_ahora_****?**

**—****Sí —****_baja la cremallera_****. Él arqueó una ceja—. Después de tu cadena de orgasmos. ¿Es eso un problema?**

**—**** sólo que...¿Recuerdascuando te dije queno queríahacerte daño?Bueno,quiero decir, no queríahacerte dañoaccidentalmente. Tú acabas de...maldita sea, necesitarás una palabra de seguridad —supecho jadeaba por la fuerzade la respiración—. Lo siento.**

**Desconcertado, él se detuvo.**

**— ****¿Yo? ¿Voy a necesitaruna palabra de seguridad? —no había tenido miedo deque él fallara, sólo de que ella le hicieradañ a punto desonreír. Esta ya era la mejor experienciasexualde su vida.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, insegura.**

**— ****¿Estás bien con eso?**

**Deliciosa mujer. Bajó la mirada a la abertura en sus pantalones cortos. Bragas blancas. De encaje. Bien.**

**— ****¿Qué tal una frase segura? La mía sería "alguien anda por ahí".**

**Él no esperó su respuesta, y cayó de rodillas.**

**—****Oh, dioses —el vientre de ella se estremeció—. Bueno, sí, está bien. Dioses, estoy repitiendo, pero eso funciona.**

**La mirada de él se fijó en****la sombra de color rojo debajo de la tela y se le hizo la boca agua. Se inclinó y le acarició con la nariz, inhalando el dulce aroma de mujer.**

**—****Oh, dioses —dijo ella otra vez—. Eres, eres el mejor,Terrence, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé.**

**Justo en ese momento no estaba preocupado por nada, la mente estaba fija en ella y sólo ella. En aprender su sabor, oírla pedir más, sentirla aferrarse a él, tal vez tirándole del pelo.**

**La obligó a separar las piernastanto comopodíaconlos pantalones cortosrestringiendosus pensar ensus bragas, presionó lapunta de la lenguacontra el corazón deella,el calor. Presionómás duro. Dioses, ya podíasaborearlay nunca nada le había gustadomás.**

**El dolor****en el pene se intensificó, volviéndose casi insoportable. Maldita sea. ¿Qué tan bien se sentiría si él se agachara, curvara los dedos alrededor del eje, y se acariciara arriba y abajo mientras hundía la cara entre sus piernas?**

**Estaba llegandoantes de que se diera cuenta deque se había movido. Maldita sea. La agarró porlos ía que dejar la menteen blanco, actuar pero seguir a distancia. Sólocuando hubiese vencido a Parispodríaconsiderarsu propio placer.**

**Terrence****chasqueó la lengua sobre el apretado capullo de su clítoris.**

**—****Oh, dioses, sí —exclamóella.**

**No había necesidad deforzar la menteen grito deplacer de ella le dioun cortocircuito a los , la quería satisfecha. Húmeda,sus bragasestaban húmedas, pero él las****quería empapadas.**

**A continuación****trazó con la lengua círculosperezososalrededor del caliente centro, pasando deun lado a otro, arriba y abajo, golpeándola desdetodos los ángulos posibles. Cuando empezó aarquearsus caderas para reunirse con él, la acarició con las manos hacia arriba y abajo ensus pantorrillas, muslos, y luego bajo sus pantalones cortos. Piel tan suave, tersa...tan condenadamentecaliente.**

**A pesar de que****quería subir las manos, más alto, meter los dedos dentro de ella, simplemente la provocó con la posibilidad, la lengua sin cesar su asalto, y finalmente, con dulzura, ella se aferró a la parte posterior de la cabeza de él y mantuvo la boca firmemente contra ella. Jadeaba, brillando con el sudor.**

**—****Necesito... tengo que tener... —ella lo enterró donde más lo necesitaba—. ¡Terrence! —gritó mientras se corría.**

**Uno menos, faltan cuatro.**

**Él se puso de pie sobre las piernas temblorosas. Sin mediar palabra, la giró, obligándola a enfrentar la pared. La polla frotándose contra su culo, se tragó una respiración entrecortada. Movió los dedos por su contorno, deslizándose bajo sus pantalones cortos, dentro de sus bragas. Contacto. La piel caliente del húmedo núcleo de mujer, y oh, dulce cielo, se sentía exquisita.**

**Un gemido escapó de ella. Su espalda se arqueó. Sus brazos se alzaron y luego tenía las uñas escarbando en el pelo de él. Frotó el inflamado clítoris antes de insertar un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, insertando un segundo dedo, moviéndolos dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, hasta que de nuevo se retorció contra él, desesperada por su liberación.**

**—****Terrence, necesito, necesito...**

**—****Lo sé, muñeca —le dio un tercer dedo, estirándola. Con la mano libre, se acercó y ahuecó uno de los senos. Llenándole la mano perfectamente. Su pezón estaba perlado, probablemente dolorido. Lo pellizcó. Ella se quedó sin aliento. El sonido le afectó, llevando la propia necesidad más alto.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?**

**—****El mejor. Nadie esmejor.****_Por favor_****.**

**No****pudo evitarlo, tenía que tener contacto intenso. Llevó sus caderas hacia atrás, golpeando el pliegue del culo contra la erección, la cuna perfecta, y mientras ella gemía, desaceleró el impulso de los dedos. En cuestión de segundos, las caderas de ella comenzaron a bombear más fuerte, más rápido, instándole a mantener el ritmo. No lo hizo. Redujo la velocidad un poco más.**

**Pronto ella no pudo recuperar el aliento, jadeaba entrecortadamente, inestablemente. Su piel se calentó un grado más, casi quemando a través de la ropa de él. Dolía, pero maldita sea, dolía tan bien. Especialmente cuando las uñas de ella se le hundieron profundamente en el cuero cabelludo, sacando sangre. A continuación, todos los músculos de su cuerpo tomaron medidas drásticas, los huesos vibrando. Otra vez gritó su nombre. Esta vez, una segunda voz cubría la ronca de ella, casi ronroneando, y supo que su Arpía estaba allí con ella, disfrutando.**

**Dos menos, a por el tercero.**

**—****Terrence, déjame... chuparte... tienes que estar... sufriendo.**

**Maldición, quería tomar la decadente oferta. Se mordió la lengua hasta que probó sangre. Sí, estaba sufriendo, pero sentiría un infierno mucho más doloroso si no hacía esto bien.**

**—****Todavía no.**

**—****Por favor...**

**Dioses, ella iba a matarlo.**

É**l iba a matarla.**

**Las piernas de Candace temblaban, apenas capaces de sostenerla. La sangre le había llegado al punto de ebullición y se había fundido en el interior desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y, sin embargo, no se cansaba de Terrence. Él le había dado un orgasmo y ella inmediatamente anhelaba otro. Le había dado otro, y seguía anhelándolos.**

**Si se sentía de esa manera, ¿cómo debía estar sintiéndose él? ¿Quemándose? ¿A punto de estallar? Maldita sea, quería que él disfrutara de su tiempo juntos, no que sufriera por ello.**

**Un mareo la consumió cuando le dio la vuelta. No le dio oportunidad de hablar o recuperarse, sino que simplemente fundió sus bocas, la lengua de él empujando dentro, de la forma en que ella quería que su polla lo hiciera. Cuando la cogió por el culo y la levantó, tuvo que poner las piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantener el equilibrio. En el momento en que lo hizo, presionó, duro, la gruesa y larga longitud contra el centro.**

**Ella gimió. Él gimió.**

**Nunca dejó dealimentarla conese beso. Era dulce, una tortura, maravillosamentelibertinoy eróticoy la afectó directamente hasta el alma, y oh dioses del cielo, ella iba a correrse de nuevo, antes de que pudieraponer la manoentre ellos y sostener en elpuño laerección.**

**—****Eres hermosa cuandollegas al clímax —le dijo con fiereza, con la voz tensa—. Dos veces más, muñeca,¿de acuerdo?**

**Él no entendía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender? El número de orgasmos no importaba. No con él. El hecho de que ****_Terrence_****la estaba besando, que ****_Terrence_****la estaba tocando, que ****_Terrence_****la estaba satisfaciendo, era suficiente. Ninguna experiencia alguna vez sería mejor que esto.**

**Tenía que hacerle entender.**

**Las piernas de Candace se sentían sin huesos a medida que las obligó a tocar tierra. Él le empujó la espalda contra la pared de cristal; tan fría; y tomó los senos, apretando. Líneas de tensión brotaban de su boca. Una boca hinchada, todavía húmeda.**

**Ella envolvió losdedos alrededor de susmuñecas, presionando tanto que noseríacapaz de moversesin sentiruna punzada miradase disparó hacia arriba, reuniéndose con la de él. Esos ojos azul marino estaban vidriosos, hambrientos.**

**Ahora que ella****tenía su atención, se arrojó a un lado y bailó frente a él, cambiando sus posiciones. Sus garras le arrancaron los pantalones vaqueros. El material estaba húmedo donde se había frotado contra ella.**

**— ****¿Qué estás…? —la pregunta terminó en un gemido ronco, cuando los dedos de ella rozaron a lo largo de su carne. Su caliente, necesitada carne—. Candace, no... No puedes ¡Maldición, nena! Hazlo, por favor.**

**Ella ya se había puesto de rodillas. Ahora, lo chupó profundo, todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de la garganta. Los dedos de él se le enredaron en el cabello. Tal vez había querido echarla lejos, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, succionando más, lamiendo la vena gruesa que delineaba su longitud, simplemente le masajeó el cuero cabelludo, tierno, suave, como si tuviera miedo de tirar de él.**

**—****Nena...amor... ****_por favor _****—****estaba bombeandosus caderasen sintoníacon la boca, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, todavía estaba tratando deser suavey lento cuandosu cuerpoclaramenteansiabaduro y rápido.**

**A pesar de que****disfrutaba complaciéndolo de esta maneratanto comole gustó estar enel extremo receptor, las anteriores dudas le pasaron por la mente, penetrando en su interior.¿Qué pasaba siel número deorgasmos, de hecho, le importaba asu demonio? Terrenceseríasu mejor experiencia, sin duda alguna, sin preguntas, sin importar qué,pero si el númeroera importante y si notenía más de cuatroantes de que éltuviera uno,Terrence sentiría dolor. Si eraherido,no se iría a lacama con ella de nuevo.**

**Recordaría eldolor en lugar delplacer.**

**Oh...maldición. Su postura tendría que serdemostradamás adelante.**

**Se detuvo bruscamente****y él gimió como si estuviera agonizando. Probablemente lo estaba. Dos más, pensó. Ella tenía que tener dos orgasmos más antes de que pudiera darle uno a él. Se sentía egoísta y codiciosa, pero no podía arriesgar esto. Para demostrar su punto, se lo compensaría más tarde. Le daría tantos orgasmos que no sería capaz de caminar durante una semana.**

**Temblando con mayor intensidad, se puso de pie, tiró de la mano de él del cabello y la movió hacia bajo dentro de los pantalones cortos, entre las piernas, donde estaba caliente y mojada. En el momento del contacto, un gemido se le escapó de los labios.**

**—****Candace, por favor, tienes que... necesito... —su voz eratirante, los rasgos tantensosque le recordaba auna banda de goma, lista para saltaren cualquier momento.Y sus ojos...unos ojos que brillabancon una mezcla deazul y rojo,Terrenceysu demoniocompitiendo por la dominación.**

**—****Me rindo —susurró, arqueándose contra él, deslizando losdedosprofundamente—. Soy tuyaylo haremos atu tú quieras.**

**—****No, yo quiero... necesito...**

**—****Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, pero sigue tocándome así, ¿de acuerdo? Tócame así hasta que yo diga que te detengas. Luego, vas a enterrar a esta polla tan hermosa dentro de mí... nunca… volveré a… ser la misma —la última palabra surgió en otro gemido. La presión... elevándose de nuevo... tomando el control...**

**—****Sí —gruñó él. **

**—****Oh, sí. —Ella le movió el pulgar hasta el clítoris y presionó. Un cuarto orgasmo la atravesó con rapidez, hizo que se tensara y estremeciera. Surcó las olas del mismo, sin permitir que los dedos disminuyeran su despiadada e implacable fricción. La sangre, hirviendo antes, se convirtió en un infierno. Vapor se filtraba en realidad de los poros, creando una neblina alrededor de ellos. Ella no entendía, sabía que era extraño, malo, pero no iba a preocuparse por eso ahora. Esto era demasiado importante.**

**—****Candace... date prisa... —el sudor formaba cuentas en su frente, cayendo por las sienes. El aliento raspaba dentro y fuera de la nariz—. No puedo aguantar mucho más. Estoy muriendo…**

**Sus ondulaciones no cesaron nunca, y la presión se construyó una vez más, a través de ella en espiral.**

**—****Sólo un poco más... —los pezones rasparon de nuevo el pecho de él, creando más de esa decadente fricción—. Por favor, sólo un poco más.**

**—****Voy a correrme en el momento en que esté dentro de ti.**

**—****Quiero que lo hagas.**

**—****Dioses, Candace. Nunca he estado tan listo.**

**Bien, eso era bueno. Tanto como él necesitaba ser el mejor, ella quería ser la mejor ****_para él_****. Para ahuyentar los pensamientos de todas las otras. Para ser su primera y única. Para siempre.**

**—****Eres mío —dijo.**

**—****Tuyo. Nunca debí haberme resistido —depredadores gruñidos surgieron bajos en su garganta. La mano libre se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él, justo al lado de su muslo, agrietando el cristal. Él golpeó de nuevo. Grieta. Una vez más. Destrozado.**

**Toda esa intensidad... toda por ella... El vapor se espesó a su alrededor y ella se encontró escalándolo a él como si fuera otra montaña, poniendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él metió los dedos profundo, tan profundo, y, por último, afortunadamente, ella se disparó. Un grito le fue arrancado, tan intenso que vio estrellas plateadas brillando detrás de los párpados.**

**En el instante siguiente, estaba volando hacia atrás. Golpeó el suelo con un porrazo y perdió el aliento. No había tiempo para recuperarse. La ropa le fue arrancada. Sus párpados se abrieron justo a tiempo para ver a Terrence, su expresión frenética, el control perdido, cerniéndose sobre ella. Acababa de quitarse lo último de su propia ropa. Le abrió las piernas todo lo que podían separase y se enterró dentro de ella, hasta el fondo.**

**Rugió. Perono se corrió, aún no,y ellagritó cuandose arqueópara recibirlo. Esos depredadoresgruñidos de él se volvieron salvajes mientras bombeaba, estirándola.Él noera humanoo inmortal, pensó. Era un animaly le encantaba. Y en realidad,debería haber estadomás allá del puntode responder. Debería simplemente haberseconvertido en unreceptáculopara su a medida que se enterraba enella, consumiéndola,tambiénse perdióen la sensación,unanimal en sí misma.**

**Entonces él se detuvo. Se detuvo. La miró fijamente, las gotas de sudor cayendo sobre ella.**

**— ****¿Muñeca? —dijo entre dientes apretados, la voz áspera y ronca.**

**—****Sí, lo soy. ¡Ahora muévete!**

**—****No. ¿Puedo dejarte...embarazada?**

**—****No. No soy fértil en estos momentos.**

**Él comenzó a moverse en el instante siguiente y ella se perdió de nuevo. Este era su consorte, su hombre, y estaban unidos. Eran uno. El conocimiento era sensual y embriagador para ella. Las garras le cortaban la espalda, desollando su carne. Los colmillos mordían sus labios, saboreando su sangre, y entonces él la estaba besando, también, la lengua introduciéndose como su polla, marcando su sabor en el interior del hueco de su boca. Esto era todo lo que ella secretamente siempre había querido y se entregó a la posesión de Terrence.**

**Sí, posesión, se dio cuenta. Su demonio era una parte de él, pero Terrence era una parte de ella, esencial para su supervivencia.**

**—****Terrence —jadeó—. Mi Terrence.**

**Tal vez su nombre en los labios hinchados por los besos lo empujó sobre el borde, porque lanzó otro rugido, el enloquecido sonido haciéndose eco en las paredes. Todo su cuerpo se tensó sobre el de ella. Placer absoluto consumió su rostro y bombeó dentro de ella por última vez, corriéndose... corriéndose... arrojándola directamente a otro clímax.**

**##########**

E**lla lo había quemado. ****_Literalmente_****lo quemó. Terrence tenía ampollas en todo el cuerpo. O por lo menos, las había ****_tenido._****En el momento en que había llegado al clímax y se corrió dentro de ella, su demonio, también llegó al clímax. Candace, una Arpía fuerte y capaz, se había entregado a ellos, total y completamente, dándoles todo, todo lo que ella era, y el placer interminable que ese conocimiento había producido en él dio paso a una fuerza impactante. Las ampollas habían empezado a curarse segundos después de que se formaran.**

**Nunca había experimentado algo así. Y ahora se sentía… invencible. Sí, esa era la palabra. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Podría derribar un ejército, encontrar la caja de Pandora, lo que fuera. Su demonio sentía lo mismo, aun gimiendo con abandono, todavía perdido en las sensaciones.**

**En algún momento durante el tiempo que Terrence había pasado de rodillas, dándose un festín entre las piernas de Candace, y el tiempo que ella había pasado ****_de_**** rodillas, dándose un festín entre ****_las_****piernas de él, ser el mejor para ella había dejado de importar. Sólo quería estar con ella. Ella, ****_Candace._****Nadie más.**

**Se había convertido en la enfermedad y la cura, disparándole a alturas que no sabía que existían.**

**Giró sobre el costado, manteniéndola apretada a él. No quería dejarla ir. Ni ahora, ni nunca.**

**Ella hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él, el pelo sedoso haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Los dos estaban empapados en sudor, y la temperatura del cuerpo de ella se había enfriado ligeramente. Sin embargo, su parte favorita: Es que ella brillaba. Condenación, estaba brillando, todos los colores del arco iris le centelleaban en la piel. Se le hacía la boca agua por probarla otra vez, cuando excitarse una vez más debería haber sido imposible. Durante un año, por lo menos.**

**Recorrió con los dedos los bordes azules del tatuaje de mariposa, la tinta parecía levantarse para encontrarse con ella, codiciando su calor. Una profunda quemadura. Nunca antes había permitido a una mujer acariciar la marca. Por ahí es donde Derrota le había entrado en el cuerpo, un recordatorio constante de la estupidez de Terrence. A veces miraba la tinta irregular y se sentía avergonzado. En ese momento, le gustaba que estuviera allí. Le gustaba la atención que mostraba Candace en los detalles de ésta.**

**—****No estás... herido, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una voz grave.**

**¿Cuando él quería golpearse el pecho y gritar con orgullo?**

**—****Todo lo contrario ha herido.**

**— ****¿En serio?**

**—****En serio. —Preguntaba eso muy a menudo, como si no se atreviera a creer en las palabras de él—. Ni siquiera necesité mi frase de seguridad.**

**Se rió, pero la diversión rápidamente se desvaneció. Se tensó, poniéndose seria.**

**— ****¿Así que pasaste un buen rato, entonces?**

**Colocó la barbilla contra el esternón de ella, mirándola. Ella tenía la cara inclinada hacia abajo, por lo que sólo veía la cresta de su cabello rojo.**

**— ****¿Es en serio?**

**Claramente ofendida, resopló.**

**— ****¿Tendré que preguntarlo de otra manera?**

**— ****¿No me escuchaste rugir? ¿Dos veces?**

**—****Sí —admitió en voz baja—. Lo hice.**

**— ****¿Y aun así quieres saber si pasé un buen rato?**

**—****Bueno, no estás retorciéndote de dolor, como habías dicho, así que sabes que fuiste el mejor para mí. Pero yo no tengo manera de saber si lo fui para ti a menos que me lo digas.**

**Ah. Él abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no había hecho más que comenzar a calentar el tema.**

**—****Y realmente —continuó ella—, me rechazaste durante mucho tiempo. Nunca quisiste estar conmigo. Me aseguraste que sólo sería temporal.**

**_Temporal._****La palabra se estableció dentro de la cabeza de él como una bomba a pocos segundos de la detonación. La idea de esta mujer con otro hombre, desnuda, saciada, compartiéndose de esta manera... cada célula del cuerpo le gritó en protesta. ****_Mía._**

**Si se comprometía, ella esperaría un para siempre.**

**Por lo general, la palabra ****_siempre_****le hacía temblar. En este momento, para siempre no le parecía suficiente tiempo con ella. Había muchas cosas de qué hablar, que hacer, demasiadas maneras de tenerla, y aun así practicar lo anterior.**

**¿Eso significaba que la... amaba?**

**Esa idea tampoco le hizo temblar. Pero amarla significaría poner las necesidades de ella por encima de las suyas, por encima de la misión, por encima de todo. Si lo hacía, y luego la perdía... perderla significaría perderlo todo. Más que eso, ella lo retaba constantemente, tanto si quería hacerlo como si no. Demandaría su atención y no le permitiría salirse una mierda.**

**Pero ‑y ese fue un GRAN pero‑ había pensado que odiaría vivir de esa manera. De hecho, había pensado que necesitaba un descanso del desafío de ser simplemente quién y qué era, razón por la cual se había ido de vacaciones con Paris y William. Unas vacaciones que no habían durado mucho. Había estado aburrido y volviéndose loco en un día. Aburrido y más inquieto que nunca, en busca de... algo.**

**Lo que podría explicar el porqué se había ido corriendo al lado de Candace el día que ella le había llamado desde la cárcel. Lo que podría explicar la decisión de él de actuar como su pareja, sin querer pagar habitaciones dobles. Pero eso no explicaba lo que sentía ahora. Posesivo a un nivel profundo hasta los huesos, protector y lleno de júbilo.**

**En pocas palabras, tenía que ser desafiado para sobrevivir. No sólo porque las victorias de esos desafíos alimentaban a su demonio, manteniendo a la pequeña mierda feliz en lugar de espumajearle la mente, sino también porque se sentía ****_vivo._****Y cuando estaba con Candace, no sólo estaba vivo, estaba muy caliente. Por dentro y por fuera.**

**Recordó cómo había anhelado desesperadamente una noche con ella cuando la había encontrado en el pasillo de la fortaleza, llevaba sólo una túnica púrpura, el cabello en desorden sobre los hombros, los pezones duros y visibles a través del fino material, los pies descalzos. Se veía complacida y excitada al mismo tiempo y él había querido saciar esa excitación de una manera que los amantes anteriores habían fracasado en hacer.**

**Gracias a los dioses, Paris había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio y le lanzó los zapatos a Candace, bloqueando a Derrota antes de que llegara el desafío de tenerla. O al menos eso es lo que Terrence había pensado en ese momento. Se había alejado de Candace y obstruido todas las imágenes de ella en la cabeza. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, había estado de mal humor, nadie había sido capaz de satisfacerlo. Incluso el reacio amor platónico por Haidee, no había ayudado a distraerlo de la Arpía. Ahora...**

**La satisfacción de él era incomparable. Así como el deseo de mantener a esta mujer junto a él. Nunca más la dejaría ir. Ni volvería a alejarse de ella.**

**Sí. La amaba.**

**No se sorprendió por la revelación. Probablemente lo había sabido a un nivel más profundo y primario desde el principio, sólo que no había querido admitirlo. Había luchado. ****_No lucharía más._**

**Candace era para él. La que él quería, necesitaba y tenía que tener. Ella era el principio y el fin de todo. Suya. Suya en todos los sentidos. Su otra mitad, la necesitada mitad. Se había resistido a la atracción demasiado tiempo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que sería como todas las demás. Pero ¿cómo podría ser como todas las demás cuando ella era mucho más, de todas las maneras posibles?**

**¿Decírselo o no decírselo? ¿La declaración la distraería en los Juegos?**

**— ****¿Terrence? —el tono era vacilante, como si temiera haberlo asustado.**

**Cuando veías la superficie, era arrogante, segura y difícil de manejar. Cuando mirabas más profundo, percibías lo vulnerable que realmente era. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no percatarse de esa vulnerabilidad antes. ¿Cuántas veces y de cuántas maneras la había herido en las últimas semanas?**

**La abrazó con fuerza.**

**—****Sabes que no voy a mentirte, ¿verdad?**

**Y él pensó que antes estaba tensa.**

**—****Cierto —había muchas capas de miedo en esa sola palabra, toda esperanza desintegrada.**

**A pesar de que le dolía por ella, trató de no sonreír.**

**—****Entonces, aquí estoy, hecho polvo. Fuiste... mierda, ni siquiera hay palabras para describir lo buena que fuiste. Nunca antes experimenté algo así, como tú, y amé cada maldito momento de ello.**

**— ****¿En serio? —preguntó de nuevo.**

**—****Oh, sí. Ciertamente.**

**—****Bueno —ella le besó el pecho, y la voz le sonaba segura de sí misma cuando añadió—: Eso es porque soy impresionante.**

**—****Más que impresionante.**

**—****Bañada de impresionante.**

**—****Dioses, me encanta el sabor de lo impresionante.**

**Otra sonrisa se le escapó, cálida y rica como el vino.**

**—****Gracias.**

**—****El placer es mío. Y me refiero a eso. Eres una diosa, Candace.**

**Otro beso, suave y dulce.**

**—****Nah. Es sólo un rumor que uno de mis antiguos novios comenzó.**

**Una sonrisa torció las comisuras de los labios de él.**

**—****Así que… —pasó la mano arriba y abajo por los contornos de la columna vertebral de ella—. ¿Cuándo vas a ser fértil?**

**— ****¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un bebé?**

**—****Infiernos, no. ¿Estás bromeando? Ya estoy lo suficientemente asustado cuando llegue el día en que los pequeños Terrence y Stridette de Maddox y Ashlyn estén correteando alrededor —a pesar de que casi... le gustaba la idea de un mocoso pelirrojo haciendo estragos en la fortaleza, volviéndolo loco, desafiándolo cada minuto de cada día. Una especie de pánico lo invadió—. Pregunté sobre tu época fértil porque estoy tratando de averiguar cuándo tengo que comprar existencias en Trojans.**

**Ella le raspó el pezón con los dientes.**

**—****Sabelotodo. Las Arpías son fértiles sólo una vez al año y no llegaré a esa parte de mi ciclo hasta dentro de ocho meses. Además, de cualquier manera, sólo tienes como una oportunidad entre un millón de crear un pequeño inmortal conmigo.**

**—****En realidad, tengo una de cada diez oportunidades de crear a un criminal.**

**Una risa brotó de ella, y él disfrutó del despreocupado sonido.**

**Lo llenó de orgullo. ****_Yo lo hice._**

**— ****¿Por qué una probabilidad tan baja? —le preguntó, curioso. Si pensaba que él fallaría en ese apartado, bueno, él arrastraría el culo a un especialista, haría la cosa del emparejamiento y le demostraría lo excepcionales que eran sus pequeños nadadores.**

**_Controla tu ego._**

**Bueno, lo eran.**

**—****Debido a mi herencia paterna —dijo, un poco indecisa—. El Fénix no procrea con facilidad. Es por eso que están de camino hacia la extinción.**

**—****Si es tan difícil para ellos concebir, ¿cómo es que tu madre tuvo gemelas con uno?**

**El brillo de ella se atenuó.**

**—****Ella es una persona que logra lo inesperado.**

**—****Como tú —aunque, hablando de niños...—. Cuando eras pequeña, ¿qué querías ser cuándo crecieras? —Descubrió que estaba desesperado por aprender acerca de ella, su pasado. Las esperanzas y sueños.**

**Un suspiro de nostalgia.**

**—****Para ser honesta, quería gobernar el mundo. O ganar el trofeo a la esposa modelo.**

**Él fue el que se rió en esta ocasión.**

**Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo.**

**— ****¿Qué?**

**—****Me gustan tus metas, eso es todo. Son muy bonitas. Al igual que tú.**

**—****Bonita —rodó los ojos—. Exactamente lo que todas las chicas quieren ser a los ojos del hombre, ya sabes, ser como un pony de carnaval.**

**Ahora, ¿quién era el sabelotodo?**

**—****Hey, no hay nada malo en ser bonita. Yo soy divino.**

**Ella rodó los ojos otra vez y se acomodó a su lado.**

**—****He mencionado tu humildad antes, estoy segura. Es conmovedor, realmente. Entonces, ¿qué querías ser tú cuando fueras mayor? —Trazó con los dedos pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de él.**

**Él capturó la mano y se la llevó a la boca, besando los dedos antes de devolverlos al pecho.**

**—****Nunca fui un niño, así que nunca pensé en ello.**

**—****Oh, sí. Se me olvida. Entonces ¿por qué tienes un lunar en el culo?**

**Una ceja se arqueó.**

**—****Lo notaste, ¿verdad?**

**—****Soy muy observadora —dijo con gravedad—. Y no tiene nada que ver con mirarte todo el tiempo o seguirte como una acosadora obsesionada.**

**Adorable muchacha.**

**—****No es una marca de nacimiento. Es un tatuaje. O lo que queda de uno —y algo de lo que nunca discutía, pero esta era Candace—. Una mujer me retó a llevar su nombre en la piel. Lo hice, pero tuve a Sabin ahí para tatuar encima si la estupidez no se podía quitar.**

**—****Mataste a la mujer, por supuesto.**

**Tan sedienta de sangre, su Candace, pero en verdad, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.**

**—****Maté sus sueños de un felices para siempre conmigo.**

**Ella asintió con comprensión.**

**—****Ahora que sufra eternamente. Buen trabajo. Pero hombre, eso es triste, sobre tu falta de infancia, quiero decir.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**—****En realidad no. No te puedes perder lo que no conoces.**

**—****Bueno, un día muy cercano, nos bañaremos juntos y te enseñaré cómo jugar con un patito de goma —deslizó la mano por el estómago de él, arremolinándose alrededor del ombligo y finalmente lo ahuecó.**

**Él se sacudió en un exquisito reflejo.**

**—****Creo que me gustará ese juego.**

**—****Bien. ¿Y adivinas qué más? Finalmente has ganado tu apodo.**

**— ****¿Ah, sí?**

**La lengua de ella lo lamió, reduciéndole el pezón a un apretado botón.**

**—****Sí. Bonin****[1]**** el Bárbaro.**

**Un resoplido inesperado lo abandonó.**

**—****A mí me gusta. Mucho mejor que el Sexorcista.**

**_—_****_Mucho_****mejor.**

**—****Bueno, te has ganado un nuevo apodo para ti misma, Candace cariño —cuando la mano de ella permaneció en el saco, él se inclinó y le movió los dedos alrededor de la ya endurecida polla. Oh, sí. Eso era bueno.**

**El cambio de ubicación la distrajo del tema, pero sólo durante unos segundos. Se puso tensa. Los apodos le eran dolorosos. Él lo sabía. También sabía que, si bien odiaba su título, sentía que se lo merecía. Pero todo el mundo cometía errores y ya había sido culpada por los suyos el tiempo suficiente. Por el amor de los dioses, había sido una niña. Terrence no podía ni imaginar los problemas en los que se habría metido si hubiera crecido de niño a hombre, en vez de saltar a la vida completamente formado.**

**Mira lo que había hecho ****_sin_****infancia. Había robado la caja de Pandora. Desatado a los demonios en un mundo desprevenido. Entregado la Capa de la Invisibilidad a seres malvados e inmorales.**

**_Ya basta de eso._****Rodó sobre Candace, sujetándola con su peso musculoso. Automáticamente, los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello, maldita sea, odiaba que los dedos ya no estuvieran apretando su longitud. ****_Oh, bueno_****. Esto fue por un bien común. Las piernas de ella se separaron para acunarlo.**

**Le tomó la barbilla, forzándola a mantener la mirada en el rostro de él.**

**—****Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo —dijo él.**

**En el fondo de la mente, Derrota dejó de gemir de placer. Tal vez sintió el malestar de Terrence y temía una pelea con la Arpía.**

**—****Sé lo que quieres discutir —Candace se lamió los labios, y la visión de esa lengua rosada hizo que la polla le temblara—. Paris, ¿verdad? Bueno, tienes que…**

**Él negó.**

**—****Hemos terminado con ese tema. Él ahora está borrado de tu memoria.**

**— ****¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando me encuentre con él? Si me quedo contigo, lo haré. Nos verás hablando y recordarás que nunca podrás perdonarme por…**

**Otra sacudida de la cabeza la hizo callar.**

**—****No hay nada que perdonar, muñeca. Tú y yo no salíamos entonces. Ni siquiera estábamos coqueteando.**

**Ojos luminosos le atravesaron el alma.**

**—****Pero... pero... es por eso que me rechazaste. Es por eso que dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos. No es que yo crea que estamos juntos ahora —se apresuró a añadir.**

**—****Estamos juntos —gruñó él, y el tono duro no dejó lugar a dudas. ****_Solo inténtalo y dé ás qué pasa._**

**La boca de ella cayó abierta, revelando esos encantadores dientes blancos, sin los colmillos.**

**— ****¿Lo estamos?**

**—****Lo estamos.**

**_—_****¿En ****_todos_****los sentidos?**

**—****En todos los sentidos. Soy tu marido y tú eres mi mujer. Sólo mía. ¿Tengo que usar un anillo o algo así? ¿Y tú? —él recordó los medallones que la madre de ella y algunas de las Arpías habían estado usando. También recordó que quería hablar con ella acerca de ellos—. ¿O tal vez un medallón?**

**—****No —dijo con voz ronca—. Ni anillos, ni medallones. Esos son para los guerreros y los míos me fueron arrebatados después de que yo... ya sabes.**

**No era de extrañar que ella hubiera estado tan molesta al ver a Juliette usar uno. Bueno, Candace tendría los suyos y serían ****_los mejores._****Era su mujer. ****_Controla tu ego._**

**_—_****Así que ¿oficialmente tenemos una relación estable?**

**La decepción nubló los rasgos delicados de ella y maldita sea si las lágrimas no se agruparon en los ojos.**

**—****Sí. Hasta el final de los Juegos, lo sé.**

**Si la revelación la distraía o no de los Juegos, tenía que decírselo. No podía dejar que siguiera torturándose de esta manera.**

**—****Después de los Juegos, también. Y si alguien necesita perdón, soy yo, por empujarte lejos y tan duramente como lo hice —mientras hablaba, los ojos de ella se hicieron más y más grandes, más y más húmedos—. Me arrepiento de eso, lo hago —él trazó la boca de ella con el dedo pulgar—. Créeme, lo lamentaré siempre. Porque... ¡Maldita sea! Candace, te amo.**

**Derrota pareció congelarse dentro de la cabeza, sin atreverse a moverse mientras escuchaba la conversación. Si Candace no decía esas palabras de vuelta, el demonio haría... ¿qué?**

**_No le importaba._**

**—****No tienes que decir nada —dijo Terrence. ****_Voy a ganar su corazón._****Y quería hacerlo ****_sin_****la influencia del demonio. De lo contrario, Candace no creería que los sentimientos eran suyos y no nacidos de la necesidad de ganar—. De hecho, no quiero que digas nada ahora mismo. Vamos a concentrarnos en esto después de los Juegos.**

**Ella parpadeó, pero no dio ninguna otra indicación de que había escuchado lo que él dijo.**

**— ****¿Concentrarnos? ¿Como si estuviéramos jugando unas cuantas rondas de fútbol?**

**¿Ves? Ella nunca le permitiría salirse con la suya.**

**—****Podría permitirte mostrar un poco de alegría por lo que dije, ya sabes —gruñó él.**

**Los labios de ella se apretaron antes de suavizarse rápidamente, como si no quisiera revelar un solo indicio de lo que sentía.**

**—****No puedo.**

**_— _****_¿No puedes?_**

**Derrota gruñó, gustándole la respuesta incluso menos que a Terrence.**

**Finalmente la emoción asomó a través de la máscara inexpresiva de su rostro y él vio una mezcla de temor y esperanza.**

**—****Creo que también te amo. Quiero decir, nunca he llegado a considerar un sentimiento más profundo que la lujuria, pero nunca he ardido así por otra persona de la misma manera en que ardo por ti. Pero ¿qué pasa si te decepciono? Si no te merezco, tendré que dejarte ir. ****_Querrás_****que yo te deje ir. ¿Qué pasa si…?**

**La besó, largo y duro, colmando su boca con la lengua y saboreando, exigiendo una respuesta. Ella se la dio, agarrándole la cabeza y robándole el aliento. Al oír las palabras "****_te amo_****"****_,_****aún con la incertidumbre que las acompañaba... maldita sea. Él se había excitado incluso más, de lo que lo había estado segundos antes de estar en su interior.**

**Ella. Me. Ama. A él. No había duda. Aún no llegaba a creérselo, pero ella lo amaba y ese conocimiento le había impresionado. ****_Impresionado.Él._****No se había percatado de lo mucho que había deseado su amor hasta este momento.**

**Era el rey del jodido mundo, hombre.**

**Derrota gimió sobre ello.**

**Terrence se obligó a sí mismo a poner fin al beso y rodó al lado de ella. Candace trató de trepar por el cuerpo, intentando terminar lo que él había empezado, pero un férreo control sobre la cintura la mantuvo a su lado. Sexo, sí, ellos lo harían de nuevo, pero al parecer, tenían que conseguir aclarar un par de cosas en primer lugar.**

**—****No eres Candace La Decepcionante. ¿Me escuchas? Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes. Eres Candace La Poderosa. ¿Cuántas Arpías ahí fuera habrían creído que derrotarías al mejor de los Señores del Inframundo? El Señor que al mismo tiempo también es el más fuerte, más sexy y más inteligente. Y, por cierto, por si hay alguna duda, me estoy describiendo.**

**—****Lo sé —lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella y le rodaron sobre el pecho, tan calientes que le dejaron ronchas en la piel—. ¿Sólo yo?**

**—****Correcto. Sólo tú. Ahora, desafíame a quedarme a tu lado.**

**Ella se arqueó en su contra, una rigurosa furia poniéndola tensa.**

**— ****¡No!**

**—****Candace…**

**—****No. No lo haré. No me importa lo que digas. Tienes que quedarte por tu propia voluntad. No porque no quieras que te golpee un espantoso dolor debido a tu demonio.**

**Sin embargo, él no quería que temiera que la abandonaría en cualquier momento.**

**—****Hazlo y te daré otro orgasmo.**

**Poco a poco ella se relajó.**

**—****Bueno...**

**El teléfono móvil de ella sonó, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Entonces sonó ****_su_****teléfono móvil. Uno podía ser ignorado. ¿Pero los dos? Algo había ocurrido. Ellos se sacudieron al mismo tiempo.**

**—****Apuesto a que el concurso ha terminado. Dioses, mis hermanas. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ellas? —revolvió en la ropa desechada y rebuscó en los bolsillos.**

**Él encontró el móvil y vieron las pantallas al mismo tiempo. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Él lanzó un gruñido. Luego se miraron uno al otro, en silencio.**

**—****Cuéntame tú primero las noticias —le dijo él.**

**—****Ellas ganaron —parecía aturdida e insegura—. Ganaron el primer puesto en esta ronda. Están heridas, pero vivas y curándose. También se las arreglaron para descalificar a las Skyhawks. Lo que significa que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones con mi madre.**

**—****Eso está muy bien —frunció el ceño cuando vio una nueva oleada de lágrimas derramarse por las mejillas—. ¿Cierto?**

**—****Cierto —un firme asentimiento—. Mi familia está viva y trajo a casa la victoria que necesitábamos. Estoy tan feliz que podría estallar.**

**— ****¿Pero?**

**Los hombros de ella se hundieron.**

**—****Pero lo hicieron sin mí —susurró, con una claridad agonizante—. No ayudé. Ellas no me necesitan. Soy un estorbo. Pierden cuando ayudo, pero ganan cuando no lo hago.**

**El pecho de él se contrajo.**

**—****Muñeca, sólo porque ganaron sin ti no quiere decir que seas un estorbo. Sólo significa que estaban mejor preparadas para esta prueba.**

**En silencio, ella se vistió. Suspirando, se unió a ella, tirando de su propia ropa.**

**—****Sabin y los Ángeles encontraron a Rhea —le dijo, a pesar de que ella no había preguntado—. O más bien, encontraron el lugar dónde se suponía que estaba la diosa. Piensan que se fue a toda prisa, hace días, o incluso semanas. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por todo el lugar, había plumas blancas en el suelo y polvo sobre todo.**

**—****Plumas. ¿Galen?**

**Él asintió.**

**—****Sabin dijo que no había pistas, por lo que será imposible rastrear a alguno de ellos desde aquí. Debieron haberse transportado a alguna parte.**

**—****Pero... ¿por qué acoger una de las competiciones aquí si no podía verla?**

**—****Tal vez su ausencia fue inesperada. Tal vez había planeado estar aquí, pero algo la detuvo.**

**— ****¿Y los Cazadores?**

**—****Tal vez ordenó matarte antes de irse, o tal vez alguien más los estaba guiando.**

**Candace se enderezó, lo miró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras meditaba.**

**—****Sólo hay una persona que conozco que me odia lo suficiente como para… —frunció el ceño. Había dado dos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo bruscamente y miró hacia abajo a sus pies—. Estoy atrapada. Terrence, ¡estoy atrapada!**

**Él trató de moverse hacia ella, pero no pudo. Al igual que ella, los pies de él estaban pegados en el lugar. También miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. El suelo de la cueva estaba... ¿debilitándose? Sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Debilitándose, perdiendo la rigidez, convirtiéndose en niebla...**

**En un intento desesperado por alcanzar a su mujer, se estiró. Justo antes de contactar, cayeron a la vez, deslizándose abajo... abajo...**

**_Abajo._**

**###########**

K**ane despertó lentamente, aunque no dio indicios de que la sinapsis cerebral existiera lo más mínimo, que tal vez se conectara de nuevo. Se había ido a dormir con dolor, drogado, y por desgracia, había sucedido muchas veces en los últimos… ¿días? ¿Semanas? Había sido entrenado para salir de un estado de inconsciencia y estudiar la situación antes de mover un solo músculo o pronunciar una palabra.**

**Le dolía como a un boxeador que acababa de perder el gran combate después de dieciocho rounds. Aunque muchas de las heridas ya habían empezado a sanar, la más profunda todavía tenía su nombre grabado en el libro de los lamentos de "No Podrás Recuperarte". ¿Y no lo sabes? A su demonio le encantaba, cada pedacito de ello, riendo en la cabeza, disfrutando de los efectos de la catástrofe, entonces y ahora.**

**Kane tenía a un guardia fornido en cada brazo, que lo sostenía y lo arrastraba a lo largo de una cueva sinuosa, que olía a azufre y descomposición, a heces humanas y el olor acre del miedo. Trató de no vomitar. Conocía los olores también, pues su demonio había convivido con ellos durante siglos.**

**También tenía un guardia en frente de él y cinco detrás. Ninguno de ellos dio señales de notar que había despertado.**

**Mientras planeaba una fuga ‑imaginando a los ángeles descendiendo en picado (no iba a suceder), sus amigos irrumpiendo a través de las paredes de la cueva (una vez más, un no iba a suceder) y él volviéndose verde y enorme (sólo en sus sueños) ‑ un relámpago de furia le inundó. No podía hacer nada. Al final, su demonio destruiría a estos seres humanos. Desastre vivía por momentos como éste. Y si Kane moría en el proceso, ¿qué?**

**Se acordó de la explosión, recordó a William siendo arrastrado y tirado en un vehículo diferente. William. ¿Estaba vivo el inmortal? ¿Había sido torturado? Probablemente. La furia se intensificó. Estos hombres tendrían que pagar. No importaba cómo.**

**«********_¿Me escuchas, Desastre? Tienen que pagar_****».**

**La risa se convirtió en una risa alegre que arrasó por toda la circunferencia del cráneo.**

**«****_Espera a mi señal_****». Ninguno de los guardias tenía idea de la devastación que pronto iban a enfrentar. Y no lo sabrían. Hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.**

**Cuando su líder, Sabin, tomaba parte en la batalla contra los Cazadores, Kane a menudo se quedaba atrás. Demasiados pequeños desastres arruinaban sus esfuerzos, incluso los saboteaba. Pero a veces... a veces Kane era enviado solo. Y cuando eso sucedía, nadie se iba a pie.**

**—****Demasiado pesado —uno de los guardias estaba jadeando—. Vamos a dejarlo aquí.**

**—****No podemos. Órdenes del médico. Hay que llevarlo a la puerta, o no volvemos.**

**—****Estoy sudando como un cerdo.**

**—****_Eres_****un cerdo. ¿Mucha barbacoa, gordo bastardo? El paseo le viene bien al barril de manteca que tienes por cuerpo.**

**—****Vete a la mierda y muérete, cabrón. Tengo una enfermedad glandular.**

**—****Estoy con Duane. Él suda mucho —dijo alguien— y es probable que le reviente un vaso o algo así. No regresará, puerta o no.**

**La temperatura ****_era_****un poco incómoda, la humedad tan espesa que casi se necesitaba un cuchillo para cortar a través de ella. Claramente le acarreaban a lo más profundo de la tierra, acercándose a la puerta... ¿del infierno? Pero, ¿cómo sabían los Cazadores cómo hacerlo? ****_¿Por qué _****harían esto? Ese no era su M.O. habitual**

**Capturar, torturar y actualmente matar a los Señores para robar a los demonios de su interior, ****_era_****para lo que vivían. Esto no tenía sentido. Le inquietaba, como si no estuviera tratando con quien pensaba que estaba tratando.**

**No se iba a tomar el tiempo para interrogarlos. Ellos habían demostrado sus intenciones cuando habían lanzado su pequeña "mira mi preciosa bomba" de rutina. Sólo tenía que encontrar el mejor lugar para que su demonio actuara. Su destino final, lo más probable en más de un sentido. La "puerta". Cuanto más profundo estuvieran, menos inocentes habría en el camino.**

**A lo lejos, oyó el chasquido de un arma amartillarse. Nadie a su alrededor pareció darse cuenta. Los guardias siguieron charlando. ¿Era alguien a punto de disparar a Kane? ¿O a los guardias? Su demonio merodeaba por el cráneo, listo para actuar, para destruir algo, a alguien.**

**«****_Todavía no. Todavía no_****».**

**Las risas aumentaron de volumen. Muy pronto, Desastre golpearía, sin importar lo que Kane hiciera o dijera.**

**Si la bala ****_era_****para él, sobreviviría. Pero no quiso actuar en caso de que sus amigos estuvieran aquí para rescatarlo. La condenada esperanza. Cuando el ****_chasquido_****reverberó, un guardia lanzó un gruñido. El lado izquierdo de Kane fue liberado, cayendo hacia el suelo. El guardia de la derecha maldijo. La charla cesó.**

**— ****¿Qué…**

**— ****¿Quién fue…**

**Otro ****_chasquido_****.**

**Soltaron el lado derecho de Kane también, y se estrelló contra el suelo saturado de suciedad. Se quedó quieto, incluso cuando un peso pesado se estrelló contra él, empujándole el aire de los pulmones con un poderoso tirón. Uno de sus guardias, pensó, ahora inconsciente, probablemente muerto.**

**Sep. Líquido caliente se le derramaba en la espalda, goteando por los costados.**

**_Chasquido, chasquido, chasquido._****No hubo tiempo para que los hombres a su alrededor se prepararan u ocultaran. Cayeron, la sangre brotaba de los orificios de bala en sus pechos, poniendo fin a sus vidas. El tiroteo duró menos de un minuto, hecho sin ningún tipo de resistencia.**

**Un rescate, sí, pero siguió sin moverse y sin decir nada. Simplemente esperó. Cauteloso...**

**Pasos resonaron. Reconoció el ruido sordo de botas.**

**— ****¿Lo ves? —gritó alguien.**

**Un hombre desconocido.**

**¡Mierda! Esperanza muerta. No eran sus amigos. Entonces, ¿quién demonios le había liberado?**

**— ****¡Lo tengo! Está aquí.**

**Le quitaron al guardia de encima.**

**— ****¿Está vivo?**

**Un susurro de ropa, y luego unos dedos duros se le clavaron en el cuello.**

**—****Sí, lo está. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo. Su pulso es tenue, así que tendremos que actuar con rapidez.**

**—****Esa doctora es una perra con suerte. Si hubiera muerto antes de que llegáramos aquí... —la furia y el odio cubrían la voz del hombre—. Podría golpearla, de todos modos, por desobedecer sus órdenes.**

**—****No, no puedes. No es una de nosotros, y además, su esposo tendría tu cabeza. Vamos a llevar a este tipo a Stefano y que ****_él_****decida qué hacer.**

**Stefano. La mano derecha de Galen, el perro cabecilla de los Cazadores, y todo un dolor en el culo. Lástima que el bastardo no estuviera aquí. Pero de todas maneras, Kane comenzó a comprender. Los Cazadores habían volado la casa. Los Cazadores le habían llevado a la doctora, que no era una Cazadora pero estaba casada con uno, asegurándose de que él sobreviviera. Los Cazadores no lo habían enviado hasta aquí. La mujer lo había hecho, contra las órdenes de su marido.**

**El marido debió haberlo descubierto y matado a sus cómplices.**

**—****Animal del demonio —murmuró el tipo que le tomó el pulso mientras se enderezaba.**

**Una bota golpeó en el estómago de Kane, empujando algunos de los órganos contra la columna vertebral.**

**Kane se obligó a mantener los párpados cerrados. Obligó a los músculos a seguir relajados. Mientras tanto, Desastre se agitaba en la cabeza, bullendo en un hervidero.**

**«****_Todavía no_****», repitió. Si pensaban llevarlo a Stefano, finalmente podría destruir al hijo de puta, llevándose a tantos de sus enemigos como fuera posible, incluso si eso significaba matarse a sí mismo, también. Eso es lo que había planeado hacer aquí, de todos modos. Un cambio de ubicación no importaba en ese sentido.**

**Por supuesto, cuando Kane estirara la pata, el cuerpo ya no sería capaz de contener el mal dentro de él y su demonio se desataría en un mundo desprevenido. Desastre podría escapar, loco, hambriento y desesperado por crear tragedia tras tragedia.**

**Lo que había sucedido al amigo de Kane, Baden. Había muerto ‑decapitado por los Cazadores‑ y su demonio, Desconfianza, había recorrido la tierra sin restricciones. Tal vez por eso las naciones habían luchado entre sí durante tanto tiempo. Siempre sospechando de las fechorías y las sucias intenciones de otros. Tal vez por eso tantos matrimonios habían fracasado en los últimos años.**

**Entonces, no hace mucho tiempo, los Cazadores se las habían arreglado para encontrar a Desconfianza y emparejar al demonio con un nuevo huésped, uno de su elección. Una hembra. Ella aún no había desafiado a los Señores, probablemente demasiado perdida en el mal que portaba como para hacer algo más que gemir, retorcerse y suplicar por alivio.**

**— ****¿Diego? —murmuró alguien.**

**—****Sí —contestó un hombre con un ligero acento español.**

**— ****¿Estás listo?**

**—****Sí, señor —hubo un temblor nervioso en esas palabras.**

**—****Markov, Sanders, sostened sus brazos. Sólo en caso de que se despierte antes de morir. Billy, un corte profundo y rápido. No hay margen para el error.**

**—****No soy estúpido. Lo hemos repasado miles de veces —fue la respuesta beligerante del hombre que había pateado a Kane.**

**—****Sí, pero es tiempo de irnos, solo tenemos esta única oportunidad. Si no tenemos cuidado, su demonio podría escapar de la cueva antes de que Diego pueda absorberlo.**

**De acuerdo. No habría más espera, nada de llegar a Stefano, decidió Kane. Ellos lo iban a asesinar y tratar de emparejar a su demonio con un Cazador, pensando en tomar el control de Desastre y usar al demonio para luchar por su causa. Para destruir a sus amigos. Para gobernar el mundo.**

**_Dar rienda suelta a la risa malvada,_****pensó Kane secamente, y luego se puso serio. Este era un asunto serio.**

**«****_Prepárate_****», le dijo a su demonio.**

**La agitación aumentó, aumentó y sacudió toda la cueva. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que el polvo llenara el aire y las piedras cayera desde el techo con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo.**

**— ****¿Qué es eso?**

**—****No importa. Sólo date prisa. Vamos a hacer esto. ¿Cuchillo?**

**—****Aquí.**

**Manos fuertes de repente se apoderaron de los brazos de Kane y lo giraron sobre la espalda. Esas mismas manos empujaron, fuerte, fijándolo en el lugar. Kane no esperó ni un segundo más.**

**«********_¡Ahora!_****»**

**El temblor aumentó con rapidez, la caída de piedras convirtiéndose en una caída de rocas. ****_Boom, boom. ¡Boom!_****Alguien gritó de dolor. Kane fue puesto en libertad. Hubo otro grito, una ronda de maldiciones.**

**Por último, Kane abrió los ojos. Justo a tiempo, también. Una roca caía directo sobre él. Se apartó del camino, tosiendo cuando la boca se le llenó de tierra y escombros. El movimiento brusco arrancó los puntos a lo largo de la curva de una costilla.**

**Desplazó la mirada por el entorno de un solo golpe. Estaba en una cueva, tal como había sospechado, a pesar de que era más amplia de lo que hubiera creído posible, ramificándose en varias direcciones diferentes. No era de extrañar que los Cazadores hubieran vencido tan fácilmente a sus captores originales. Ni siquiera un ejército podría protegerse de la emboscada aquí. Había muchos lugares para esconderse.**

**Los Cazadores corrieron buscando refugio. El temblor siguió y las piedras llovían. Otro grito, un gruñido. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose.**

**Kane se puso torpemente de pie. **

**«****_Esa es la manera, amigo. Continua así_****».**

**—****No lo dejéis escapar —gritó alguien.**

**— ****¡Lo tengo en la mira!**

**_Chasquido._**

**Un dolor lacerante le atravesó la pierna. Una maldición oscura se le escapó. Alguien le había disparado. Se apresuró a uno de los pasillos oscuros, esquivando las piedras en el camino. Más movimiento, más piedras. Pronto estaría atrapado. Si no lo estaba ya. Pero no había manera de detener un desastre de esta magnitud, una vez que había comenzado.**

**Honestamente no le importaba la posibilidad de morir. Casi había muerto mil veces antes y hacía mucho tiempo que se preparó para la eventualidad. Por lo menos se estaba llevando a estos Cazadores con él. No es que Kane se fuera a rendir sin ****_tratar_****de salvarse a sí mismo. Su instinto guerrero no le permitiría nada menos.**

**Buscó en las sombras una salida... vio una ligera grieta de luz a la derecha. Sin detenerse a pensar, se lanzó hacia ella, sacudiéndose en las rocas, ensanchando el espacio aireado, haciendo caso omiso de las punzadas de dolor que se dispararon a través de él.**

**—****Kane.**

**¿William? Se calmó, luego se puso rígido. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Si mataba a su amigo…**

**_Chasquido._**

**— ****¡Humano! —gritó con enojo William. Alguien debió de haber disparado contra él—. Te vas a enterar por eso.**

**_Boom, boom, boom._**

**— ****¡Fuera de aquí! —Gritó Kane—. ¡Corre!**

**—****Kane, ¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás? No llamé a la Enfermera Ratchet y viajé todo el camino hasta aquí, a mi lugar menos favorito sólo para jugar al gato y al ratón contigo. ¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí!**

**Kane se puso en pie, inhalando más polvo. Salió corriendo de la seguridad del recinto, justo a tiempo para ver a William tomar a un Cazador por el cuello. Él no estaba prestando atención y no vio la enorme roca que descendía sobre él.**

**Y debido a que Kane estaba observando a William, ****_tampoco_**** vio la enorme roca que descendía sobre ****_él_****.**

**—**D**ulce amanecer, eso fue increíble.**

**Paris se había retirado de la sonriente y jadeante mujer, cubierta de un sudor reluciente, para mirar hacia el techo. Como esperaba, Arca odiaba a Cronus y no le importaba traicionar al rey dios. Tal como había temido, había tenido un precio ‑el cuerpo de Paris, la esencia de su demonio excitándola en el momento en que él entró a su recámara.**

**Sólo había pasado la última hora complaciéndola de una manera que estaba seguro que nunca había sido complacida. Había disfrutado de cada segundo de su atención, mientras que él se había odiado a sí mismo, sus acciones.**

**_Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer._**

**No había tenido que preocuparse por las interrupciones. El amplio dormitorio estaba oculto en la parte posterior del harén. Un dormitorio del que Arca no podía salir. Cronus realmente la maldijo para que experimentara una agonía total y absoluta si ella daba un paso fuera de los amplios límites de su "casa". Y habiendo aprendido de los mortales y sus errores, el rey se había asegurado de que no hubiera ventanas que la diosa pudiera utilizar.**

**Evidentemente, el rey había pensado que era mejor privar a Arca de la luz solar y el aire fresco que cortarle el largo y sedoso cabello.**

**Ella se apoyó en el codo y lo miró fijamente, las trenzas blancas cubriendo sus hombros.**

**— ****¿Y bien?**

**—****Sí, fue realmente increíble —dijo él de forma automática, como le había dicho a otras mil.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco.**

**—****Por lo menos podrías ****_tratar_****de sonar convincente.**

**Suspirando, la estudió. Había estado con muchas otras durante siglos, y ella estaba lejos de ser la más bella. Pero las apariencias poco importaban. ¿Qué era un bello rostro cuando un monstruo podría muy bien acechar bajo la superficie? Lo único que importaba era cómo la otra persona te hacía sentir, por dentro y por fuera.**

**Dudaba que Arca fuera un monstruo en el interior. Había pasado tantos años en cautiverio, tanto en la tierra y aquí en el cielo, que ****_debería_****haberse transformado, en una bruja al menos, pero cuando él había dado un paseo en el interior, no le había gritado. No había peleado con él. Le había mirado fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules, juntó las manos y sonrió, tan sola y desesperada de atención, tanta atención, que había causado que el pecho se le contrajera.**

**Y cuando él había tratado de preguntarle sobre Sienna, ella había meneado la cabeza y dijo: "Después", ya perdida en la niebla de lujuria que su demonio creó, ignorando las protestas de Paris.**

**—****Lo siento —dijo, dejando la voz ronca con promesa. Otra habilidad que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años—. Es sólo que me has agotado, cariño. No me queda energía.**

**Ella se rió y se quedó junto a él, acurrucándose a su lado.**

**—****Cronus no te encontrará, te lo prometo. Así que, si quieres volver a mí...**

**Él permaneció en silencio. No podía acostarse con ella otra vez. Su demonio no se lo permitiría. Incluso si se pasaban horas besándose y tocándose, la polla seguiría flácida e inútil. Siempre era así cuando entraba en contacto con personas con las que ya se había acostado, y en realidad, Paris no quería una repetición, de todos modos. Se sentía lo suficiente culpable por dormir con alguien que no fuera Sienna.**

**La había tenido y ****_podría _****tenerla de nuevo. Podía tener una erección con sólo pensar en ella. Razón por la cual todo el mundo al que se había clavado después de ella era como una bofetada en su hermoso rostro. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Tampoco podían satisfacerlo. Pero no podía salvarla si moría y realmente moriría si permanecía célibe.**

**Además, se sentía culpable por otra razón. Estas amantes de su... no lo querían a él, no realmente. Si no fuera por su demonio, no podrían haber dormido con él, podrían haberlo encontrado común, poco atractivo, lo que fuera. Por lo tanto, en cierto modo, estaba obligándolas a estar con él.**

**Como siempre, la mente se encogió lejos de la idea.**

**— ****¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Arca—. Te has puesto tenso.**

**Él se obligó a relajarse y le frotó el brazo hacia arriba y abajo, una suave caricia.**

**—****Antes he mencionado a una esclava, muerta y resucitada en forma de alma, y ahora poseída por un .Su alma es invisible a simple vista —trató de no revelar su propio sentido de la desesperación—.¿Sabes de quién hablo?**

**Ella giró una trenza alrededor de uno de sus dedos.**

**—****Sí.Recuerdo.¿Quieres saber dónde la mantiene Cronus?**

**_Calma y paciencia._**

**— ****¿Sabes la respuesta?**

**—****No he oído nada, no.**

**Él cerró los ojos, luchando contra una ola de decepción y pesar. Él había pensado... había esperado... había estado tan seguro...**

**—****_Pero_**** —****continuó—. Sé donde guardaba a los presos que no puede controlar, a la gente que no quería que nadie encontrara, antes de su encarcelamiento en el Tártaro.**

**—****Dime —las palabras sonaron con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.**

**—****Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso —ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de él y se estremeció—. Te lo mostraré.**

**El estómago se le revolvió. ****_No puedes alejarla._**

**—****Sabes que no es posible, cariño —dijo con voz ronca—. Tienes que permanecer aquí.**

**—****Pero... —se sentó de nuevo, la expresión firme mientras sus trenzas caían a su alrededor, enmarcándola—. ****_Por favor._****Tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. Lo odio, y poco a poco me estoy volviendo loca. ****_Por favor._**

**Él le tomó las mejillas, tratando de ser amable.**

**—****Dime dónde encontrar este lugar secreto y una vez que mi misión acabe, volveré a por é una manera de liberarte.**

**Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos.**

**—****Eso podría llevar una eternidad. Podrías morir.**

**—****Lo sé y lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer —no podía salvarla.**

**No podía tratar de liberarla ahora. Alertaría a Cronus. El rey dios vendría echando fuego sobre él y Sienna estaría perdida para siempre.**

**Si Paris perdía la cabeza, ese sería su destino, pero primero quería poner a Sienna a salvo. Ella había muerto por su culpa. Había sido emparejada con un demonio a causa de él. Debido a que él había atraído la atención del rey dios. Paris se lo debía.**

**—****Yo podría ayudarte —dijo Arca—. No sólo encontraré el lugar para ti, puedo guiarte por los pasillos secretos.**

**—****Lo sé, cariño, pero eso no me hace cambiar de parecer.**

**—****Por favor...**

**Él no le dijo que las súplicas femeninas tenían poca influencia con él. ¿Cuántas le habían suplicado que permaneciera en la cama con ellas? ¿Cuántas habían llorado mientras se alejaba?**

**—****Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer.**

**Y si ella no le decía lo que quería saber, si seguía negándose, él le ****_haría_****daño. ****_Herir...matar…_****a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. A cualquiera. Había llegado tan lejos. Ella no le impediría ir más allá.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, ella lloró en silencio. Entonces, se tranquilizó, cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla, su expresión obstinada le recordaba la de Candace.**

**¿Cómo estaría manejando Terrence a la mujer decidida a ponerlo de rodillas? O el guerrero posesivo aún luchaba contra su atracción o finalmente se había entregado, de lo contrario hubiera estado aquí, justo al lado de Paris, cumpliendo los términos de su "desafío".**

**— ****¿Juras que volverás por mí después de que la encuentres? —preguntó Arca.**

**—****Sí. Te lo juro. Cuando ella esté realmente a salvo volveré —en el momento en que pronunció las palabras, estuvo destinado a cumplirlas.**

**Lo sabía, sentía la fuerza del vínculo. Romper el juramento a un dios o diosa, lo condenaría a sufrir eternamente, si es que sobrevivía.**

**Ella se secó las lágrimas.**

**—****Está bien. Te diré lo que deseas saber. Si Cronus se ha mantenido fiel a sus viejas costumbres, y créeme, sé que lo hace, encontrarás a tu mujer en uno de estos dos lugares. Si está en el primero, la has perdido para siempre. Si está en el segundo, y te aventuras allí, no saldrás indemne.**

**Sienna ****_no_****estaba en el primero y eso era todo.**

**— ****¿El nombre del segundo lugar?**

**Cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, la sangre se le enfrió. El aliento le abandonó. Él sabía que Cronus la había castigado por correr hacia Paris, pero no sabía que el rey dios había planeado torturarla eternamente.**

**Paris se desenredó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido posible.**

**— ****¿Quieres ir tras ella todavía? —preguntó Arca.**

**—****Sí —respondió sin un momento de vacilación.**

**Estaba más decidido que nunca.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

E**xpulsada del cielo y directamente en el infierno, pensó Candace sombríamente. O más bien, su versión del infierno. ¡Y ni siquiera había conseguido disfrutar de su luminiscencia!**

**Una hoguera crepitaba frente a ella, llamas anaranjadas mezcladas con azul. El calor le lamía la piel. Realmente, no sentía frío después de haber hecho el amor con Terrence ‑al recordarlo, un temblor se le deslizó por la columna y tuvo que reprimir un gemido‑ y se alegraba. Le gustaba el calor. Sobre todo, debido al persistente zumbido de satisfacción que su… consorte le había proporcionado.**

**Consorte.**

**Ahora mismo Terrence estaba "explorando el área en busca de Cazadores." No llevaba dos horas explorar una extensión de tierra tan pequeña. Sin duda, buscaba la Vara de Partir. No la encontraría. No aquí. Juliette no era tan tonta como para ocultarla bajo su improvisado colchón.**

**Tanto como Candace había querido que él reconociera el vínculo entre ellos. Tanto como había querido tocarlo y saborearlo. Ser tocada y saboreada por él. Que ella lo tuviera, que él la tuviera… dioses, ahora esto la asustaba de muerte. Porque…**

**Él la amaba. Esto todavía la impresionaba. Eran una pareja. Una auténtica pareja. Él le protegería la espalda y ella la suya. Más que eso, ahora él estaba primero. Así era como tenía que ser. Tanto si era un dolor en el trasero como un dios romántico en la cama, él era suyo. Tenía que protegerle. Tenía que ocuparse de su futuro. ¿Y en conclusión? Él quería, ****_necesitaba_****, la Vara de Partir. La necesitaba para sobrevivir.**

**Por lo tanto, tenía que conseguirla para él.**

**Ahora mismo, su equipo estaba en camino de adquirir el artefacto limpiamente. ¿Pero si eso cambiaba? Entonces Juliette esperaría que Candace hiciera una jugada y las probabilidades de que realmente le cayera en las manos dejarían de inclinarse a su favor.**

**Por lo tanto, no había mejor momento para golpear.**

**Por supuesto, eso eliminaría a Candace de la competición y demostraría de una vez por todas que era indigna, pero mejor su orgullo herido que Terrence muerto. No podría vivir sin él. Necesitaba su sangre, sí, pero también lo necesitaba a él. Su sonrisa, su risa, su ingenio y su fuerza.**

**Así que, no más competición ni pensamientos innecesarios. Robaría la Vara. ****_Boom_****, hecho. Aunque no implicaría a sus hermanas. No arriesgaría sus vidas. Otra vez, no. Sobre todo ahora que estaban heridas debido al segundo juego.**

**Tenía que ocurrir esta noche, pensó, las manos apretándose en puños. La mayoría estarían ebrios, curándose o inconscientes. Haría el amor con Terrence ‑si él quería y era mejor que quisiera‑ y dejaría que el calor la llenara otra vez. Aquel calor la vigorizaba, una combinación de lujuria y rabia que se le arremolinaba en el interior, queriendo desesperadamente escapar. Consumiéndola.**

**Esta noche le dejaría.**

**Pronto… pronto… Entrecerrando los ojos encontró a Juliette. La morena bailaba alrededor del parpadeante fuego, justo al lado de la madre de Candace. A pesar de su reciente pérdida, estaban jubilosas, despreocupadas. Como si supieran algo que ella ignoraba.**

**Juliette debió sentir su escrutinio; encontró la mirada de Candace y sonrió lentamente, como siempre, con aire de suficiencia. Oh, sí. Esta noche.**

**Candace y Terrence habían caído del bosque de Rhea y habían aterrizado aquí, en Alaska, entre las dos montañas, justo donde había estado la entrada mística. Habían abierto los ojos y se habían encontrado aquí… con todas las otras Arpías que participaban en los Juegos y sus consortes.**

**Al principio, la confusión reinó. Entonces vino la cólera porque habían sido expulsados del cielo… cólera que esperaron descargar los unos contra los otros. La lucha habría estallado si la madre de Candace no hubiera declarado esta tierra zona neutral. Al parecer, independientemente de lo que Tabitha la Despiadada deseaba, Tabitha la Despiadada conseguía. Así que, en vez de atacar, en vez de ir por caminos separados y esperar la tercera competición, las Arpías habían decidido quedarse y hacer una fiesta.**

**La cerveza robada abundaba, el maldito rock duro atravesaba la noche y los vehículos incautados de la ciudad más cercana proyectaban sus brillantes faros por el valle cargado de hielo. Muchos de los combatientes aún estaban magullados y heridos de la anterior batalla, y algunos todavía estaban inconscientes, pero eso no desalentó a los juerguistas.**

**Unas horas antes, alguien había robado el abrigo de Candace y no tenía ninguna duda de quién era el culpable. Juliette, probablemente esperaba que emitiera un desafío privado por ello, arruinando el buen rato que estaba pasando todo el mundo. Bien, Juliette podía irse a la mierda. De todos modos, la cosa había estado sucia como el infierno.**

**— ****¡Eh! Muñeca —dijo una sexy voz masculina.**

**Terrence. Su Terrence. Olía como la canela y se parecía al paraíso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo despeinado, enmarcando su cara en un intenso halo.**

**¿Lo amaba ella? Tenía hambre de él, se divertía junto a él y estaba encantada con su atención. ¿Pero amor? ¿Confiar en él con todo lo que ella era? Sus hermanas eran los únicos miembros en su Círculo de Fe y jamás pensó en darle la bienvenida a nadie más. Sobre todo, a alguien que realmente tenía una agenda diferente a la suya.**

**Terrence se dejó caer a su lado y le ofreció una botella helada.**

**—****Esto es mío. No tuyo. No lo toques.**

**Tal vez el hecho de confiar en él no fuera tan malo.**

**—****Gracias —murmuró cogiendo la botella y bebió a sorbos. A pesar de la frescura de la bebida, la temperatura corporal siguió subiéndole.**

**—****Hablé con Sabin y Lysander. Han establecido el campamento aproximadamente a kilómetro y medio de distancia y están cuidando de Ann y Gwen.**

**¿Entonces no había estado buscando la Vara? Maravilla de las maravillas.**

**— ****¿Y en cuanto a Taliyah, Neeka y las demás?**

**—****Se fueron sin una palabra.**

**—****Siempre hacen eso —se quejó ella.**

**—****Bien, esta vez las seguí.**

**Le recorrió con la mirada. Sus ojos azul marino brillaban, sus labios se rizaban de una forma seductora. El corazón se saltó un latido. Él llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros y botas. El típico atavío de Terrence. El hombre siempre estaba preparado para dar una patada en el culo.**

**— ****¿En serio? —Preguntó ella— ¿Y no te sintieron?**

**—****Yo no dije eso.**

**Ella lo examinó de nuevo. Tenía cortes frescos sobre sus palmas y rasguños en sus dedos.**

**— ****¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron daño? Si te lo hicieron, personalmente voy a…**

**—****Tranquila, Pelirroja —aquellos labios se rizaron aún más hasta que él sonrió ampliamente—. Sólo me advirtieron que me alejara. De todos modos, al principio no tenían ni idea de que iba detrás de ellas. Entraron a hurtadillas en algunas de las tiendas de los equipos contendientes.**

**— ****¿Buscando la Vara? ¿Pero por qué harían****_ellas_****algo así?**

**—****No lo creo —se acarició la barbilla, pensando—. En los bosques de atrás —señaló con el pulgar a sus espaldas—, se encontraron con un grupo de tipos que no reconocí. Guerreros, creo. Inmortales. Taliyah me olió antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación.**

**Taliyah. Con hombres. Interesante. E insólito. Su hermana mayor por lo general mantenía las distancias con el sexo opuesto, no queriendo arriesgarse a encontrar a su consorte. No es que Taliyah fuera una odia-hombres. No lo era. Simplemente le gustaba tener su espacio, hacer las cosas a su manera. Le gustaba no tener ataduras, ser capaz de abandonar cualquier lugar en cualquier momento sin obstáculos.**

**—****Algo pasa —dijo Candace.**

**—****Cierto, pero no creo que nos concierna a nosotros o a los Juegos. Los hombres estaban interesados sobre todo en Neeka. Casi como… si fueran propiedad de ella. Da igual. Hablando de la Vara —continuó él—, he estado pensando. ¿Y si Juliette no la tiene? ¿Y si la de ella es una falsificación?**

**Una posibilidad, aunque poco probable; Candace recordó el poder que había sentido emanar de la lanza cuando Lazarus entró en escena con ella. Aunque, de una manera u otra, descubriría la verdad.**

**Una borracha carcajada femenina cortó cualquier respuesta que pudiera haber dado. Buena cosa, también. Había demasiados posibles curiosos para mantener esta conversación aquí.**

**—****Hablaremos de ello más tarde.**

**—****No. Ahora. Simplemente seremos más prudentes —Terrence le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y tiró de ella para acercarla. No la liberó, sino que le susurró directamente en la oreja, su cálido aliento acariciándola—. Hay un par de preguntas que me molestan. Nosotros no sabíamos dónde estaba la Vara de Partir. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? ¿Y cómo consiguió ponerle las manos encima sin alertar a nadie en nuestro mundo? ¿Y por qué no la ha usado? ¿Por qué la regalaría? Bueno, eso es más de un par.**

**Los pezones de Candace se endurecieron ante el contacto y la humedad se reunió entre las piernas. ¿****_Esto_****era prudente? No importaba. Jugaría.**

**—****Rhea podría habérsela dado, supongo —susurró ella directamente en****_su_****oreja. Luego no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que lamérsela.**

**Él expulsó un aliento. Tentada a comérselo vivo, Candace desvió la atención a los bailarines. Notó vagamente que Juliette y su madre se habían ido.**

**—****Pero, ¿por qué a ella? —Él atendió la lamida y le envió un caliente soplo de aire—. No hay ninguna razón lo suficientemente buena. Rhea odia a los de mi raza, nos quiere muertos. No querría que cayera en nuestras manos una posesión tan preciada. Se lo habría dado a los Cazadores. A Galen.**

**La carne de gallina estalló sobre todo el cuerpo de Candace.**

**—****Tal vez Juliette se la robó. Rhea ha desaparecido, después de todo, y nadie ha tenido noticias suyas. Quizás Juliette la mató y asumió el control de los Cazadores —mordisqueó su lóbulo antes de exponerle el perfil, impaciente por ver que tenía él en la siguiente ronda.**

**No la decepcionó. La besó a lo largo del pómulo mientras sus dedos acariciaban el camino hacia el pecho.**

**—****Si fuera el caso, Cronus estaría muerto. Los dos están unidos, así que si uno muere, el otro también. Y Cronus está bien vivo. Amun se ha estado encontrando con él.**

**Ella se inclinó hacia su toque, el sistema nervioso chispeando deslumbrando a la vida.**

**—****Juliette podría tenerla encerrada, entonces.**

**Para encontrar la Vara, Candace sabía que tendría que pillar rápidamente a Juliette y torturarla para conseguir información. Ya lo había considerado y lo había aceptado. Ahora, también le preguntaría por Rhea y los Cazadores.**

**Terrence le rodeó el pezón una vez, dos veces.**

**—****Si es así, es más poderosa de lo que creíamos.**

**Dulce fuego, se sentía bien. Ella aplanó la palma sobre el muslo, sin sorprenderse de encontrarse las garras afiladas, listas para clavarse en la carne.**

**—****No te preocupes. La manejaré. Además, se lo debo.**

**Sin importar las respuestas que Candace pudiera forzar a conseguir de Juliette, estaba claro que la hembra de algún modo había orquestado todo esto. Robarle a Terrence, tal vez, como había sospechado al principio. No es que Juliette hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo en ese frente, pero definitivamente había querido burlarse de Candace con lo que jamás podría tener. Victoria. El respeto de sus colegas Arpías. Pero también de Terrence, ¿si le fallaba?**

**Y si realmente****le fallaba, ¿seguiría amándola?**

**No quiso meditar la respuesta, ya que se congeló hasta el tuétano ante la mera posibilidad.**

**—****Para futuras referencias —dijo ella en no más que un susurro—, deberías saber que yo no me enfurezco. Yo me desquito.**

**—****Bien —le colocó un suave beso en la comisura de la boca—. Porque resulta que así me gustan mis dulces y mis mujeres. Calientes y picantes.**

**El comentario provocó una inesperada risita en ella.**

**—****De todos modos, como dije, no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí —no importaba cuánto disfrutara del intercambio de información.**

**Él suspiró.**

**—****Tienes razón.**

**—****Por supuesto que la tengo.**

**Él alargó la mano y le alborotó el pelo.**

**—****Fanfarrona.**

**—****Simplemente soy honesta. ¿Y qué les pasó a tus manos? —preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que se lanzara a su regazo e hiciera lo que quería con él justo aquí, ahora mismo.**

**—****Nada —hubo una nota definitiva en su voz.**

**Una nota que la desafiaba a presionar… y perder.**

**Una mentira. Lo sabía, pero de todos modos lo dejó pasar. Ahora no era el momento de discutir con él. Tenían que mostrar un frente unido.**

**—****Que suerte tengo —dijo otra sexy voz masculina, esta vez desde detrás de ella—. Si es mi Arpía favorita.**

**Terrence se puso rígido, se giraron al unísono ‑unidos, hurra‑ y se levantaron. Lazarus estaba de pie frente a ellos, los gruesos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Como Terrence, llevaba una chaqueta y vaqueros. A diferencia de Terrence, no provocaba que el latido del corazón se le acelerarse.**

**— ****¡Ey! Hola, Tampón. ¿Dónde está tu ama? —le preguntó Candace.**

**La obsidiana en sus ojos se arremolinó de manera amenazante. ¿Qué? ¿No más diversión para su apodo cariñoso?**

**—****Tiene un encuentro privado con tu madre para discutir todos los modos en que planean destruirte. Se supone que yo debo mantenerte ocupada… una tarea que no será difícil. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar privado ****_conmigo_****?****Podría satisfacer por fin todas tus necesidades.**

**Terrence gruñó por lo bajo y el sonido le recordó a un reloj en su cuenta atrás. ****_Tic, tac, tic, tac, alguien va a morir._**

**—****Gracias —dijo Candace— pero preferiría estar en una isla, con un multimillonario que me cazara para matarme y colgara mi piel frente a su chimenea.**

**—****Tú y yo jugaremos a ese juego más tarde, muñeca —dijo Terrence—. Por otra parte, tú —le lanzó a Lazarus—, puedes ir a algún lugar privado conmigo ahora.**

**Unos fríos dedos de temor recorrieron la columna de Candace. ****_Por favor, por favor, por favor no lo desafíes._**

**—****Gracias —contestó Lazarus—, pero no eres mi tipo. Así que, si no te vienes conmigo, dulce Candace, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí y charlamos?**

**Las palabras se ganaron otro gruñido salvaje por parte de Terrence.**

**Oh, dioses. Los dos se iban a enzarzar a golpes y no había forma de detenerlos.**

**Sabía lo poderoso que era el inmortal frente a ella. Había irrumpido en un campo de Arpías, había escapado indemne y había permanecido oculto por… bueno, no sabía cuánto tiempo, sólo que lo había hecho. Terrence también era poderoso, pero tenía una desventaja. Su demonio.**

**_Como si eso le hiciera tomarse las cosas con más calma._**

**Una idea siguió rápidamente a otra. ****_Puedes usar esto en tu beneficio._****Tenía que saber lo que su madre y Juliette planeaba y una pelea entre Terrence y Lazarus sería la distracción perfecta, permitiéndole escabullirse inadvertidamente con intención de escuchar por casualidad alguna cosa.**

**Terrence debió pensar lo mismo ‑y su demonio debió aceptar el desafío de descubrirlo‑ porque se lanzó contra el guerrero sin una palabra más. Los dos volaron al suelo en un enredo de miembros. Y cuchillos. Las puntas plateadas destellaron a la luz de la luna.**

**Sí, Terrence quería matar al guerrero, pero esa no era la razón por la que había comenzado la pelea y ella lo sabía. Le había dado la tapadera que necesitaba para encontrar a las mujeres en cuestión, pero ¡maldición! Odiaba dejarlo.**

**Mientras los guerreros gruñían de dolor, maldecían y esquivaban, lanzaban puñetazos, patadas y cuchilladas, las Arpías alrededor de la hoguera se percataron de ellos. Un segundo más tarde, las ovaciones y las apuestas comenzaron.**

**Candace se abrió paso a través de la multitud, su mirada fija permaneciendo sobre Terrence hasta el último segundo posible. Él y Lazarus llegaron a la nieve, dejando un rastro de sangre. El estómago se le contrajo.**

**_No te preocupes. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo._**

**Eso no hizo que dejara de temblar mientras llegaba al final de la muchedumbre, se agachaba y olfateaba, buscando el familiar olor de su madre. Nada. Se movió poco a poco hacia adelante. Aún así, nada. A la derecha. Nada. A la izquierda, ¡allí!**

**Se propulsó en aquella dirección, quedándose en las sombras tanto como le fue posible. Demasiado pronto, la inclinación de la montaña detuvo el progresivo avance. Miró hacia arriba. Hielo, rocas dentadas. Una cornisa.**

**Una cornisa que lo más probable condujera a una caverna.**

**Qué tópico. Las Arpías podían saltar más alto que los humanos, y hasta cernirse en el aire durante cortos períodos de tiempo, pero como sus alas eran tan pequeñas, no podían volar. Tendría que hacerlo de la forma dura y trepar. Colocó las manos y los pies con precisión, no quería que un guijarro o un pedazo de hielo la hicieran caer. Si las mujeres estaban ahí arriba ‑y creía que estaban, las muy granujas faltas de imaginación‑ el ruido más leve podría alertarlas. Oh, no dudaba que escuchaban el caos de abajo, pero era algo que habrían esperado.**

**La presión en el estómago empeoró cuando una voz que reconoció que pertenecía a un Eagleshield chilló y vociferó desde abajo:**

**—****Esa es la forma, vaquero. ¡Golpéale la cara!**

**¿Quién era el vaquero? ¿Terrence o Lazarus? Apostaría por Lazarus ya que Juliette era una Eagleshield, lo que significaba que su clan preferiría a Lazarus. Incluso aunque Terrence fuera un delicioso Señor del Inframundo. Idiotas. Hacían que se avergonzara de ser una Arpía.**

**—****Infierno santo, creo que le rompiste la nariz. El puñetazo más dulce que he visto nunca. ¡Hazlo otra vez! Hazlo otra vez —canturreó alguien más.**

**— ****¡Destrípalo!**

**— ****¡Tengo asegurado al ganador!**

**—****De ninguna manera. Lo tengo yo.**

**_No puedes permitirte mirar._**

**Continuó subiendo, sin hacer ninguna pausa hasta alcanzar la cornisa. Los brazos le temblaban y los muslos le ardían, pero se mantuvo firme, escuchando. Había un murmullo de voces, sí, pero susurrantes y no podía decir si eran masculinas o femeninas. Ni siquiera podía adivinar cuantos hablaban.**

**Para averiguarlo, tendría que entrar.**

**Si la descubrían, pelearían. Pero una pelea era mejor que una reunión secreta, donde los planes eran elaborados y promulgados. Al menos, impediría a los asistentes solidificar cualquier objetivo.**

**Tomó una respiración, se agachó, oscilando sobre la cornisa con una mano cogió una daga. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, hasta que empuñó dos dagas y esperó. ****_Entonces_****se arrastró.**

**Un error. Uno que sabía lamentaría siempre.**

**Con temor, comprendió inmediatamente que le habían tendido una trampa.**

**No hubo tiempo de actuar. Unas esposas se extendieron de los lados inferiores de la caverna y se le cerraron sobre los tobillos, los dientes metálicos clavándose tan profundamente que llegaron al hueso. Sofocó un grito de dolor, incluso cuando se le doblaron las rodillas. ****_No puedes distraer a Terrence._**

**Su madre y Juliette no se habían encontrado en privado. No lo habían hecho en absoluto. Simplemente habían reunido a un grupo de Cazadores asesinos. Y aquellos Cazadores la observaban fijamente, sonriendo, como si hubieran estado esperándola durante todo el tiempo.**

**###########**

**«**G**_ANAR, GANAR, GANAR_****».**

**Mientras Terrence luchaba contra el inmortal más fuerte con el que se había encontrado, su demonio cantaba con entusiasmo, con nerviosismo. Eso no habría sido tan malo, o no lo habría distraído tanto, si no hubiese tenido ****_otra_**** voz dentro de la cabeza. Tabitha. Instándole hacia una furiosa oscuridad que nunca antes había sentido.**

**«****_Ellas quieren matarla. La van a matar_****».**

**_Sabía _****muy bien quelas Arpíasquerían matarla. Sin embargo, ¿iban a tener éxito? Diablos, no. Pero si Tabitha estaba hablando con él, no podría estar compitiendo con Juliette. Y si ella no estaba compitiendo con Juliette, ¿por qué diablos había aceptado un desafío que podría no ser capaz de ganar, sólo para distraer a las filas, dando tiempo a Candace para infiltrarse en el campamento de su enemigo?**

**« ¡****_GANAR_****!»**

**«****_No estás ayudando_****». Duros nudillos le impactaron en la boca, los dientes triturando la piel del bastardo. No fue tan bueno como en sus sueños. El cerebro golpeó contra el cráneo y por un momento, vio estrellas. Odiaba las estrellas. La sangre le cubría la lengua, deslizándose por la garganta. Lazarus rodó encima de él, atrapándole por los hombros con sus firmes y huesudas rodillas. ****_Punch_****, ****_punch_****, ****_punch_****.**

**Los huesos crujieron. Se rompieron. Se destrozaron.**

**« ¡****_GANAR_****!»**

**«****_Lo sé jodidamente bien_****», se burló mentalmente. E ****_iba_**** a ganar esto. Tan pronto como encontrara sus cuchillos en la nieve manchada de sangre. El hijo de puta iba a perder su cabeza. Tal vez. Ojalá.**

**Sin duda.**

**Lo mínimo que iba a pasar, era que Lazarus iba a derramar sus tripas. Él era una amenaza para Candace. A las amenazas para Candace no se les permitía vivir.**

**«****_Ella va a morir. Esta noche. No hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarla_****». Tabitha de nuevo.**

**_Punch_****, ****_punch_****, ****_punch_****.**

**Más estrellas, montando los faldones de dolor. La rabia irrumpió a través de él, un rayo demasiado tiempo enjaulado, finalmente puesto en libertad. Corcoveó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando a Lazarus a estrellarse detrás de él.**

**Terrence se puso de pie en un instante. A través de los ojos hinchados, vio la sonrisa de placer de Lazarus, mientras él, también se levantaba. En el fondo de la mente, Terrence sabía que Lazarus podría haberle hecho mucho más daño. Podría haberle cortado y dejado en cubitos. Podría haber acudido a su profesión. En cambio, el hijo de un dios y monstruo de pesadillas había usado los puños. ¿De qué se trataba eso?**

**Mientras las Arpías empezaban a aplaudir, los guerreros se movían en círculos mirándose el uno al otro.**

**—****Eres tan predecible —Lazarus ****_chasqueó_**** la lengua. Y no fue lo más raro. Había hablado en el lenguaje de los dioses, utilizado hacía mucho tiempo. Un lenguaje que las Arpías, probablemente no entendían.**

**Terrence respondió con el mismo tono duro con las palabras casi olvidadas.**

**—****Qué patético eres. Lazarus, el perro faldero, la puta de Juliette.**

**Adiós sonrisa. Estrella de oro para Terrence, y de repente, realmente le gustaron las estrellas. Figúrate. Derrota se rió entre dientes.**

**— ****¿Crees que contigo va a ser diferente? Juliette te esclavizará de la misma manera en que ella me ha esclavizado. ¿De qué más crees que se trataba este concurso? No de los Juegos idiotas que a estas mujeres les gustan jugar. Se trata simplemente de castigar a la pelirroja.**

**—****Por lo que ****_tú_****hiciste, según escuché.**

**Lazarus se encogió de hombros, indiferente.**

**—****Me liberó. La culpa recae sobre ella.**

**—****Era una niña.**

**Otro encogimiento de esos anchos hombros.**

**—****Y yo funcionaba bajo la furia por mis circunstancias. No puedo controlarme a mí mismo cuando la ira me golpea.**

**Lo que significaba que no estaba funcionando bajo la rabia en estos momentos. O, si lo estaba, las cadenas tatuadas en su cuello y muñecas le impedían hacer algo al respecto.**

**—****Empiecen a luchar de nuevo ya —dijo una Arpía.**

**—****En serio. ¡Aburrido! —Esta última le lanzóunabotella vacía de cervezay el cristal legolpeó en el estómago.**

**« ¡****_GANAR_****!»**

**Estúpido Derrota.**

**«****_Tú hablas. Ella muere_****». Y allí estaba Tabitha una vez más.**

**Rechinaron los molares. Sabía que la perra estaba simplemente burlándose de él, tratando de distraerlo, de ponerle nervioso, convenciéndole de alejarse de este altercado y perder a propósito. Entonces, estaría fuera del recuento y Candace sería vulnerable.**

**—****Si Juliette es tan poderosa, ¿por qué no ha tratado de esclavizarme todavía? —exigió Terrence. Respuestas primero, patear culos después—. Ojo por ojo.**

**La mirada de Lazarus fue de lástima.**

**— ****¿No has aprendido nada? Las Arpías disfrutan del drama y el teatro, más que cualquier otra raza.**

**No se podía negar eso.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo hizo, entonces? Eres un tipo muy duro. Para ser un gatito. ¿Cómo te esclavizó?**

**Los hinchados labios de Lazarus temblaron. ¿Con diversión?**

**—****Como a ti. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que tengas cuidado con el primer premio.**

**¿La Vara? ¿****_La Vara_****había esclavizado a Lazarus?**

**— ****¿Así que es la verdadera? —Ahí se fue su teoría de que Juliette había estado fingiendo. Una teoría que había deseado que los dioses hubiesen demostrado fuera cierta. No estar en posesión de las peores manos equivocadas.**

**—****No puedo decirlo.**

**—****No lo harás, quieres decir.**

**Esos ojos de ónix brillaban con mil secretos.**

**—****No. No puedo. Estoy al borde de desobedecer, incluso diciendo esto.**

**— ****¿Y qué sucede cuando desobedeces?**

**—****Dolor. Muerte. Los supuestos de siempre. Y ahora, siento decirlo, tengo que seguir distrayéndote.**

**Terrence levantó una ceja.**

**— ****¿Sientes decirlo?**

**Le dedicó un guiño confiado.**

**—****No eres verdaderamente un mal tipo y en realidad me gusta la pelirroja. Es una luchadora.**

**—****_Ella es mía_****.**

**Le ofreció una sonrisa tan lenta y espesa como la miel goteante.**

**—****Tienes que sobrevivir en primer lugar. —Esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo Terrence. Lazarus corrió hacia delante, un borrón que a simple vista no era capaz de percibir.**

**Los puños de nuevo se clavaron en él, el impacto lanzándolo a una espiral de dolor. Rodó mientras era golpeado, sin importarle que ya no pudiera respirar siempre y cuando pudiera protegerse la cara.**

**« ¡****_Ganar_****!»**

**Por lo menos el demonio ya no estaba gritando. Terrence escudriñó la nieve y los cuerpos por armas, moviéndose a izquierda y derecha mientras lo hacía, desplazándose entre las Arpías, esperando que el guerrero no las golpeara a ellas para llegar a él. El tipo le recordaba a Sabin, que pensaba que los hombres y mujeres eran iguales en la batalla y no discriminaba a la hora de matar. Pero Juliette era su amante y probablemente le había prohibido herir a sus hermanas.**

**Finalmente. Vio espadas. No las suyas, sino las de una Arpía. Las deslizó de las vainas en su espalda.**

**_—_****Hey ****_—_****chilló ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.**

**Se alejó corriendo antes de que pudiera enterrarle las garras por el robo. Las botas se resbalaron en el hielo. Encontrar el equilibrio fue difícil, pero se mantuvo en movimiento, escuchando cualquier sonido que pudiera revelarle la ubicación de Lazarus.**

**Unos jadeos femeninos… directamente detrás de él. Esos significaba que las Arpías eran apartadas, y no bailando a su alrededor. Un error tan evidente, pensó. Lazarus era demasiado buen luchador para eso. ¿Acaso ****_quería_**** perder?**

**Maldita sea, Terrence no quería que le gustara.**

**Girando cuando llegó a una franja desocupada, Terrence se agachó. Estiró los brazos, las hojas extendidas. Contacto. Lazarus saltó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El metal cortó sus tobillos, haciéndolo cojear. Cayó y cayó duro, el hielo no ofreció nada de amortiguación para el impacto.**

**Con Derrota animando dentro de la cabeza de Terrence**

**«****_Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste_****». Mantuvo al guerrero abajo exactamente como él le había sujetado, con las rodillas en sus hombros.**

**Lazarus no se resistió.**

**—****Eso ****_dolió_****.**

**—****Lo siento. —Terrence golpeó las puntas de la espada junto a las sienes del hombre—. Y gracias —dijo, luchando contra la ola de placer que la victoria le había proporcionado. Lo distraería.**

**Unos ojos brillantes de sorpresa lo miraron.**

**— ****¿Qué, creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que te lanzaste a esa estocada? Dame un poco de crédito, por lo menos. —Una vez más, utilizó el lenguaje antiguo de los dioses.**

**Luego esa ola de placer inducida por ganar escapó libre de sus ataduras. No pudo retenerla ni un segundo más. Se estremeció y gimió junto con Derrota.**

**Chispas de éxtasis se encendieron en las venas, calentándolo. No en el mismo grado que al hacer el amor con Candace, pero lo suficiente como para ponerse duro instantánea y vergonzosamente.**

**Antes de que Lazarus pudiera responder, la sorpresa del hombre dio paso a la diversión y el guerrero elevó una ceja en pregunta.**

**—****No es por ti —dijo Terrence, ruborizándose.**

**—****Gracias a los dioses por ello.**

**—****Entonces. —****_Terminemos con esto_****—****. ¿Te curas rápidamente?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****Lo siento por esto, pero necesito cinco minutos a solas y no puedo tenerte persiguiéndome. —Recuperó las espadas, les sacudió el hielo, y luego las enterró contra los hombros de Lazarus—. Hazme un favor y no te levantes.**

**Un gruñido, un endurecimiento de ese gran cuerpo. Abucheos a su alrededor.**

**Terrence se puso en pie y se apartó, explorando el panorama. Las Arpías se alejaban de él, incluso retrocedieron. Algunas de las más valientes le ofrecieron olas con el meñique y sonrisas seductoras, invitaciones abiertas para acostarse con ellas.**

**Captó la mirada de Sabin. Lysander estaba a su lado, las alas de oro formando un arco sobre sus hombros. A pesar del frío, los dos estaban sudando. Debían haber escuchado la conmoción y corrieron hacia aquí.**

**Hizo un gesto hacia el monte de la izquierda con una inclinación de la barbilla y ellos asintieron. Mientras que Lazarus estaba golpeándole la cara, había mantenido un ojo en Candace. Ella había subido a esa montaña y desapareció en el interior de una caverna.**

**Se puso en marcha, decidido. Después de unos pocos pasos, los consortes le flanqueaban los costados. En el camino, pensó que olía a humo. Y carne quemada. El pánico de repente lo llenó y miró hacia arriba. El pánico se mezcló con terror. Humo negro emanaba de la caverna.**

**¡Mierda! No había tiempo para subir.**

**—****Llévame ahí arriba —exigió—. Ahora.**

**Lysander captó su urgencia. Agarró a Terrence debajo de los brazos, extendiendo las alas, las piernas doblándose para empujar. Se dispararon en el aire y el Ángel le dejó caer en la cornisa antes de dirigirse a repetir el proceso con Sabin.**

**— ****¡Candace! —Terrence se precipitó en el interior, tosiendo mientras el humo se espesaba y le quemaba la garganta. Movió la mano frente a los ardientes ojos, tratando de ver. En aquel momento estaba en el centro de la destrucción, y no había ninguna razón para tratar de alejar la oscuridad. Podía ver muy bien.**

**A los menos veinticinco cuerpos estaban quemándose, las llamas crepitando todavía en ellos, iluminando la zona. Estaban tan carbonizados, que no podía decir si eran hombres o mujeres. El corazón casi le estalló en el pecho, la sangre calentándose con más de ese pánico. Ella no podía ser uno de los muertos. Simplemente no podía.**

**Le había fallado. No podía haberle fallado. La necesitaba. La amaba.**

**—****Candace —dijo con el nudo en la garganta cada vez mayor—. Candace, muñeca. ¿Dónde estás, amor?**

**— ****¿Qué demonios? —exigió Sabin detrás de él.**

**—****Gran Deidad —sopló Lysander.**

**Terrence los ignoró y se inclinó para estudiar los cuerpos más cercanos a él. Estaba temblando mientras se acercaba y quitaba la daga apretada de la ennegrecida mano. El mango estaba tan caliente que la piel inmediatamente se le ampolló, pero no la soltó. No la reconoció, tampoco. Bueno. Bien, entonces. Esta no era ella.**

**Un gemido se hizo eco a unos pocos metros por delante de él. Femenino. Lleno de dolor. Familiar. No había un sonido más dulce. Estuvo de pie en un instante, corriendo hacia él. Entonces la vio, y se detuvo abruptamente. El estómago se le retorció en cien nudos, cada uno cortándole.**

**La habían clavado a la pared.**

**Tan aliviado como estaba de que estuviera viva, ****_él_**** quería morir. Unas espadas estaban ancladas en sus hombros, sujetándola a la pared rocosa. La sangre escurría por su cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndola con rayas carmesí de dolor. Si la habían violado...**

**Con sólo el pensamiento, Terrence se sintió dispuesto a liberar a su demonio por completo, para darle perverso reinado, para golpear a todos los ciudadanos en el mundo hasta dejarlos como pulpa.**

**_La rabia más tarde. Ahora ocúpate de ella_****.****Un paso fuerte, dos.**

**Las llamas prendieron sobre la camiseta, quemando el material y chamuscándole la piel. Se detuvo y se dio unas palmaditas para apagarla. Cuando eso no ayudó, se arrancó la tela por la cabeza y la tiró a un lado. Sólo entonces el fuego murió.**

**—****Qué sucedió…**

**—****Fuera —gruñó Terrence, y Sabin cerró la boca—. Los dos. Ahora. —Ella no querría que nadie la viera así.**

**Silencio. Pasos a regañadientes. Terrence estudió a su mujer todo el tiempo. Sus ojos eran negros, el blanco había desaparecido completamente, pero intercaladas en ese lienzo de medianoche estaban las mismas llamas que le habían chamuscado. Crepitando furiosamente.**

**—****Candace —dijo suavemente.**

**Ella luchó contra las espadas, dando otro gemido.**

**—****Quédate quieta, muñeca. ¿De acuerdo? —Se atrevió a dar un paso más. Un error. Los vaqueros se incendiaron a continuación. Una vez más se detuvo. Esta vez no se molestó en darse palmadas a sí mismo, sólo cortó el material ofensivo del cuerpo, quedándose sólo en ropa interior y botas.**

**—****Muñeca, escúchame. ¿Vale? —dijo, volviendo a intentarlo. Dejó caer la hoja, para que no creyera que tenía la intención de hacerle daño—. Por favor, escúchame. Quiero ayudarte. Te voy a ayudar, lo quieras o no. Por favor no me mates hasta que te saque de aquí.**

**Esperó a que Derrota levantara algunas protestas sobre la letanía de esos "por favor". Tal vez considerándolo un reto. Sin embargo el demonio se quedó en silencio. ¿Aún tenía miedo de Candace? ¿O estaba en duelo por lo que le habían hecho a ella después del placer que ellos habían experimentado en sus brazos?**

**—****Aquí voy. —Terrence inhaló el aire espeso… lo contuvo... contuvo... y avanzó. La piel siguió calentándose, pero no lo hizo arder de nuevo, y, finalmente, llegó hasta ella. Suavemente, muy suavemente, ahuecó sus mejillas, con los pulgares siguiendo la forma de sus hermosos huesos bajo esa piel de seda. Se sorprendió al ver que sus propias garras habían surgido. Las garras del demonio. Sin embargo, no la cortó, fue oh, tan cuidadoso.**

**—****Oh, nena —gimió, con el pecho dolorido—. Lo siento mucho.**

**Las lágrimas se filtraron por las comisuras de eso ojos de medianoche, y sabía que estaba llegando a la mujer en el interior. No la había protegido de esto y no estaba seguro de por qué no estaba sufriendo dolor como resultado de su fracaso. ¿Debido a que se curaría? ****_Por favor, que se cure_****. ¿Porque alguien que no era Arpía le había hecho daño? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Los Cazadores de nuevo?**

**Desesperadamente quería cortarse la yugular y darle toda la sangre que necesitara para curarse. Pero no podía. Todavía no. No podía arriesgarse a que sus huesos y carne se curaran con todo el metal que la mantenía en el lugar.**

**—****Voy a quitarte las espadas, ¿de acuerdo? —No podía permitir que esto le sucediera de nuevo a ella. Nunca. No podría soportarlo. «****_Ese es un reto_****», le dijo a Derrota. «****_Un reto que vas a aceptar. Ella es nuestra para protegerla y si le fallamos de nuevo, vamos a sufrir, aunque más tarde se cure. ¿Entendido?_****»**

**Una pausa. Entonces, un débil:**

**«****_Ganar_****».**

**A pesar de que Terrence no quería liberarla, lo hizo, y se apoderó de las espadas. Estaban más calientes que la daga que había utilizado para cortarse los pantalones y que le habían ampollado las manos dejándolas latiendo de dolor. No le importó. Su dolor importaba poco. ¿Qué importaba? El dolor de ****_ella_****. El pequeño movimiento la atormentó, lo sabía, porque sus lágrimas caían más rápidamente.**

**No dispuesto a prolongar la agonía, tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Durante varios segundos, el metal quedó atrapado en hueso. Tiró más fuerte. Ella no hizo el menor ruido. Finalmente, quedó libre y se hundió hacia adelante. Dejó caer las espadas y la agarró, dejándola suavemente en el suelo. Había también heridas en sus tobillos, pero no estaban atados, por lo que no les hizo caso.**

**Una vez más quería abrazarla. Una vez más no se permitió el lujo. Utilizó las garras para cortarse profundamente el cuello, se inclinó y colocó la herida justo por encima de su boca.**

**—****Bebe, muñeca. Te sentirás mejor, te lo juro. Y después me dirás lo que pasó y voy a castigar a todos los involucrados. Eso te lo juro, también.**

**Al principio, no respondió. Entonces su lengua lamió, un toque de fuego, tan caliente como la empuñadura de la espada. Tuvo que jadear, pero no se apartó. Entonces la boca se trabó en el lugar, marcándolo ahora y para siempre, y chupó, chupó y chupó, y oh, sí, le gustaba eso.**

**—****Así —la elogió—. Buena chica, buena. Toma todo lo que necesites. Tómalo todo.**

**Ella le tomó la palabra y bebió hasta llenarse. Cuando terminó, el vértigo le atravesó, pero no le importó. Sólo se alegraba de que Derrota no hubiera visto eso como un desafío. Se enderezó y miró hacia ella. **

**Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración agitada y superficial. Su temperatura se había enfriado un poco y el rostro no estaba tan pálido. Eso significaba que estaba sanando. ¿Verdad?**

**Tenía que sacarla de la cueva plagada de humo. Su camiseta llena de agujeros descansaba a pocos centímetros de distancia. La agarró y envolvió lo que quedaba del material alrededor del cuerpo de Candace. Tan tiernamente como pudo, la levantó en brazos. Se tambaleó sobre los pies, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera.**

**En la entrada de la cueva, llamó a Lysander. El ángel apareció un segundo más tarde, flotando justo por delante de él, las alas deslizándose con gracia a través del aire.**

**—****Llévanos a nuestra tienda —dijo con voz ronca. No podía perder a esta mujer.**

**###########**

**—**V**amos, muñeca. Te he dejado dormir lo suficiente. Ahora estás haciendo el vago.**

**Terrence, pensó Candace aturdida, todo el cuerpo despertando a la vida. Él estaba aquí, junto a ella. Tenía que ser él. Su voz, tan cerca, tan dulce. Unos suaves dedos le apartaron el pelo de la frente. Conocía el toque. Adoraba el roce y se inclinó hacia él.**

**—****Vamos, sigue así.**

**Su voz ronca de barítono demostró ser una cuerda salvavidas y se aferró desesperadamente. Centímetro a centímetro, salió de la oscuridad gruesa y empalagosa que la rodeaba. A pesar de que cada movimiento ****_dolía_****. Terrence, tenía que alcanzar a Terrence. Ese había sido su último pensamiento, recordó. Su último pensamiento antes de…**

**Había oído tantos gritos. De terror, de dolor… Suyos, de muchos otros. El olor de la piel derritiéndose le había golpeado la nariz y sintió nauseas. Igual que ahora, al recordar. Soltó la cuerda salvavidas. ****Y cayó, abajo, abajo, ****regresando a la oscuridad.**

**— ****¡Candace! No voy a decirlo otra vez. Despierta de una puta vez. ¡Ahora!**

**Terrence. Agarró la cuerda una vez más. Una vez más tiró de ella hacia arriba… arriba… una luz brillante esperaba en la superficie. Sólo tenía que llegar… agarrarla casi… otro tirón…**

**Abrió los párpados con un grito de sorpresa e indignación persistente alojado en la garganta. Estaba jadeando y sudando, los músculos agarrotados sobre los huesos. Trató de incorporarse, pero unas duras manos la sujetaron.**

**—****No. Aún estás curándote, por lo que no quiero que te muevas.**

**De repente el hermoso rostro de Terrence se cernió sobre ella. Sus profundos ojos azules vidriosos, enfebrecidos. La preocupación grabada en las profundas líneas alrededor de la boca y su piel normalmente bronceada estaba casi tan ****incolora ****como su pelo. No, no era cierto. Había manchas de color, pero eran brillantes ribetes rojos y ampollas.**

**Estaba desnudo. Al verlo, algo le hirvió por dentro. Conocimiento, poder, conexión. Sí, una conexión más ****prevaleciente ****incluso que la que sentía con Ann. Más que ****vinculante****, esa conexión se ****entretejía****, hasta que ella no podía decir quién era quién. Eran simplemente uno.**

**— ****¿Estás bien? —Dioses, incluso hablar dolía. Tenía la garganta en carne viva, agonizante, como si alguien le hubiese raspado el interior con un cristal dentado y luego, sólo por diversión, ****pintado ****la carne sangrante con acido.**

**—****Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ti. Has estado fuera durante tres días.**

**¿Tres días? Abrió los ojos ampliamente.**

**—****El tercer juego…**

**—****Comienza dentro de dos días. Ann me ha mantenido informado.**

**Gracias a los dioses. ****_Todavía_****. Tres días.**

**—****Tengo que tener un aspecto horrible —murmuró. Habría querido peinarse con los dedos, pero decidió que levantar el brazo requería demasiado esfuerzo.**

**—****Te veo viva, y eso es malditamente hermosa para mí.**

**Querido hombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras absorbía su alabanza.**

**—****Además —dijo—, los dos estamos limpios. Lysander me dio túnicas. Túnicas angelicales. Una pila de ellas. Cada vez que me pongo una nueva, es como tomar un baño. Tú también. Todo, desde tu cabello hasta la punta de los pies está… es… lavado. Y déjame decirte, que es algo ****_raro_****.**

**¿Por qué le decía eso? A menos que… Oh. Oh. La deseaba. Bueno, ella se esmeraría en ****_eso_****. La excitación la calentó y los pezones se le endurecieron.**

**Se recorrió el cuerpo evaluando los daños que habría que solucionar.**

**Estaba desnuda, con los hombros amarillentos y con costras. El estómago, estaba bien. Las piernas, muy bien. Los tobillos, con moratones. No estaba mal.**

**Estaba acostada sobre una alfombra de piel de imitación que su hermana gemela debió haberle dado, dentro de una carpa blanca casi estéril, el aire de alrededor caliente a pesar de que el viento en el exterior agitaba la entrada casi cristalizada por el frío.**

**Apoyando el peso en un brazo, Terrence tuvo cuidado de no rozar la larga longitud de su gruesa erección –y oh, sí, tenía una‑ contra ella. Al instante una ardiente calidez se le congregó entre las piernas. Ella anhelaba su toque, su boca. Quería explorar esta nueva y profunda conexión. Se lamió los labios.**

**—****Te mueves rápido —dijo con una sonrisa.**

**— ****¡Maldita sea, Candace! Saca la mente fuera de la alcantarilla y háblame. He estado esperando pacientemente durante tres ****_días_****.**

**Su ****_apodo cariñoso_**** para ella hizo que le mirara a la cara de nuevo. La preocupación había regresado con toda su fuerza y recordó el porqué estaba aquí, en las condiciones en que estaba y el peligro en que había puesto a este hombre. Y no tuvo que apartar la necesidad sexual. Ésta se desvaneció sola.**

**—****Está bien. Vale. ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**Sus ojos brillaban hacia ella.**

**—****En primer lugar, si alguna vez tuviste alguna duda de que soy tu consorte, ya puedes eliminarla. Has dormido a mí lado.**

**No era el tema terrible que había esperado y se relajó contra su piel.**

**—****Lo siento, cariño, pero esa cosa de los consortes no funciona por dormir juntos.**

**Él le dedicó una mirada furibunda.**

**— ****¿Cómo funciona, entonces?**

**—****Las siestas no cuentan si la Arpía se queda dormida mientras está herida. Tengo que dormir a tu lado cuando estoy sana y eso no ha sucedido todavía.**

**—****Sucederá. —Radiaba determinación y ella sabía que él lo veía como un desafío. Un reto que obviamente había aceptado.**

**Sin embargo, ella no permitió que le molestara. Quería dormir junto a él, acurrucada a su lado, algo que jamás había hecho con otro hombre. Cómo o por qué ocurrió, no tenía importancia.**

**—****Ahora cuéntame que diablos pasó —continuó, cada palabra más hosca que la anterior—. ¿Esos hombres… te hicieron…?**

**De acuerdo. Las ampollas no eran las únicas que le teñían el rostro ahora. También lo hacía la furia. Tanta furia.**

**¿Furia por haber sido maltratada?**

**— ****¿Hicieron qué? ¿Clavarme a la pared? Sí. ¿Incendiarse y arder hasta la muerte? Sip, eso también. —Una vez más los gritos y las llamas le pasaron por la mente. En lugar de atormentarla como lo habían hecho en el sombrío y oscuro vacío, experimentó una oleada de satisfacción.**

**La victoria le pertenecía.**

**—****No, muñeca —su expresión se suavizó y se enterneció, buscando. Deslizó un dedo suavemente por el puente de la nariz—. ¿Ellos… te violaron?**

**—****No. —Se estremeció por el suculento contacto—. Los hubiera dejado más muertos de lo que están.**

**El alivio se unió a la furia y a la ternura.**

**—****Entonces, no mearé en sus restos calcinados. Así que ¿cómo los mataste? Quiero decir, sé que se quemaron vivos, como dices, pero ¿****_cómo_**** lo lograste? Tenías que haberlo hecho después de haber sido clavada. De lo contrario, habrías sido trinchada como un jamón de Navidad.**

**Hombre inteligente.**

**—****Yo… —A medida que ****_esos_**** recuerdos afloraban, frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado—. No quiero decírtelo —susurró. Aunque estaba satisfecha con el resultado final, para ****_obtenerlo_**** había abierto una verdadera caja de Pandora de complicaciones y no creía que Terrence apreciase la ironía.**

**Las oscuras pestañas se fusionaron.**

**—****Hazlo de todos modos. Ahora. Y empieza desde el principio. Quiero saberlo todo.**

**Tan mandón, su guerrero. Tan sexy. No quería contárselo, pero lo haría. Lo había planeado, incluso mientras pronunciaba la negativa. Haría cualquier cosa, incluso esto, para evitar que viviera un momento de dolor.**

**—****Subí a la cornisa y los Cazadores me estaban esperando. Se me abalanzaron y luchamos. Me gustaría haber ganado, mucho, pero ellos sabían que tenían que ir a por mis alas. —Probablemente cortesía de Juliette, a pesar de que discutir una debilidad con ****_alguien_**** estaba prohibido y castigado con la muerte—. Una vez que me las rompieron, sujetarme con las espadas fue fácil.**

**Cada palabra le tenía en tensión.**

**—****No te oí gritar.**

**Lo sabía, se había asegurado de no hacerlo, sosteniendo los gritos dentro. No quería distraerle de su pelea con Lazarus. La cual debía haber ganado, ya que estaba aquí y evidentemente sin dolor.**

**¿Le había llamado sexy? Había querido decir irresistiblemente arrebatador. Pero se preguntó ¿por qué no había oído los gritos de los Cazadores? Interesante. ¿Alguien había sido capaz de alguna manera de mantener el ruido dentro de la cueva?**

**—****El resto —le exigió con un graznido.**

**_Hazlo_****.**

**—****Estaba tan enojada, tan… desesperada, el calor dentro de mí simplemente erupción.**

**—****Conozco ese calor —dijo con voz ronca.**

**— ****¿En serio? —dijo con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.**

**—****Sí. Cuando hicimos el amor, me quemaste bastante.**

**— ****¡Qué! —ella no había estado prestando atención a su cuerpo, solo al suyo propio. Tan egoísta—. Dioses, Terrence. Lo siento mucho.**

**—****Yo no —sus labios temblaban en su primera representación real de diversión desde que había despertado—. Me gustó.**

**Eso no la calmó. Pudo haberlo ****_matado_****. En vez de considerarlo y tal vez echarse a llorar, corrió a contar su historia.**

**—****Me incendié, pero no me hice daño. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, únicamente observé como los hombres a mi alrededor también se prendían fuego. Y cuando los otros trataron de huir de la cueva, los miré y lo siguiente que supe es que se retorcían mientras se quemaban. Mi Arpía se echó a reír. —Para ser honesta, ella también—. Luego simplemente de alguna manera me desmayé.**

**—****No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste incendiarte y estar bien minutos más tarde?**

**La respuesta era el motivo de que no hubiera querido hablar del tema.**

**—****Debería haber juntado las piezas antes de esto, pero lo descarté como una tontería. Tal vez porque yo estaba demasiado distraída cortejando a mi consorte.**

**Él soltó una carcajada.**

**— ****¿Descartado, qué tontería? ¿Y estás diciendo que me cortejabas? Muñeca, si las últimas semanas son tu idea de cortejar, necesitamos seriamente trabajar en tus habilidades para las citas.**

**—****Cierra la boca. Te atrapé, ¿no?**

**—****Sí —dijo tiernamente y con voz ronca—. Me atrapaste.**

**Eso la apaciguó (y derritió).**

**—****Como iba diciendo, mi padre es un cambiante Fénix. Debo haber heredado algunas de sus habilidades. — ¡Y no le gustaba tenerlas! Por supuesto que valoraba su nueva capacidad para freír a sus enemigos hasta cenizas humeantes, pero el Fénix era una raza exclusiva, displicente y cualquier persona que mostrara el más mínimo indicio de piroquinesis era capturada y retenida por la "fuerza" dentro de su territorio.**

**Honestamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo su madre y su padre se habían enredado en primer lugar.**

**De. Acuerdo. ****_Asqueroso_****. Huyó de ese pensamiento. ****_De todos modos_****. Es por eso que su padre las había secuestrado a ella y a Ann hace tantos siglos atrás, para asegurarse de que no mostraban una afinidad con el fuego. No lo hicieron, por lo que las habían puesto en libertad. No solo las liberó, sino que les dijo que no volvieran jamás.**

**Ella no debería estar exhibiendo tal afinidad ahora. El Fénix podía soportar el calor intenso y controlar el fuego desde el nacimiento. Hasta ahora, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Una capacidad latente, tal vez? Pero entonces, ¿no debería haber llegado en la pubertad? Solo podía pensar en una única cosa que había cambiado en su vida. Su necesidad, ****_su ardiente deseo_**** por Terrence.**

**Cuando –si‑ su padre se enterara, ¿vendría a por ella? ¿La obligaría a vivir con su pueblo? No necesitaba considerarlo. Sí. Él lo haría. Y ella se negaría. ¿Se vería obligada a luchar contra él y todos sus hermanos, sólo para vivir la vida que ella quería? ¿Él haría una apuesta con Terrence en una tentativa de forzar la mano?**

**—****Me alegro de que heredaras las habilidades de tu padre. Estás viva y nada es más importante que eso —dijo Terrence—. Hiciste un gran trabajo.**

**— ****¿En serio? —Nunca se cansaría de sus alabanzas.**

**—****Si tu objetivo era que me preocupara hasta la muerte, entonces sí. —Ahora estaba ceñudo, su afecto transformado en ira. Ella pensó en qué pasaría si se volviera loco—. Nunca más vuelvas a actuar por tu cuenta. Te encadenarás a mi lado y te gustará. ¿Entendido?**

**No se dignó a responder a una declaración tan absurda.**

**—****Para que lo sepas, también tú hiciste un buen trabajo—. Tal vez si le aplaudía, dejaría de permitir que su preocupación hablara por él y recordaría que ****_ella había ganado_****.**

**—****Bueno, tú no hiciste un gran trabajo, y esa es la bendita verdad. ¡Casi mueres! No gritaste y sé el porqué. No querías distraerme. Pero ¿adivina que? ¡Preferiría que me hubieses distraído! Podría haber acudido al rescate y ayudarte a realizar esa matanza.**

**También podría haber ardido hasta la muerte con los Cazadores.**

**—****Bueno… bueno… ¡tampoco tú hiciste un buen trabajo!**

**—****Nop. Ya dijiste que lo hice.**

**—****Y ahora digo que ****_no_****.**

**—****Lo siento, no puedes retractarte. Lo hiciste fatal porque te dejaste clavar. No lo hagas de nuevo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haberte pasado?**

**Sip. Los qué‑pasaría definitivamente lo estaban dirigiendo. La indignación desapareció. ¿Cómo podía culparle? Si la situación fuera a la inversa, ella habría hecho lo mismo.**

**—****No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.**

**Terrence lanzó una respiración trabajosa, visiblemente más relajado con cada molécula de aire que soltaba.**

**—****Entonces, ¿por qué no me querías hablar acerca de los Cazadores?**

**Bueno, tal vez todavía le quedaba un ****_poco_**** de indignación. Muy remilgada, dijo:**

**—****Porque si te contaba mi potencia de fuego recién descubierta tendría que decirte algo aún peor… que no podemos tener relaciones sexuales. —Y lo decía en serio. Podría haberse olvidado de su resolución al despertar, pero ahora la recordaba.**

**— ****¡Y una mierda! —rugió.**

**—****Terrence, no podemos. Te quemaré. —Gravemente. Tal vez incluso podría matarlo.**

**Él suavizó la voz cuando dijo:**

**—****No lo hiciste la última vez.**

**Entonces, por fin, afortunadamente, se giró hacia ella, presionándole la polla entre las piernas, golpeando justo donde más lo deseaba.**

**La necesidad explotó de nuevo a la vida, y tuvo que apretar las manos en la alfombra para evitar salir a su encuentro. El calor… podía sentirlo crecer de nuevo, hirviendo bajo la piel.**

**—****Mentiroso. Dijiste que te provoque ampollas.**

**—****También te dije que me gustó.**

**_No te atrevas a suavizarte_****.**

**—****No importa. La última vez no había prendido fuego a nada. Ahora que lo hice, las posibilidades son mayores de que vaya a ocurrir otra vez. Y cuando estoy contigo, al parecer pierdo todo atisbo de sentido común. No seré capaz de controlarme.**

**—****Si ese es el caso, tampoco serás capaz de luchar en las dos siguientes competiciones. Tu ira sin duda se encenderá y estallará, matando a cualquiera que esté a tu alrededor.**

**—****Sí, pero quiero matar a mis contrincantes. —Realmente no, pero no quería admitir que él tenía razón.**

**—****Pondrías en peligro a tu familia.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**—****Sólo dame tus labios, porque esto está sucediendo. ****_Si_**** tú puedes soportarlo —añadió pensativamente—. Tus lesiones…**

**Acababa de pincharle infernalmente el orgullo y levantó la barbilla.**

**—****Puedo soportar cualquier cosa.**

**—****Bueno. Me he preocupado durante demasiado tiempo y te necesito. Más que eso, merezco una recompensa por haber cuidado de ti. ¿No?**

**Seguía preocupada por su seguridad. Él era la parte más importante de su vida.**

**—****Es tu demonio el que habla. Lo sé. Si meditas sobre esto, tú…**

**—****Muñeca, no he pensado con claridad desde que te conocí. Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Te van a gustar, me van a gustar y vamos a culminar esto vivos —hizo una pausa y se rió—. ¿Lo pillas? ****_Culminar_**** esto.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero su total desprecio por sus temores hizo mucho por aliviarlos.**

**Sin embargo, Terrence no lo hizo.**

**—****A mi demonio le gustaría dominarte, sí, y estar contigo sexualmente es mucho más satisfactorio que cualquier otra cosa porque también te tiene miedo, haciendo que tu entrega sea más placentera. Pero él no ha aceptado un desafío todavía. Esto es solo entre tú y yo. Y la necesidad. Persistente y furiosa necesidad.**

**Ella se mordió el labio inferior.**

**—****No quiero que Derrota me tenga miedo. Quiero gustarle siempre.**

**Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.**

**—****Bien. Porque el hijo de puta solo ronronea de aprobación.**

**— ****¿En serio?**

**Ella finalmente se permitió colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él apretó el pene contra ella, se frotó de un lado al otro y ella lanzó un gemido de placer desde lo más profundo. Pero el calor se intensificó y pulsó de ella, provocando que él comenzara a sudar. Lo cual la asustó.**

**—****Terrence.**

**—****Soy tu consorte. No puedes lastimarme.**

**Otra buena razón.**

**—****Pero… esa es tu excitación hablando.**

**—****No, es mi confianza en ti y tú fuerza hablando.**

**—****Dijiste que hice un pésimo trabajo.**

**—****No.**

**—****Si, lo hiciste.**

**—****Cierra la boca, Candace y deja de detenerme. Míralo de esta manera si lo prefieres. Tu Arpía es una chica pateadora de culos y me ama. No va a hacerme daño. Lidia con ello y vamos a seguir adelante.**

**—****Te ****_tolera_**** —mintió Candace.**

**—****Obviamente necesita una lección de vocabulario. Me ama. Y… —continuó antes de que ella pudiera hacer un comentario— es más fuerte que tu lado Fénix. Debe serlo. —Mientras él hablaba, le rozaba los pezones, dándole más de ese dulce, dulce contacto que tanto ansiaba—. De lo contrario, habrías estado todo este tiempo incendiando gente. ****_Pero_****. Si te hace sentir mejor…**

**La levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia la salida. Ella sintió el descenso de la temperatura en el momento en que Terrence puso un pie fuera. La nieve caía del cielo oscuro, tan recia como una tormenta.**

**—****Estamos solos aquí —dijo él—. Todos los demás salieron ayer y Lysander colocó guardias al otro lado de la montaña. Nadie nos acechará.**

**Era bueno saberlo. Cuán vergonzoso era que no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de una emboscada. Sólo este hombre. Sólo su tacto.**

**—****Vamos a morir congelado —le advirtió mientras la tendía sobre la nieve. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras se le enfriaba el cuerpo.**

**—****Toma una decisión****Moriré quemado o de frío. ¿Cuál va a ser? —****Le separó las piernas tanto como pudo y se agachó frente a ella—. Tan hermosa —dijo, recorriendo con un dedo su coño humedecido.**

**Ella arqueó la espalda en actitud de suplica.**

**—****Tan ****_bueno_****.**

**—****Tan mía. —Tanteó su clítoris, aumentándole el deseo, tocando en todas partes menos ****_allí_****—. Dilo.**

**—****Soy tuya —suspiró ella. Siempre.**

**Un beso y una lamida en el centro de su necesidad provocó que ella gimiera, y entonces él estuvo una vez más cerniéndose sobre ella. La nieve caía alrededor de él, inquietantemente hermoso. No entró en ella, todavía no, pero lentamente comenzó a frotarse con fuerza una vez más, tentando, burlándose. Ella soltó otro gemido de necesidad.**

**—****Terrence. Por favor.**

**—****Dioses, sabes tan bien. Necesito más. —Volvió a bajar, lamiendo y chupando.**

**El placer explotó atravesándola y enredó los dedos en su cabello. El calor volvió a florecer, a pesar de los vientos fríos, dando vueltas por las venas. A pesar del placentero mareo que le nublaba la vista, le miró, decidida a detenerle al primer signo de peligro. El sudor perlaba sus sienes y le caía sobre los muslos. Sudaba, pero no había ronchas. Bien, bien, todo iba bien.**

**Su lengua nunca dejó de moverse sobre ella, hundiéndose dentro y fuera, haciéndole el amor, hasta que finalmente se deslizó sobre el clítoris. Con una última presión, la envió rápidamente al orgasmo. Una explosión de satisfacción la recorrió, viajando desde el centro de las piernas hasta el pecho, los brazos, los pies, deslizando una marea de sensaciones por cada parte del cuerpo. Las llamas estallaron detrás de los párpados, pero nunca la abandonaron.**

**Entonces comenzó a creer. Nunca podría lastimar a este hombre. Ni intencionadamente, ni involuntariamente. Era su otra mitad, tan indispensable como el corazón. Infiernos, él ****_era_**** el corazón. Calmaba a su Arpía y ahora, al parecer, domesticó al Fénix.**

**—****Abre los ojos, muñeca.**

**Obedeció sin rechistar. Estaba suspendido sobre ella, el pelo pegado al cuero cabelludo, todavía sudoroso. La punta del pene le rozaba la empapada apertura y ella tuvo que morderse los labios cuando el deseo renovado estalló.**

**—****Tiempo de confesión —dijo. Otro roce—. Quemaste las túnicas angelicales. La de ambos. Es por eso que estamos desnudos. Y realmente me prendiste fuego. Una vez. Y lo superé. —N****o le dio tiempo para replicar cuando se estrelló contra ella****, hundiéndose tan profundamente como pudo.**

**Automáticamente se arqueó para encontrarse con él, para tomarlo, entero.**

**—****Tú… Hijo de puta —acertó a decir con voz entrecortada. Era tan grande, que la estiraba. La golpeaba más profundo que cualquier otro. Pero estaba tan mojada, que se deslizaba suavemente—. Podría… matarte haciendo esto. —Había estado tan segura, después del clímax, que no podría herirle. Ahora, descubría que le ****_había_**** lastimado… que podría hacerlo de nuevo.**

**—****Un accidente —dijo con un gemido. Se introdujo más profundo, se retiró, y volvió a introducirse.**

**—****No te pondré en peligro — ¿Podría apartarle? ****_Por su propio bien, para su propio bien_****—. Terrence…**

**—****No me pones en peligro. Y te lo demostraré.**

**##########**

T**errence llevó a su mujer a orgasmo tras orgasmo, sin mostrar misericordia, doblando su cuerpo en todas las posiciones imaginables. Chupando sus pezones, lamiéndola de la cabeza a los pies, restregándose contra su sexo en un masaje largo y seguro, golpeando en su interior, lento y suave, luego aceleró, firmemente, más rápido, los golpes apresurados y superficiales, y luego, profundos y penetrantes.**

**Cuando ella se acostó sobre su espalda, casi incapaz de recuperar el aliento, se colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros. Cuando llegó a otro orgasmo, movió las piernas a la cintura. Cuando llegó a ****_otro_****orgasmo, la giró y la tomó por la espalda. Y a pesar de todo, se retorcía, gemía y pedía más.**

**Más. Sí, le daría más. Pensó que podía amarla así para siempre, y aún otro día, a pesar de su propia furiosa necesidad de llegar al orgasmo. Una necesidad que se estaba construyendo y cimentando, consumiéndolo, pero nunca había estado más decidido a marcarse a sí mismo en otro ser. Y lo haría. Hasta que cada célula que ella poseía llorara de conocimiento de él, incapaz de negarlo de manera alguna.**

**De esa manera, nunca podría olvidar que le pertenecía, nunca olvidaría lo que haría si ella lo asustaba otra vez. No es que esto fuera un gran elemento de disuasión. Infiernos, le estaba dando una razón para patear su culo todos los malditos días. Ella casi muere, y él le daba el mejor sexo de su vida. ****_Sin necesidad de controlar el maldito ego,_********_gracias._**

**Simplemente... no quería que este momento terminara. Necesitaba esto. La necesitaba.**

**Mantenerlo a distancia no era una opción. Sí, había sabido cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de que lo había quemado. Y sí, había confesado sólo cuando ella había sido incapaz de encajar la mayor parte de esto. Pero hola. Él era ****_inteligente._****Le había dicho que carbonizarlo sobre una llama abierta había sido un accidente. Lo que no le había dicho, ¿algo de lo que podrían hablar más tarde? Era que él había incitado el accidente.**

**Ella se estaba muriendo, jadeando por el último aliento. Y había visto a suficientes personas morir para saber cuándo sería llamada la Parca. Y sabía que Lucien pronto sería convocado. Lucien atendería la citación, sin importar cuán ardientemente Terrence protestara. Llevaría el alma Candace a la otra vida, como su demonio, Muerte, lo demandaba. Sabiendo que iba a suceder, Terrence había caído directamente en la tierra de la locura y recordó a Gideon.**

**Él se había casado con su mujer.**

**Se acordó que Gideon había delirado sobre cortarse a sí mismo, y luego a Scarlet y entonces mezcló sus sangres. La forma de casarse de la vieja escuela. La acción había unido sus vidas, sus almas, y la fuerza de Gideon se había convertido en la de Scarlet. Así que Terrence lo había hecho. Se cortó a sí mismo y luego a Candace. En el momento en que la hoja se había hundido en la carne sensible entre sus pechos, ella había entrado en erupción, golpeándolo, los fuegos habían comenzado de nuevo.**

**Un ****_poco_****de piel se le había derretido ‑como la mitad superior de su cuerpo‑, pero había sido un pequeño precio a pagar por la vida de ella. Ya era su consorte, pero había añadido un poco... de picante a la relación. Los hizo iguales. Socios. Y dioses, el conocimiento casi lo derribó.**

**_Mía_****, pensó ahora. ****_Mi esposa. Siempre_****.**

**Con cada orgasmo que Candace tenía, Derrota adquiría un poco más de confianza en su habilidad para domarla. Un poco más posesivo con ella. Como Terrence, el muy cabrón se había dado cuenta que nunca le haría daño a propósito, que ganarla ‑algo que ningún otro hombre había hecho nunca‑, era una de las mayores victorias de su existencia.**

**El bastardo le estaba segregando placer directamente en las venas de Terrence y era casi más de lo que podía soportar.**

**—****Terrence —se quejó Candace, su dulce culo curvilíneo moviéndose una vez más cuando él ralentizó las embestidas—. Por favor.**

**La nieve seguía cayendo, una tormenta exquisita que veía pero no sentía. Su mujer estaba muy caliente. Un calor al que dio la bienvenida, adoraba, anhelaba... pero no sabía que necesitaba. El calor ahora representaba a Candace, el placer y la satisfacción. Una potente combinación. Probablemente luciría una erección durante todo el verano.**

**— ****¿Has aprendido la lección? —Las palabras fueron prácticamente arrancadas de la garganta, la necesidad haciendo que la laringe se le contrajera.**

**—****Sí.**

**Inclinándose, apretó el pecho contra su abrasadora espalda, las crestas de su columna vertebral creando la más deliciosa fricción contra la carne. Ella murmuró su aprobación. A pesar de lo mucho que él también, se imaginó profundizando el nuevo contacto y no se quedó de esa manera. Puso los brazos alrededor de ella y los levantó a ambos sobre sus rodillas, las de ella entre las suyas.**

**La dolorida polla se deslizó como nunca en ella y lo tomó hasta la raíz. Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro, la longitud de su pelo sedoso haciendo cosquillas entre los cuerpos. Él movió una mano hacia el seno, con el pico duro de su pezón rosado entre los dedos. Movió la otra mano al núcleo húmedo y mojado.**

**— ****¡Maldita sea, muévete más rápido! —ordenó, sus movimientos descoordinados ahora—. Más rápido.**

**—****No. Dime lo que has aprendido primero —exigió, manteniéndose inmóvil. No frotó su clítoris, sólo bromeó con el capullo sensible, hinchándolo con su cercanía.**

**Ella gruñó.**

**—****No te hago daño cuando pierdo el control durante el sexo. PTI****[1]****, me enteré de eso hace unos cinco orgasmos, hijo de puta.**

**—****No me había dado cuenta de que eras una estudiante tan rápida.**

**—****Así que, ¿por qué no te estás moviendo? ¡Te haré daño, si no terminas esto! —Ese gruñido se volvía más feroz con cada segundo. Le hundió las garras en los muslos, cuando dijo—: Te lo juro, voy a terminar yo misma y dejar que te pudras.**

**Se le escapó una risa áspera. Tan impaciente, su mujer. ****_Gracias a los dioses._****No la querría de otra manera.**

**—****Te amo —le dijo Terrence. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, ladeó la cabeza y selló sus labios, la lengua excavando y rodando con la de ella. La agarró por las caderas y la obligó a montarlo, enterrando la polla tan profunda como pudo y empalándola con cada empujón, casi haciéndola volar con cada golpe.**

**Cuando esto no fue suficiente, presionó el pulgar en el dulce nudo de su centro. Era tan pequeña, tan fuerte, que sabía que casi era demasiado grande para ella. Tal vez por eso debió ser cuidadoso, pero era fuerte y podía tomar todo lo que le diera. Así que le había dado mucho, golpeando con fuerza y rápido. El beso nunca terminó, nunca desaceleró, y amaba que cada uno saboreara la pasión del otro.**

**Una de sus manos se levantó, clavándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.**

**—****Terrence —exclamó, tirando de sus labios—. Sí. ****_Sí._**

**Tan dulce bendición. Los músculos se le estremecieron con la profundidad de su necesidad. Le dolían los huesos. Tenía que... necesitaba... debía... ¡maldita sea! Había prolongado la liberación durante tanto tiempo, que no lograba derribar la pared resistente que había erigido.**

**Se clavó en ella, moviendo las caderas, y cuando eso no funcionó, se dejó caer sobre el costado, llevándosela con él y apenas notando el hielo, movió la pierna de ella arriba sobre la suya y la abrió tanto como pudo.**

**Más duro... más duro aún... pero la liberación continuó eludiéndolo. Se estaba desesperando, sudando tanto que el hielo se derritió y el agua se agrupó debajo de él. Enterró los dedos en la cadera Candace con tanta fuerza que sabía que tendría moretones por la mañana.**

**Ella gemía, gemía y gemía. Y cuando gritó:**

**—****Te amo —mientras ella estallaba, haciéndose añicos y los músculos de su interior lo apretaron, se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que había estado esperando, lo que había necesitado. Su declaración.**

**Él también estalló, su cuerpo casi arrancando la semilla de él, lanzando chorros calientes dentro de ella. Las luces brillaron detrás de los párpados, el rugido resonando en la noche.**

**Cuando se hubo vaciado por completo largo tiempo después, se desplomó a su lado. Ella estaba temblando. No de frío, sino por el esfuerzo. Él estaba demasiado débil para sonreír y golpearse el pecho con fuerza por el orgullo. Su mujer ‑****_su esposa‑ _****estaba saciada.**

**— ****¿Quisiste decir eso? —logró preguntar, el sueño tirando de él como seguramente lo hacía con ella.**

**Ella no pretendió no entender.**

**—****Sí. —Su voz era delicada, agotada.**

**—****Ya era hora maldición.**

**—****Oh, cállate y recuéstate conmigo.**

**Bueno, así que no estaba demasiado débil para sonreír después de todo.**

**— ****¿Vas a dormir? ¿En serio?**

**—****Trata de detenerme —Bostezó y le enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello.**

**— ****¿Confías en mí para protegerte?**

**Varios minutos pasaron en silencio.**

**— ****¿Candace?**

**— ****¿Qué? —murmuró soñolienta.**

**—****Lo haces. Confías en mí. ¿Para protegerte?**

**—****Por supuesto —dijo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en pocos minutos, se relajó contra él, pérdida por completo en el dulce beso del sueño.**

**_Por supuesto,_****había dicho. Como si no le hubiera hecho sudar la respuesta. Recurriendo a las últimas fuerzas la llevó de vuelta a la tienda, donde la abrazó con poderío, toda la noche, jurando a los dioses que nunca la dejaría ir.**

C**andace aún estaba conmocionada dos días después, cuando alcanzaron a sus hermanas, por la absoluta posesión de Terrence sobre su cuerpo. Ellas tenían las cabezas inclinadas sobre las armas, afilando las puntas y preparándose para la tercera competición.**

**Ella y Terrence no habían hecho el amor otra vez y no habían hablado de los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Una cortesía de su parte, supuso. Tenía que permanecer centrada, su mira en el premio. Desafortunadamente, no había sido capaz de secuestrar y torturar a Juliette para obtener información sobre la Vara de Partir. Por lo que Terrence le había dicho, todo parecía muy real y no la falsedad que habían esperado que fuera.**

**Y tampoco había tiempo para hacerlo ahora. El viaje desde Alaska a Roma se había llevado la oportunidad. Aunque Juliette ahora estaba a su alcance, el Juego comenzaría en media hora.**

**Ann notó a Candace cuando levantó la mirada para buscar su piedra de pulir.**

**— ****¡Candy! —Sonriendo, se puso de pie, su arma cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo al lado del cubo de agua. Corrió y se reunió con Candace en un abrazo de bienvenida—. Casi maté a Terrence cuando se negó a dejar que te viera, pero sabía que no aprobarías que le hiciera siquiera un rasguño. —Un sentido suspiro—. Gracias a Dios, me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto, informes diarios, así que sabía que estabas recuperándote. Pero verte…**

**Ardientes lágrimas le picaron los ojos.**

**—****Sí, lo sé. También quería verte. —Sabía que Terrence no les había contado a sus hermanas esa cosa del fuego, y ninguno de sus hombres había sido testigo de los efectos secundarios. No es que Terrence les hubiera explicado las cosas a ellos.**

**Había dejado la decisión en manos de ella.**

**¿Contar, o no contar? Si lo hacía, sus hermanas no querrían que luchara. ****_¿Al igual que lo hacen de todos modos?_****Ignoró la dura voz interior. La resistencia de ellas sería prudente. Ella podía o no ser capaz de iniciar otro incendio. Si las Arpías la molestaban, probablemente lo haría. Al igual que los Cazadores, morirían. Y estaba bien, incluso eso era lo esperado. Estaba motivado usar tus habilidades durante este tipo de competiciones, explotando todas las ventajas posibles.**

**Pero si perdía el control, ¿podría dañar a su familia?**

**Deseaba tener tiempo para practicar, para poner a prueba los límites de su lado Fénix. ¿Serían las emociones fuertes el disparador? ¿O simplemente pensar en las llamas funcionaría? Incluso ahora, el calor se le expandía través de las venas, listo para usar.**

**Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a alguien, pero el único Fénix que conocía era su padre y prefería pasar el resto de la eternidad preguntándose acerca de la verdad que hablar con él un solo minuto. Su maldad, su absoluta falta de preocupación por los demás, por sus propias hijas, su bienestar... se estremeció. No era precisamente material para El Padre del Año.**

**Y había otra razón para permanecer fuera del Juego. Si se encendía en fuego, o a otra persona, el conocimiento de su nueva habilidad se extendería. El Queridísimo Padre podría venir a por ella.**

**— ****¡Maldición, niña! ¿Tienes fiebre? —Ann estaba sudando cuando se separaron, aunque su hermana gemela no cortó todo contacto, manteniendo su brazo herido alrededor de la cintura de Candace.**

**—****No —mintió—. Acalorada. Y lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Terrence es un hombre afortunado.**

**—****Es verdad.**

**Anulando una chispa de culpabilidad antes de que pudiera formarse ‑odiaba mentirle a su hermana gemela‑ Candace miró a su alrededor. Taliyah asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de regresar a las tareas para afilar sus hojas. Gwen le sopló un beso cariñoso. Neeka le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y las demás la saludaron con la mano.**

**—****Ponme al día —dijo ella.**

**Ann tiró de ella hacia delante. La otra mano de Candace se entrelazó con Terrence y permanecieron así hasta el último segundo posible. Cuando ella y su hermana gemela se sentaron en el suelo de la tienda del equipo de Candace, vio a Sabin, Lysander y Terrence reunirse en una esquina y poner las cabezas juntas, charlando, en voz baja.**

**Trató de escuchar, movió las orejas, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras. Trató de leer los labios, pero mantenían los cuerpos en un ángulo que no le permitía echar un solo vistazo.**

**Estaba a punto de levantarse, pisar fuerte, agarrar a su hombre por los hombros y sacudirlo. Luego demandaría que le dijera qué estaba pasando, qué es lo que no quería que supiera.**

**_Confía en él. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño._****Y era verdad. Lo hacía. Confiaba en él con su vida. Obviamente. De lo contrario, nunca habría dormido, realmente dormido, con él.**

**Dioses, había sido increíble. Despertar de los sueños seductores y sentir a su hombre a su lado. Arropada, se había deleitado con su fuerza, los gruesos brazos en bandas alrededor de ella. Aún en el sueño la sostenía en un puño apretado y sus rasgos se habían relajado, juveniles.**

**Nunca en su vida había estado tan contenta.**

**—****Así que... ¿qué te parece? ¿Entras? —preguntó Ann, atrayendo su atención.**

**Mierda. No había oído una sola palabra de lo que su hermana le había dicho.**

**— ****¿En qué, exactamente? Dímelo otra vez, porque tu explicación fue tan pobre que me ha confundido.**

**Ann la conocía muy bien e hizo rodar los ojos.**

**—****Eres una muy mala mentirosa.**

**_¿Lo soy?_****Estuvo a punto de preguntar con la barbilla elevada. ****_No me has captado en la última._**

**_—_****Estás proyectando. Continua.**

**—****Te decía cómo llegamos a Roma, al Coliseo. Cómo lo conseguimos. Este es el Coliseo de la antigüedad, exactamente el mismo que el que solía ser… sólo de ****_otra manera_****.**

**Candace supuso que, cuando eras tan bonita como Ann, no necesitabas ser inteligente.**

**—****Bee, querida. Eres tan, tan exquisita, pero también estás muy trastornada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo contradictorio que fue esa declaración?**

**— ****¿De qué estás hablando? Tendría perfecto sentido si en realidad pensaras en lo que te digo. Ahora ¿adivina qué? El Coliseo está oculto para el ojo humano. ****_Estamos_****ocultos a los ojos mortales, en un reino al que no necesitamos un portal de acceso. Aquí, pero no aquí.**

**— ****¿Y cómo conseguimos eso?**

**—****Juliette. De alguna manera.**

**Sólo el nombre le hacía apretar los dientes. Juliette le había tendido una trampa, entregándola a los mortales ‑los enemigos de Terrence‑ para que la masacraran. La perra tenía que pagar. Pronto.**

**— ****¿Y?**

**—****Y vamos a luchar como gladiadores. Qué es lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes, aunque no me prestabas atención. De todos modos, eres muy buena con las manos y nuestro equipo te necesita para esta ronda. ¿Estás preparada para ello? Fuiste gravemente golpeada en Alaska.**

**¿Que la ****_necesitaban_****? ¿Cuando trajeron a casa su primera victoria sin ella? Miró a su hermana de manera crítica, en busca de alguna señal de falsedad o aplacamiento. Sólo había inocencia y una tranquila convicción en los preciosos ojos de color ámbar. Solo la determinación endurecía los labios rojos.**

**Ningún apaciguamiento, entonces. Tampoco recriminaciones sobre sus anteriores derrotas. Ann creía en ella.**

**¿Ella podría creer en sí misma?**

**Su nueva capacidad podría lastimar a sus hermanas, sí, pero sin duda les ayudaría a obtener una segunda victoria. Una victoria que Terrence necesitaba para lograr su supervivencia.**

**Echó un vistazo sobre él. Todavía estaba en el círculo de sus amigos, pero ahora estaba frente a ella. Su pelo rubio despeinado, las mejillas sonrosadas. Siempre estaban sonrosadas a su alrededor, como si estuviera excitado constantemente. A ella le gustaba eso.**

**Sus pestañas eran tan largas que se doblaban hacia arriba. Y ****_wow_****, eran el marco perfecto para aquellos malvados ojos azules. Sus labios estaban hinchados, deliciosamente rojos. No habían tenido sexo, pero sin duda se habían besado. Mucho. En todas las oportunidades posibles que tuvo, había succionado su lengua.**

**Sin duda, era adicta a él.**

**Su estudio se intensificó. Había cortes en sus dedos y palmas, se dio cuenta. Él había soportado las mismas lesiones antes, pero habían sanado. ¿No era así? Frunció el ceño, odiando que estuviera herido de nuevo. Odiando más que no sabía por qué ni cómo. ¿****_Ella_****había causado el daño?**

**El pensamiento causó que el estómago se le retorciera. Ella, bueno, lo amaba condenadamente demasiado. No había estado segura hasta que gritó las palabras, pero lo hacía. Era la fuerza personificada. Era diabólico. Divertido y encantador, con una boca sabihonda que ella no podía resistir. La hacía reír. La empujaba hasta el borde, a sabiendas de que ella podría tenerlo. Se burlaba de ella, no le temía. La conocía, la comprendía, a veces era tierno, otras veces duro. Se preocupaba por ella, confiaba en ella.**

**También los había casado.**

**El conocimiento había sacado el infierno de ella. Sí, él pensaba que todavía era su secreto, pero lo sabía. No estaba segura del porqué no se lo había confesado, o él porqué lo había hecho, pero era lo suficientemente testaruda como para esperar. Y estaba torturándolo lo suficiente como para burlarse de él hasta que confesara.**

**Después de todo, a ella le gustaban sus métodos.**

**También amaba el conocimiento de que era tan suya como él era suyo. Y así fue exactamente cómo ella lo había descubierto. Lo ****_sentía._****Él era una parte de su mente, de la sangre, del alma, del corazón, esa conexión profunda hasta los huesos más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.**

**Desde que despertó en sus brazos, supo que algo había cambiado entre ellos y había pasado muchas, muchas horas dándole vueltas a lo que podría ser. Retazos de memoria habían ido y venido, el brillo de una hoja, el goteo de color carmesí, la presión de la piel de Terrence, el susurro de su respiración. Las palabras: ****_"_****_Tú eres mía, y yo soy tuyo. Somos uno. A partir de este momento, somos uno"._**

**Oh, sí. Se casaron y ella nunca había sido tan feliz. Le debía tanto a este hombre.**

**Observó cómo se sacó un paquete de Red Hots del bolsillo trasero y sacudió el contenido en su boca. Masticó, su mandíbula fuerte trabajando. El pecho se le contrajo ante la sensualidad de él.**

**Debió sentir que le miraba porque la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Una vez más, el pecho se le contrajo. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo. Sin importar lo que le costara, tenía que mantenerlo a salvo.**

**Tenía que conseguir la Vara.**

**Volvió su atención a su hermana y levantó la barbilla.**

**—****Voy a pelear —dijo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

T**errence se sentó una vez más en las gradas para mirar a su mujer ‑ ¡esposa!‑ competir. Pero el coliseo romano estaba lejos de parecerse a las tribunas aquí en "Brew City", Wisconsin. Había estado una o dos veces, recordaba los travertinos, la toba, el ladrillo y el mármol, y no pensó que vería tales cosas nuevamente. Por lo menos no en tan perfectas condiciones. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si el pasado de alguna manera se hubiera mezclado con el presente.**

**Había cuatro plantas. Las primeras tres ampliamente ostentosas, con entradas en forma de arco colocadas para la nobleza, y la cuarta, en el fondo, tenía entradas rectangulares destinadas a los hombres comunes. Redes se levantaban de la arena para proteger a los espectadores.**

**Y la arena misma, bueno, eso también lo recordaba. Un suelo de madera manchado con la sangre de miles cubría la arena completamente, pero podía desplazarse, entonces la tierra se inundaba con agua para recrear las batallas navales. Oh, como habían amado los Romanos sus Juegos.**

**Y como las ****_Arpías_**** amaban sus Juegos. Los combatientes ocupaban una de las cámaras subterráneas, esperando a ser llamadas. Mientras tanto Juliette parloteaba una y otra vez sobre lo que iba a suceder. Si alguna vez había habido un momento bla, bla, bla, sería este. Quería apuñalarse los oídos mucho más que cuando las gemelas habían estado cantando.**

**—…****el combate aún más difícil —estaba diciendo ahora—, y con dos competiciones a nuestras espaldas, éste podría determinar al líder absoluto.**

**_Lo sabemos._****Los equipos pelearán entre ellos, todos al mismo tiempo, con cualquier arma de su elección. Pero sólo se le permite un arma a cada uno. Pueden, sin embargo, recoger las armas descartadas mientras la batalla continúa.**

**Habrá diez combatientes en cada equipo. Eso estaba bien, excepto que Candace solo tenía siete en su grupo, incluyéndola. Lo que significaba que todos tenían que entrar. Si es que ****_querían_**** entrar. Gran sorpresa, todas ellas habían querido, aunque estaban en desventaja.**

**A su alrededor, las mujeres vitoreaban.**

**—****Golpearlas con fuerza, romperles la espalda, ¡esa es la forma de demostrarles lo que les falta!**

**Candace casi había muerto solo unos días atrás y aunque él la había mantenido alimentada y medicada, aún no estaba en plena forma. Pero sabía que no podía pedirle que se retirara. El orgullo era importante para ella, y lo que era importante para ella ahora era importante para él.**

**Incluso si eso significaba perder la Vara de Partir.**

**Siempre podría robársela a quienquiera que la ganase.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**«****_Sí, sí_****»****_._**** Derrota estaba al límite, Candace era parte de ellos ahora. Ella era de ellos, y Terrence creía que su victoria era tan importante para el demonio como para sí mismo. No sabía si experimentaría un dolor desgarrador en las entrañas si ella perdía. No lo había hecho la última vez, a pesar del reto que había aceptado de protegerla de otras Arpías, y se imaginaba que era porque había una delgada línea entre proteger y castigar para un demonio y él aún podía castigar, pero entonces, no habían estado casados. Rezaba que hoy no fuera diferente. De hecho, sabía que no lo sería. Ella no perdería. A pesar de la continua debilidad, a pesar del hecho de que cada uno de los miembros de los equipos iría a atacarla primero, ella tenía esto asegurado.**

**No hacía ni cinco minutos, la había sostenido en los brazos, la había abrazado fuertemente antes de que lo abandonara aquí.**

**— ****¿Algún consejo para ganar? —le había preguntado ella.**

**—****Sí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir.**

**— ****¿Eso es todo? ****_Wow_****. Apestas dando palabras de ánimo.**

**Le había apretado los hombros y deslizado la mirada hacia ella.**

**—****Está bien, ¿qué tal esto? Estás tan comprometida emocionalmente, que dejas que esas emociones influyan en cada uno de tus movimientos. Normalmente diría que eso es estúpido, pero me gustan mis pelotas donde están. Por eso solo te diré que no puedes ignorar tus sentimientos, pero ****_puedes_**** usarlos.**

**— ****¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con los dientes apretados.**

**—****Bueno, parte de ti quiere a las mujeres contra las que vas a competir, no importa lo mal que te han tratado, y no puedes negarlo.**

**No lo intentó.**

**El continuó.**

**—****Tienes que recordar que, a pesar del amor que sientes, se volverían contra ti en un instante.**

**—****Bien.**

**—****También, te distraes fácilmente y…**

**— ****¿Hay ****_más_****?**

**—****Escucha. Mientras estés ahí abajo, no pienses en mí. No pienses en lo que estoy haciendo o si estoy bien.**

**Ella chasqueó los dientes.**

**—****Estarás buscando la Vara de Partir, ¿cómo no hacerlo…**

**—****_No pienses en lo que estoy haciendo._**** ¿De acuerdo? Eso incluye ahora mismo, en este momento.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza rígidamente.**

**—****Además, Candace, si no las vences, las voy a matar de una manera mucho más cruel de lo que lo hubieras hecho tú. Derrota lanzó un reto para protegerte de otras Arpías antes de venir aquí, pero este es todo mío.**

**Se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—****Vamos. Ahora estás bastante motivada para hacer lo que necesitas hacer. Así que ve y patea algunos culos.**

**Junto a él, Sabin y Lysander se movían sin descanso, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Zacharel todavía no había hecho su aparición.**

**—****Odio esta mierda de Gladiador —murmuró Sabin.**

**—****Sí, bueno, ¿de dónde crees que los romanos aprendieron este tipo de comportamiento? —preguntó el Ángel.**

**Sabin farfulló por un minuto.**

**— ****¿Estás tratando de decirme que las ****_Arpías_**** son responsables de esto? ¿Qué los romanos aprendieron de ellas?**

**—****Debo intentarlo sólo si careces de inteligencia.**

**Sabin abrió la boca para lanzarle una réplica, pero sonó una trompeta, señalando el comienzo del tercer juego, y el público quedó en silencio. Un segundo después, varias de las puertas de hierro gruñeron y chirriaron al ser elevadas. Las combatientes salieron disparadas corriendo hacia la arena.**

**Terrence se enderezó, y se concentró. Algunas puertas más también se abrieron. Leones, tigres y osos ‑oh, Dios‑ se unieron a la carrera. Todos estaban rabiosos, con las bocas llenas de espuma.**

**Buscó… buscó… ahí. Un vislumbre de ese brillante cabello rojo. Recogido en una coleta. Candace iba de escarlata, como el resto de su equipo. A diferencia de las demás, ella no sostenía un arma. Él frunció el ceño.**

**Las mujeres finalmente alcanzaron el centro del terreno, y sin hacer ninguna pausa, la batalla comenzó en un lío de dientes, garras y metal. Rápidamente crecieron los gruñidos y chillidos. La sangre saltó.**

**_¡Maldita sea, Candace!,_****maldijo al comprender. Ella iba a usar el fuego ‑su nuevo, y aún sin probar fuego‑ y no había querido que nadie la acusara de usar dos armas.**

**Si quemaba a una de sus compañeras Arpías hasta la muerte, se odiaría después. O peor, si no podía convocar el fuego, ellas la matarían y él las odiaría, las castigaría, y las destruiría como lo había prometido. Por él, por la Vara, había decidido arriesgarse. ¡Maldita sea!**

**Pensó que la había motivado a la victoria. Pero solamente la había incitado a la locura.**

**— ****¿Qué demonios está haciendo con las manos vacías? —Preguntó Sabin a modo de conversación—. Incluso Gwen tiene un arma.**

**Él no contestó, no podía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, cortando el sonido, el aire. Los otros equipos se giraron contra ella, como lo había esperado. Lo que no había esperado fue que los animales cargaran hacia ella como si llevara una diana y podía adivinar el porqué. Alguien los había llevado al frenesí usando el aroma de Candace.**

**El que probablemente habían obtenido del abrigo robado.**

**En segundos, Terrence estuvo de pie abriéndose camino a través de la multitud. Hasta que algo duro le golpeó la espalda, derribándolo. No hubo tiempo de agarrarse. La frente golpeó el suelo, un dolor agudo le explotó en la cabeza. El oxígeno abandonó los pulmones. La visión se volvió borrosa. Nadie lo detuvo al sacudirse poniéndose de pie, corriendo hacia delante, sin preocuparse por mirar tras él para ver quién había intentado detenerlo.**

**«****_Ganar… ella_****», dijo Derrota.**

**«****_Sí. La ganaré, la salvaré. Lo haré_****»****_._**

**A través de la neblina se centró en Candace. Se estaba moviendo alrededor de la arena, dándole juego a los animales que la enfrentaban. Las bestias estaban demasiado felices de convertirla en su juguete mientras la seguían.**

**El peso golpeó contra él una segunda vez, lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Rugiendo, Terrence se balanceó, intentando cometer un pequeño asesinato antes de terminar su viaje.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**** Un nuevo reto.**

**«****_Sí_****»****_,_**** pensó nuevamente. «****_Ganaré este, también_****»****_._**

**—****Tu mujer será descalificada si la ayudas —Lazarus se quitó de encima de él y se puso de pie. Estaba desarmado, sin camisa, los pantalones desabrochados y claramente se los había subido rápidamente. La cadena negra tatuada en el cuello estaba latiendo, deslizándose alrededor del cuello como una serpiente, los eslabones de tinta prácticamente haciendo ruido.**

**Terrence se puso de pie balanceándose.**

**—****Prefiero que sea descalificada que asesinada. Sin embargo, ahora, tú y yo tenemos negocios que atender antes de que me vaya.**

**Lazarus arqueó una ceja.**

**—****Buena suerte con eso.**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**«****_Estoy en ello_****»****_._**** Entrecerrando los ojos, acechó avanzando, sólo para detenerse cuando vio a Sabin y Lysander dirigiéndose como balas de cañones hacia él, llamándolo por el nombre. Le estaban mirando, pero sin verlo exactamente. De hecho, le alcanzaron antes de que pudiera saltar fuera de su camino.**

**Sorprendido, se miró a sí mismo. Lo habían ****_atravesado_**** como si no fuera más consistente que la niebla.**

**—****Nadie puede vernos —dijo Lazarus con tranquilidad—. Ni siquiera los Ángeles.**

**Puntos rojos le nublaron la vista.**

**— ****¿Qué me hiciste?**

**Abucheos y silbidos de la multitud hicieron que se girara y mirara hacia abajo. Las combatientes se habían reducido de alguna forma, pero la mayoría del equipo de Candace todavía peleaba.**

**Incluyendo a Candace misma.**

**Estaba cubierta de sangre y no estaba seguro si era de ella o de las otras, pero sus movimientos no habían disminuido. Aún estaba dando puñetazos, pateando y arrojando mujeres a… no, no a los animales. A Ann, quien las remataba con una espada, larga y curva.**

**Los animales ahora estaban completamente alimentados y satisfechos, sentados a un lado y mirando el resto de la batalla a través de ojos soñolientos.**

**El pánico dentro de él se calmó. Candace no había recurrido al fuego. O tal vez, como había supuesto, no sabía cómo convocarlo. Pero de cualquier forma, estaba pateando culos y derrotando a contrincantes. Aún mejor, los equipos no eran capaces de dirigirse en masa hacia ella. Candace se movía a través de ellas con demasiada rapidez.**

**—****Solo tengo unos momentos —dijo Lazarus, ahora a su lado—. Si Juliette se da cuenta de que no estoy ahí…**

**«****_Ganar_****»****_._**

**Recordando el reto que había sido aceptado, Terrence dijo:**

**—****Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto —a la velocidad del rayo, arrojó su propio golpe, los nudillos crujiendo en la nariz del guerrero. El cartílago se rompió. Sangre chorreó de las fosas nasales.**

**Derrota suspiró de satisfacción, segregándole placer en las venas.**

**Lazarus se enderezó y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano.**

**—****Dudo que sea la primera persona en decirte lo molesto que eres.**

**—****Podrías ser la milésima —caminó el resto del camino a través de la platea, hasta que se encontró cerca del borde. El guerrero lo siguió, colocándose a su lado—. Entonces, ¿cómo estamos aquí pero no aquí?**

**—****Juliette se ha visto obligada a entregarme más y más poderes para que los Juegos puedan realizarse como ella lo desea.**

**— ****¿Ella puede darte poderes? ¿Así sin más? —chasqueó los dedos.**

**Asintió tensamente con la cabeza.**

**— ****¿Cómo cuáles?**

**—****La habilidad de emitir ilusiones que ningún ser puede penetrar —asintió nuevamente, y el entorno cambió en un instante.**

**Terrence parpadeó, en un momento veía las gradas donde habían estado, y al siguiente las veía como eran en realidad: En ruinas, erosionadas por el tiempo y los elementos. Sin mencionar a los humanos girando por las secciones designadas, tomando fotografías. Entonces después de otro parpadeo, las gradas eran nuevas una vez más.**

**— ****¿Además de la habilidad de ocultar nuestro mundo inmortal del mortal?**

**—****Sí, eso también.**

**—****Y compartes esto conmigo porque… —porque sí, Terrence sabía demasiado bien que esto podía ser un truco. Que el bastardo podría querer adormecerlo en un falso sentido de seguridad antes de atacar. Demonios, tan distraído como estaba, Lazarus podía atacarlo en cualquier momento sin mucha resistencia.**

**—****Soy un esclavo y no deseo serlo más.**

**Podía entenderlo, pero…**

**—****No confió en ti. No voy a confiar en ti —observó mientras Candace y Ann unían las manos. Ann la giró, las piernas de Candace golpeando a las tres mujeres que las rodeaban. Cuando la gemela la soltó, se fue volando como una bola de bolos, derribándolas fácilmente.**

**Qué mujer.**

**Tenía un regalo para ella y le estaba quemando un agujero en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dado todavía? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro de que fuera a gustarle. Estaba avergonzado de tenerlo. Para ser honesto, era espantoso, y probaba lo maricón que se había vuelto desde que la conoció.**

**Solo por eso, ella lo amaría, pensó, sonriendo.**

**— ****¿Qué? —demandó Lazarus.**

**—****Candace —fue todo lo que dijo.**

**—****Sí, es fuerte. También honorable, a su manera. No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio.**

**—****Mientras eso sea todo lo que hagas, estarás bien. Quizás.**

**—****Lo que nos trae de vuelta a la razón por la que estamos aquí. No necesito que confíes en mí —dijo Lazarus, el tono de voz cada vez más urgente—. Necesito que escuches. ¿Sabes lo que la Vara de Partir puede hacer?**

**Eso capturó su atención por completo. Se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla de la platea, los nudillos perdiendo color.**

**—****Dímelo.**

**—****La Vara de Partir le roba a los vivos. Las almas, las habilidades, la fuerza vital, lo que sea. Despoja a un cuerpo de ****_todo_****, atrapando lo que roba dentro de sí misma.**

**—****Reduciéndole a nada más que una concha —graznóTerrence, cuando empezó a comprender. Eso tenía sentido. Espantoso, espantoso sentido.**

**—****Sí. Pero cuando empuñas la Vara, no puedes tomar los poderes dentro de ti. Tienes que dárselos a otro. O, si los quieres para ti, tienes que confiar la Vara a alguien más y hacer que esa persona te otorgue los poderes.**

**—****Y Juliette ha hecho eso por ti. Te ha otorgado los poderes —como la cosa de la ilusión que había mencionado.**

**—****Sí —repitió el guerrero—. Nada que importe, nada que pueda lastimarla, solo pequeñas cosas que debo usar para impresionar a sus hermanas.**

**— ****¿Cómo las impresionan estos poderes?**

**— ****¿Tienes que preguntar? —La voz del gran hombre estuvo llena de ofensa—. Los Juegos nunca se celebraron en lugares tan exóticos.**

**—****Como si lo supiera. Nunca antes he estado en los Juegos.**

**Lazarus resopló.**

**—****Tu ignorancia es perdonada. Apenas.**

**—****Gracias —respondió secamente—. Me siento mucho mejor.**

**—****Como dije: Eres molesto.**

**—****Entonces, ¿cómo obtuvo la Vara Juliette?**

**—****Como el resto de su raza, es una mercenaria. Haría cualquier cosa si el precio es justo, y la esposa de Cronus usó esa información para su beneficio. Sabía que Juliette había estado buscándome durante muchos siglos. Y ella, sucesivamente, había estado buscando una manera de asegurar la Vara de Partir para ella misma y los Cazadores. Por eso, hace unos meses, la reina prometió entregarme si Juliette robaba la Vara a mi madre, la Gorgona encargada de su protección. Juliette aprovechó la oportunidad. Pero como la bruja codiciosa que es, cuando descubrió exactamente lo que la Vara podía hacer, decidió que la quería para ella, y a ****_mí_****. Así que asesinó a mi madre, con la intención de hacer una réplica de la Vara e intercambiar la falsa por mí. Pero Rhea y la mayoría de su ejército desaparecieron justo antes de la reunión, permitiendo a Juliette simplemente sacarme de mi celda, sin necesidad de hacer el intercambio. Sin resistencia.**

**— ****¿Por qué estabas encerrado?**

**Hubo una chispa de vergüenza en sus ojos.**

**—****Hera, la anterior reina de los dioses, disfrutaba manteniendo una colección de hombres. Había escuchado que mi padre, quien estaba bajo el sueño de los muertos, estaba retenido allí, así que permití mi propia captura con la esperanza de que de alguna manera pudiera rescatarlo. Pero nunca lo encontré, y después no pude escapar.**

**El sueño de los muertos. Eso significaba que Tifón estaba vivo, pero incapaz de levantarse de la cama. Así que eso era lo que le había pasado a la criatura.**

**—****Lo siento —se encontró diciendo Terrence. Él tenía sus propias historias sentimentales, pero nada comparado con el sufrimiento de Lazarus.**

**Sabía que la Vara de Partir sería destructiva en las manos equivocadas, pero no sabía lo peligrosa que podría ser en realidad. Y ahora también sabía por qué los Cazadores habían buscado a Candace y a sus hermanas. Con la desaparición de Rhea, Juliette había tomado más que la Vara de Partir; ella había tomado el control de los Cazadores.**

**— ****¿Qué pasó con Galen, la mano derecha de Rhea? —seguramente él tendría algo que decir sobre eso.**

**— ****¿Galen es el guardián de Esperanza? —Cuando Terrence asintió, él dijo—: El guerrero se fue justo antes de que llegara Juliette. No estoy seguro de su destino.**

**Así que Galen estaba ahí afuera. En algún lugar.**

**— ****¿Y dónde está la Vara ahora?**

**—****Yo la tengo.**

**Terrence se giró decidido y lo enfrentó. La anterior urgencia del guerrero finalmente lo contagió.**

**— ****¿Dónde está?**

**Lazarus se veía aburrido.**

**—****Ahora tengo la habilidad de esconder objetos en el espacio que me rodea. Está aquí. Aquí.**

**Con los ojos muy abiertos, Terrence miró a su alrededor, después dio unas palmadas al aire cerca de los hombros del guerrero. Solo encontró calor corporal, pero lo sabía. Estaba ahí. Tan cerca que probablemente la rozó durante la conversación. El corazón le golpeó en las costillas.**

**—****Entrégamela. Ahora —dijo.**

**Entonces recordó lo que Candace le había dicho, no hace tanto tiempo y se detuvo.**

**Si robaba la Vara, ella sería humillada frente a su gente. Excepto que, cuando había estado enferma y se desmayó, retorciéndose de dolor por las heridas, había balbuceado sobre robarla ella misma. Así que sospechaba que ella estaba planeando hacerlo. Por él. Y él debería hacerse a un lado, por ella, pero no podía. Demasiadas vidas estaban en juego. Encontraría una manera de compensárselo, se dijo a sí mismo. Lo haría.**

**Los ojos negros de Lazarus se volvieron vacíos.**

**—****Yo… no puedo.**

**—****Al infierno con eso. Sácala del maldito aire. Como lo hiciste la primera noche, durante la Orientación.**

**—****No puedo —repitió Lazarus.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —su voz azotó como un rayo.**

**—****Parte de mi alma está atrapada dentro de la Vara. Físicamente no puedo hacer nada que Juliette me haya prohibido hacer. No puedo hacerlo no importa cuánto lo intente. Créeme, lo he intentado. Esa es la única razón por la cual me confió el cuidado de la Vara. Así que moriría antes de permitir que la Vara sea arrebatada.**

**Terrence sacó una daga de la vaina del tobillo.**

**—****No quiero pelear contigo.**

**Un mentón obstinado se elevó, recordándole a Candace.**

**—****Y yo no deseo pelear contigo. He considerado esto tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, y la solución siempre es la misma. Juliette controla la Vara, y por lo tanto me controla a mí. Nunca se separaría voluntariamente de ninguno. Soy su consorte, y como estoy seguro que habrás aprendido, las Arpías hacen lo que sea necesario para mantener a los consortes a su lado. Incluso si ocurriera lo imposible y me las ingeniara para escaparme de ella por segunda vez, nunca dejaría de buscarme. He decidido que preferiría morir antes que ayudarla de cualquier manera. Preferiría morir antes que hacerla feliz. Una decisión que deberías apoyar, puesto que quiere que seduzca y ****_lastime_****a tu mujer.**

**El tipo definitivamente no haría la cosa sobre seducirla y lastimarla.**

**—****Para que quede claro. Estás diciendo…**

**—****Estoy diciendo que he sido usado antes como un esclavo sexual. No lo seré nuevamente. Estoy diciendo que tu mujer me liberó una vez, y la lastimé por ello. No la lastimaré nuevamente. Estoy diciendo que Juliette mató a mi madre. Ahora mataré sus sueños.**

**Lo golpeó la comprensión.**

**—****Tú…**

**—****Quiero que me mates. Sí. Más que la destrucción de Juliette, no puedo vivir más como un esclavo. He pasado demasiados siglos en una celda, ¿y ahora se supone que tengo que pasar el resto de la eternidad con una mujer que desprecio? ¡No! Anhelo la libertad, incluso si sólo puedo encontrarla en la muerte —Lazarus cayó de rodillas e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo la longitud de su vulnerable cuello—. Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión.**

**En ese momento Terrence se percató de que nunca antes había admirado tanto a un ser. El auto sacrificio nunca había sido gran parte de su vida, pero aquí estaba Lazarus, renunciando a todo. No por amor, sino por venganza, pero ese motivo era infernalmente mucho mejor.**

**Si alguien merecía una segunda oportunidad para vivir una vida larga y feliz, pensó de repente, era este hombre.**

**Terrence había hecho muchas cosas despreciables en nombre de la victoria, incluso peores como consecuencia de la guerra con los Cazadores, pero esto, asesinar a un buen hombre, las superaba a todas. En otra vida, podrían haber sido amigos.**

**—****La muerte no tiene porque ser el final —dijo para sentirse mejor.**

**Vio una chispa de arrepentimiento en la expresión del hombre.**

**—****Lo será para mí. Como vosotros estaríais incompletos sin los demonios, yo estoy incompleto sin la parte de mi alma que está atrapada dentro de la Vara. Cuando muera, lo mejor que puedo esperar es que esa parte de mí se marchite y muera, también. Como se me ha dado a entender, es improbable esperar que esas dos piezas de mi alma se unan y viajen al cielo.**

**— ****¿Así que básicamente lo que estás diciendo es que no sabes qué pasará contigo?**

**Un parpadeo de desconcierto.**

**— ****¿Es eso lo que necesitas creer para realizar esta hazaña? ¿Qué hay una oportunidad para mí de ser feliz en el más allá? Porque debo admitir que estoy confundido por tu renuencia a terminar con mi vida. Esperaba más de un temible Señor del Inframundo. No me hagas desafiarte para esto, Señor de Derrota. Solo hazlo. Libérame.**

**Terrence levantó más la daga y observó el latido de su pulso. La mano le tembló. Pero se mantuvo en la posición.**

**Maldita sea. No podía hacerlo. No podía poner fin a esta criatura para siempre.**

**Lazarus debió sentir decaer su determinación.**

**—****Si vivo, voy a encontrar la manera de meter a tu mujer en mi cama. Si Juliette vive va a matar a tu mujer cuando yo termine con ella. Y eso sólo si se siente generosa, lo que nunca ha sido. El plan ahora, como lo conozco, es terminar los Juegos humillando a tu mujer con constantes fracasos. Y entonces, cuando se canse de las burlas, Juliette tomará el libre albedrío de Candace, del mismo modo que lo hizo conmigo. Candace será incapaz de detenerse para unirse a los Cazadores bajo el mando de Juliette. Oh, ¿no te dije esa parte? Juliette forzará a Candace a destruirte a ti y todo lo que amas. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Estarías en guerra con tu mujer.**

**Solo así, la decisión de actuar se solidificó. No porque Candace fuera a venir tras él, simplemente porque la felicidad de Candace lo era todo para él, y ella, también, merecía una segunda oportunidad.**

**No dejaría que Juliette la humillara. No dejaría que la perra jugara con su mente, sus emociones. Y permitirle a Juliette seguir metiéndose con Lazarus, ¿un chico que era lo suficientemente noble como para sacrificarse para salvar a alguien más? ¿Un chico que había sido lastimado lo suficiente? No iba a suceder.**

**—****Gracias por tu sacrificio, no será en vano. Juliette será castigada —le juró—. Tienes mi palabra.**

**—****Gracias… amigo.**

**Terrence dio el golpe.**

**#############**

**Unos minutos antes…**

S**u equipo podría haber empezado en una situación de desventaja, pensó Candace, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero sin duda habían igualado las posibilidades. Y rápidamente, además. Ahora mismo, sólo los miembros de las Eagleshields y las Skyhawks todavía estaban conscientes.**

**Al principio, los insultos habían sido arrojados a ella. "Débil". "Estúpida". "Zorra". Por una vez, no la habían distraído. Tal vez porque estaba encerrada en un solo pensamiento: Salvar a Terrence del dolor.**

**El hombre que odiaba ser desafiado, se había desafiado a sí mismo. Por ella. Si hubiera albergado cualquier duda de su amor, eso la había convencido.**

**Tenía que ganar esto. Por él. Él había amenazado con matar a cualquiera que ella no derrotara, pero sabía que él no cumpliría eso. La amaba demasiado como para hacer daño a un miembro de su raza. Por lo tanto, si ella fallaba, y luego él fallaba en cumplir el castigo, ¿experimentaría el doble de dolor?**

**_Ganar, ganar, ganar._**

**Oh, sí. ¿Su estrategia? Golpear y correr. No se había dejado enzarzar con nadie. Bueno, no es que no la golpearan una vez, bueno, dos veces. Pero también había golpeado, y luego seguido adelante sin dejarse rodear. Cuando más de una Arpía había girado hacia ella, simplemente se había apartado de su camino, y las había dejado chocar entre sí. Por supuesto, enviándolas en una pelea propia, haciendo un trabajo eficaz por ella.**

**Estaban determinadas a acabar con ella, pero ella sola, iba a ser la que acabara con ellas. Lo justo, se dijo, girando para enfrentarse a su próxima oponente. Cuando vio a la Arpía, su anticipación se marchitó.**

**Su madre.**

**Se le secó la garganta. Por primera vez en esta ronda, las chispas de fuego se encendieron dentro de ella. Había sido tan cuidadosa.**

**Tabitha dejó caer el cuerpo inmóvil que sostenía por el pelo y se enfrentó a su hija olvidada. Alrededor de ellas, la batalla seguía su curso. Sin embargo, Ann notó lo que pasaba y alertó a las demás. Pronto, el equipo de Candace estaba moviendo al resto de las mujeres hacia al exterior, dándole a ella y a su madre un amplio espacio.**

**—****Por fin, la hija con la que gasté toda una mañana alabándola, diciendo a mis adversarios que serías incluso más fuerte que yo algún día, sólo para encontrar que casi nos habías arruinado a todas nosotras —dijo Tabitha. ****_Su_****anticipación era palpable—. Finalmente serás castigada por eso. Te pondré en tu lugar por la humillación que me causaste.**

**¿Había pasado una mañana entera ****_elogiando_****a Candace? ¿Había afirmado que Candace sería más fuerte? ****_No te ablandes. Eso es lo que ella quiere_****.**

**— ****¿Y dónde está mi lugar? —tenía que ser fría.**

**Esta lucha era necesaria, y llevaba siglos preparándose. ****_Usa el poder, no el fuego_****.**

**Uno de sus aparentemente delicados hombros se levantó en un encogimiento.**

**—****A mis pies. Por supuesto.**

**En algún momento esto habría destruido a Candace. Hoy, sin embargo, sólo experimentó una suave punzada. Era amada, y por un hombre que no amaba fácilmente. La consideraba digna. Eso era suficiente.**

**—****Puedes intentarlo.**

**—****Ah, haré más que eso.**

**Charla, charla, charla. Candace agitó los dedos, había hecho retroceder al fuego.**

**— ****¿Vas a permanecer simplemente ahí o vamos a hacerlo?**

**Sorprendentemente, Tabitha permaneció donde estaba de pie y arqueó una oscura ceja.**

**—****Te daré cinco segundos para escapar, una posibilidad que nunca he ofrecido a otra. Por los buenos viejos tiempos, podrías decir. Y Candace, esa será la única ventaja que te daré. Después de eso, tomaré tu cabeza —sacudió una daga en el aire. Una daga ya cubierta de sangre.**

**—****Uno —dijo Candace.**

**Si no estaba confundida, y tenía que estar confundida, el orgullo brillaba en los ojos ámbar de su madre.**

**—****Estás desarmada. ¿De verdad esperas ganar?**

**—****Dos.**

**Otro parpadeo.**

**— ****¿Tratando de impresionar a tu hombre? Lástima que no esté ahí arriba. Desapareció hace varios minutos.**

**_Ninguna reacción_****. No caería en ese tipo de tácticas. No sería distraída de su objetivo.**

**—****Tres.**

**Las esquinas de la boca de Tabitha se arquearon.**

**— ****¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña y pasé horas entrenando contigo? Te tiré al suelo en cada ocasión.**

**_Ninguna maldita reacción_****.**

**—****Cuatro.**

**—****Está bien. Ninguna conversación más —Tabitha lanzó su mirada a la multitud—. Nadie debe interrumpirnos. ¿Está claro? —Con eso, asumió la posición de batalla, las piernas separadas, las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos en alto—. Sólo tú y yo, hija mía.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**—****Cinco.**

**Volaron la una hacia la otra.**

**Tabitha no había ganado el nombre de "Despiadada" por nada, y golpeó a Candace en el momento en que estuvieron a corta distancia. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella para evitar ser golpeada, y Candace lo sabía, maldiciéndose a sí misma por esperar que su madre lo intentara y la llevara primero al suelo. Así que hizo la única cosa que podía. Levantó los brazos, permitiendo que la daga le cortara el antebrazo en lugar del cuello o el pecho. A medida que el dolor agudo rasgó por ella y la piel se abría, su madre volvió a golpear, a la velocidad del rayo, con el estómago como objetivo en esta ocasión.**

**Candace contraatacó. Agarró la mano de Tabita a mitad de camino, sujetando su muñeca en el codo y retorciéndola hacia arriba, usando el impulso a su favor. Cuando los brazos alcanzaron sus hombros, apretó la muñeca de Tabitha y la hoja contra ella, golpeando a su madre en la sien con la otra mano libre. Podría haber utilizado la palma de la otra mano para golpear la daga y lanzarla lejos, pero era mejor atacar ahora, mientras tenía la oportunidad, que intentar quitarle el arma a su madre.**

**¿Por qué luchar como si tuvieran que hacerlo siempre cuando ella podría hacer algo para terminar las cosas ahora?**

**Tabitha tropezó con el impacto y vertiginosamente se dejó caer de rodillas. Por supuesto, recuperó su posición en los pocos segundos que le tomó a Candace cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Antes de que pudiera golpear, Tabitha giró, evitando el contacto. Luego, en un parpadeo, Candace fue golpeada desde detrás. En el cráneo. Se tambaleó, pensando rápido. Conociendo a su madre como lo hacía, estaba segura que la mujer volaría a ella, tratando de empujarla al suelo para cortarle el cuello, mientras que su peso le rompía las alas. Sólo había una manera de combatir eso. Candace usó unos pasos sorprendentes para impulsarse y dar una voltereta hacia atrás.**

**Debajo de ella, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio la parte superior de la oscura cabeza de Tabitha. Vio que había tenido razón. La vio detenerse, dándose cuenta de que no ganaría tan fácilmente. Luego Candace aterrizó y golpeó, apuntando al riñón de su madre. Punto anotado.**

**Gruñendo, Tabitha cayó sobre las rodillas. Candace pateó de nuevo, sin piedad, teniendo como punto de mira las alas. ****_Boom_****. El cuerpo de su madre fue arrojado hacia adelante, el cartílago de su ala derecha se rompió por el impacto. Una vez más, toda la acción ocurrió tan rápido, que cualquiera que las mirara se lo habría perdido si hubiera parpadeado.**

**Esto debería frenar a su madre, pero Tabitha tenía alrededor de un millón de años sobre ella y había luchado con un ala rota antes. Aparentemente insensible al dolor que debía sentir, la mujer rodó, se puso de pie, y se volvió.**

**— ****¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, pequeña? —Tabitha sonreía, pero había sangre en sus dientes.**

**Fría. Despiadada.**

**—****Averigüémoslo.**

**Otra vez más se lanzaron la una contra la otra, encontrándose en el medio. Hubo una ráfaga de golpes y bloqueos. ****_Fría, permanece fría_****. Con cada golpe del brazo izquierdo de su madre, la daga que sostenía se movía hacia la yugular de Candace. La cortó un par de veces, pero la hoja nunca se hundió lo bastante profundo como para causar demasiado daño. ¡Y no fue porque su madre no lo intentara! Candace tenía habilidades que ni siquiera ella conocía.**

**En ese momento, Tabitha empujó con su cabeza a Candace hacia atrás. Ella se defendió ‑fría, fría, muy fría, aplastando cualquier nuevo parpadeo del fuego que trataba de brotar en ella‑ hasta que tropezó con un cuerpo inconsciente. Se inclinó, se inclinó y cayó. Tabitha estuvo sobre ella en un instante.**

**Cuando la daga formó un arco hacia ella, sabía que había solo una manera de protegerse el cuello. Y la vida. Esa daga necesitaba un objetivo. Y encontró el metal con la palma de la mano, permitiendo que la punta se clavara totalmente en la carne, entrando por un lado y saliendo por el otro. Dolía como la mierda, pero valía totalmente la pena. Aunque los huesos hubieran sido astillados, la daga estaba insertada entre los pedazos y Tabitha se echó hacia atrás con la mano vacía.**

**Esto no la detuvo. Puño tras puño apaleó la cara de Candace tan rápidamente que no podía evitarlos, y fue golpeada casi hasta la inconsciencia. Aún así, se mantuvo fría, y finalmente reunió fuerza para rodar hacia atrás, sobre los omóplatos, arrastrando a su madre del estómago y permitiéndole a Candace poder balancear las piernas.**

**Cerró fuertemente los tobillos alrededor del cuello de Tabitha y la sacudió hacia abajo. La mujer cayó sobre su espalda y perdió una bocanada de oxígeno. O lo hubiera hecho, si Candace no hubiera apoyado los talones de las botas en la garganta de su madre, aplastándole la tráquea e impidiendo que el aire saliera.**

**Sin una pausa, Candace se puso de pie, el campo de visión era una mierda mientras la sangre le goteaba sobre los ojos hinchados. ****_Termina con esto_****. Con todas las fuerzas, se arrancó la daga de la palma, y ¡maldita sea si no dolió más al salir que al entrar! Luego tiró el arma fuera del círculo. Ahora ambas estaban desarmadas.**

**Caminó con paso impetuoso hacia adelante, esperando estar sobre su madre antes que la experimentada guerrera tuviera tiempo para recuperarse o preparar una estrategia. No funcionó. Tabitha estaba de pie en un instante y volvían a enfrentarse por tercera vez, girando la una sobre la otra.**

**—****Bravo por ti —jadeó Tabitha, su voz todavía rota gracias a su tráquea en proceso de curación—. Esperaba que hubieras caído mucho antes.**

**—****Eso es porque piensas demasiado bien de ti y demasiado poco de los que te rodean.**

**—****Por una buena razón —dijo sin emoción.**

**_Haré algo que ella sienta_****. Candace se lamió los labios, que sabían a cobre.**

**—****El Premio a la Madre del año, será para Tabitha la Despiadada. O no. Pero no te sientas mal. También se lo concedo a mi Padre.**

**Tabitha se paró y parpadeó, los párpados ocultando y revelando angustia.**

**—****Soy una buena madre.**

**Uh, ¿qué? ¿****_Esto_****había golpeado una fibra sensible?**

**—****Si por ****_buena_****quieres decir que eres la peor del mundo, entonces sí, estás en la parte superior de la lista.**

**Los ojos ámbar se estrecharon, desapareciendo de ellos la angustia.**

**—****Cuando estés muerta, otra Arpía tomará posesión de tu hombre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y como tu conquistadora, tendré los derechos en primer lugar.**

**_Ouch_****. Ahora también fue a la yugular con las palabras, intentando provocar una respuesta emocional. Como Terrence le había dicho, Candace era todo emociones. Podía sentir el fuego volviendo a la vida en su interior, calentando… calentando…**

**Podría liberar las llamas, terminarlo ahora. Ellas habían luchado. No habría ningún asqueroso llanto ahora. Candace había tenido el suyo propio, pero aunque no hubiera ningún amor recuperable entre madre e hija, no quería quemar a esa mujer hasta la muerte.**

**Sin embargo, lo que quería no importaba. Ahora no. ****_Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir_****, le había dicho Terrence.**

**Era la hora.**

**Finalmente abrió la mente al fuego, dándole la bienvenida, dejándolo crecer, expandirse, propagarse…consumir.**

**Más caliente… más caliente… no sabía que esperar. La última vez, el cambio había llegado tan de repente que no tuvo ni un segundo para pararse y pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué haría si las llamas se negaban a llegar?**

**La conmoción nubló la expresión de su madre. Hubo un rugido en los oídos de Candace, el cuerpo más caliente, más caliente, y entonces, todo lo que pudo ver fue una neblina azul zafiro. En menos de un latido, las llamas le habían brotado por los poros, capturando cada centímetro de ella en un infierno. Incluso la ropa se quemaba.**

**—****Lo siento, mamá —dijo.**

**Saltó, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. Hizo contacto. Cayendo al suelo. Las llamas saltaron de Candace a Tabitha. Hizo una pausa, esperando.**

**¿Dónde estaban los gritos de su madre?**

**— ****¿Realmente creías que me habría acostado con un Fénix si no estuviera protegida contra su fuego? Pero estoy impresionada. Me engañaste. No tenía ni idea de que eras capaz de esto.**

**—****Yo… yo… —no tenía ninguna respuesta.**

**Estaba demasiado aturdida.**

**Tabitha continuó**

**—****No puedo convocar a las llamas, pero ****_puedo_****resistirlas. De este modo, la lucha ****_sigue_****.**

**Una vez más, hizo a Candace rodar sobre la espalda y la golpeó una y otra vez. Esto fue permitido, más por su propio sentido de asombro que por una incapacidad para defenderse de su madre.**

**Cuando los sentidos cristalizaron de nuevo enfocándose, dejo de tratar de protegerse la cara y el cuello. Sólo había una manera de terminar con esto.**

**Los golpes siguieron descendiendo. Cuando un dolor agudo explotó por ella, con la vista borrosa de pronto, y la garganta aplastada, y unas garras que sabía que vendrían después, y con ellas, la pérdida de la cabeza, el calor fue sustituido de nuevo por una fría determinación.**

**_Haz lo que sea necesario_****.**

**Candace se arqueó, todavía recibiendo golpes. Su madre no sospechaba nada, demasiado perdida en el ritmo de sus puños, esperando que Candace cayera inconsciente, en cualquier momento. Candace contactó con la espalda de su madre y tiró. Un grito retumbó en el aire mientras la sangre caliente le cubría las manos. Aquellos puños, finalmente dejaron de llover. El peso de los hombros se aligeró.**

**Candace se llevó las manos a la boca y las lamió. Cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, se dijo otra vez. La sangre, cualquier sangre, era una medicina y tenía que curarse. La fuerza de vida de su madre se deslizó hacia abajo por la garganta maltratada hasta el estómago. El efecto no era tan potente como cuando bebía de Terrence, pero la visión se le aclaró algo y se sentó erguida del todo.**

**Su madre estaba a unos metros de distancia, inconsciente y desnuda por las llamas. Podría haber resistido con un ala rota, pero no a la pérdida total de ellas. Su espalda era toda una herida, sus alas completamente desaparecidas. A Candace se le contrajo el pecho. Era una lástima que su enemistad hubiera llegado a esto, el orgullo había ganado.**

**Miró a su alrededor. El resto de la lucha había terminado, también. Para su desilusión, vio que las Eagleshields habían derrotado a sus hermanas, que a su vez habían derrotado a las Skyhawks. Las que todavía estaban de pie la miraban con expresiones aturdidas. A ella sólo le preocupaba su equipo.**

**Afortunadamente, cada miembro querido estaba vivo. Mantenidas a raya por la punta de una espada, pero vivas. Una a una, se reunió con cada una de sus miradas. Hizo un gesto de disculpa y agradecimiento. No le importaba que hubieran perdido, sólo que vivieran.**

**Tendrían una posibilidad de resarcirse durante la siguiente competición. Y tal vez ella podría reivindicarse ahora. Indiferente de su desnudez, se puso pesadamente de pie. Pasara lo que pasara después, ahora había sólo tres competidoras por el primer puesto en la cuarta ronda. Y quienquiera que ganara allí, lo ganaría ****_todo_****. El derecho de fanfarronear y la Vara de Partir.**

**¿Se daba cuenta Terrence lo cerca que estaban de la victoria final?**

**_Terrence_****. Sus hermanas podrían estar vivas, pero lo había perdido. Al derrotar a su equipo, las Eagleshields la habían derrotado. Terrence acababa de perder su propio desafío.**

**No, se aseguró a sí misma al siguiente instante. Sólo había jurado matar a aquellas que la derrotaran. ¿O le hicieran daño? De cualquier manera, no habría tenido tiempo para dar su golpe mortal. ¿No?**

**Buscó entre la multitud de espectadores, pero no lo vio. Estaban Sabin y Lysander, que también habían desaparecido durante un rato, pero que habían regresado ahora. Estaban tensos, pálidos e inquietos, queriendo apoderarse claramente de sus mujeres e irse.**

**¿Estaba bien Terrence? ¿Dónde había ido?**

**¿Tenía dolor ahora?**

**Podría haber desafiado a las Eagleshields y continuar la lucha. Pero no podía vencer a todas al mismo tiempo. Una de las componentes de su equipo sería herida, tal vez muerta. Por lo que tuvo que decidirse. Salvarlas, o salvar a Terrence de un atormentador dolor.**

**Rezó para que él entendiera y se arrodilló, admitiendo la derrota.**

**Ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. Su entorno cambió, el Coliseo ya no era nuevo y actual, estaba viejo y en ruinas, sitiados por el hombre, y rodeado de repente por seres humanos que se materializaron a su alrededor. El grito de rabia e incredulidad de Juliette, resonando en las paredes. Y, el peor de todos, el grito agónico de Terrence que le atravesó hasta el alma.**

**###########**

U**n caos absoluto y completo le rodeaba. Derribado, de rodillas por el debilitante dolor, Terrence sujetaba la Vara de Partir. Arpías, consortes y esclavos corrían en todas direcciones, intentando alejarse antes de que llegaran los polis. Y lo harían, trayendo a los periodistas con ellos. Se habían roto incontables leyes y se había profanado un tesoro nacional.**

**La sangre empapaba la tierra, haciendo un charco debajo de Terrence.**

**¿Qué diablos debería hacer? ¿Y por qué su demonio agonizaba gimiendo y retorciéndose en su cabeza? Habían ganado, ¿no?**

**En el momento en que Lazarus perdió la cabeza, el artefacto había aparecido. Algo brillante había emanado de su cuerpo y había sido absorbido por la punta de la Vara como si un interruptor de absorción se hubiese activado. El alma del guerrero, probablemente, los restos se unirían en el interior de la pieza.**

**Al no ser capaz de sostener la ilusión, el mundo había vuelto a la normalidad. Terrence no había pensado en esa pequeña complicación, y por lo tanto, no había estado preparado para ello. Sólo había pensado en hacerse por fin con la Vara. Ahora la tenía, pero sin muchas opciones de ocultarla.**

**Juliette sabía que su hombre estaba muerto, sabía que no la habría desobedecido de ninguna manera. Ese grito… debía estar buscando el cuerpo. Tratando de averiguar quién era el responsable. No había manera de ocultar la verdad. No ahora. Demasiada gente había visto a Terrence cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo sin vida, con una espada ensangrentada en la mano. No es como si hubiese intentado ocultar la verdad. Había cometido el crimen, acataría las consecuencias.**

**Ahora, sin embargo, había atraído el mal hacia Candace. Juliette no se contentaría con humillarla. Querría castigarla. Herirla. Destruirla.**

**La verdad le golpeó y quiso vomitar. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?**

**Terrence se puso pesadamente en pie, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se tambaleó, comprendiendo de una bofetada la puta verdad. Había desafiado a Candace a ganar el juego; debía haber perdido. Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Estaría bien?**

**Alguien se estrelló contra él y tropezó, intensificando el dolor. Apretó el agarre sobre la Vara. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo; también tenía que alcanzar a Candace. Sabin y Lysander probablemente estarían buscando a sus mujeres, así que no le serían de ayuda.**

**Con la mano libre, Terrence sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Necesitaba a Lucien.**

**Tenía la visión demasiado borrosa para ver los números. De todas formas, intentó llamar al guardián de Muerte. El guerrero estaba en marcación rápida, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era presionar tres números ‑sólo tres‑ después pronunciar una sola palabra –****_ayuda‑_****y su amigo aparecería.**

**Alguien más tropezó con él y se tambaleó con más fuerza. El teléfono salió volando de la mano, estrellándose en el pavimento. ****_¡Mierda!_****Se inclinó, los huesos y articulaciones protestando mientras palpaba el área a su alrededor. Finalmente los dedos se cerraron alrededor del plástico.**

**Multitud de pies le pisotearon la mano, aplastándole el hueso y el teléfono. Esos mismos pies se le hundieron en la espalda, rompiéndole las costillas y hundiéndose con saña en los pulmones, desinflándolos. Después, el rostro acabó aplastado en el suelo.**

**Estampida, pensó aturdido. Qué humillante. Metió la Vara debajo del cuerpo esperando escudarla. Dudaba que algo la rompiera a pesar de su frágil apariencia. Había un reloj de arena en cada extremo, el objeto era delgado y de madera, pero la cosa había sido hecha por los dioses. Y él, era la prueba viviente de que los dioses no hacían productos de mala calidad. Pero la Vara ****_podía_****ser robada y eso no lo permitiría.**

**Casi no podía creer que estuviese sosteniendo el cuarto artefacto. Después de todo ese tiempo, la pieza final del puzzle le había caído directamente en el regazo. A un terrible precio, sí, pero la tenía.**

**Al final, los pasos se alejaron y Terrence obligó al golpeado cuerpo a ponerse en pie. Respiraba con dificultad, en jadeos. Unas cuantas Arpías se toparon con él cuando pasaron corriendo, pero no lo derribaron. Quizás porque no lo intentaron, únicamente tenían prisa.**

**Otro grito femenino perforó el aire, esta vez más cerca. La agonía en ese grito… agonía y rabia, mezclándose en una salvaje armonía.**

**—****Te. Mataré —las palabras de Juliette reverberaron en el aire, cada una de ellas llena de odio.**

**Incluso aunque no podía ver una mierda, se volvió y dejó que el ímpetu de la muchedumbre lo condujese. En ocasiones, las rodillas amenazaron con doblársele, pero utilizó la Vara como bastón y siguió avanzando.**

**¿Cómo de cerca estaba Juliette? ¿Le pisaba los talones?**

**«********_¡Candace!_****» gritó mentalmente. Nunca habían hablado telepáticamente, pero nunca antes había estado tan desesperado por alcanzarla. Sólo podía esperar que su matrimonio hubiese fortalecido su conexión. «********_¿Dónde estás?_****»**

**—****Estoy aquí —una familiar fragancia le llegó a la nariz una fracción de segundo antes de que un cálido brazo se le deslizara alrededor de la cintura, tirando de él hacia la izquierda—. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?**

**Gracias a los dioses. Estaba viva, estaba aquí, y ****_podían_****hablar telepáticamente. Una ventaja que exploraría cuando estuvieran a salvo. Ahora mismo, podía sentir el corazón de Candace golpeando contra el costado, con rapidez, pero diablos, estaba latiendo, estaba latiendo y eso era suficiente.**

**—****Sí, lo siento, muñeca. Tuve que cogerlo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y no lo toques, ¿vale? —No sabía cómo funcionaba la Vara, cómo pasaban las almas y habilidades atrapadas en el interior a otra persona, o cómo robaba las almas y habilidades de los vivos pero no quería arriesgarse y que algún daño irreparable le sucediera a Candace—. ¿Estás bien?**

**— ****¿No puedes verlo por ti mismo?**

**—****No. Córneas rotas.**

**—****Eso explica por qué has estado a punto de pegarte una ostia contra la pared —dijo con sequedad—. Escucha. Incluso aunque quiera golpearte la cabeza, de verdad, ¿crees que te quitaría la Vara? Siento haber perdido. Lamento que estés dolorido. Podría haber ganado, podría haber matado a todo el mundo, pero mis hermanas también habrían muerto y yo no podría…**

**—****No tienes que explicármelo. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y no, no creo que me quitases la Vara. Pero es peligrosa y no sé cómo funciona en realidad —debería habérselo explicado.**

**Ella tiró de él hacia la derecha.**

**—****De acuerdo, entonces. Te perdono por ladrarme, pero volviendo al asunto que tenemos entre manos. Tú odias perder. Francamente, creo que matarías a tu propia madre por ganar una batalla. Si tuvieses una. Y pusiste tu fe en mi habilidad, pero yo…**

**—****Candace —le dijo, interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. Eres demasiado obstinada para tu propio bien. No importa nada, excepto el hecho de que estás viva, lo juro. Y para ser sincero, no eres la que tiene que pedir perdón. Me dijiste que no cogiese la Vara, para que pudieras ganarla, pero la cogí de todos modos.**

**—****He cambiado de opinión respecto a eso.**

**Un tirón a la izquierda.**

**—****Lo sé. Eso no cambia el hecho de que yo…**

**— ****¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? No importa. Lo discutiremos después. Ahora, ¿quién es el estúpido?**

**A pesar del dolor, se encontró riéndose.**

**—****Demonios —maldijo de repente—. Juliette todavía está tras nuestro rastro y parece que no puedo perderla.**

**La diversión se desvaneció.**

**Candace lo acompañó escaleras abajo, rodeando una esquina.**

**—****Se está acercando, y si no hago algo, va a alcanzarnos —sin tiempo para tomarse un respiro, lo empujó contra una dura y fría pared—. Quédate aquí.**

**No hubo tiempo para preguntas. Lo dejó y un segundo después, una ráfaga de sofocante calor se deslizó sobre él. Acababa de estallar en llamas, se dio cuenta.**

**Los chillidos femeninos hicieron erupción.**

**—****Pagarás… —empezó Juliette, a continuación sólo se escuchó un gruñido de agonía.**

**Lamentaba no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**El sudor se le deslizaba por el cuerpo. El dolor no había disminuido y sin Candace allí para distraerle, para moverle, experimentaba cada ramalazo con toda la fuerza. Se inclinó, vomitando. Debería estar luchando al lado de Candace, a pesar de todo allí estaba ella, haciéndolo por sí misma. Era un obstáculo. Si no fuera por él, ella podría haber escapado ya, sin ningún problema.**

**—****Eso debería retener a la zorra durante un rato —dijo ella con satisfacción, una vez más le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y tiró de él hacia delante. Aunque Candace no estaba actualmente en llamas, su temperatura corporal era sustancialmente elevada.**

**—****Te estás volviendo buena con eso —dijo Terrence, apretando los dientes para resistir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Candace.**

**—****Quizás porque ella me mantiene en un constante estado de candente furia.**

**El olor del algodón quemándose le llenó la nariz. Su camisa, se dio cuenta. Y entonces lo golpeó otro pensamiento. Candace había estallado en llamas. Completamente. Sus ropas se habrían consumido.**

**—****Estás desnuda, ¿verdad? —odiaba la idea de que cualquiera excepto él la viesen de esa manera, pero le hacía gracia el cuadro que debían formar los dos.**

**—****Síp —ninguna vergüenza acompañó a la afirmación—. Llevo así un buen rato. Así que, ¿cómo conseguiste la Vara?**

**Una ola de culpabilidad lo golpeó mientras explicaba lo de Lazarus, Juliette y la clase de poder en juego. Todo ello mientras Candace lo conducía doblando esquinas, bajando escaleras, subiendo.**

**—****Así que Lazarus está muerto.**

**Una fresca y bienvenida brisa lo acarició.**

**—****Sí. Él no era un tipo tan malo. Desearía que hubiese habido otra manera **

**Y quizás la había. Por lo que Lazarus había dicho y ****_hasta donde he llegado a entender_****; aunque podía estar equivocado. Posiblemente Lazarus podía haber sobrevivido a lo que Terrence le había hecho. Su alma, al menos. Él podía estar atrapado ahora mismo en la Vara**

**—****Sí, él también me estaba empezando a caer bien. Quizás… mierda. Hablaremos después de eso —ella lo liberó—. Tengo que coger mis cosas y vestirme. Espera.**

**Así que estaban en la tienda de campaña que habían ocupado antes, pensó mientas se balanceaba. Los oídos se le animaron cuando escuchó a sus hermanas, pero sólo reconoció el sonido de sus movimientos. Entonces Candace lo agarró y le acompañó a través del laberinto. Ahora podía imaginarse los alrededores, y sabía que una cerca surgiría delante de ellos.**

**—****Escala —dijo ella, confirmando sus pensamientos.**

**El cuerpo ya dañado le protestó a lo largo de todo el camino, pero lo hizo. Siguiendo adelante.**

**—****Ahora salta.**

**Otra cerca, aunque ésta era poco más que una barrera. Terrence aterrizó con un gruñido de dolor.**

**—****Piedras —dijo Candace, tirando de él a un lado.**

**Tan pronto como las rodearon, corrieron. Únicamente corrieron. A través de laboriosas respiraciones, inhaló la fragancia de pino, suciedad y los gases de los tubos de escape de los coches. Sus botas golpearon hierba y rocas, después en el pavimento. Algunas veces oyó los sorprendidos ‑y quizás horrorizados‑ murmullos de humanos.**

**Candace redujo la marcha, se detuvo y tiró de él otra vez.**

**—****Quédate aquí —pasaron varios minutos. Odiaba quedarse allí, indefenso, con la Vara en campo abierto—. Dinero —murmuró ella cuando regresó a su lado.**

**—****Chica lista.**

**Una neblina dorada atravesó la ceguera y parpadeó. Otro parpadeo. No hubo cambios. Sólo esa pequeña y débil luz, pero era suficiente. Ya se estaba curando.**

**En lo que le pareció una eternidad, Candace alquiló una habitación de hotel y los instaló seguros en su interior. Le condujo hacia la cama y colapsó sobre el colchón, llevándose en el proceso la Vara con él.**

**—****Para tu información, te ves como la mierda, Bonin —Candace se acercó hacia su lado y le acarició la ceja con un toque suave.**

**Él se inclinó hacia la caricia.**

**—****Gracias, pelirroja. Debo decir, que me he sentido mejor en otras ocasiones.**

**— ****¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?**

**—****Nah. Todo lo que necesito es tiempo.**

**— ****¿Qué hace esa cosa? Mencionaste algo de las almas, sí, pero estoy confusa.**

**— ****¿Tienes un teléfono móvil? —le preguntó, en vez de responder.**

**Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que sacar el artefacto de Roma y alejarlo de Juliette.**

**—****Síp. Lo cogí cuando me vestí.**

**—****Llama a Lucien y dile que venga.**

**Mientras Candace obedecía, la luz que veía se expandió, la visión se aclaraba un poco más. Empezó a advertir pequeños detalles. Por encima de la cabeza, el techo era una mezcla de blanco y amarillo. Las paredes eran de estuco blanco. Había una ventana cubierta por un grueso material rojo. A su lado, una mesilla de noche arañada y una lámpara azul descansaba encima. Movió la mirada hacia Candace, quien se paseaba mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ésta terminó y se quedó en silencio. Golpeó el teclado con agitación.**

**Pasaron otro par de minutos antes de que pudiese verla claramente. Las contusiones coloreaban su ojo izquierdo y la barbilla, además tenía el labio superior cortado e hinchado. El pelo caía enredado alrededor de sus hombros. Llevaba una camiseta y vaqueros, pero no zapatos. Había corrido a través de las calles descalza, y se notaba. Sus dedos estaban ennegrecidos por la suciedad y a cada paso que daba dejaba una mancha de sangre sobre el suelo de baldosas.**

**Ni una sola vez se había quejado o pronunciado un sólo grito de dolor. Era una guerrera hasta la médula, y tenía el corazón henchido de amor y orgullo por ella. No le había importado que hubiese cogido la Vara. No, lo había elogiado. Incluso aunque él no le había causado más que problemas.**

**Única en su especie, su Candace.**

**Se merecía lo mejor. Por lo tanto, iba a ser el mejor de los hombres. Por ella.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, ella devolvió el teléfono móvil al bolsillo trasero.**

**—****Lucien dijo que estará aquí en breve. También les he enviado un mensaje de texto a mis hermanas y les he dicho dónde estamos. Taliya y Neeka están cerca y también estarán aquí en unos pocos minutos. No he recibido respuesta de nadie más.**

**Antes de que la última palabra dejase su boca, llamaron a la puerta. Taliya no esperó a que Candace respondiera; simplemente irrumpió en el interior, Neeka lo hizo justo detrás de ella. Las hermanas se abrazaron.**

**—****Siento que perdieras —dijo Taliya, palmeándole la cabeza.**

**Candace se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Como no tenía mi parte justa últimamente.**

**—****Así que eres un Fénix, huh —dijo Neeka.**

**—****Lo sé —dedos color carmesí se restregaron por su rostro, destacando su fatiga—. Yo también estoy sorprendida.**

**Taliya sacudió la cabeza, se vio como un estudiado movimiento de feminidad cuando su pálido pelo danzó alrededor de sus hombros.**

**—****Oh, Neeka y yo no estamos sorprendidas.**

**Las cejas de Candace se alzaron juntas.**

**— ****¿Por qué no?**

**—****Has estado exhibiendo signos durante varias semanas hasta ahora. Además, erupcionaste en llamas el día en que naciste. Madre quería protegerte de tu padre, así que te dio algo que asegurara que no lo harías otra vez durante siglos y que reaccionaría incluso a la toxina Fénix si eras arañada o mordida —otra palmadita, entonces Taliyah se quedó al lado de Neeka—. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu habilidad resurgiera.**

**Terrence podía oír los pensamientos de Candace. Eran tan poderosos, que sobrepasaban los hilos de la conexión entre ellos, sacudiéndole.**

**«****_Que jodida sorpresa. Madre realmente actuó maternalmente y me echó una mano. Quiero abrazar a esa mujer, y sacudirla después. Sin embargo no puedo ablandarme. Esto es la Guerra_****».**

**— ****¡Bueno deberías habérmelo dicho! —clamó en voz alta.**

**—****Ciertamente —dijo Terrence.**

**Él debería haberse sentado, fulminarlas con la mirada, o algo, pero demonios, el dolor interior continuaba intensificándose, su demonio gemía y gruñía.**

**Taliyah no le prestó atención.**

**— ****¿Y causarte preocupación inútilmente? No lo creo. Ahora que ha sucedido, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre no intentará secuestrarte, te lo prometo.**

**— ****¿Lo crees de verdad? —la vulnerabilidad se tejía en cada una de sus sílabas.**

**Él quería llamarla, sostenerla. Si su padre ‑su suegro, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto‑ resultaba ser un problema, su padre sentiría la ira de un guerrero poseído por un demonio.**

**—****Lo sé a ciencia cierta —aseguró Taliya—. Está muerto. Lo maté yo misma. Y lo sé, lo sé. Su gente te habría querido en el mismo momento en que oyeran que puedes resistir su fuego, ya que no hay muchas hembras que puedan hacerlo.**

**—********_¿Habría _****querido****_? _****—****respondieron Candace y Terrence al unísono.**

**Advirtió que ella no había dado indicación de que la muerte de su padre la molestase. Ninguna pena flotó a través de la conexión, su mente estaba en calma.**

**Un firme asentimiento, como si su sorpresa la ofendiera.**

**—****Estoy segura que Terrence te habló de Neeka y de mí, que nos alejamos y nos encontramos con un grupo de hombres. De todas formas, Neeka me debe un gran favor y ha accedido a casarse con un guerrero Fénix en tu lugar.**

**Podía considerarse un gran favor, si casarse con un extraño era un apropiado pago. ¿Y qué diablos había querido decir?**

**— ****¿En su********_lugar_****? —Terrence no intentó gritar, pero maldición—. ¿Pensáis que se casará con alguien además de conmigo? ¡Ya podéis pensarlo mejor! Ella es mía.**

**—****No lo entiendo —dijo Candace suavemente—. Y él tiene razón. Soy suya.**

**Oír su confesión lo calentó tanto como lo hacía siempre su fuego interno, pero al mismo tiempo le calmó, como probablemente había querido ella.**

**Taliyah dijo:**

**—****Ellos habrían venido tras de ti, habrían matado a Terrence. Sabía que eso te cabrearía, así que hice unos arreglos.**

**¿Cómo cuales?**

**—****Ahora sólo intentarán cogernos a ambos.**

**—****No —aseguró Taliyah—. No te daré datos concretos sobre el acuerdo —eso es cosa de Neeka— pero no vendrán a por Candace.**

**—****Neeka —dijo él, su mirada aterrizando en la magnífica muchacha negra.**

**Ella estaba mirando a sus hermanas, su expresión un poco triste, no se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado. Candace la miró también y la Arpía asintió.**

**— ****¿Por qué? —preguntó Candace.**

**—****Le salvé la vida —respondió Taliyah por la Eagleshield—. Como ya dije, me debe una.**

**— ****¿Puede resistir su fuego? —preguntó Terrence. Si no, los guerreros irían tras Candace de todos modos.**

**—****Todavía no —replicó Neeka.**

**Desvió la mirada hacia ella y vio que ahora lo estaba mirando.**

**—****Entonces lo que estás haciendo es…**

**—****Lo haré. Un día, lo haré. Pero ahora mismo, tengo algo que ellos aprecian mucho más.**

**—****Y ahora tenemos que irnos —dijo Taliyah, tirando de su amiga de vuelta a la puerta antes de que Neeka pudiera ampliar aquella declaración. No es que fuera a hacerlo. Ella había cerrado los labios dejándolos malditamente apretados—. Estamos rastreando a Tabitha, asegurándonos que su gente consigue ponerse a salvo. La has jodido realmente bien. Estoy impresionada, chica.**

**—****Gracias —un zarcillo de culpa la traspasó.**

**Taliyah le dedicó la más breve de las sonrisas.**

**—****Tan pronto como sepa que ella está atendida, volveré.**

**La puerta se cerró y ambas se fueron.**

**Terrence vio como el remordimiento resbalaba por las pálidas facciones de Candace.**

**— ****¿Por tu madre? —preguntó Terrence.**

**—****Sí —respondió, sabiendo lo que quería decir—. Desearía que nuestra relación no hubiese alcanzado tal terrible punto, pero…**

**Lucien eligió ese momento para materializarse y Candace cerró la boca. El enorme guerrero echó un vistazo a la escena y maldijo.**

**— ****¿Qué diablos os ha sucedido a los dos?**

**Terrence se centró en su amigo. Pelo negro, ojos dispares ‑uno azul, uno marrón‑ y un rostro tan lleno de cicatrices como la mesilla de noche.**

**—****Lo que ha sucedido no importa. Sólo el resultado final. Éste —dijo, sosteniendo la Vara con una sonrisa—, es el cuarto artefacto.**

**Los ojos de Lucien se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras asumía sus palabras.**

**—****Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —su mirada rastrilló el objeto en cuestión.**

**—****Nop. Hay una muy furiosa Arpía ahí fuera que lo quiere de vuelta y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.**

**El guardián de Muerte apretó la mandíbula, cada pulgada de disciplinado soldado.**

**— ****¿Cómo lo has conseguido, para empezar?**

**—****Es una historia para otro día —la voz de Terrence era tan… débil, tan distante.**

**Otra vez intentó sentarse, cualquier cosa para mantenerlo centrado y allí. El dolor desgarrador y el esfuerzo del día comenzaron a drenar la poca fuerza que tenía. Estaba allí, luchando por respirar, y por seguir adelante.**

**—****Al menos finalmente sabemos lo que este artefacto puede hacer. De algún modo, puede atrapar almas y habilidades sobrenaturales en el interior de su punta. La punta puede también traspasar esas almas y habilidades a otros.**

**El silencio se hizo tenso y pesado mientras Lucien absorbía las noticias.**

**Entonces un ****_beep_****hizo eco a su alrededor.**

**—****Un mensaje de texto —Candace sacó el teléfono, bajó la mirada a la pantalla y suspiró de alivio—. Gwen y Sabin están a salvo. Les dije dónde estábamos y vienen de camino.**

**Terrence experimentó una oleada de alivio y se apresuró, queriendo sacarse de encima todas las cosas antes de que se deslizara en la inconsciencia.**

**—****No sé cómo utilizar la maldita cosa. Sólo sé que quienquiera que la sostiene no puede hacerse con lo que hay en el interior. Sólo puede otorgar los poderes a otros.**

**_Beep._**

**Un pausa.**

**—****Lysander no puede encontrar a Ann —dijo Candace, el pánico se notaba en su voz—. Está preocupado, y pregunta si alguien la ha visto.**

**—****Estoy seguro que ella está… —empezó Lucien.**

**Otro********_beep._**

**Otra pausa.**

**—****Oh, dioses —Candace ahogó un grito de rabia—. No, no, no. ¡No!**

**Al final Terrence encontró la fuerza para sentarse, la preocupación lo sacudió. El malestar de Candace encendía el suyo propio.**

**— ****¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?**

**La rabia brillaba en sus ojos cuando le mostró la pantalla. La mano le temblaba mientras él leía: ¿Quieres a tu hermana con vida? Ven a comerciar.**

**Su garganta se estrechó cuando vio el símbolo de un documento adjunto.**

**— ****¿Qué hay en el adjunto?**

**— ****¿Adjunto? No me di cuenta de que hubiese alguno —su temblor se incrementó mientras estudiaba el teléfono. Presionó unos pocos botones y ahogó otro grito—. Un vídeo. Veo a Bianca. Está atada. Sangrando.**

**Después de unos pocos segundos de estática, él oyó a Ann gritar:**

**— ****¡Dile que se vaya a la mierda, Candy!**

**Entonces Juliette habló por encima de ella.**

**—****O me traes la Vara en una hora, o juro a los dioses que arrancaré la cabeza de tu gemela de la misma manera en la que tu bastardo consorte arrancó la de Lazarus. Y si te atreves… ****_¡Osas!_****... hacer esa cosa tuya con el fuego…**

**Un chillido de rabia.**

**— ****¿Sabes qué? Trae también a tu consorte. O muere tu hermana o muere él. Escoge. Por cada minuto que llegues tarde, tu preciosa hermana sufrirá —una pausa—. Ah, y Candace. Espero que llegues tarde. Buena suerte en encontrarnos.**

**##########**

J**uliette se había metido con la chica equivocada.**

**Candace había estado una hora entera hasta conseguir reunir a todos sus seres queridos de confianza y a sus amigos. No habían dudado en acudir corriendo para ayudar y por eso estaría eternamente agradecida. Mientras tanto, Terrence, que todavía estaba con obvio dolor, continuaba calmándola, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.**

**Dulce y amado hombre. Estaba justo detrás, su aroma a canela envolviéndola, y eligió creerle. Además, se había dado cuenta de que estaban más profundamente conectados que nunca, y no dejaba de apoyarla y animarla.**

**Candace había derrotado a su propia madre. Podía con esto, también.**

**Encontrar a Juliette no había sido difícil. No con Lucien haciendo su cosa de destellarse. Él había seguido su rastro espiritual, hasta que la localizó, comprobó a Ann ‑que estaba herida, pero aguantando por sí misma‑, informó a Candace a dónde ir y luego regresó a cuidar de Bee, invisible, y sin que nadie se enterara.**

**La presencia furtiva de Lucien fue la única razón por la que Candace aún no había desatado un mundo de dolor sobre Juliette. Lo mismo sucedía con Lysander. Bueno, eso y la mano firme de Zacharel manteniéndolo atrás.**

**Nada cambió, pero si Lucien se lo indicaba, variarían su actual plan. Un plan que aseguraría que las Eagleshields nunca intentaran hacer algo así de nuevo.**

**Con Taliyah y Gwen a su lado, Candace marchó con la cabeza bien alta. Terrence y sus hermanos estaban detrás de ellas. Lysander y su ejército de Ángeles Guerreros estaban en el aire, sobrevolando la zona, sus blancas y doradas alas extendidas con gracia. Candace les había dicho que eran necesarios en los cielos, ya que se estaba gestando una especie de guerra angelical, sin embargo, Lysander los había traído a todos aquí.**

**Su mujer era lo más importante para él.**

**Así que, en realidad, Juliette se había metido con la ****_familia_****equivocada.****Porque eso eran las personas que la rodeaban, pensó Candace. Su familia. Ni uno solo de ellos descansaría hasta que Ann estuviera a salvo. De hecho, morirían por ella. Morirían por Candace.**

**Justo como ella moriría por ellos.**

**_No llegaremos a eso_****.****Enderezó los hombros, observando el entorno. Juliette había elegido un lugar encantador. La playa, en esta noche iluminada por la luna, era una visión engañosamente tranquila. Al otro lado, las ruinas romanas se extendían hacia el cielo oscurecido y las rocas brillaban como la plata. El agua empapaba la arena, creando una canción de cuna calmante.**

**Lástima que la sangre estuviera a punto de salpicar y los gritos a punto de estallar.**

**—****Juliette —gritó Candace. No había que esperar. Quería hacer esto y acabar.**

**Como salida de un hervidero y cubierta de hollín, Juliette entró en un rayo de luna, su odio tan fuerte que realmente vibraba en el aire. Su clan formaba una línea amenazante detrás de ella.**

**Candace se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y su pandilla hizo lo mismo.**

**Juliette hervía.**

**—****Me sorprende que con tu escasa inteligencia pudieras encontrarme, pero estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas logrado. Terminemos con esto. ¿Dónde está la Vara?**

**En lugar de responder, Candace dijo:**

**—****Siento mucho lo de tu consorte, realmente lo siento, y me gustaría que las cosas hubieran terminado de diferente manera, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Sólo puedo abrazar el futuro. Así que te estoy dando una oportunidad, sólo una de retirarte de esto. Libera a mi hermana y me iré. Fin de la historia.**

**La respuesta de Juliette fue instantánea.**

**—****Oh, no. No dejarás esta tierra indemne —chasqueó los dedos y dos Eagleshields arrastraron a una humeante y sangrienta Ann a la parte delantera del frente formado—. Creo que debes tomar una decisión, Candace la Decepcionante. Tu hermana o tu hombre.**

**El rugido de indignación de Lysander hizo eco desde el cielo. Juliette era afortunada de que Zacharel estuviera ahí para detenerlo de arrasar todo.**

**Después de que Ann levantara el pulgar hacia arriba a su hombre, se encontró con la mirada de Candace y sonrió con malicia. Candace casi se derrumba de alivio. Ver en el video que su hermana estaba bien, no era lo mismo que verlo por sí misma, en vivo y en directo.**

**—****Te lo dije —le susurró una áspera voz masculina. Unos dedos temblorosos se deslizaron a través de la columna vertebral. Terrence. A pesar de su dolor, seguía mostrándole su apoyo.**

**De repente Candace podía ver el humor en la situación. Ann siempre utilizaría esta experiencia para doblegar su voluntad.**

**_¿Te acuerdas de la vez en que tus enemigos me secuestraron?_****Diría su hermana. ****_Yo también. Es por eso que tienes que hacerme este pequeño favor_****.**

**—****En realidad —dijo, lanzando su propia sonrisa malvada a Juliette—. ****_Tú_****tienes una opción. Rendirte o morir. Lysander —gritó—. Depende de ti.**

**Los Ángeles se lanzaron desde el cielo. En menos de un segundo, las Eagleshields estaban de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada, mientras los guerreros alados se encontraban sosteniendo espadas de fuego sobre sus cuellos.**

**—****_Wow_****, eso fue fácil —esperaba que las Arpías no se dieran cuenta que a los ángeles ‑quienes vivían por un código de conducta que Candace no pretendía entender‑ en realidad no se les permitía hacer daño sin una "causa justa". Cualquiera que fuera.**

**Lysander levantó a Ann en sus brazos, abrazándola, exigiendo saber qué le habían hecho.**

**Ann besó a su hombre, después se giró y fulminó con la mirada a una aturdida Juliette. A pesar de estar sobre sus rodillas, la líder de la Eagleshields no se veía intimidada.**

**—****Te dije que eras una tonta por meterte con la consorte de un ángel.**

**—****Pero... pero...**

**—****Sí —dijo Candace mientras observaba como se hundía en la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Fuisteis derrotadas ****_tan_****rápido —chasqueó los dedos en una parodia del gesto que Juliette había usado para convocar a Ann—. Y ahora que eso ha sido resuelto, vamos a hablar de otro pequeño asunto. Lysander, ¿podrías decirle a tu lacayo que retire la espada de fuego de la morena y sólo la morena, por favor?**

**Transcurrió un momento de pesado silencio. A continuación, Lysander hizo un gesto rígido y el Ángel de pelo negro que había acorralado a Juliette, retrocedió, la espada parpadeó antes de desaparecer por completo.**

**Juliette se puso de pie, pero no intentó escapar. Prudente por su parte. Pensó Candace, naturalmente, la habría seguido y el resultado final no habría sido nada bonito.**

**—****Sólo quedan tres clanes que pueden tomar el primer premio —dijo Candace—. El mío, el tuyo y las Skyhawks.**

**—****No es cierto —dijo una mujer débilmente.**

**La madre de Candace salió cojeando de entre las sombras para detenerse al lado de los Ángeles.**

**Se encontró con la mirada impasible de Tabitha, intentando no entrar en pánico. Tabitha aún tenía que curarse. Había manchas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, los hombros encorvados mientras sus piernas temblaban, como si estuviera al borde del colapso.**

**— ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Piensas protestar por mi lugar en la final? —Candace levantó la barbilla, orgullosa de sí misma. No había ningún indicio de emociones en su voz. Ningún temblor que la delatara—. Bueno, puedes…**

**—****No —dijo Tabitha, impactándola aún más—. Taliyah me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Elijo retirar a mi equipo de la competición.**

**— ****¿Qué? —exclamaron Candace y Juliette al mismo tiempo.**

**Tabitha asintió con la cabeza, el movimiento estuvo a punto de derribarla.**

**—****Sólo quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de probarte a ti misma frente a los clanes, sin ninguna ayuda por mi parte. Y lo hiciste. Ya no soy necesaria. Y como puedes ver, no soy ninguna amenaza en este momento.**

**Candace estaba completamente muda.**

**—****Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te burlaste de mí? —exigió Terrence, hablando por primera vez. Su furia dando fuerza a las palabras.**

**— ****¿Ella se burló? —Rechinó Candace, la ira ayudándole a encontrar su propia voz—. ¿Cuándo?**

**«****_Al inicio de la orientación_****», le oyó decir en la mente. «****_Antes del Juego de Marcar_****».**

**¿Él podía hablarle mentalmente? Había conocido a algunas parejas que podían hacerlo, pero nunca había esperado ser una de las afortunadas. ¡Anotado!**

**Tabitha levantó la barbilla, un espejo de la propia postura de Candace.**

**«****_Así que ahí es donde lo aprendí. Huh_****»****_._**

**—****Yo no me burlé de ti, hombre estúpido —los ojos ámbar brillando con rabia—. Te****advertí de las intenciones de tus enemigos. De nada, por cierto. No me diste nada más que dolor por mi generosidad.**

**—****No lo llames tonto —espetó Candace. Sólo ella tenía ese derecho. Pero, eh, ¿su madre había tratado de ayudarla?****—****. ¿Y por qué debo creerte? Tú me odias.**

**«****_Estoy bien, muñeca. No te preocupes por mí_****»****_._**

**No había la más mínima expresión de ablandamiento en Tabitha mientras volvía su atención a Candace.**

**—****Eres mi hija... Candace la Trituradora de Alas. Es por ****_eso_****que****debes creerme.**

**Candace la Trituradora de Alas. El apodo le resonó en la mente, un sueño hecho realidad y mucho mejor del que ella se había dado a sí misma.**

**—****Yo… —no sabía qué decir. Nunca en un millón de años ‑o mil quinientos‑ había esperado oír esas palabras salir de la boca de esa mujer.**

**—****Para que lo sepas, no te odio. Sí, estaba realmente enojada por haberme desobedecido hace todos esos siglos. Sí, tus acciones fueron decepcionantes. Se suponía que debías haberte redimido a ti misma, pero nunca lo hiciste y estaba cansada de esperar. Cuando me di cuenta que habías encontrado a tu consorte, sabía que podrías perderte por completo o, descubrir a la guerrera que siempre debiste ser. Y sí, eso significa que te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo. Eso significa que también ayudé en tu emboscada, por tu propio bien. Y estuve muy orgullosa de que lucharas contra los Cazadores descubriendo nuestro plan.**

**Tampoco era una confesión de amor, pensó Candace. Pero de nuevo, así de violenta, dura e inmutable como era Tabitha. No era una mentirosa, ¿no? No. Nunca. Tabitha declaraba sus pensamientos y eso era todo. Siempre. Al saber eso, Candace sintió como se le llenaba el pecho de una emoción que no pudo ocultar. ¡Su madre no la odiaba!**

**¿Esto significaba que estarían juntas en Navidad? Lo dudaba, pero al infierno, era más de lo que había tenido en años. Así que lo tomaría. Porque en realidad, su madre no la odiaba. Ella nunca se cansaría de pensar en eso. ¡Genial!**

**—****No puedo decir que esté agradecida por el fuerte amor —dijo Candace—, pero estoy contenta con mi vida.**

**La satisfacción de Terrence se deslizó envolviéndola como una capa.**

**—****Ahora ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener lo que es tuyo. Por supuesto que estás contenta —Tabitha cojeó hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia entre ellas y extendió el brazo—. Aquí.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Candace aceptó... una medalla Skyhawk para las guerreras. Una nueva. Mejor que la de Juliette. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras le deslizo la correa de cuero alrededor del cuello. El disco de madera era ligero, frío al tacto, y sin embargo, logró quemarla profundamente.**

**—****Visítame pronto, y… hablaremos —con eso, Tabitha se enfrentó a Juliette—. Durante mucho tiempo he disfrutado de tu compañía, como tú has disfrutado de la mía. Sabía que algún día Candace y tú llegaríais a luchar, y que estaría justificado. Ella tomó a tu consorte. Mi única esperanza era que estuviera preparada de alguna manera para tu ataque. Ahora lo está. Pero debiste haber golpeado a ****_su_**** consorte en vez de a Ann. Después de todos los años que pasé entrenándote, habría esperado que aprendieras que el castigo siempre debe ser proporcional al delito. Y así, por tus acciones del día de hoy, te dejo con el destino que has atraído sobre ti misma. Tu culo siendo pateado por mi hija —habiendo dicho su discurso, se dio la vuelta y tropezó en la distancia.**

**_Ella realmente no me odia_****.****Candace resopló, tratando de no llorar de alegría. Su madre no la había defendido exactamente, y solo la había considerado preparada "de alguna manera", pero aun así, ¡no la odiaba!**

**_Y ahora, para mantener lo que es mío_****...**

**—****Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo —le dijo a Juliette—. Vamos a terminar esta batalla.**

**La satisfacción se extendió en el rostro de su enemiga.**

**—****Ah, ¿sí? ¿No permitirás que uno de tus esclavos salte y te salve?**

**—****Los Ángeles y los Señores son mis amigos, no mis esclavos, aunque me doy cuenta de que el concepto te es ajeno. ¿Y por qué iba yo a permitir que se hicieran cargo? Voy a empapar el suelo con tu sangre. Legalmente.**

**La mirada entrecerrada de Juliette se posó sobre Terrence, y Candace medio esperaba que retara al guerrero en su lugar.**

**—****La ganadora se queda con tu consorte.**

**Perra.**

**—****De ninguna manera…**

**—****Hazlo, muñeca —irrumpió Terrence, hablando en voz alta en ese momento. Le besó en la mejilla—. No hay duda en mi mente de que ganarás esto.**

**Le había fallado la última vez, pero todavía confiaba en ella. Podía sentirlo. La determinación se levantó en su interior, una ola imparable. Juliette sufriría por lanzar esa demanda en particular.**

**—****_Sin_****la interferencia de ****_nadie_**** —gruñó Juliette, sin gustarle el desprecio absoluto por sus habilidades.**

**—****Hecho —dijo Candace—. ¿Las armas? Voy a dejarte elegirlas. Soy tan dulce como eso.**

**—****Mano a mano. Y sin incendios, perra.**

**— ****¿No puedes manejar un poco de calor? —Era demasiado reticente a recurrir a las llamas, de todos modos—. Muy bien. Pero por lo que he oído, no tienes mucha práctica en la mano a mano. ¿No****es esa la verdadera razón por la que no entraste en los Juegos tú misma?**

**Las fosas nasales de Juliette se ampliaron.**

**—****Lo descubrirás.**

**Parecía como si Terrence quisiera discutir lo del fuego, pero en cambio, le dio otro beso. Todavía confiaba en ella. La ola se convirtió en un tsunami.**

**—****Cuando termine contigo, no quedará nada —agregó Juliette mientras se descargaba de múltiples dagas y una pistola.**

**—****Eres tan ingenua que siento lástima por ti —Candace descartó su propio arsenal. Observó cómo los Ángeles obligaron a las Eagleshields a arrastrarse lejos, impidiéndoles ayudar a Juliette. Los Señores se fueron con ellos. Terrence le pasó los dedos a lo largo de la espina dorsal una última vez antes de alejarse cojeando.**

**Justo así, Juliette y ella se enfrentaron, cada una dando vueltas alrededor de la otra, el odio pulsando y vibrando en el aire. ****_Cometiste un grave error, pequeña Julie_****, proyectó. Meter a Terrence en el asunto había garantizado que Candace no perdiera el tiempo. Esto era serio y actuaría sin ningún atisbo de piedad.**

**_Espera que... espera..._**

**— ****¿Crees que eres invencible, ahora que has derrotado a tu madre? —Espetó Juliette—. Bueno, es obvio que ella no dio todo de sí en la pelea.**

**—****Lo que sea que necesites decirte a ti misma.**

**_Espera..._**

**Círculo... círculo...**

**—****He observado durante cada una de las competiciones —la presunción envolvía el tono de Juliette—. ¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta?**

**_Espera..._**

**— ****¿Que eres inferior en todos los sentidos?**

**_Espera..._**

**Juliette entornó los ojos...**

**—****Tú falta de control.**

**Qué irónico. En ese momento, las emociones de Juliette guiaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Pensó que Candace, estaba distraída. Pero Candace no lo estaba, simplemente estaba preparada.**

**Un grito se hizo eco. El cuerpo de Juliette se tensó... lanzándose hacia ella...**

**_¡Ahora!_**

**Justo antes de que la otra Arpía llegara a ella, Candace saltó en el aire, las alas trabajando extra, dando una voltereta y cayendo detrás de Juliette. Habiendo sido testigo de lo que había hecho Candace a Tabitha, Juliette sospechó el movimiento y giró rápidamente. Pero Candace lo había tenido en cuenta y rápidamente realizó otra vuelta. Una vez más, estaba detrás de Juliette.**

**Antes de que la Arpía se diera cuenta de que Candace había cambiado de ubicación, ésta le agarró las alas, las garras hundiéndose atravesando la piel hasta llegar a los tendones, y arrancó con toda su fuerza. Exactamente como le había hecho a su madre.**

**Un movimiento patentado por Candace la Trituradora de Alas, y tan fácil como lamer el plato de su helado favorito durante su Semana Fértil ‑también conocida como su Semana Infernal‑ pero entonces, ¿qué se podía esperar de una mujer con un nombre como el suyo?**

**Terrence gritó.**

**— ****¡Esa es mi chica!**

**Juliette gruñó mientras caía de bruces contra la arena. Trató de levantarse sobre sus rodillas, pero ya no tenía fuerza, y simplemente se derrumbó. La sangre se acumuló a su alrededor, como le había prometido, el grotesco liquido carmesí casi obsceno, destacaba contra la pureza de los granos de color blanco.**

**Las Eagleshields estuvieron en silencio durante varios latidos de corazón, su impacto era palpable. Entonces, sonaron los jadeos.**

**Sonriendo, Candace se agachó junto a su némesis. Miró más allá de los ojos de Juliette llenos de dolor.**

**—****Las dos nos hemos herido la una a la otra. Deja que eso sea suficiente. Ni siquiera voy a decir lo siento por todo esto. Pero, y óyeme bien, si después vienes tras alguien que amo, te destruiré. Y sabes que podría hacerlo ahora. Tengo la Vara de Partir y podría tomar tu alma sin remordimientos. Además, tengo a esos Ángeles sagrados de mi lado. Nunca debiste cabrearlos. No diré nada más.**

**No esperó una respuesta. Juliette podría mofarse de ella por no saber realmente cómo utilizar la Vara o incluso podría empujarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Es decir, tomar la cabeza de la mujer. Así que se puso en pie y caminó hacia Terrence.**

**Sonriendo, él se encontró con ella a mitad de camino.**

C**andace pasó el resto del día haciendo el amor con su hombre, en su dormitorio, en todos los lugares. Estar en su casa de Alaska, la misma casa donde él una vez le había roto el corazón, fue surrealista. De todos modos, había recibido una infusión de fuerza después de su victoria contra Juliette. Una infusión a la que él le había dado un buen uso.**

**Ahora, se tendió entre sus brazos, saciada más allá de la comparación. Le debía tanto a este hombre.****El estado actual de felicidad, sí, pero también la confianza en sí misma. Era fuerte, pero él la había hecho más fuerte. Porque confiaba en ella, vio más allá de la superficie, sin importarle lo que otra gente pensara de ella, sin preocuparse por sus errores. Y no tenía miedo de amarla por quién y qué era, sin cambiar la más mínima cosa en su mente.**

**—****Te amo —le dijo Candace.**

**—****Eso es porque eres inteligente. Una prueba más es con quién terminaste. Conmigo, en lugar de con el gilipollas de Paris.**

**Ella se echó a reír. Le hizo bien escucharlo hablar de su amigo con diversión, en lugar de resentimiento o celos.**

**— ****¿No tienes nada ****_más_**** que decirme?**

**—****Sí —suspiró—. Ahí va. Hablando de Paris, tengo que ir al cielo para ayudarlo a encontrar a su no‑tan‑muerta novia. Se lo había prometido. Te lo dije antes, ¿verdad?**

**—****Lo hiciste.**

**—****Bueno. Quiero que vengas conmigo.**

**Como si tuviera que pensar en ello. Su voluntad no sólo surgía de su deseo de permanecer al lado de Terrence. Quería que Paris fuera feliz.**

**—****Por supuesto.**

**—****Gracias. Y te amo, también. No sólo me haces feliz, sino que también haces feliz a mi demonio. Lo alimentas de una manera que no sabía que él necesitaba, haciéndome más fuerte que nunca. Es por eso que me estoy desafiando a asegurarme que seas feliz durante el resto de tus días.**

**Ella gimió.**

**—****Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —si él se lesionaba ‑otra vez‑ debido a ella...**

**—****No te preocupes. Voy a dejar que me convenzas de las ventajas de no desafiarme a mí mismo, muñeca.**

**— ****¿Y cómo dejarás que te convenza, ¿eh?**

**—****No seas boba. Con tu cuerpo, por supuesto.**

**Candace plantó pequeños besos sobre su cara.**

**—****Y lo haré. Pero, ¿no tienes algo más****que decirme?**

**—****Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?**

**Ella se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo contra la sien.**

**—****Inteligente, ¿recuerdas?**

**Él se incorporó, se inclinó y escarbó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando se enderezó, le tendió la mano con una cadena colgando de sus dedos.**

**—****Aquí.**

**— ****¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado mientras lo agarraba.**

**Un disco de madera fina colgaba de los enlaces. En el centro había una intrincada y desigual mariposa azul, igual a la que tenía tatuada en su estómago y cadera.**

**Un rubor ascendió por sus mejillas.**

**—****Es un collar. Bueno, un medallón. No como el que tu madre te dio, pero…**

**— ****¡Los cortes en tus manos! —exclamó ella—. Lo tallaste tú mismo.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

**Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras se quitaba el que Tabitha le había dado, lo colocó en la mesita de noche y se puso el nuevo.**

**—****Este es ****_mejor_**** que el de mi madre —le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello—. Te amo, Terrence. Antes sólo estaba bromeando, pero ahora lo digo en serio.**

**Él le ofreció una risa cálida y ronca.**

**—****En realidad, prefiero Bonin. Y en serio te amo mucho, Pelirroja. Más de lo que puedo decir.**

**—****Sabin se hizo tatuar el nombre de Gwen en varias partes de su cuerpo después de casarse, qué perdedor —dijo Candace, acariciando con los dedos la superficie del medallón—. Soy tan afortunada.**

**Él se puso rígido.**

**—****Uh, sí, hablando de matrimonio...**

**—****Finalmente —dijo ella con una carcajada—. Pero si tienes algo que confesar, no hay un mejor momento. Al igual que, cuando estás a punto de estar dentro de mí.**

**—****Sabes que estamos conectados —dijo Terrence, estudiándola con intensidad.**

**Candace asintió. Y él se relajó.**

**— ****¿Cómo?**

**—****Algunas personas hacen mal en guardar secretos y sería mejor que confesaran todo a su cariñosa esposa.**

**—****Candace.**

**—****Está bien. Sentí la conexión.**

**—****Apuesto a que es debido a lo de hablar en la mente del otro. Tendría que haberlo sabido —él sonrió a eso—. ¿Y no te importa?**

**— ****¿Importarme? Quiero ser tu esposa. Recuerdas mis metas de niña, ¿no? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero... tal vez ****_debería_****conseguir mi nombre tatuado por todo tu cuerpo. Quiero decir, me encanta el medallón, pero la tinta no sería más que la guinda del pastel, lo que demostraría que somos una mejor pareja que Sabin y Gwen.**

**—****Considéralo hecho.**

**Cuando Candace se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, Terrence se acercó y le tomó de la mandíbula.**

**—****Ahora, no es que dude sobre ello, como comprenderás, pero voy a necesitar que me demuestres tu amor. Te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste, ¿no?**

**—****Sí. Sólo dime cómo —susurró, sin aliento, sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía él—. Quiero decir, te amo por tu mente, por supuesto, así que supongo que podría sentarme durante horas y describir cómo me deleito en cada una de tus grandiosas ideas. Entonces podría…**

**—****Sólo por hoy, vamos a fingir que me amas por mi cuerpo —se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándola con él—. Por lo tanto, puedes comenzar desde arriba y trabajar el camino hasta abajo. Vale, vale. También puedes mostrarme lo agradecida que estás por mi brillantez, mientras estás en ello. Quiero decir, tu hermana está a salvo gracias a mí. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.**

**Candace apenas cortó la risa.**

**— ****¿No tienes miedo de que te desafíe?**

**Esos ojos azul marino brillaron.**

**—****Muñeca, estaría decepcionado si no lo hicieras.**

**EPÍLOGO**

K**ane se despertó al instante, incorporándose. El pánico flotó atravesándole, quizás un remanente de la caída de las rocas y se profundizó cuando vio los barrotes de hierro a su alrededor.**

**¿Barrotes? ¿Una jaula? ¿Estaba en una maldita ****_jaula_****? ¿Qué… por qué? Antes de que el pensamiento se formase por completo, vio a William, inconsciente y sangrando, estaba fuera de la caja y se lo llevaban.**

**El temor abofeteó a Kane, frío, duro y mordaz. Se estiró para alcanzarlo, le temblaba la mano, e intentó gritar a su amigo. ****_Despierta. Lucha._**** Pero no emergió ninguna palabra.**

**Kane tragó, la garganta llena de serrín. Y maldito fuera, la cabeza le palpitaba como una hija de puta. El estómago amenazó con darle un vuelco en cualquier momento, el cuerpo se le zarandeaba de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha.**

**Se percató de que la jaula estaba siendo llevada a través de un cavernoso corredor. Entonces lo inundó el mareo y cerró los ojos. Moderó la respiración, esperando que éste remitiera. El aire era caliente, húmedo y solapado con los aromas de la putrefacción y el azufre.**

**Putrefacción. Azufre. Solo podía significar una cosa. El infierno. Lo estaban llevando a lo más profundo del infierno.**

**Su demonio rugió.**

**Kane abrió los párpados y echó un vistazo a sus alrededores, lentamente y con calma esta vez. Vio monstruos con cuernos y alados al lado de su jaula. Más que piel tenían escamas y brillantes ojos rojos.**

**Demonios. Seguidores.**

**El rugido en la cabeza se convirtió en risa. Su demonio estaba genuinamente divertido. Eso no era una buena señal.**

**Debía de estar gimiendo. Una de las criaturas echó un vistazo en su dirección y frunció el ceño, mostrando unos largos y blancos dientes sableados. Un momento después, una mano lo alcanzó dentro de la caja y lo arañó en la mejilla, abriéndole la piel.**

**Una vez más, Kane se deslizó en el olvido.**

U**na cosa menos en su lista, y entonces podría ir tras Sienna, pensó Paris. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Viola, la diosa menor de la Vida después de la Muerte y descubrir cómo podía un hombre ver las almas de los muertos.**

**Según le habían dicho, ella frecuentaba un bar en los cielos. Él se estaba dirigiendo ahora allí. Mientras irrumpía a través de las calles, sacó el teléfono y envió a Terrence un mensaje de texto.**

**_Te libero de nuestro juramento._**

**Presionó Enviar y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo. Después de haber descubierto por Arca los peligros de los dos reinos a los que tenía que entrar ‑y la posibilidad de que nunca saliera de alguno de ellos‑ no iba a arriesgar la vida de su amigo. Especialmente desde que el tipo se había casado con su Arpía. Sí, Terrence le había enviado un mensaje con las felices noticias.**

**_Nunca tendré eso_****, pensó huecamente. Más bien revolcándose en la desesperanza, sin embargo, se abrió a sí mismo de regreso a la oscuridad que ahora echaba espumarajos constantemente en su interior. Tanta oscuridad. Una niebla, barriendo a través de él, convirtiéndolo en un frío y duro bastardo.**

**_Herir… matar…_**

**Bien. Necesitaba esa frialdad, ahora más que nunca.**

**Pasase lo que pasase, salvaría a Sienna, incluso a costa de su propia vida**.


	10. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
